Hora De Aventura: El Ultimo Héroe Del Linaje
by NeloMarkuz
Summary: Finn el gran Héroe de Ooo y ultimo humano conocido, decide traicionar a sus amigos y escapar con un poderoso anillo pero ¿cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones?
1. Imperium I

_**Traición del Héroe**_

 _ **Tierras de**_ **Ooo**

-Ahh aun no creo que no haya contratos ¡este día esta cada vez peor!- Decía el humano mientras caminaba con pasos fuertes.

-Tranquilo Finn de momento patrullemos el dulce reino haber si encontramos algunos ogros para golpear- hablaba el perro y se ponía en frente del humano para calmarlo.

-Ya que ¡vamos!- Dijo Finn con grandes ánimos mientras jake regresaba a su forma

Después de unas horas caminando alrededor del dulce reino Finn empezó a pensar en porque no tenia una relación amorosa estable, la Princesa Flama ya no le haría caso o eso piensa, la Dulce Princesa lo rechaza aunque al menos tuvo un beso suyo y Marceline no quiere tener una relación con él porque ella es inmortal y solo lo ve como un amigo.

-Vaya en este tiempo no solo tuve decepciones en el amor, ya no he enfrentado a nadie durante un mes, parece que los enemigos ya no vienen por aquí se siente como si... ya... no me necesitaran- Hablo el humano cuestionandose con voz baja y mirando al suelo mientras se le caían unos mechones de su largo y rubio pelo.

Vamos Finn todos te queremos y necesitamos eres el único héroe capaz de lidiar con cualquier problema que se presente- El perro trataba de reconfortar a Finn pero parecía que este no le hacia caso.

Finn y Jake procedieron a irse a casa ya que habían estado mucho tiempo caminando sin encontrar nada con que pelear, justo cuando iban llegando a su casa de ella salen 2 ogros enormes, Finn y Jake sorprendidos al ver como la casa esta toda destruida.

-Bueno como hoy no ando de humor pero buscó a alguien a quien golpear seré benévolo y no usare mi espada- Hablaba Finn con cara seria y tornándose los dedos.

-Se ven fuertes ¿seguro que no usaras tu espada hermano?- preguntaba el perro mientras se hacia alto y fornido.

-Claro hoy tendrán la paliza de su vida- El humano golpeo su puño contra su palma.

Los ogros solo voltearon y se abalanzaron sobre el humano y el perro _-¡Es hora!-_ El humano se hecho a correr y con su puño dio un gran golpe al mismo tiempo que el ogro el choque fue tal que provoco una onda de aire.

-Así que el titulo de héroe mas fuerte no te lo pusieron por nada eh- Hablo el ogro con voz ronca y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Jajaja parece que hasta la basura me conoce- Insulto el humano mientras que le dio una patada haciéndolo retroceder y dándose una vuelta para atrás.

-No te hagas el genial pedazo de mierda rogaras perdón cuando te empiece a arrancar tu piel- El ogro empezó a emanar un tipo de aura negra y su musculatura empezó a crecer lo suficiente para ser el doble de alto de lo que ya era, Finn media 2,30 y el ogro creció hasta los 8 metros.

Mientras tanto el perro mágico y el ogro estaban a la par dándose una pelea de puños cara a cara _-Maldito ogro veras como te daré tus pataditas-_ Le decía Jake mientras seguía golpeándose entre si, el ogro parece que no podía entender era de menor rango viendo su estatura que era la misma que la de Finn por lo tanto era algo débil y tonto pero lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a la par con Jake.

 **Volviendo con Finn**

-¿Que pasa ogro aparte de volverte más gordo y feo no puedes siquiera rasgar mi ropa?- Le decía el humano al ogro mientras ponía una sonrisa sombría en su cara.

-Pagaras bastardo, ¡muere!- El ogro corrió hacia Finn con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

-Parece que estos monstruos de ahora se hacen débiles cada día o tal vez yo me hago más fuerte- Murmuraba Finn mientras empezaba a correr contra el ogro, justo al momento de impactar Finn se desliza por debajo del ogro.

-¿Pero que?- Al momento de que el ogro se detiene y voltea hacia atrás siente el puño del humano golpeando justo en su cara y rompiendo algunos de sus dientes, todo había sucedido en menos de 1 segundo que el ogro volteara, Finn se agarro de la cabeza del ogro mientras se balanceaba para darle con la rodilla varias veces en la nariz, el ogro se empezaba a balancear por los rodillazos del humano, finalmente el ogro se cayo para atrás.

-No he terminado contigo bastardo- El humano ya estaba debajo de donde el ogro caería con su puño cerrado, Finn le dio el golpe que le rompería la espalda y atravesaría hasta dar con su corazón.

-aahhh piedad por favor piedad- los gritos del ogro eran tales que Jake y el otro ogro menor los escucharon y voltearon a ver como Finn le arrancaba el corazón mientras salían unos cuantos chorros de el mismo.

-Y decían que los humanos eramos delicados, Jajaja idiotas- Solo tiro el corazón para voltar a ver a jake y al ogro menor asustados.

-Bueno solo tu quedas- Dijo Finn manchado de sangre por todos lados, solo se sintió una pequeña brisa de aire y al voltear Jake solo se quedo viendo al ogro menor sin cabeza.

-Ni para entretener sirven- Hablo el humano mirando la cabeza de aquel ogro que estaba con Jake.

-Hermano cada vez me asustas mas cuando haces eso, esta bien que tengas una enorme fuerza y seas héroe pero no tienes que ser tan sádico- Le decía el perro al humano mientras se tiraba y se sentaba volviendo a su estatura normal.

-Disculpa Jake solo actúe por instinto- hablaba el humano sobandose la cabeza.

-Pues que instintos tienes, debes aprender a controlarlos- Le decía Jake con cara seria regañando a finn.

-Si disculpa disculpa, pero ahora debemos arreglar la casa y mover esos cuerpos- Dijo Finn volteando a ver como la casa estaba destruida.

-Ñah malditos ogros destruyeron todo, aahh bueno si nos ponemos a trabajar ahora al menos terminaremos la parte de enfrente antes del anochecer- Decía Jake recojiendo las cosas mientras lo hacia creaba varios brazos y Finn empezó a ayudar.

Finn y Jake terminaron las reparaciones de la casa y los dos entraron ya que habia anochecido.

-Fiu estoy frito- Decía Jake derritiéndose en el piso.

-Si yo igual, eso fue muy agotador- Afirmaba Finn mientras se recostaba en el sillón a pensar.

-Creo que es hora, pondré en marcha mi plan, me iré de aquí para siempre-

Finn se levanto y se fue directo a su cuarto, cerro con llave y empezó a sacar unas hojas para escribir.

 **Unas horas después...**

Jake se levanto confundido ya que se había quedado dormido en el piso y de manera como si estuviera derretido.

-Finn ¿hermanito donde estas? Fiiiinn-

Jake fue al cuarto donde duermen y se percato de que estaba cerrado con llave

-Finn ¿estas despierto?-

Al ver que no hubo repuesta Jake convirtió su mano en una llave y al abrir la puerta solo vio al humano dormido sobre una mesa con unos papeles con un idioma que no entendía

-Parece que Finn quiere aprender otros idiomas, bueno mejor lo pongo en su cama-

Jake se hizo grande y con cuidado puso a Finn en la cama sin despertarlo y acomodo sus papeles que había dejado en la mesa, Jaake se acomodo en su cama quedándose dormido al instante.

El sol salía por las montañas de Ooo y en la Casa de Árbol en la copa mas alta se encontraba el humano _-*Suspiro* Bueno es hora de empezar-_ Finn se estiraba, ya estaba bien bañado, vestido y preparado con su espada de sangre de demonio y un guante con afiladas garras ajustado a su mano izquierda, Finn dio un gran salto hacia el bosque.

Jake apenas despertaba _-Hay que sueño, Finn levantate...Finn ¿donde andas?-_ Jake empezó a buscar a Finn por toda la casa pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía "Estaré resolviendo unos asuntos vuelvo mas tarde o eso creo" Jake empezó a preocuparse por esa carta ya que Finn ha estado desapareciendo desde que destruyo al Lich, siempre vuelve con un aura más oscura y se niega a hablar de a donde a ido o que hace cuando se va.

-Hay mi hermano me preocupa mejor voy a preguntarle a la dulce princesa a ver si no ha pasado por el dulce reino- Jake rápidamente fue hacia el dulce reino.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino.**

-Hola Jake que te trae por aquí- Pregunto una pequeña menta vestida de mayordomo.

-Hey mentita ¿has visto a Finn por aquí? Necesito encontrarlo- Pregunto Jake ajetreado.

-Lo siento Jake el no ha pasado por aquí pero quizá la dulce princesa pueda ayudarte, esta en el laboratorio del castillo- Dijo mentita apuntando a lo alto del castillo.

-Muchas gracias mentita te debo una- Agradeció Jake corriendo hacia el castillo y estirando su cuerpo para escalar hasta el laboratorio, ya estando arriba Jake entra por una ventana y se dirige al cuarto del laboratorio.

-¡Dulce princesa ¿has visto a Finn?!-

-¡woo que susto Jake casi me matas!- Exclamo la dulce princesa levantándose y limpiando algunos químicos que se le cayeron.

-Perdón dulce princesa pero estoy buscando a Finn y quería saber si paso por aquí- Pregunto Jake limpiando el desastre que provoco.

-Pues si Finn estuvo aquí temprano y me pidió que le diera una cadena muy larga pero no dijo para que la usaría, solo agradeció y se fue-

Jake al oír la historia de la dulce princesa le agradeció y se fue a buscarlo a casa de Marceline pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar siente un dolor de cabeza enorme y se desmallo

-Tu no deberías interferir- Susurro un encapuchado con voz seria.

 **Horas después...**

-Oohh mi cabeza que dolor, rayos ¿que paso? Eh...¿donde estoy? Parece afuera del dulce reino, se escuchan sonidos extraños es mejor que vaya con la dulce princesa- Jake se levanto y empezó a caminar justo al dar vuelta por una pared se sorprendió ver que hay estaba Finn y Marceline y corrió hacia ellos.

-Finn que bien te esta...- Jake se detuvo porque al ver mas cerca estaban de un lado Finn y un ser extraño con una gran capa que lo cubría entero y del otro lado Marceline, la dulce princesa, la princesa flama, el rey helado la atmósfera era densa, no estaban platicando si no que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿porque parece que van a pelear?!- Jake estaba muy alterado al ver que Finn tenia el guante oscuro y su espada de sangre con una cadena con espinas imbuida en oscuridad que estaba amarrada a su brazo, Finn ya no parecía el héroe de antes, apuntando a Marceline.

-Jake alejate, esta no es tu batalla- Finn trato de advertir a Jake pero nunca dejo de ver a Marceline los ojos de Finn eran azules pero tenían cierto brillo que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte.

-¡No me alejaré hasta que le expliques que esta pasando Finn!- Jake gritaba pero parece que el humano no le llegaban las palabras de su hermano.

-Jake calmate- Hablo la princesa flama poniéndose a lado de Jake.

-¿Que esta pasando princesa flama?-

-Al parece que Finn quiere un anillo secreto al que varios reinos pedimos a la dulce princesa que guardara, es algo muy importante y peligroso-

-¿Que es ese anillo que quiere Finn y porque es peligroso?- Jake seguía confundido.

-Pues es un antiguo anillo hecho con un tipo de sangre parecida en varios aspectos a la de Marceline solo que esta es mas poderosa y agresiva-

-¿Porque Finn quiere algo como eso? ¿quien es el?-

-Jake tranquilizate, primero tenemos detener a Finn parece estar siendo controlado por el- Al terminar de hablar la princesa flama con Jake se calmo un poco.

-Una sangre mas poderosa que la de un vampiro ¿Para que siguen guardándola? ¡Debieron buscar la manera de destruirla!- Grito el Rey Helado enojado, al parecer adoptó de alguna manera su forma de Simon por eso sabía sobre todo esto.

-Lo siento pero no he descubierto la manera de sacarla del anillo, no se de que material este hecho pero no es nada que haya visto nunca- Trataba de explicarle y calmar la dulce princesa al rey helado.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! Iré por el anillo- Grito el humano ya fastidiado de tanta plática entre ellos.

-Finn ese anillo no es para que un humano lo controle, eres muy débil para ese poder, puedes morir- Marceline al decir eso el ser que estaba con el le respondió y esta tenia una voz de mujer _-Estas equivocada, Finn es lo suficientemente fuerte para portar ese anillo y por su linaje este le pertenece por derecho-_ La misteriosa mujer al decir esto todo mundo se confundió al parecer esa mujer conocía cosas muy importantes sobre Finn.

-¡Espera ¿Como sabes sobre el linaje de Finn y lo del anillo? ¿Quien rayos eres?!- Jake se empezó a alterar y trato de caminar hacia aquella mujer mientras se hacia grande.

-Jake retrocede no sabemos que tan peligrosa sea que ella sepa algo sobre la familia de Finn y el anillo ya es malo- Le dijo Marceline obstruyendo el paso Jake.

-Por eso mismo debemos hacer entrar en razón a Finn debemos derrotarla para liberarlo de su control-

-Si es así entonces tenemos que liberar derrotarla- Dijo la princesa flama de acuerdo con los demás.

-Pero y la dulce princesa ¿donde esta?- Preguntó el Rey Helado.

-Seguramente regreso al castillo, ya se oye mucho movimiento por aya- respondió la Princesa Flama.

-Entonces va...- Marceline no pudo terminar la frase porque Finn ya tenia su puño en su cara.

-Fuera de mi camino- Habló el humano con seriedad sacando a volar varios metros a Marceline, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el humano de un momento a otro golpeo rápidamente a la vampira.

-¡Marceline! ¿Que te pasa Finn? reacciona- Le grito Jake mientras corría.

-¡Jake espera! La princesa flama trato de ir tras el junto con el rey helado pero la acompañante de Finn se les puso enfrente _-Ustedes son mis oponentes-_

-Rayos espero que no le pase nada malo a Jake- Dijo el rey helado mientras activaba su poder.

-Dije que te quedaras fuera de esto Jake- El humano habló con seriedad mientras volteaba a ver a Jake.

-No me quedare parado viendo como lastimas a nuestros amigos- Jake hablaba mientras se hacia más grande.

-Como quieras, te lo advertí...- En ese momento Finn volteo rapidamente y con su guante detuvo el hacha de Marceline justo en el momento, el choque de estos provoco que Jake retrocediera unos metros Finn volteo a ver a la vampira vio que cabello blanco y su hacha se ponía brillante.

-Pensé que hacia falta mas que un pequeño golpe para hacer que sacaras tu enorme poder- Se burlaba el humano.

Mente de Marceline -¡Maldita sea! No puedo controlarme ese golpe fue uno muy duro, su guante...tiene un enorme poder, su guante esta maldito eso debe ser...el guante lo controla pero ¡aahh! No puedo contenerme.

 _Debo, debo...¡Matarlo! ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Fiiiin!_

 **Volviendo a la pelea.**

El sonido del metal retumbaba al chocar entre la espada de Finn y el Hacha de Marceline, Finn ataco con un corte horizontal Marceline lo bloqueo de manera vertical con la hoja de su hacia hacia abajo para luego contraatacar levantando su hacha, Finn detuvo el hacha haciendo un giro por la parte derecha del arma y así llegar hacia la vampira para darle un golpe con el codo que la hizo retroceder.

-Vamos vampira muestrame lo débil que soy- El comentario burlón del humano hizo enojar a Marceline.

-¡Callate y muere como la escoria huamana que eres!- Marceline embistió a Finn rápidamente por su derecha y golpeo con la rodilla las costillas de Finn, dio un giro con su hacha para golpearlo con más fuerza lo cual provoco que saliera volando unos metros contra los muros del castillo, la vampira bajo el hacha y se volteo.

-Parece que alguien piensa que ya gano-

Se oyó la voz del humano junto a unas piedras que caían, Marceline volteo rápidamente a aquel lugar al que mando a volar a Finn.

-Estoy segura de eso debió matarte-

-Claro como si alguien como tu pudiera matarme- Mientras Finn hablaba empezaba a emanar un aura azul.

-¿Pero que?...Ese poder, es imposible, t-tu eres uno de los descendientes de esa familia.

-Si, soy el ultimo gracias a los de tu especie, vampira-

Hablo Finn con un tono enserio mientras que la vampira se quedo sorprendida ante este hecho.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Jake miraba mientras tembabla, el miedo que provocaban aquellos 2 no era algo que el perro pudiera soportar.

-No podre ayudar en nada y aparte Finn esta a un nivel muy diferente al de aquel día, tengo que hacer que la princesa flama le ayude a Marceline aun con su disputa tal vez logren encontrar la manera de ayudar a Finn- Jake con gran rapidez fue directamente a donde estaba el rey helado y la princesa flama.

-Cuidado con esos hechizos, no son nada que hallamos visto antes- Advertía el rey helado poniendo bloqueos de hielo los cuales la mujer que acompaña a Finn los rompía con facilidad.

-Lo se, por lo que veo son hechizos antiguos, su lenguaje no es algo que se use en estos tiempos- Respondió la princesa flama lanzando bolas de fuego.

-Bueno bueno el rey y la princesa no pueden hacer buen trabajo en equipo ya que son sus contras así que sera fácil matarlos a los dos-

-¡Tu no matarás a nadie!- Llego Jake con un salto creando con su cuerpo vario picos tratando de darle a la Maga aunque ninguno le dio.

-¡Princesa flama ve y ayuda a Marceline yo ayudare al rey helado rápido!- La princesa flama asintió y se fue creando una estela de fuego.

-Y por favor... salva a Finn- Murmuro Jake.

-Ah, si te mato Finn me arrancaría la piel así que solo te haré mucho daño-

-Veamos que traes- Jake comenzó a atacar creando espadas con sus manos la Maga bloqueaba los ataques con escudos de magia, en un golpe que Jake dio la maga puso el escudo pero dejo descubierto su lado derecho y Jake ataco con una masa grande de su cuerpo la cual cayo parada al piso.

-No esta mal para un cachorro-

-Tambien he entrenado mucho con Finn no por nada soy su hermano y compañero en aventuras-

-Bueno la diferencia es que tu eres de este plano y eres un perro-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Jake al preguntar eso el rey helado le grito.

-Jake necesito que la distraigas para congelarla- El rey helado ya tenía un hechizo en proceso.

-Como si eso pudiera suceder- La maga esquivo a Jake y voló rápidamente contra el rey helado.

-Mallus abal sophritum-

-Rayos ¡Cuidado!- Jake trato de atrapar a la maga pero era muy rápida.

Lanzo un hechizo al rey helado que lo atrapaban unas cadenas que salían de círculos mágicos debajo de el _-Oh, n-ni creas que esto me detendrá-_ El rey helado comenzó a congelar las cadenas rápidamente y al romperlas lanzo un rayo de hielo al cielo e hizo que cayeran varias estalactitas muy grandes de hielo, la Maga destruía y esquivaba los ataques pero no se percato de Jake y su gran puño _-Te tengo-_

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo la maga antes de salir volando unos metros hacia donde el rey helado la recibiría con su gran magia de congelación.

-Toma esto y no vuelvas a fastidiar- El rey helado le congeló en una gran masa de hielo tal alto como la torre del dulce reino lo cual hizo que el rey helado se quedara con poca magia.

-q-que cansancio esa maga era buena esquivando- El rey helado se sentó mientras veía como le crecía la barba, se le acababa el tiempo.

-Si, aunque ni ella podrá romper este duro muro de hielo- Decía el perro mientras daba unos leves golpes al muro _-Lo se, por eso esa no soy yo-_

-¿Como es q...- Jake no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue encerrado en una pequeña prisión de magia negra.

-¡Jake! Maldita sueltalo- Grito el rey helado disparando picos de hielo de su mano mientras que la maga los esquivaba y agarro unos en su mano.

-¡Uy! Ten cuidado no le vayas a dar a tu amigo- Se burlo la maga poniendo uno de los picos de hielo sobre la pequeña jaula.

-¡Ahg! Necesito mas tiempo, maldita corona- Al rey helado le entro un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Jajaja parece que el rey es controlado por su propio poder- La maga se burlaba mientras creaba un circulo mágico en el cielo.

-Prophyce os Berhand- El circulo mágico expulsó un gran rayo hacia donde estaba el rey helado al momento el rey puso un escudo de hielo pero para su mala suerte, se rompió por la poca magia que tenia dejando que el rayo le diera de lleno.

-Oh creo que me pase, bueno que importa mientras no mate al perro- La maga solo aventó la prisión, justo cuando se voltea puso un enorme círculo mágico detrás de ella y algo impacto contra el.

-Crees que te iras así sin más eh bastarda- Hablo una silueta enfrente de la maga pero no sabia quien era pues esa tierra en el aire no dejaba ver nada.

-Bueno tengo tiempo para jugar un rato más- La maga empezó a crear varios círculos mágico rojos.

 **Volviendo con Finn.**

-Bueno probemos el poder de mi antecesor- Dijo Finn con su espada apuntando a Marceline mientras que ella empezaba a emanar el aura oscura de su poder.

-Tu linaje no debería existir, son un problema para todo ser viviente, son unos verdaderos monstruos- Hablo la vampira con cierto odio hacia el humano.

-Me alaga que tengas miedo de mi ¿Entonces...pelearas o que?- Finn se burló de la vampira con una gran sonrisa de confianza.

-Te matare para que ninguno de los tuyos vuelva a estas tierras- Marceline hablaba cada vez con mas odio.

Marceline procedió a atacar con una embestida, Finn estaba listo para atacar también pero casi al chocar sus armas un enorme rayo de fuego hizo que los 2 retrocedieran.

-Detengan esta tontería ya- Grito la Princesa flama.

-Pensé que se encargaría de ella, *suspiro de fastidio* que molesto- murmuraba Finn mientras volteaba igual que Marceline.

-Jake me dijo que te detuviera, Finn debes dejar esta locura no sabes el poder que reside en ese anillo Marceline te advirtió que hasta podrías morir- Al parecer las palabra de la princesa flama no parecían importarle al humano.

-No me importaría morir en el intento, mi objetivo es el anillo, nadie me impedirá obtenerlo y mucho menos alguien que acaba de ascender al trono- El humano empezó a elevar su poder, al parecer se percato que la princesa ahora ya era reina aún cuando esa información todavía no se filtraba a ningún reino.

-Dejare las preguntas de eso para después ahora tengo que detenerte- La reina flama empezó a quemar a su alrededor por su alto poder mientras que Marceline también empezaba a elevar su poder.

-No me estorbes flama- Marceline puso su hacha en hombro.

-Lo mismo digo Vampira- La reina flama empezó a crear una armadura abrasadora y pesada como el metal.

 _ **Fin.**_


	2. Urdhër II

**Fuerza (In)Humana**

 **Batalla de Finn.**

Finn también comenzó a elevar su poder, su guante empezó a crear unas marcas curvadas azul brillantes que empezaron también a crearse en la piel del humano pero estas en vez de ser curvas era como si la piel del humano estuviera cuarteada y de estas salia una luz brillante azulada como la del guante, estas llegaron hasta el ojo de la parte izquierda de su cara haciendo que su piel tomara un color azul como el del rey helado pero mas oscuro.

-F-Finn ¿que rayos te paso?- La reina flama estaba en shock al ver esto, ella nunca había visto este tipo de poder y mucho menos que hiciera lo que hizo con Finn, al parecer el humano tenia un arma que no era de este mundo y era ese guante.

-Ahora ya tengo claro que hay que destruir ese guante-

Al decir eso Marceline rápidamente voló hacia Finn atacándolo con su hacha en todas direcciones, el humano de dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran torpes pero esto tenían mas fuerza que antes, la princesa flama se unió a Marceline atacando a Finn con golpes y patadas sincronizada con Marceline y aun atacando simultáneamente, Finn detenía sus golpes como si fueran unos golpes cualquiera aun con cada impacto de una gran hacha y una armadura pesada no lograban hacer retroceder al humano ni un centímetro, Marceline dio un corte vertical Finn lo esquivo hacia la izquierda de Marceline donde estaba la reina flama al verlo dio un golpe directo a Finn pero este también lo esquivo y la agarro del hombro dio un salto hacia adelante para dar una patada a la vampira mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Al dar la patada saco una botella con agua, que tenia un brillo como si de agua hechizada se tratase, la cual aplasto contra la armadura de la reina flama lo que hizo que esta se retorciera del dolor y quitar partes de su armadura _-¡Aaaa! ¡Duele!-_

-¡Flama! ¡Pagaras por eso maldito!-

-Bueno ya es hora de ir por lo que me pertenece por derecho-

-No dejare que vayas por el Finn-

-Has lo que quieras y les di tiempo suficiente para que se retiren el siguiente golpe va ense...bagg...mierda-Finn derrepente dejo salir una pequeña cantidad de sangre de su boca y se puso de rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca las reina flama al levantarse y ver esto trato de ir hacia Finn pero la vampira aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Finn!-

-Es mi oportunidad, ¡muere!-

-¡No Marceline detente!-

Finn se iba levantando poco a poco, cuando vio a Marceline dio un corte usando la espada con el guante pero Finn estaba débil lo cual no pudo contrarrestar el ataque lo que lo mando directo al bosque en el cual rompió varios arboles al salir volando el golpe de Marceline, La reina flama no podía moverse aun así que Marceline fue rápidamente contra Finn de nuevo.

 **En el bosque.**

-¡Ah maldita sea! No podre aguantar mas necesitó hacer que queden fuera de combate- Finn se levanto pero se percato de que la vampira venia con otra embestida.

-¡Fiiiiinnn!-

La vampira tenía su hacha levantada por encima de su hombro derecho para aplastar a Finn. El humano lanzo su espada de manera giratoria, la vampira la desvío, Finn con la cadena que era casi invisible y aparecía a su voluntad regreso la espada hacia Marceline la cual se volteo para volver a bloquearla cuando se volteo vio el torso y al mirar hacia arriba del humano por su gran altura, este tenia su puño cargado, solo dio un golpe justo en la cabeza a la vampira para dejarla inconsciente. Un gran estruendo se oyó hasta donde estaba la reina flama tirada y preocupada mas por en humano que por la vampira _-Finn-_

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino.**

-Bueno nunca imagine a alguien con gran poder mágico- La maga se volteaba de nuevo a ver quien era la que lanzo ese gran disparo de magia.

-Si y eso será tu perdición- Respondió aquella mujer detrás de la niebla.

-Vaya nunca imagine que vería a otro humano tan fuerte o al menos a otro de su especie, contigo ya son 3 aunque tu también dejaste de lado lo que te hacia humano, ahora solo eres una bolsa de magia con forma humana jajaja-

-Ah conque conoces a alguien mas aparte del héroe y yo bueno ya tengo otra razón para pelear contigo y matarte de una vez- La chica, que salio de la espesa niebla, empezó a levitar lo cual la otra maga hizo lo mismo.

-Seré breve maga-

-Muestrame lo que tienes be- ¡Finn!, lo pospondremos para otro momento saco de magia-

-No dejaré que ayudes al traidor-

-El no es un traidor, el los esta salvando-

-¡Nadie que lastime a sus amigos con tal frialdad se puede llamar salvador!-

-Tu que sabes del el, tu y todos los demás aquí son unos malditos imbéciles que solo quieren poder no sólo eso si no que también activaron una enorme fortaleza solo para defender un anillo que no les pertenece, atacan sin duda al único héroe y humano que puede salvarlos para que no obtenga lo que es suyo y aun así el los decide salvarlos es por eso que el es un héroe... así que debo ayudarlo-

-eguzkiaren argia-

-Mierda me distraje- Al lanzar este hechizo dejo ciega por un momento a aquella que también era una maga y cuando esta recupero su vista la mujer que acompañaba al humano había desaparecido.

-¿Finn esta salvándolos? Deben ser tonterías para persuadirlos y tener una justificación al tratar de robar el anillo, bueno ahora debo ayudar a Simon y al perro- Aquella maga desconocía parecía estar al tanto de la situación mientras que la otra fue rápidamente a donde había sentido que el poder de Finn se iba descontrolando, sabia que si esto pasaba podría causar grande daños a Finn o lo peor...podría matarlo.

-¡Mierda! Finn espera ya llegare- Al acercarse al bosque vio un gran estallido supo que en ese lugar estaba el humano así que se apresuro a llegar, al entrar en el bosque diviso al humano caminando dolido hacia ella.

-¡Finn! ¿Que paso? ¿Tienes alguna herida grave? ¿Donde te duele? ¿Toda esa sangre es tuya?- La maga empezó a agarrar a Finn por todos lados(7u7) al parecer ella tenia una gran cercanía al humano ya que su tono y personalidad cambiaron de ser engreída y burlona a tierna y pervertida en cierto aspecto.

-Oye tranquila, estoy bien y deja de manosearme solo necesito un poco de magia para curarme- El humano alejo a la maga, se sentó y se recargo en un árbol.

-Esta bien, te daré de mi magia-

-¿Estas segura? Creo que vas a necesitarla-

-Tranquilo tengo mucha y hasta de reserva pero...sabes que tengo que hacer para darte de mi magia ¿no?- La maga empezó a hablar de manera seductora.

\- *Suspiro* Lo se, sólo no te pases de la raya- El humano ya sabia lo que venía aunque lo disfrutaba se negaba a hacerlo diario.

-¡Sii! Bueno hagamos esto rápido- Dio un pequeño salto de felicidad.

La maga se acerco a Finn y esta se inco sobre sus y empezó a acariciar sus músculos bien formados mientras iba subiendo sus manos a los hombros del muchacho y se acercaba poco a poco su cara, la maga podía sentir la respiración del muchacho sus labios empezaron a rozar con los de el y lentamente los junto dando un beso que poco a poco empezó a verse mas lujurioso, la maga empezó a abrazar con mas fuerza lo cual el humano también correspondió al abrazo pasando sus manos por la cintura bajando hasta sus muslos y apretó fuertemente provocando que la mujer mágica soltara un pequeño gemido y también hizo que empezara a brillar con un aura morada. Una aura de magia empezó a entrar en el humano el cual también empezó a brillar pero de color azul como el de su camisa, poco a poco fue disminuyendo el aura de los dos hasta que desapareció cuando dejaron de besarse, aquella maga cayo rendida sobre el hombro del humano mientras tenía una respiración agitada.

-Que bien se siente tener de nuevo magia y tu deberías dejar de ser tan lasciva- El humano arqueo la ceja (Finn usaba magia pero no sabia hechizos lo que lo hace un humano que usa la magia solo para su guante que usa gran carga mágica)

-Disculpa pero es que es genial cuando besas a la persona que amas- Hablo la maga mientras se levantaba del hombro del humano.

-Te dije que dejaras eso, debes saber que nunca pasara- Al decir eso con un tono serio se paro el humano con la maga en sus brazos y su pelo cubría sus ojos.

-Se que dije eso pero fue hace mucho tiempo ya cambie de opinión- La maga de bajo de los brazos del humano.

-Tu si pero yo desde ese día sabia que no tendría oportunidad con nadie, sabes si ese día no hubieras dicho eso no estaría en marcha este plan, así que te agradezco- Finn miro en la dirección del dulce reino.

-No se si sentirme alagada- La maga empezó a levitar hasta la altura de Finn con su mirada al suelo.

-Necesito ropa nueva ¿Sabes crear ropa?-

-Claro- La maga chasqueo los dedos.

Las ropas de Finn cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora tenia una camisa azul oscuro, pantalones de mezcilla completamente negros al igual que sus botas tipo militar y por último la clásica chaqueta de piel tipo capa hasta el piso con las mangas subidas hasta el codo dejando el antebrazo descubierto y con color negro y curvas azules que daban estilo a Finn.

-Gracias ahora ya tengo el toque de villano con gran sentido de estar a la moda- Se miraba Finn sus ropas oscuras pero le gustaban.

-Te quedan bien- La maga disfrutaba la vista que tenia del humano.

-Bueno ya que tengo ropa nueva debemos dirigirnos al dulce reino, la puerta y todo el castillo ya debe tener estar atrincherados, crearás un hechizo los deje inconscientes a todos así evitaremos el combate y las bajas-

-No tengo algo así solo puedo hacer una explosión no mortal- Le respondió la maga con seriedad.

-Con eso esta bien, al llegar a la puerta principal subiremos el castillo pero no entraremos, adentro también debe haber muchos guardias y por fuera estarán los titanes de dulce y las torretas de defensa, tu encargate de las torreras yo tiraré a los titanes cuando termines ve directamente por el anillo estará en la parte de arriba del castillo entra solo cuando estes en lo mas alto- Al decir esto Finn preparo su espada y sus cadenas aparecieron.

-De acuerdo- La maga asintió y rápidamente voló hacia el dulce reino.

A lo lejos Finn vio el gran círculo mágico de invocación, cuando cayo el rayo corrió rápidamente en su corrida vio a la reina flama pero no le tomo importancia pero si le molesto algo "verla de nuevo" desde que apareció en la puerta del dulce reino le incomodo estar en ese lugar el mejor corrió mas rápido y rompió la acorazada puerta que la dulce princesa activo, cuando el sistema se activo todo el dulce reino se reforzó con placas de metal con dulce, uno que otro soldado estaba medio consiente del gran impacto que dejo la maga Finn procedió a ayudar a su compañera que los titanes se encontraban atacándola, el Humano elevó su poder poniendo un aura azul gigante que se tornaba oscura mientras crecía, los titanes se percataron rápidamente y atacaron al humano apenas se voltearon.

-Ve, ya me ocupare de ellos- El humano le grito a la maga y ella asintió.

-Veamos que es lo que tienen los legendarios protectores de la realeza- Finn puso una sonrisa tétrica y mientras se llenaba en un aura completamente oscura.

-Potencial amenaza en camino, nivel de peligro: 5 posible destrucción del castillo, procedencia: maldita, sin datos conocidos-

-Eliminación inmediata-

Los titanes atacaron a Finn, la maga empezó a destruir todas las torretas de defensa del castillo para después ir directamente a la parte mas alta del castillo a toda velocidad, subió por la parte de atrás del castillo y se oyó un gran golpe que hizo que varias rocas de dulce cayeran la cual la maga esquivo, estas rocas eran parte de una sala del castillo pero la maga ignoro esto y siguió su camino hasta llegar arriba donde había un gran árbol de dulce color rosado en el cual entro con un gran estallido.

-Fiu, que cansado -hablo con respiración agitada- así que este debe ser el lugar, se siente que aquí estuvo una gran energía oscura pero y donde esta el anillo- La maga revisaba todo el lugar.

-En efecto, se siente así ya que aquí fue donde se encerró al Lich el gran mago oscuro que cayo por la mano de nuestro héroe al que debes devolvernos- Entro la peli-rosa con varios guardias.

-Cuando entenderás que no se los devolveré, el es mio y de nadie mas- La maga miro con enojo a la dulce princesa.

-Entonces haré que nos lo devuelvas a la fuerza- La dulce princesa chasqueo los dedos.

En un instante salieron 9 pilares que de extendieron hasta el techo, estos hicieron una barrera alrededor la chica, esta al tratar de activar su magia no podía ya que los pilares no solo la retenían sino que también le prohibían el uso de sus poderes mágicos.

-¡Oh mierda! Sacame de aquí maldita chicle andante- La maga retenida empezó a golpear la barrera.

-Tranquilizate te sacaremos en cuanto mis guardias me traigan a Finn, le quites el control mental y ¡pagues por todo el desmadre que has hecho!- La peli-rosa tenia la ceja arqueada y hablaba con gran enojo.

-Ni aunque me den vida eterna les daré a Finn ¡perras en celo!-

-Eso lo veremos ¡maldita cabeza de árbol!-

La maga se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia su capucha que protegía su identidad lo cual dejaba ver su ojos verde esmeralda con forma de reptil al igual que su piel pero mas pálida en su pelo que era de hojas verde fuerte con una cornamenta de varitas. Esta vestía una camiseta púrpura, pantalones naranjas, un cinturón, una capa negra, botas negras y lleva un guante color naranja en el brazo derecho.

-Rayos no me di cuenta cuando mi capucha cayo- La maga volteo al oyó que había dejado al entrar.

-Solo hay que esperar a que lo titanes derroten a Finn para traerlo-

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que esas maquinas mal hechas lo derrotaran? Tienen mas fallos que tu-

-Ellos pueden fácilmente contra demonios gigantes de gran poder ¿Que te hace creer que no podrán contra un humano?- Dijo la princesa con un tono arrogante y una vena saltada.

-Lo subestimas mucho...aun sabiendo que pudo derrotar al Lich- La maga tenia mirada asesina puesta en la princesa.

-Tuvo suerte, siempre ha tenido suerte- La dulce princesa camino hacia la puerta.

La pelirosa chasqueo los dedos e hizo que la plataforma donde estaba la maga comenzara a bajar con toda la cámara en la que se encontraban, al llegar a la parte de abajo se oyó un gran estruendo y algo impacto contra la gran puerta del salón principal destruyéndola con el muro. Era una enorme cabeza de vidrio con dulces dentro completamente cuarteada.

-¡¿Que mierda?!- La dulce princesa no tenia palabras para lo que veía.

-Te lo dije, lo subestimas mucho- La satisfacción de la maga se notaba en su gran sonrisa.

Y hay estaba, uno de los titanes de dulce fuera de combate (por no decir que ya esta muerto) con grandes daños irreparables, la dulce princesa los hizo para aguantar 2 Bombas de hidrógeno consecutivas o eso había presumido al humano y al perro mágico.

-¡Imposible!, ¡Un humano no puede destruir a mis titanes son débiles!- La pelirosa tenía un gran enojo al humano por haber destruido a su gran guerrero.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el titán de dulce intento darle un ultimo mensaje _-Dulce Princesa, iniciando fase final de protección: Protocolo E Traje de Batalla Arghos modo Armagedon-_

-¡No! No no no no ¡Anula! ¡Anula!-

El titán lanzo una alarma que puso en marcha el mecanismo que abrió la enorme puerta en el piso en la parte trasera del castillo, de ella salio una gran bola en llamas claramente dirigida al humano.

-*Suspiro* La admiro por sus inventos y afición a la ciencia pero aveces sus inventos son fastidiosos- Finn, que dejo de emitir su poder, estaba encima del otro titán destrozado en frente de la entrada.

El humano se percató de la enorme bola en llamas dirigida hacia el pero no le tomo importancia y solo la esquivo, esta tomo rumbo hacia la dulce princesa y dejo que estar en llamas para convertirse en un gran exoesqueleto que la protegía por completo.

Traje Arghos: Iniciando Interfaz del traje MAC-SO Arghos Prototipo Final Fase Armagedon: Máximo Poder En Protección al Usuario.

-Así que tenias algo como esto preparado, bueno se podía esperar de una científica loca- La maga exclamó sorprendida al ver el el traje de la princesa.

-Oh no, esto no, si detecta a Finn como peligro lo tomada como un objetivo el cual debe ser destruido, debo desactivarlo- La dulce princesa estaba algo desesperada y asustada.

-Que fastidio, lo mejor sera ir rápido por ese anillo- Dijo Finn con la ceja arqueada al ver el traje a lo lejos.

El humano saco unas grandes alas oscuras con lineas azules y emprendió un vuelo directo a donde se suponía que estaría el anillo que era la parte mas alta del castillo dejando de lado a la dulce princesa y a su acompañante a gran velocidad pero a medio castillo sus alas desaparecieron, en cambio aparecieron en sus pies unas botas de hierro de pico con grabaciones de flamas d las cuales desprendían fuego y estas aumentaban enormemente la velocidad del humano que corría de manera vertical como si no le afectara la gravedad. Llego rápido hacia la parte alta sin problemas pero después de haber liberado gran cantidad de poder Finn ya estaba cansado, se podía notar en su respiración agitada, pero no se detendría hasta cumplir su objetivo, obtener el anillo.

-Vaya esto puede llegar a cansarme mucho pero ya tendré esa reliquia- Hablaba Finn con gran cansancio y una respiración agitada acercándose a un gran cristal roto.

-¡Detente!- Una voz femenina grito al humano.

-Hmm- Voltea Finn y ve una...¿humana? Estaba algo sorprendido, tenia puesto el traje del hombre mágico del cual el gorro que traía se le caía un mechon de pelo castaño claro y tenia ojos verdes con una grandes lentes.

-Aquí acaba tu camino traidor-

-Una cómplice de el hombre mágico ja no me sorprende que ese bastardo tenga lacayos, pero me sorprende que sea una humana con lo escaso que es encontrarse a uno, la pregunta aquí es ¿Que hace otra humana aquí?-

-No es obvio, tratas de robar una valiosa y peligrosa fuente de energía la cual tiene un poder desconocido-

-No la robo, tomo lo que es mio por derecho-

-Imposible, ese anillo es muy poderoso para que haya sido creado por humanos son muy débiles para crear tal poder-

-Ese anillo data de antes de la guerra de los hongos, la era donde los humanos podían crear todo tipo de armas-

-Tonterias, como si le fuera a creer a un traidor-

-Cree lo que quieras, pero antes los humanos eramos demasiado avaricioso y eso hizo estallar la gran guerra de los hongos ¿Que te hace creer que los humanos somos débiles?-

-Porque creaban armas para defenderse, aun así, eran muy fáciles de matar-

-Eso lo admito pero, debes saber que no me detendré-

-Eso es lo que yo haré-

La humana levantó su mano y creo un circulo mágico que lanzo una ráfaga de electricidad al humano solo que este lo detuvo con su guante de manera que rechazaba el choque eléctrico, Finn cerro su mano y el círculo de la humana se rompió pero rápidamente creo otro mas grande con una cruz que resaltaba sobre los símbolos del círculo mágico, este lanzó un rayo de luz de forma de cruz, el humano agarro su espada y la poso en frente de el como una cruz invertida frente al rayo, que hizo que chocaran y repelieran, estaba claro que parecía una pelea entre un ángel y un demonio.

-Así que era cierto, tu fuerza es inusual enormemente inusual-

-Es fuerza humana mujer-

-Aun así tengo que evitar que tomes el anillo...aun si tengo que matarte...aun...si...solo...quedó yo- La humana bajaba poco a poco su poder hasta que dejo de lanzar el rayo de luz sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin magia.

-Lo siento, pero ya no tengo tiempo así que mejor deja esas palabras para mas tarde- El humano bajo su espada y se acerco a la maga.

-Si tan solo fueras otra especie que no fuera la humana...- Decía la humana sollozando.

-Mira no hago esto para obtener poder, el anillo pone en peligro a todos y tengo que hacer esto para ponerlos a salvo, no deben darse cuenta de lo que haré para destruir el anillo si no estarían muy tristes- El humano ya hablaba con una voz menos seria y con cierta suavidad.

-¡¿Como esperas que te crea cuando tienes esa poder oscuro, esa espada y ese guante que vienen de lo mas profundo del infierno?!-

-Porque el poder que conseguí es para destruir el anillo, uso las armas que traigo para no usar aquel poder, sin embargo todas me quitan la humanidad que me queda...pero nada de eso importa con tal de que pueda proteger a las personas que quiero del poder maldito del anillo- Finn se poso de rodillas frente a la humana y limpio las lágrimas de la suave piel de la humana con delicadeza.

-Entonces ¿Morirás?- La humana voltea a los ojos de Finn.

Finn solo bajo la mirada y se levanto, puso su mano en la cabeza de la humana y le acaricio con un poco de zarandeo para después ir en dirección al anillo, rompió el cristal y vio un pilar con miles de cables, levanto el cristal que mantenía guardado el anillo.

-No me esperaba algo así, tengo que...-Finn cayo hincado y sobre su pierna izquierda sosteniéndose del pilar enfrente de el el cual estaba cubierto con la sangre del humano.

-¡Fiiiiinnn!- El grito fue desgarrador por parte de la humana magica.

 _ **Fin.**_


	3. Àithne III

**Caída del Héroe**

 **Narración de Finn.**

-Y ahí estaba, tratando de seguir consiente, con vida, sin poder moverme por el abrumador dolor que sentía. Tenia 4 robustos tubos con forma de estaca, sentía que 2 de ellos atravesaron mis pulmones, uno estaba encajado en mi cuello y el último había atravesado de mi espalda a mi pecho, este fue lo suficientemente grande para destruir mi corazón por completo, la sangre no paraba de brotar de mi boca, debía hacer algo en mi ultimo aliento.

Escapar lejos y liberarme de este lugar.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Torre del castillo.**

-¡Fiiiiinnnn!- El desgarrador grito de la humana magica se pudo escuchar hasta en los mas recónditos lugares de Ooo.

La humana corrió desesperadamente hacia donde Finn pero este le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, la chica se detuvo, y vio que el humano empezó a levantarse con gran esfuerzo y agarró su gran espada roja, también agarro el anillo _-T...Tengo q...ahg que ir...me-_ Finn trataba de caminar, casi cayendosé.

-¡Detente Finn estas gravemente herido necesitas ayuda!- La humana magica se acerco a Finn para detenerlo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-N...No hay tiem...po- Finn aun quería salir de ese lugar aun con esas heridas y la humana impidiendo el paso, el humano tenia sus ojos oscuros, mirando hacia ningún lado y el brillo alguno del que había mostrado a la humana de había perdido por completo. A la torre llego la reina flama siendo cargada por Marceline y la dulce princesa en su traje de batalla, las chicas al ver el estado de Finn quedaron horrorizadas.

-¡¿Finn que te ha pasado?!- Corrió la vampira apenas dejo a flama.

-Finn...no- Susurro con lágrimas la dulce princesa.

-¡Finn!- Flama trato de correr hacia Finn.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse mas a Finn este las empujo con un aironazo proveniente de las alas mágicas del humano, después se aventó al oyó que de hizo en la sala por su anterior batalla con los titanes. Este caía y sus alas desaparecían, de un momento a otro se dio una vuelta hacia atrás, doblo sus 2 piernas y pego con fuerza a un círculo mágico que repentinamente apareció y se dio un enorme impulso que casi parecía una bala de cañón disparada.

-¡Rayos Finn!- la vampiresa se levanto y también emprendió un vuelo para ir a por el humano.

-Vamos- Dijo la dulce princesa agarrando a flama y a la chica humana.

Al salir las demás vieron la espada rojiza de Finn girando a gran velocidad en dirección hacia la parte delantera del castillo, se cuestionaron del porque y pensaron que Finn había atacado a Marceline así que apresuraron a la dulce princesa.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Entrada al Castillo.**

-Esperó que Finn este bien, debo salir de esta mierda- La maga enojada golpeaba los pilares que la mantenían restringida.

En eso oye que algo viene y golpea una pared seguido de uno de los pilares.

-Pero que, ¡kyaa!- Si, la maga soltó un lindo grito mientras se ponía en cuclillas con sus manos en la cabeza.

La maga se levanto lentamente y visualizo la gran espada de Finn incrustada en el piso - _Sangre de demonio, esto no puede estar pasando_ \- se vio agitada ante esto, agarro la espada y con sus habilidades de magia voló a su máxima velocidad con un mal presentimiento.

 **Limites de Ooo: Gran Grieta.**

Finn llegaba al final de su recorrido, la velocidad a la que iba había disminuido rápidamente y fue directo contra el suelo, aun tenia mucha velocidad lo que provoco que diera un gran impacto destruyendo la parte del piso que arrasaba con varios arboles y grandes rocas quedo a poco mas de caer al vacío de la grieta. El impacto destruyó las estacas y rasgo toda la ropa del humano a su vez dejando el rastro de su sangre.

-M-Mue...vete qggg ra..pido- El humano se arrastraba a la orilla.

-¡Levantate! Es la última oportunidad para que seas libre ¡Vamos Finn tu puedes!- Una extraña pero agradable voz llegó a los oídos del humano.

Finn se sorprendió por que la voz se le hacia vagamente conocida y mas porque al ver alrededor no se encontraba nadie más que el y su destrozado cuerpo.

 **Mente de Finn.**

-¡Ja! No se si era yo o algún ente que de la nada me ayude y me algún poder o algo así pero al menos me siento con mas ánimo así que ¡Levantate!-

 **Volviendo con Finn.**

-Ring..gehoorzaam je...nieuwe pro...vider- Finn se levanto, algo tembloroso por el dolor, y pronuncio estas palabras seguido de ponerse el anillo en el dedo medio estando en la orilla del vacío.

-¡Finn nooo!- Bajo gritando la acompañante del humano, corriendo hacia el.

-¡Finn paraaa!- En el cielo se oyó la voz de la vampiresa.

-¡Detentee!- la flamante reina grito desesperadamente tratando de agarrar al humano

-¡Fiiinnn!- La voz de la dulce princesa también se oyó al tiempo de que iba a la par con la reina flama que como ella también estiraba su brazo

Todas las amigas del humano se encontraban en el mismo lugar con el propósito de "salvarlo" pero ocurrió lo esperado o inesperado para ellas, Finn se tiro al vacío justo después de ponerse el anillo. Por un momento todas sintieron esa frialdad, ese odio, ese temor, ese dolor, ese miedo que el humano provocaba después de ponerse el artefacto de gran poder y lanzándose todas al vacío con la desesperación de tener a Finn en sus manos.

-¡Noooooooo!- Todas gritaron al unisono por el humano.

Una pequeña movida de labios del humano en una fracción de segundo mas rápida que un parpadeo de ojos se pudo oír y entender lo que Finn pronuncio _-Gracias-_ Finn tenia una rebosante sonrisa. Estaba acabado, al caer el dejaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que parecían estar suspendidas en el aire, su vida acabaría y con el su vida de Héroe y Aventurero de Ooo.

Una enorme magia empujó a todas las chicas al mismo tiempo de que las cegó, la luz iluminó toda la grieta que tenia miles de kilómetros, después de que se les pasara la ceguera todas miraron hacia abajo pero no había rastros de Finn era el mismo vacío de antes, el mismo vacío que se formo en su pecho al ver que no había rastro alguno del humano.

-No...No siento a Finn- Marceline soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas apretando sus manos en su pecho.

-Imposible, su luz...se ha extinguido- La dulce princesa susurro con ojos llorosos sosteniendo una piedra roja en su mano dentro del traje.

-¡Maldición ¿porque tenia que pasar esto?!- Exclamo la reina flama con un fleco de pelo que tapaba sus ojos.

La humana magica fue la primera en soltar el llanto.

-Finn...- La maga cayo de rodillas llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza la espada de Finn, lo único que quedaba de el.

El tiempo paso y la noticia se había extendido, el Héroe de Ooo había caído, el vandalismo volvió a aumentar, todos los que temían a Finn volvieron a hacer de las suyas, se había vuelto un caos. Los otros reinos estaban de luto, prácticamente Finn era un pilar entre los héroes mas conocidos, el haber acabado con el Lich ya era algo por lo cual asombrarse, Finn había terminado con guerras entre reinos y hecho miles de acciones que subieron su fama como misiones de alto rango y grandes expediciones, encerrando y asesinando a grandes lideres enemigos y hasta decidió atacar un castillo entero el sólo para recuperar Jake y el enchiridion. Los reinos organizaron una reunión de reyes y princesas en la cual todo Ooo estaba a excepción de Marceline y la reina flama. La situación se explicó a todos por la dulce princesa la cual no entro mucho en detalle. Discutieron mucho sobre el héroe y al final decidieron crear un grupo con guerreros de todos los reinos especializado en todo tipo de tareas, iban a ser los héroes de la nueva generación y ni aun así lograron acercarse a lo que fue el último héroe humano.

Todos volvieron a sus tareas diarias pero de manera distinta.

Marceline siguió tocando su bajo hacha pero ya no iba a molestar a la chiclosa pelirosada y tampoco salia a hacer alguna maldad.

La dulce princesa siguió haciendo inventos pero solo era para las defensas del castillo, ya no creaba cosas al azar como antes.

Betty Grof volvió con el hombre mágico.

La maga cazadora cedió la espada de Finn a la dulce princesa y desapareció en el bosque.

La reina flama volvió a su territorio y no se volvió a saber de ella.

Los reinos hicieron una estatua exactamente igual a Finn con los minerales más preciosos que tenían y con la espada del humano, la espada de sangre de demonio.

La estatua representaba a Finn con su espada agarrada del mango con las dos manos y el filo boca abajo. La estatua era protegida con un grupo de guardias de todos los reinos las 24 horas y se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad del dulce reino.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Casa de Finn y Jake.** **Un Año después del incidente.**

-Bueno BMO limpiemos este lugar que parece escondite de arañas- Hablo un perro que se estiraba hasta una ventana en lo alto con un atomizador y un trapo.

-De acuerdo Jake- Respondió una mini consola de videojuegos cepillando el piso con un cepillo tipo plancha.

-Sabes BMO, aveces me gustaría poder ir al pasado solo para poder verlo de nuevo, *suspiro* hermano espero que algún día pueda volver a verte- Jake se sentó en el sillón mientras se sus manos estiradas siguieron limpiando.

-Cuando Finn vuelva jugaremos todos juntos de nuevo y ya tengo listo su nivel favorito- El pequeño videojuego mostró en su digital cara la partida con el nombre de Finn Jake y BMO.

-Gracias BMO, seguro cuando vuelva nos divertiremos mucho- Jake miraba al techo con una falsa sonrisa que reflejaba su dolor.

 **Casa de Marceline.**

-Hora de distraerse con un poco de música- Se levantó Marceline con si bajo hacha y empezó una tocada algo desafinada.

-¡Ah! Maldita hacha desafinada, hum- Marceline aventó su bajo hacha a la pared y se fue a su cuarto enojada haciendo un puchero.

La vampira puso un disco en un reproductor, lo activo y se fue a acostar flotando. El disco era una canción de tipo rap cantada por ella y Finn, la vampira cerro los ojos y dejo caer una lágrima.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Sala del Trono.**

La dulce princesa se encontraba sentada en el trono con las piernas cruzadas y con su mano derecha recargada en el brazo de la silla y con la izquierda sobandose la sien con sus dedos y en eso entra un grupo conformado por un ser de fuego espadachín con una armadura metálica, una gran mujer de trapo con miles de hilos amarrados a alfileres y conectados a su cuerpo, el otro era un ser de chicle creado personalmente por la dulce princesa, un soldado pesado de hielo del rey helado, una vampira creciente enviada por Marceline.

 _Elman di Eiden:_ el caballero noble y espadachín de fuego con carácter serio pero amable. Como lo dice el es un espadachín y la espada que porta es la Sword of the Ghrian Ag Èirigh. (Espada del sol naciente)

 _Naylea Eneida:_ la mujer con cuerpo hecho de miles de trapos, esta era alta y tenia cuerpo de mujer bien definida de sus muslos y pechos. Tiene un carácter carismático e imperativo y sus armas son rápidas y letales al ser puntiagudas y poco visibles.

 _Zeth Ubaldo:_ El inteligente investigador creado por la dulce princesa, es un gran estratega y toma decisiones prudentes en batalla para ayudar al equipo.

 _Nilak Julius:_ Un guerrero del Rey Helado con cierta inteligencia para pensar por si mismo y una brutal fuerza. Carga con una bola de picos hecha de hielo y metal.

 _Faith Bernhard:_ Vampira de sangre pura a diferencia de Marceline, Faith es mas seria y no tenia unos hoyos pequeños en el cuello como la reina vampira. Ella no usa un arma como los demás, solo sus puños y sus garras.

Este era el equipo que fue creado por todos los reinos en la junta. Eran guerreros aspirantes a héroes, jóvenes y algo inexpertos en ciertas tareas pero su gran capacidad de pelea y manera de pelear juntos era lo que hacia un buen equipo.

-Su alteza- Todos lo pronunciaron al unisono y se arrodillaron.

-*Suspiro* El consejo me a pedido encargarles la tarea de búsqueda del Duque de Vinewhile, encuentrenlo y llevenlo al consejo en la montaña-

-Su alteza puedo saber ¿Porque lo buscan?- Preguntó Eiden.

-Se sospecha que adquiere magia negra, encantamientos de invocación y objetos que son peligrosos, es todo se pueden retirar.

-Como desee- Eiden se levantó y los demás detrás de el, alzo su mano y todos lo siguieron.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Entrada.**

-Bah esa dulce princesa no me cae muy bien, es muy amargada- Hablo disgustada la chica trapo.

-Que se le puede hacer, ella se volvió así por la perdida del antiguo héroe- Le respondió el joven de chicle.

-¿Tan especial era ese tal Finn?- Hablo el musculoso de Hielo.

-Si derrotar a un mal que era capaz de extinguir la vida entera del planeta, asaltar solo un castillo con gran fuerza defensiva, derrotar a los Titanes de chicle y vencer a las 2 reinas mas fuertes de Ooo, no se que seria especial para ti- Hablo el líder ígneo defendiendo al humano.

-Esas historias no son nada hasta que yo me enfrente con el- Hablo en tono alto la chica trapo.

-¡Pueden callarse! La gente nos mira mal, no perdamos la poca fama que tenemos- Regaño la chica vampiro a todos.

-Oh, disculpa- Apenada Eneida volteaba a ver a la gente que los miraba mientras caminaban.

-Tienes razón Faith, perdón- Julius también volteo apenado.

-Disculpense con ellos- La vampiresa volvió a regañarlos.

-Vamos a la casa, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente, Zeth-

-Enseguida- El joven Zeth saco un dispositivo que los transportó a todos a una gran mansión.

-Woo, nunca me acostumbrare a esto-

La chica trapo caminaba mareada.

-Sigo preguntándome porque rayos nuestra mansión esta tan lejos de los demás reinos- La vampira se enojo y cruzo sus brazos apenas llegaron.

-Tal vez quieren que también cuidemos de esa estatua detrás de la casa- Respondió Julius.

-Al gran Bill no le hicieron estatua y tampoco es muy conocido, seguro "Finn" solo tuvo suerte porque las princesas del reino querían andar con el- Hablo en chicloso enojado.

-Para mi que era un idiota egocéntrico- También se quejo la chica trapo.

-Entren ya, debemos buscar la localización de ese tal duque vinewa... vinewo...como se llame- Ordenó la vampiresa.

-Tiene razón, lo primero es el trabajo ya después se pueden quejar de un muerto- Alzo la voz enojado el chico de fuego.

Todos entraron con molestia a la casa y fueron directamente al cuarto donde tenían las cosas esenciales para buscar al duque.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Castillo Vinewhile. 6 Meses Después.**

El equipo conformado por los reinos mas fuertes había capturado al duque después de un tiempo y ahora tenían que registrar el castillo Julius, Zeth y Eneida llevarían al duque y a otros de sus generales al consejo mientras que Eiden y Faith registrarían si el castillo tenía algunas otras cosas que puedan ser peligrosas, los dos anduvieron buscando alguna sala o parte secreta del castillo y por pura suerte encontraron una. Eiden quemo la pequeña puerta de madera y los 2 entraron.

-Esto parece algo típico de los castillos, siempre con sus laboratorios o bases secretas- Dijo la vampiresa.

-Bueno a todos les gusta hacer trabajo en privado- Le respondió el chico de fuego.

Después de un rato de estar indagando en la sala al fin encontraron algo interesante, una cámara muy fría que hasta Eiden retrocedió.

-No puedo entrar en esa sala, seguro muero tendrás que revisar tu sola-

-Delicada, buscare la forma de desactivar el sistema de enfriamiento- Insulto la chica vampiro al chico flama.

La Vampiresa abrió la puerta y entro en la sala, en el centro de ella había un pilar con símbolos ilegibles, cables conectados y encima de el un guante marcado con rayas angostas y curvadas que desprendía una oscura aura a su alrededor. Tenia puesto un cristal que mantenía el aura por dentro.

-Wooo, esto si es un guante- se acercaba la vampira al guante.

-¡Oye apresurate y apaga el enfriamientooo!- Grito Eiden desde afueras de la sala.

-Tch que fastidioso- la vampira buscó un interruptor, encontró uno y lo activo para que el cuarto dejara de enfriar.

-¡Si que tardaste faith!- Le grito Eiden molesto a la vampira desde lejos.

-¡Solo callate y ven a ver esto!-

Eiden llego a la puerta cuando pudo sentir un maligno poder, la temperatura aumento rápidamente apenas Faith había apagado el sistema. Al mirar hacia dentro Eiden se quedo sin palabras al visualizar el objeto en medio de la sala.

-Imposible- El chico de flama habló en voz baja.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Ese guante...es de Finn-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Estas seguro?!- La vampira se exalto rápidamente al oír eso.

-Si...no hay duda, cuando leí los registros también pude ver algunas imágenes, el antiguo héroe de Ooo raras las veces en que se ponía un guante metálico con garras y líneas angostas grabadas en el guante, esas veces Finn no parecía un héroe, según lo que he oído con este guante atravesó la puerta del castillo que asalto, le proporcionaba una fuerza descomunal- Eiden le explicaba a Faith mientras caminaba alrededor del pilar.

-Entonces ¿Que hacemos con el?- Pregunto la chica vampira aun sorprendida.

-Deberíamos llamar a Marceline, hasta donde se este guante mata a cualquiera que no sea su portador así que deberíamos guardar el secreto del consejo- Dijo Eiden.

-¿Y porque con Marceline?- La chica respondió algo enojada.

-Deja las disputas de lado, ella te salvo-

-¡No me salvo me convirtió en su esclava!-

-¡Prefieres eso o estar siendo torturada en una maldita celda por toda tu eterna vida!-

La vampira se volteo enojada.

-Ella no te hizo su esclava, te hizo alguien que haría el bien a diferencia de tu familia- El chico ígneo hablo con voz baja.

-Lo se...eso lo se perfectamente- la vampiresa salio de la sala con su cabeza inclinada ligeramente viendo al piso.

Eiden salio un rato después de Faith y subió las escaleras hasta la salida de la puerta trampilla, se reunió con Faith y los 2 emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de la reina vampira, ninguno hablo en todo el camino hasta llegar a la cueva en la que se encontraba una pequeña casa en el centro de una bajada de algunos metros. Faith tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió parece que la casa estaba sola, aunque el chico de fuego grito el nombre de Marceline tampoco respondió.

-No se me hace raro que no este, pero salir con plena luz del día no es algo que ella haga seguido- la chica vampira hablo en tono serio y sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Tal vez este en la antigua casa de Finn- Respondió el chico caminando hacia la salida de la cueva.

Eiden salio seguido de Faith hacia la casa del héroe caído, al llegar tocaron la puerta y por una ventana salio Marceline flotando y con una mirada algo dormida.

-¿Que quieren mocosos?- pregunto Marceline algo enojada y medio dormida.

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros- hablo la pequeña vampira antes de que Eiden lo hiciera.

-¿Solo para eso me despertaron? Pierdanse- la vampiresa volvía por la ventana.

-¡Es sobre el héroe Finn!- Grito el chico flama.

En ese momento Marceline se detuvo en seco y volteo su cabeza 360 grados a la izquierda y su cuerpo igual pero en dirección a la derecha y tenia una mirada fría y seria.

-¿Dijiste Finn?- preguntó la reina vampiro.

-Si, hemos encontrado lo que parece ser su guante en un castillo- Respondió Faith.

-El guante...diganme la ubicación del castillo ¡rápido! Ese guante no debe encontrarlo la dulce princesa ni el consejo- Habló Marceline en voz baja.

-Te llevaremos ahí- la chica vampira sacó un dispositivo igual al de Zeth.

El dispositivo transporto rápidamente a los 3 al castillo del duque, entraron al castillo apurados por que Eneida, Zeth y Julius ya deberían haber llegado al consejo con el duque así lo que debían deberían hacerlo rápido porque posiblemente las tropas del consejo ya vendrían en camino. Al estar tan apurado ni cuenta se dieron de la sombra encima de una de las torres del castillo.

-Pronto vendré por el guante, así que cuidenlo bien.

 _ **Fin.**_

Bueno, gracias a las personas que miran mi fic y a las que dejan sus reviews también muchas gracias, no había podido subir capitulo por el estudio y falta de inspiración pero al fin pude terminarlo.

Draco: gracias por tu review, le pondré mas empeño al fic

zack: claro que saldrá fionna en este fic.

Nero: Aquí la tienes.

marcoman: sigo pensando en eso.


	4. Kautuzan IV

**Sin** **Respuesta**

 **Tierras de Ooo: Castillo Vinewhile.**

-¡Vamos por aquí!- Grito Faith mientras corría seguida de Marceline y Eiden.

Al llegar a la sala del guante Marceline quedo callada y en shock.

-¿Marceline?- preguntó Faith acercándose a la vampiresa.

-Quedate ahí, esto es cosa mía- la vampiresa detuvo a Faith y avanzó al guante.

-¿Que hará? Pregunto Eiden a Faith.

-No lo se, nunca la vi así de seria- Respondió Faith susurrando .

-Los 2, salgan de aquí- Ordeno Marceline.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-

-Porque yo lo digo, "Eiden"-

-¿Que pasa Marceline? Solo es un el guante de Finn-

-Por eso mismo no les incumbe-

-Ya me canse de tus tonterías ¡esta muerto entiendes no volverá los héroes ahora somos nosotros claro que nos incumbe!-

Justo después de que Faith levantara la voz recibió un golpe directo de Marceline que la saco a volar de la sala.

-¡Faith!- Eiden corrió hasta llegar con la chica vampira.

-Bastarda, la próxima que vuelvas a hablar así de Finn tus días de libertad acabarán por toda tu eterna existencia- La vampiresa tenia sus ojos completamente rojos con su característico brillo y un enojo enorme se podía notar con solo verla un poco.

-Ahg, maldita- Se levantaba Faith con ayuda de Eiden.

-Tranquila Faith, nos meteremos en problemas si enfrentamos a Marceline- el chico flama detenía a la chica vampira.

-No me importa, ¡le partiré el hocico!- Faith se abalanzó contra la reina vampira.

-¡Conoce tu lugar!- Marceline golpeó a Faith tan rápido que ni siquiera vio cuando saco su bajo hacha.

Faith salio disparada hacia la pared de la izquierda de Marceline, rompiéndola y dejándola tirada en una de las salas que habían revisado anteriormente. Marceline camino hacia ella pero apenas llego su carácter cambio y empezó a actuar de manera extraña, como si buscara algo.

-¡Chicas no peleen!- Eiden llegó corriendo pero quedo muy confundido por el comportamiento de Marceline.

-¿Que es esto? esto es...¡¿como llego aquí?!- Marceline se agachó y levantó uno de los frascos rotos.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Eiden.

-Algo que no debería estar aquí, Eiden llevate a Faith después los contactare necesitó que hagan algo por mi- Respondió Marceline con un tono serio.

-Entendido- Eiden agarro a la chica vampira y se fue con ella.

Eiden llegó a la mansión con Faith desmayada por el golpe de la reina vampira, la dejó en el sillón y fue al cuarto de operaciones a contactar con los demás.

-¿Eneida me escuchas?- Hablo Eiden por la radio.

-Eiden ¿Que pasa?- Respondió la chica con algo de interferencia.

-¿Ya dejaron al duque con el consejo?-

-No pudimos, fuimos atacados y el duque fue asesinado por unos encapuchados con grandes poderes mágicos-

-¡¿Estan todos bien?!-

-Si no te preocupes, los enfrentamos pero apenas mataron al duque se retiraron-

-*Suspiro* Que alivio ¿ya informaron al consejo?-

-Si, nos dieron ordenes de retirarnos-

-Perfecto lleguen acá lo más pronto posible tenemos una petición de la Reina Vampira-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Una petición de Marceline!-

-Si ella misma, cuando lleguen les explico la situación- Eiden corto la llamada y se puso a hacer algunos trazos en un mapa de la pared.

Se alzó la noche y llegaron los 3 restantes del equipo.

-¡Eiden! ¡Faith! ¡Ya llegamos!- Entro la chica trapo gritando.

En eso baja Eiden y los recibe. Después de un rato Eiden les explico la situación y que Marceline lo contacto para ir por un blanco en especifico, una maga cazadora. Si, la misma que ayudo a Finn cuando iba a por el anillo pero ellos no saben de eso.

El equipo fue en busca de la maga al bosque, tuvieron que recorrer muchos kilómetros y aún así no pudieron encontrar nada sobre ella y así pasaron los meses buscándola e intentando contactar con Marceline pero también había desaparecido. Ooo era demasiado grande para explorarlo y el grupo de héroes también tenía asuntos con el consejo, ahora Eiden y Faith son los que harían las labores del consejo mientras que Eneida, Zeth y Julius buscarían en los demás reinos.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Mansión. 2 Años después.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo contacto de Marceline con el equipo, Faith estaba algo angustiada por la repentina desaparición de la vampiresa, ya han pasado 2 años desde la caída del héroe y la llegada de los héroes de la nueva generación no habían dado mucha fama. Las cosas se ponían difíciles para ellos, sin embargo, debían seguir buscando a la maga cazadora ya que la orden de un Rey o Reina debe ser seguida sin excepción.

-¡Encontramos información de ella!- Entro por la puerta un joven de chicle.

-¡Yeii!- Brinco de felicidad la chica trapo.

-¡Muy bien Zeth! Vamos no perdamos tiempo- Respondió el joven flamante.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda y Zeth encendió un botón que hizo que apareciera archivos holográfico en el centro de la mesa.

-Bien, lo que hemos encontrado es que nuestra amiga no solo es una maga cazadora sino también es una mercenaria y arquera muy peligrosa, solo acepta trabajos de gran dificultad ha matado mas de 100 lideres de territorios enemigos y aliados pero hace poco fue vista en una haciendo contacto con un encapuchado, parece ser que ya fue contratada y esta vez aprovechamos para seguirla y dimos con una ubicación en el bosque cerca del mercado negro en un escondite debajo de grandes escombros- Explico Zeth caminando alrededor de la mesa y mostrando diferentes archivos y mapas holográficos.

-¿Y como la atrapamos?- Pregunto Eneida.

-Tenderemos una emboscada cuando salga, no tendremos mucho tiempo para atraparla así que debemos ser rápidos- Respondió Zeth.

-¿Como sabes que ella sigue ahí? Tal vez sea una puerta a otro lugar- Cuestionó la vampira.

-Varias veces la vimos entrar y salir de ese lugar así que podemos decir que siempre vuelve después de entrar en contacto con alguien- Volvió a responder Zeth.

-Pues no perdamos mas tiempo, llevamos demasiado tiempo persiguiéndola para perder esta oportunidad- Se levanto Eiden seguido de los demás.

El equipo comenzó los preparativos para emboscar a la mercenaria que han perseguido por 2 años, ahora que tenían mas experiencia en el campo no se dejarían pasar ningún detalle por alto. Zeth comenzó s trazar planos para la operación, Eiden y Eneida fueron al almacén por algunas herramientas para la operación. Julius y Faith fueron a entrenar ya que eran los menos indicados para misiones de sigilo. Zeth había dicho que interrogaron al tipo con el que se encontraba y sacaron información de la ubicación donde se iban a encontrar y lo amenazo diciendo que le habían inyectado una piedra mágica para escuchar lo que dice y también un explosivo mágico así que seria segura la información. Lo único que faltaría seria la organización del equipo.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Mercado Negro.**

-Informen de la situación- Hablo Eiden por radio.

-Aquí Julius, la trampa esta lista-

-Aquí Eneida todo listo por acá-

-Aquí Zeth círculo mágico listo-

-Aquí Faith lista para para entrar en acción-

-Bien, inicien la operación- Ordeno Eiden.

Eiden comenzó entrando en el mercado y Julius entro por el lado contrario. Después de que varias especies salieran de una pequeña casa abandonada salio la maga cazadora, esperaron a que se separara del grupo y a que estuviera sola para atacar.

-Odio a esos idiotas, pero al menos ya tendré mas pistas de su paradero- Susurro la maga.

En eso se detuvo ya que al frente estaba una gran armadura de hielo de 3 metros. Y detrás un chico de elemento fuego con una armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo solo dejando el cuello para arriba sin cobertura, la maga volteo a ver a Eiden y después volvió a ver a Julius.

-Escucha...cazadora podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil, vienes con nosotros sin poner resistencia o te llevamos a la fuerza- Hablo Julius de manera seria.

-Saben, no ando de humor para aguantar a los "héroes" de esta generación así que si quieren pelear lo haré sin piedad- Respondió la maga cazadora molesta.

-Si no opones resistencia no pasará nada- Hablo Eiden mientras se acercaba a la cazadora.

Alrededor de la maga cazadora se creo un remolino de magia morada debajo de ella que creció hasta el cielo y este empezó a disparar flechas creadas mágicamente en todas direcciones. Eiden y Julius se distrajeron y trataron de esquivar para cubrirse pero a Eiden la maga no le dio tiempo y ataco directamente a el alejándose del centro de su remolino, el cual no cesaba su ataque, la maga al estar tan cerca de Eiden acercó su mano a su vientre y creo un círculo mágico algo grande y hizo una explosión morada.

-Ahg, mierda ¡Julius cambia al plan c!- Grito el chico flama después de haberse estrellado contra la pared.

-Ya oyeron plan c ¡ahora!- Exclamo el acorazado chico de hielo por la radio.

Julius fue atacado por una bola de fuego que le hizo retroceder e hizo un gesto de dolor, volvió en si y ataco a la maga con varios ataques lentos y fuertes pero sin darle a la escurridiza chica, la maga estaba apuntó de darle con otra bola de fuego pero esquivo un corte horizontal hacia su espalda de una espada de fuego. Eiden hizo varios ataques combinados con Julius que hacia esquivar y cambiar el elemento de su magia protectora en forma de círculos mágicos creados en la palma de su mano.

-Agony Itzala- la maga pronunció un hechizo.

-¡Cuidado Julius!- Exclamo Eiden.

-¡Mierda que es esto!- grito Julius mientras una sombra de la que emergían manos que lo sostenían.

Eiden corrió en dirección a su amigo pero retrocedió al ser atacado por una flecha a gran velocidad. Eiden se recupero y empezó a atacar a la maga la cual bloqueaba sus ataques fácilmente, Eiden hizo un ataque para separarse y metió su espada al piso y susurro.

-'bhroth- La hoja espada de Eiden empezó a emanar llamas que salian en donde comienza el filo.

Círculos de magia color naranja se crearon por donde la maga pisaba de los cuales salia una erupción de fuego enorme, la maga solo podía esquivar hasta que topo con el gran chico de hielo que la recibió con un fuerte golpe de su maza de picos, el golpe mando a la maga hasta la entrada del mercado negro donde los demás la esperaban con un hechizo mágico del alto poder que consta de 2 enormes círculos bien alienados uno en en cielo y otro en el suelo con la maga en medio. Faith dio un golpe ascendente a la maga para lanzarla a un punto donde los rayos choquen entre si y aplastarla con la cantidad de magia expulsada.

-Ni piensen que esto me derrotara- La maga habló con mucha calma, en un tono serio y con una mirada que mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor aun con la magia aplastándola.

La maga al estar en posición horizontal en medio de los círculos, esta se acomodo de manera vertical y sin ningún problema. A su alrededor tenia su aura mágica color morada fuerte que la protegía del círculo mágico.

-Lo siento...esta vez tomare prestada tu técnica- susurro la maga.

-¡Acepta tu derrota!- Faith venía flotando a gran velocidad para embestir a la maga.

-Million ezpatak, armarria- Una formación de espadas se posaron frente a la maga en forma vertical.

Faith golpeo con sus garras las espadas, sacando algunas chispas del choque, las espadas se posaron en forma horizontal y comenzaron a dispararse a gran velocidad contra Faith y los demás. Todos de cubrieron en los árboles y aun así las espadas atravesaran su dura madera, pero se quedaban incrustadas por el mango.

-¡Mierda esta usando la magia del general de invierno- Hablaba con gritos Zeth por la oleada de aire.

-¡¿Quien rayos es ese y porque esta usando su magia?!- Preguntó la vampira también a gritos.

-¡Fue un poderoso general que su magia se basaba en crear todo tipo de armas y municiones, todas eran de tipo hielo, sus estrategias eran implacables y de alguna manera esta maga puede usar su técnica de espadas!- Respondió el chicloso joven.

-¡izotz!- El filo de las espadas se volvió de hielo y comenzó a congelar el lugar donde se incrustaban.

-¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba!- Exclamo Zeth.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-

-¡No podemos con la barrera!-

Al lugar llego una enorme llamarada que atravesó la barrera y quemo las espadas en carrera.

-¡Basta!- Se oyó una voz femenina justo cuando la llamarada dejo de quemar el lugar.

-Imposible...- Hablo con asombro la chica trapo corriendo en dirección al lugar.

La Reina Flama había llegado y con ella la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Oye maga, baja a tus humos solo te necesitamos un momento- Camino Marceline hasta donde estaba la maga.

-¿Para que exactamente?- Retrocedió la maga cuando vio muy cerca a la vampira.

-Necesitamos hablar en privado, es sobre Finn- Respondió flama poniéndose al lado de Marceline.

La maga se sorprendió al oír eso, se puso pensativa por un momento, su poder se desvaneció y aceptó conversar con las chicas. Después del alboroto Marceline le pidió a los héroes que las siguieran y que cubrieran la entrada del lugar a donde irían. En el camino los únicos que hablaban era el grupo de héroes entre ellos.

-Oye Zeth- susurro Eneida.

-¿Que pasa?- Respondió el chico rosado susurrando.

-¿Que fue la técnica que uso la chica de la capucha?-

-Pues era una técnica que usaba un general hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Quien era ese general?-

-Solo recuerdo que su nombre empezaba con "N" y que atacaba con miles de armas de hielo creadas con su magia-

-Entones ¿era fuerte?-

-Eso creo pero tal vez ni siga vivo, desapareció hace mucho tiempo cuando leí sobre el decía que ninguna de las batallas en las que estuvo perdió o era fuerte o tenia suerte-

-Me gustaría saber si sigue vivo para buscarlo y pelear con el-

-Quien sabe, tal vez y si era fuerte y te aplaste con una de sus estrategias ya que el era un gran estratega-

-Oigan ustedes, quedense aquí y hagan guardia- Ordeno la reina flama.

Los chicos se quedaron afuera de una gran casa abandonada, estaban aburridos y cuestionando porque su objetivo se había vuelto su aliado.

 **Dentro la de casa...**

Las 3 chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda y la reina flama era la luz que apenas daba a la mesa, bajo sus flamas para no quemar nada. Marceline mostró unos pequeños frascos de cristal con pequeñas porciones de sangre.

-¿Quien esta reuniendo esto?- Pregunto rápidamente la maga.

-No lo sabemos, llevamos mucho tiempo investigando pero no hemos encontrado nada de los que reúnen estas cosas- Respondió la reina flama.

-Creemos que tratan de hacer una copia de el y por eso reúnen sus armas- Marceline habló mientras recogía los frascos.

-No pueden hacer una copia de el, al menos no su poder- La maga volteo su mirada.

-Por eso reúnen sus armas, tratan de igualar el poder que tenia, los objetos que usaba Finn eran de un alto poder y las usaran en nuestra contra- Explicaba la reina flama.

-¿Y porque iniciar una guerra ahora?- Pregunto seriamente la vampira.

-Tal vez piensen en algo mas que una guerra, no lo sabemos, lo que si se es de alguien que tiene las botas de Finn- La maga se levanto y miro hacia la ventana.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien las tiene?!- Se exalto la vampira levantándose de su silla.

-Uno de mis objetivos, he estado investigándolo y tiene una gran influencia con cierto gremio oscuro al que Finn fue una vez-

-Finn en un gremio oscuro, parece que el héroe tenia muchos secretos- Se levanto la reina flama.

-Desde que mato al Lich...no desde antes se volvió mas serio y sádico, lo que me contó es que había recibido rechazo de tener una cita con varias princesas antes de cumplir sus 15 y cuando los cumplió se había vuelto como lo conocí, todas lo quería que hasta se volvió famoso...pero solo porque creció enormemente, se volvió demasiado fuerte y apuesto, sinceramente aun no perdono a ninguna de ustedes por su hipocresía. ¡Si el volviera y me pidiera que extinga la existencia de Ooo con gusto lo volvería a ayudar!- La maga se volteo con sus pupilas cubiertas en magia morada y con el puño cerrado y se acercó a la reina flama.

-Wo wo wo wo, ¡tranquilizate no estamos aquí para pelear!- La vampira se puso en medio de las 2.

-Si tranquilizate, pelear no nos hará resolver nada- La reina flama se separo y se volvió a sentar.

-*suspiro* Bueno tienen razón, pero si necesitan ayuda para buscar a alguno de los que reúnen las armas y sangre de Finn no podre ser yo hasta que cumpla con el contrato. Después de eso me quedare con la botas de Finn y les ayudare en lo que pueda- La maga se fue a las escaleras indicando con su mano una despedida.

-Es...extraña- La reina flama soltó un suspiro acomodando su codo en la mesa y con la mano del mismo puesta en su frente.

-Aun así es alguien con información importante, si queremos saber de sus planes debemos ser pacientes- La vampira se sentó al lado contrario de la reina flama.

-¿Cuanto mas? Ya han pasado 2 años y seguimos sin saber nada, es frustrante no conocer al enemigo-

-¿Segura que estas frustrada por no conocer al enemigo?- La vampira hablo con un tono burlón.

-¿Que insinuas?- Preguntó molesta reina flama.

-Pues...pareces más enojada por no saber de los secretos de Finn-

-Tch, que molesta eres-

-Admitelo nunca te gusto que Finn te guardara secretos y siempre fuiste muy celosa-

-¡Tu que sabes!- La reina flama exaltada golpeó con las palmas de su mano la mesa y se levantaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mucho y también se que cuando dejaste a Finn aun seguías acosándolo!-

-¡Me preocupaba por el eso es todo!-

-¡Tan preocupaba estabas que no te diste cuenta que le habías roto corazón, que el sufría en silencio, como no pudiste saberlo aun siendo su novia estaba más que claro que no eras suficiente para el!-

-¡Callate!...callate, lo se perfectamente nunca pude ser alguien con quien pudo estar, lo deje porque sabia que no pasaría de un beso con una piedra en medio-

-Lo dejaste por una tontería, sabiendo que Finn no aguantaría un rechazo mas y mira lo que paso-

-No estas en posición de hablar que tu también lo rechazaste-

-¡Lo hice porque soy inmortal!-

-¡También es una tontería! Finn estaba en un punto de quiebre justo después de que lo deje y nadie lo apoyo, el sufrió solo, soportándolo y aun así el nunca dejo de poner una sonrisa ante todo porque el era un símbolo de paz para todo Ooo- La reina flama bajo su mirada.

Cuando la reina flama termino de hablar las 2 salieron de la casa, encontrando a todos tiradosy a la maga cazadora siendo estrangulada por un desconocido con máscara blanca con miles de palabras escritas pero ninguna legible, solo cubría su cara y no tenia ni los hoyos por donde visualizan los ojos. Estaban confundidas por lo que sucedía, preguntándose porque no se dieron cuenta, como si su charla se uniera llevado la atención e ignoraran todo lo demás pero saben que eso no podía pasar.

-Pero que...¡sueltala bastardo!- Grito la reina flama.

-Sabes ¿porque no dejamos que la estrangule y después atacamos?- Hablo Marceline de forma burlona.

-Sabes perfectamente porque no- Respondió la reina flama ante la burla de Marceline.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? La misteriosa Reina Flama y la creída Reina Vampira, parece que tienes relación con personas fuertes- Dirigió sus palabras el enmascarado a la maga después de haber volteado hacia las reinas.

-Pasare por alto tu insulto así que es mejor que sueltes a esa chica- Marceline agarró su bajo-hacha con la mirada fija en el enmascarado.

-Marceline ten cuidado, el las tiene- La reina flama creo bolas de fuego en sus manos.

-Si, ya me dieron ganas de matar a este imbécil- La vampiresa apretó los dientes y levantó sus labios haciendo un gesto de enojo mostrando así sus dientes u colmillos.

-Oh, se dieron cuenta, si que me ayudan estas botas y pensar que un humano las tenia jajaja que desperdicio de las habilidades de estas- El enmascarado volteo a las botas que portó Finn una vez y las miraba con cara de admiración sin dejar de estar con las manos levantadas apretando el cuello de la maga.

-N-No..sal..dras ile..so- La maga hablo con dificultades por el agarre en su cuello.

-Disculpa, me entretuve mostrando mis botas pero ahora te matare para ahorrarme problemas de seguimiento- Respondió el enmascarado apretando más sus manos.

Las chicas se abalanzaron contra el enmascarado y vieron el brillo proveniente de las manos de la maga y retrocedieron, al instante, una explosión cubrió a la maga y al enmascarado dejando una gran cantidad de tierra cayendo alrededor. Cuando se asentó la tierra, estaban el enmascarado y la maga tirados con grandes quemaduras pero aun consientes. La reina flama corrió hacia la maga mientras que Marceline fue por los chicos que de hallaban desmayados.

-¡Resiste! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! Casi te matas a ti y a los demás.

-Tch, no lo mate es muy resistente- La maga parecía enojada y después de eso cerro los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza al suelo.

-Oye despierta aún tienes que explicarnos esto- La reina flama parecía algo exaltada.

-Dejala, solo esta inconsciente- Le dijo Marceline a flama mientras reunía a los héroes desmayados.

-Aaahgg bastarda debí matarte cuando te vi- El enmascarado se levantó con dificultad y temblor en sus piernas.

-Porque simplemente no mueres y nos das las botas- Marceline se acerco con un aura oscura y sus brillantes ojos rojo.

-Ja ja ja ni creas que estas botas serán tuyas ni aun si ese héroe al que llaman Finn vuelve- El enmascarado daba paso hacia atrás casi volviéndose a caer.

-No tienes derecho de hablar de alguien bueno- la reina flama se puso al lado de Marceline y esta también estaba enojada.

-¿Bueno? ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Que va tener de bueno ese monstruo?!- Río el enmascarado

-¿Que quieres decir? Finn es un humano muy fuerte y sus armas lo hacían mas- Respondió Marceline seriamente.

-¿Humano? ¿Aun se creen ese cuento? Sabiendo que el "humano" como ustedes le dicen, ni siquiera debió haber existido- Recalco haciendo un guiño con sus dedos al decir humano.

-¡¿Que nos estas tratando de decir?!- La reina flama levanto su voz enojada.

-Parece que su héroe no les contó nada jajaja si que sabia guardar las apariencias- el enmascarado se volteo y empezó a caminar.

-¡Vuelve aquí y explicate idiota!- Marceline corrió a tratar de agarrarlo pero este activo las botas y escapo a gran velocidad haciendo un gran viento.

-¡Maldito!- Marceline enojada azotó su bajo-hacha contra un árbol mientras miraba como desaparecía el enmascarado a gran velocidad.

-Calma Marceline, encontraremos a ese maldito y no dará las respuestas que buscamos, pero ahora llevemos a los demás a la mansión- La reina flama volteo a ver a los héroes.

Después de un buen tiempo de caminata las chicas llegaron a su destino con héroes en sus brazos, Marceline venia transformada en su forma murciélago demonio cargando a Julius, Faith, Zeth y Eneida mientras que la reina flama llevaba a Eiden ya que era al único que podía llevar con sus llamas altas sin hacerle daño. A todos los pusieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas se sentaron en un sillón de la sala a descansar un momento cerrando sus ojos. Un pequeño sonido se oía pero lo ignoraban, el sonido fue haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte y molesto hasta que Marceline abrió los ojos molesta y fue a la parte trasera de la mansión donde se hallaba la estatua de Finn y Marceline abrió la puerta.

-¡Podrían callarse!- Marceline grito pero no vio nada ni nadie, confundida Marceline comenzó a caminar a los alrededores de la estatua.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió y un sonido de una cadena siendo estirada, Marceline lo sintió, volteo rápidamente a ver la estatua de Finn con sus ojos de demonio y no pudo creerlo.

Una gran cadena azul oscuro con un aura de igual color, con partes que aparecían y desparecían enormemente larga que las partes visibles se perdían a lo lejos de la grieta. Marceline soltó lágrimas, no podía creerlo, las cadenas de Finn estiraban con fuerza su espada, reclamándola, hasta que las manos hechas de los minerales de cada reino se rompieron, liberando la sangre de demonio y las cadenas llevándosela consigo a gran velocidad.

-Imposible- Marceline no dejaba de soltar lágrimas con una felicidad que se notaba en toda su pálida cara.

Las manos rotas de la estatura hicieron que toda ella de cuarteara y se empezara a caer causando un gran alboroto lo que despertó a los héroes e hizo que la reina flama fuera rápidamente hacia Marceline.

-¡¿Que pasa?!, ¡Marceline! ¿Porque lloras?- La reina flama vio que Marceline apunto a la estatua de Finn.

-No puede ser...¿hablas enserio?- Pregunto la reina flama.

-Si, sin duda era su poder- Respondió con lágrimas sin dejar de mirar mas aya de la gran grieta.

 ** _Fin._**

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Nunca tengo claro cada cuando suba uno ya que estoy en mis exámenes finales y también aveces se me va la inspiración pero no dejaré de subir capítulos._

 _Una curiosidad o por si a alguien le interesa, las palabras que uso en los hechizos y los nombres de los personajes tienen un significado y también tienen un idioma._

 _La maga cazadora usa el idioma Euskera_

 _Betty Grof usa el latín_

 _Finn usa el Neerlandés_

 _Eiden y el resto de héroes usan el Gaélico Escocés y sus nombres también provienen del Gaélico._

 _Me gustaría que imaginaran a los personajes principales (Marceline, Dulce Princesa, Princesa flama y a Eiden como un parecido al príncipe flama) como una versión anime ya que, en lo personal, se ve mejor. Y eso sería todo esperó que les aya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima._


	5. Byuruk V

**La Mentirá.**

 **Tierras de Ooo: La Mansión.**

-¡Esto es imposible, lo vimos morir!- Dijo exaltada la Dulce Princesa después de llegar por la urgente llamada de la vampiresa.

-No, ni siquiera vimos cuando murió porque la luz mágica del anillo nos cegó y ya no estaba por ningún lado- Aclaro la reina flama.

-¿Y como sabes que es realmente el?-

-Porque lo sentí y vi sus cadenas- Marceline volteo la mirada.

-¿Cadenas? ¿De que hablas?-

-Nunca vi que Finn trajera cadenas-

-Eso es porque son cadenas dimensionales, aparecen a la voluntad del portador y son tan escasas que solo hay 5 de ellas según los registros de mi padre-

-Así que Finn tenia esas cosas ¿Como consiguió eso?-

-Debió viajar a otra dimensión para obtenerlas ya que se supone que aquí no existen o mato a alguien que las tenia-

-Tratar de matar a alguien con esas cosas es un suicidio, aun para el Rey de Ooo sería una batalla formidable-

-Pero aun así ¿No creen que Finn era demasiado poderoso como para hacerle frente a alguien así? Digo, derrumbo a los titanes sin ayuda y pudo noquear a Marceline de un golpe-

-Claro...antes de que me noqueara esa fue la primera vez que vi las cadenas y su guante es algo...especial-

-¿Su guante? Cuando lo vi pude sentir un gran poder oscuro emanando de el...pero no era ni angélico ni demoniaco, era algo que nunca había sentido-

-Hay algo que realmente me inquieta...¿Que eran las cosas que atravesaron a Finn?-

Un silencio se apodero de la sala y de las 3 chicas discutiendo en la redonda mesa central.

-Las cosas que atravesaron a Finn tenían runas que ni yo conozco-

-Alguien estaba buscando matar a Finn y al momento de distraerse, pum lo atraviesa como si nada-

-Pero ¿Como pudo Finn o Betty no darse cuenta de que había algo o alguien siguiéndoles?-

-Tal vez no los seguían, estaban a distancia-

-Pero Finn tiene muy buenos reflejos y buen oído ¿como pudo no darse cuenta de que esas cosas venían hacia el-

-Debió ser algún hechizo de teletransporte- La vampira se levantó y hablo.

-Dejemos de perder tiempo en teorías, debemos buscar las botas de Finn entre nosotras-

-¿Pero que hay de la espada de Finn? ¿Iremos a buscarla con la esperanza de que Finn este vivo?- Pregunto la reina flama levantándose.

-Eso mismo me pregunto- La dulce princesa también se levantó.

-Mandare a estos cinco chismosos- Marceline abrió la puerta de la cual entraron los héroes cayendo.

-Au quitate de encima Faith-

-Yo que Eneida dile a Zeth-

-Es culpa de Julius Faith-

-Claro, la culpa la tengo yo por ser grande-

-Fue culpa de todos por querer meterse en asuntos ajenos- Regaño Eiden a todos mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Deberías ser el que tome la responsabilidad por ser el líder- Dijo Marceline cerrando a los ojos a medias.

-Bueno..todos somos los lideres en el grupo- Eiden empezó a hablar algo nervioso.

-Eeehhh- Marceline ponía su mirada mas cerca y con cierta duda.

-E-Enserio...- Eiden volteo la mirada e inclinándose hacia atrás.

-Ah, no importa, ya debieron escuchar que irán en busca de esa espada- Marceline floto encima de los héroes que se habían caído.

-Oh, si pero ¿no deben ser ustedes la que encuentren esa espada al humano? Digo ustedes son las que tienen mucha obsesión por ella y por el.

Marceline y las otras se quedaron paradas con un silencio en todo el lugar, Eiden no entendía la situación.

-Eiden eres un imbécil- Eneida parece ser la única que entendía la situación.

El silencio se rompió cuando los héroes se levantaron para prepararse e ir en busca de la espada y con la esperanza de las chicas de que hubiera señales de Finn mas que de su espada.

La noche se alzo y los jóvenes héroes preparaban las cosas para la búsqueda en la mañana. Eiden estaba junto a Zeth preparando la ruta que seguirían y recopilaban información de mas aya de la grieta, Eneida y Julius preparaban las armas que llevarían y algunos artefactos como teletransportes, piedras mágicas y lágrimas de cíclope. Faith estaba afuera junto a la estatua destruida de Finn, mirando la luna llena distraída de todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Oye ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Eiden caminando hacia Faith.

-Eh..o si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando- Respondió Faith algo desanimada.

-¿Que piensas que hace que te veas triste?- Volvió a preguntar Eiden.

-Bueno, es sobre el anterior héroe-

-¿Finn? ¿Que pasa con el?-

-Pues...digamos que hace tiempo vi a Marceline llorando ¡y ni se te ocurra decirle que yo te dije esto que me matara!-

-¡Tranquila! No diré nada, te lo juro-

-*Suspiro* El caso es que ella veía una foto-

-¿Foto?-

-Si...una foto con un humano, me pone confundida que ella llore por alguien-

-Eso realmente no me lo esperaba-

-No se mucho sobre Finn ni lo que paso realmente, pero si Marceline lloro...entonces debió ser alguien importante-

-Tal vez eran amigos o...algo mas-

-Eso seria absurdo, no creo que Marceline se aya fijado en un humano y aparte por ser inmortal lo rechazaría-

-Bueno tienes un punto, volvamos a la casa que ya es algo tarde y debemos salir en la mañana así que vayamos a dormir-

-Claro-

Los 2 entraron a la casa, Zeth aun se encontraba recogiendo los planos, Julius y Eneida ya habían terminado y estaban tumbados en los sillones.

-Zeth cuando termines apaga la luz- Le dijo Eiden cuando ya había subido las escaleras.

-Okey, Eneida ven a ayudarme- Zeth levantó un poco la voz.

-¡Naahh! estoy acostada y muy cómoda, tu puedes solo- Eneida se negó.

-Aahh odio quedarme hasta último- Zeth se quejo y comenzó a recoger las cosas con un agarre fuerte.

Faith subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella como de costumbre, pero esta vez no estaba acostada solo estaba sentada con su cara mirando en dirección al piso con seriedad como si lo que pensara fuera algo de gran importancia para ella. La ventana de su cuarto se abrió y en ella se hallaba sentada la reina vampira.

-Hey mocosa- Saludo Marceline a Faith como de costumbre.

-¿Marceline? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?- Faith se altero un poco.

-Tranquila solo vine a decirte que hay un cambio de planes-

-¿Cambio? ¿Entonces iremos por las reliquias de Finn?-

-Exacto, avisale a los demás que se encontrarán con la cabeza de árbol en esta dirección mas aya del mercado negro- Marceline le dio un mapa enrollado.

-Esta bien pero ¿Porque cambiaron de opinión?-

-Bueno las personas que tienen las reliquias son débiles para nosotras así que se las encargamos y...ahora dame la información que tienen- Marceline puso su voz mas seria.

-Esta..bien- Respondió Faith dudosa.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron donde Zeth estaba, aun seguía guardando cosas y demás.

-Hey Zeth- Saludo Marceline.

-He...¡Marceline!- Zeth tumbo las cosas que traía en las manos por la impresión.

-No hagas tanto escandalo tarado- Regaño Faith al chico.

-Disculpa, es que no acostumbró a ver a la reina vampiro por aquí...por cierto ¿que hace aquí?- Preguntó Zeth levantando las cosas que tiro.

-Pues vine a avisarles que hay un cambio de planes y necesito su información- Marceline se acerco a la mesa de mapas trazados con algunas líneas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cambio? Eso quiere decir que nosotros iremos a por las reliquias del héroe ¿no?- Zeth respondió lo mismo que Faith.

-Si, Marceline dice que los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos son mas débiles que ellas- Respondió Faith a Zeth

-¿La dulce princesa y la reina flama?-

-Si ellas-

-Oh entonces tendremos que cambiar los planes...mas trabajo- Zeth se angustió en su ultima frase.

-Bueno llevaremos las mismas armas solo tendremos que hacer una estrategia con la maga cazadora y por cierto ten esto- Faith le aventó el rollo, que le había dado Marceline, a Zeth.

-Esta bien, le avisare a los demás de la situación- Zeth atrapo el mapa y salio de sala.

-Espera chicloso ¿cual es el mapa que iban a usar?- Marceline detuvo a Zeth.

-Oh, esta pegado detrás de ti- Zeth apunto y salio de la sala.

Marceline vio el mapa y lo arranco de la pared.

-Oye ten cuidado, casi rompes las partes importantes- Faith habló enojada.

-Calla se lo que hago- Marceline doblo el mapa y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

-¿Estas segura de que debemos ir por las reliquias?-

-Si...debo irme ya, de igual manera vayan bien equipados que aun son algo tontos en pelea- Marceline floto hasta la puerta.

-Jumm- Faith se sentó en una silla de la mesa de mapas a esperar que Zeth despierte a los demás.

Después de la visita de Marceline, Zeth despertó al equipo y explicó la situación, Eiden fue al único que se le hizo raro mientras se hacia preguntas como -¿Porque un repentino cambio? ¿Porque fue Marceline la que nos dijo esto en persona y no la dulce princesa por teléfono?- la mente del chico de fuego estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, los demás seguían pensando la ruta mas rápida y con menor peligro ya que la que habían escogido anteriormente era tanto peligrosa para el equipo que llevarían. Después de unos pocos arreglos todos fueron a dormir.

 **Horas Después.**

-¡LEVANTENSE!- El chico de fuego Eiden grito a través de una bocina que retumbaba en toda la mansión.

En mas de una habitación se pudo oír que alguien se cayo de la cama.

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?! ¡Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto!- La primera que salio fue Faith con un gran enojo y sus ojos rojos.

-Pero Faith, tu ya estas muerta- Respondió el chico.

-¡Ya se que estoy muerta pero aun así me asustaste!- Faith no paraba de gritar y salieron los demás.

Eneida salió del cuarto apuntando sus agujas a Eiden, Zeth salio con un arma que cargaba una esfera de energía, Julius traía su bola de picos y todos miraban a Eiden con rabia y a la vista de Eiden todos traían el cabello cubriendo su cara y con ojos rojos.

-Vamos chicos, era para que despertaran- Eiden retrocedía hacia la escalera.

-Claro, te creerá la muerte cuando le digas que te mandamos con ella- Respondió Marceline atacando a Eiden seguida de los demás.

Después de una buena paliza a Eiden, los héroes comenzaron a recoger sus cosa para ir a encontrarse con la maga cazadora. Los héroes pasarían primero por el dulce castillo para que Zeth pidiera algunos artículos útiles a la dulce princesa, al llegar al castillo Mentita les informo que la dulce princesa ya había salido lo que resulto muy extraño para los héroes ya que no las habían visto por el camino que tomarían para ir a la Gran Grieta.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Gran Salón.**

-Es raro ¿no lo creen?- Pregunta Eiden

-Tal vez, aunque podrían haber usado un teletransporte para llegar a la mansión- Respondió Zeth

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero la dulce princesa no se dirigía a su mansión- Llego Mentita hablando de manera muy formal.

-Espera, si no iba a la mansión entonces ¿a donde se dirigía?- Eiden pregunto exaltado y hablando rápido.

-Lo que la princesa me informo es que iba a casa de la reina vampira Marceline junto con la reina flama y una tal maga cazadora- Mentita respondió igual de formal.

-¿Pero Marceline no vino ayer a darles nuestra información sobre los mapas?- Pregunto Eneida a Mentita.

-La vampira Marceline no vino a darnos ninguna información y hasta donde yo se, la princesa tampoco pidió información alguna respecto a su misión- Respondió Mentita.

-¿Pero q...?- Eiden se quedo pensando.

-Marceline nos dijo que hubo un cambio de planes y que le diéramos la información de los mapas que habíamos hecho, también nos dijo que nos encontraríamos con la maga cazadora- Respondió Faith rápidamente y alterada.

Al terminar de hablar el teléfono del castillo sonó a lo cual Mentita respondió.

-¡Mentita dime que eres tu!- La voz de la dulce princesa gritando fue escuchada hasta por los héroes.

-Si soy Mentita ¿Que se le ofrece dulce princesa?- Respondió Mentita como si no se hubiera quedado sordo por el grito.

-¡Encuentra a Marceline y no dejes que salga de Ooo!- De nuevo el grito de la dulce princesa se escuchó por los héroes que se alarmaron.

-Es lo que teníamos, vengan conmigo- Mentita empezó a caminar rápido hacia las escaleras.

-¡Mentita puedes explicarnos que rayos esta pasando!- Eiden hablo muy rápido seguido de los demás.

-Esta bien, lo que esta pasando es que Marceline ha ido en busca de Finn ella sola- Respondió Mentita con seriedad sin bajar la velocidad de su caminata.

-¡¿Cual es el problema con eso?!- Pregunto Eneida.

-Dejen término, Marceline es el problema en si...lo que la dulce princesa me ha contado es que descubrió que Marceline desarrollo una pequeña obsesión con Finn el humano y que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, cada que ella venía trataba de sacar plática con un tema relacionado con Finn, la dulce princesa lo noto y sabía que era malo que era tuviera esa obsesión con el. Marceline y otras princesas habían rechazado a Finn como pareja, pero después de que el se volvió grande y creció descomunalmente alto con gran fuerza, princesas se le declaraban pero el las rechazaba como una venganza mucho después Finn salvo a Marceline de una muerte segura, ella pensó que Finn solo tenía ojos para ella ya que había cortado con la reina flama y se la pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, por desgracia para Marceline la primera vez que ella se declaro a Finn, este la rechazo con tanta frialdad como si no hubiera tenido sentimientos por ella, aunque Marceline insistió y fue la única que trato de salir Finn, tantas veces fue rechazada con la misma frialdad que trato de convertirlo en un vampiro y trato de hacer todo tipo de cosas para que saliera con el- Explico Mentita mientras recorrían los largos pasillos del castillo.

-¿Tan loca estaba por el?- Pregunto Faith preocupada.

-Por desgracia si, tal actitud inquieto a varias princesas y la reina flama tuvo una disputa con ella ya que le molestaba que acosara seguidamente a Finn...Marceline enamorada de Finn es un verdadero problema, si la vampira encuentra a Finn o peor..si encuentra su cuerpo usara sus poderes de vampira y lo revivirá como un esclavo inmortal- Mentita se precipitaba con cada palabra que salia de su dulce boca.

-Tranquilo, no sabemos si hará eso- Eiden trato de tranquilizar a Mentita.

-Pero es lo mas seguro, si Finn esta vivo seguramente estará debilitado el uso del anillo provoca una gran carga física y emocional- Hablo Mentita llegando a una puerta metálica.

-¿Como sabes eso?- Preguntó Zeth

-El anillo fue probado en distintos guerreros antes de ser utilizado como fuente de energía y solo uno sobrevivió- Respondió Mentita insertando un código en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-¿Quien fue?- Preguntó Eneida Ansiosa.

-Finn- Respondió Mentita mientras la puerta delante de ellos se abría.

-Imposible ¿Finn ya conocía el anillo y su poder?- Hablo Julius exaltado.

-Si, después de que el anillo lo reconoció y tuvimos que quitárselo por que el anillo estaba expulsando demasiado poder y Finn perdía la conciencia por eso mismo la princesa le borro los recuerdo de el y por ello impedían que obtuviera el anillo...pero fallamos- Mentita calló y fue entró en la sala seguido de los héroes.

En la sala Mentita dejó de lado el tema de Finn y comenzó a hablar sobre Marceline. Mostró un mapa en las pantallas de la sala donde mostró un punto rojo el cual decía que era la vampira y que le ayudaran a detenerla.

-¿Pero como la detendremos a esa velocidad? Claramente ni yo podría volar a esa velocidad- Faith se quejó.

-No la seguiremos, la interceptaremos y parece que se dirige a la gran grieta ahí es donde estaremos- Dijo Mentita activando uno de los portales escondidos en la sala.

-Oh perfecto, trataremos de detener a la inmortal reina de los vampiros ¿Que podría salir mal?- Sarcásticamente se río Faith aunque no le quedaba.

-¡Ya entren al portal!- Grito Mentita.

Todos entraron al portal a excepción de Mentita que el seria el que vigilaría los movimientos de Marceline. El portal se abrió cerca de la Gran Grieta en una zona llena de arboles, al salir los héroes sintieron en siniestro poder de Marceline acercándose a gran velocidad, lo primero que pensaron fue algún tipo de trampa que pudiera inutilizar a la vampiresa, Zeth propuso abrir un portal que haga que Marceline vuele en dirección opuesta para detener su marcha a lo cual todos accedieron ta que no tenían muchas opciones y tampoco estaban cerca de la mansión.

-Perfecto ya esta listo, ¡todos a esconderse!- Grito Zeth.

-Oigan tengo una pequeña duda- Hablo Julius por un pequeño cristal de comunicación.

-¿Ahora que pasa Julius?- Preguntó Eiden algo molesto.

-No creen que Mentita también mintió sobre el asunto- Cuestiono Julius.

-¿EH? ¿Porque dices eso?- Preguntó Eiden nuevamente.

-Tal vez Mentita nos contó mucho sobre Finn pero la parte sobre que podría estar debilitado y sobre el anillo no me convenció, aparte no creo que le dejen revelar información y que Finn hubiera estado debilitado por 3 años- Respondió Julius murmurando.

-Bueno también se me hizo raro y ahora que lo dices ya le hiciste dudar de Mentita- Eiden también murmuraba.

-Oigan hablemos después de esto la reina vampira se acerca- Interrumpió Eneida.

Todos se callaron y esperaron a Marceline, justo cuando la vampira iba llegando, esta se detuvo en seco y en unos instantes una gran ráfaga de viento movió todas las hojas y árboles alrededor del lugar, algunos árboles quedaron rotos de la intensidad de la ráfaga haciendo que el grupo de héroes se mostrara.

-Oh pero si los enanos estaban esperándome- Hablo Marceline burlona.

-Bueno...digamos que tenemos asuntos contigo- La voz de los arbustos era de Eiden.

-Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte Marceline- La otra voz era de Faith.

-Lo siento pero hoy no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, tengo una.."cita"- Declaró Marceline poniendo énfasis a su ultima palabra.

-¿Con quien? Sera...¿Finn el anterior héroe?- Hablo Faith seriamente.

-Mi cita no es algo que deba importarte ni a ti ni a los demás- Respondió Marceline enojada mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojizos.

-Pues tendrás que esperar a ir a tu "cita" pues como dijo Faith necesitamos que respondas algunas preguntas- Hablo Eneida la cual también puso énfasis en la palabra cita.

-He dicho que no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes- Marceline puso sus ojos rojos al completo y preparo su bajo-hacha.

-Entonces tendremos que pelear eh- Eiden preparo su Sword of the Ghrian Ag Èirigh.

Todos estaban preparados para pelear. Un portal se abrió.

-¡Detente Marceline!- La voz provenía del portal y del mismo salio una chica hecha de llamas abrasadoras.

-¡No puedes ir a buscar a Finn!- Otra voz mas salio del portal y era la chica de piel rosada(aunque en este momento traía el color azul que la protegía de las llamas de la reina flama) con una bata de laboratorio blanca. El portal se cerro.

-Ahh llegaron mas retrasos- La vampira arqueo la ceja.

-Se que estas molesta pero tanto a ti como a Faith pronto se les acaba el suero que las protege del sol- Explico la dulce princesa ajetreada.

-Oohh así que solo vienes a avisarme que debo cuidarme- Marceline puso una cara sarcástica.

-Sabes perfectamente porque vinimos- Exclamo la reina flama con seriedad.

-Intentenlo bastardas- Marceline puso una confiada sonrisa de provocación.

Todos estaban apunto de atacar a Marceline pero antes de eso algo a gran velocidad corrió hacia Marceline arranco y se fue con el bolso que traía. La vampira quedo por un momento distraída pero al instante libero una gran cantidad de poder y de la ira que le provoco activo su transformación de monstruo murciélago para ir a perseguir a aquella sombra irreconocible por la velocidad a la que iba.

-¡BASTARDO ES MEJOR QUE ME DEVUELVAS ESE BOLSO!- El grito de Marceline fue suficiente para hacer entender a todos que realmente estaba enojada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Todos siganla!- Grito la reina flama que de inmediato fue tras Marceline.

Todos asintieron y trataron de seguir a la gran forma monstruo murciélago de Marceline a pesar de que era grande se iba alejando a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Como la alcanzamos?! ¡Es demasiado rápida!- Eiden seguido de los demás iban a gran velocidad por un encantamiento de Zeth pero ni así podrían alcanzar esa velocidad y el encantamiento se acababa.

Por la radio que traían se oyó una voz.

-No es distinto a la anterior vez, solo hay que anticipar su ruta- La voz al callar hizo que un portal enfrente de todos y sin aviso se abriera.

-¡Wowowowowo!-

-¡Oh Mierda!-

-¡Carajo!-

-¡Aaahhhh!-

-¡Esperaaa!-

-¡Odio la tecnología!-

 **Tierras de Ooo: Puesto de Avanzada.**

Los cinco héroes que seguían fueron transportados a una zona verde a campo abierto donde de encontraban unos mercenarios. Los héroes salieron disparados haciendo que se estrellaran con los equipos que había alrededor.

-¡¿Pero que mierda esta pasando?!- Grito uno de los mercenarios.

-Au, esos portales que aparecen sin avisar son peligrosos- Se levantaba un chico de flama del piso.

-¡Joooder! Maldito seas Mentita- Se levantaba un gran soldado de hielo adolorido.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes malditos?!- El mercenario grito y saco su espada mientras que se reunían varios de ellos.

-Oh genial nos mando a un campamento con mercenarios de segunda- Se quejo Eneida.

-¡¿A quien le dices mercenario de segunda maldita?! ¡Matenlos!- Ordeno el mercenario y todos comenzaron a atacar.

Los mercenarios más cercanos a Eiden fueron incinerados, los que saltaron esquivando el fuego se toparon con el gran Julius y su maza de picos helada, los otros que corrieron alrededor fueron recibidos por Faith y Eneida por otro lado Zeth se encontraba creando una estrategia para detener a Marceline. Los héroes habían acabado con la mayor parte de los mercenarios y causaron grandes destrozos en el campamento y su líder salio, era un gran lagarto antropomorfo, musculoso con una capa oscura sobrepuesta, unos pantalones oscuros y descalzo.

-Oigan estúpidos héroes ¿Que les da derecho de venir a destruir mi campamento?- Pregunto el lagarto con seriedad y enojo por igual.

-¿Tal vez el titulo de héroes oficiales de Ooo?- Respondió burlona Eneida.

-Hmm estos héroes creídos, pensando que pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana, el anterior tenia mas respeto, creo que tendré que ocuparme personalmente- El lagarto doblo sus rodillas y apretó sus músculos.

Eneida alzo sus largos alfileres y también se preparaba para pelear, el lagarto cambio sus escamas de color verdoso a uno gris metálico. Eneida arqueo la ceja y comenzó a atacar simultáneamente seguida de los demás héroes. Después de ataque de Eneida, Faith se ataco con sus garras pero el lagarto se cubrió con su brazo y solo salieron chispas, Faith se alejo y seguida de ella Eiden ataco con su espada que fue bloqueada por los antebrazos del lagarto, Eiden dio un gran salto hacia atrás y por encima de Julius que venia de frente y su maza con un ataque horizontal por la derecha del lagarto.

-¡Bloquea esto!- Grito Julius.

-No sera difícil- El lagarto bajo su brazo, levantó su antebrazo doblando el codo y aventandose en dirección a la maza de Julius.

Una onda de choque resonó por todo el lugar, el lagarto había rechazado el golpe de la gran maza con picos de Julius, todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto a alguien rechazar un golpe de Julius.

-Te lo dije "fácil"- Se burlo el lagarto.

-Mierda, este tipo es duro y mas por su habilidad de endurecimiento- Dijo Julius mientras volvía a su postura de defensa.

El lagarto sacó unas negras alas las cuales también estaban reforzadas, con ellas voló y bajo en picada hacia a los héroes, cada uno trataba de golpearlo y eran bloqueados por los puños del jefe mercenario, cada ataque lo bloqueaba y al mismo tiempo contraatacaba.

-¡Hay que derrotarlo antes de que Marceline llegue!- Grito Eiden.

-¿Y como? Nos bloquea con sus duras escamas- Respondió Faith a Eiden.

-Retrocedan, tengo un plan- Grito Zeth desde atrás.

Todos se reunieron con Zeth excepto Faith que se abalanzó sobre el jefe mercenario para darles tiempo.

-Faith no aguantara mucho así que se breve- Exclamo Julius.

-Bien uno de ustedes tendrán que distraer al lagarto, Eiden lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego concentrada y que sea la mas ardiente que puedas, lanzaré un hechizo de magia para que puedas volver a lanzar una segunda- Explico Zeth y todos al instante se reunieron.

-Bien ¡hagamoslo!- Eiden comenzó a cargar la magia de su espada.

Eneida apenas iba a hacer un cambio con Faith que ya había retrocedido pero en ese momento la temperatura bajo drásticamente, la atmósfera era oscura, tanto el lagarto como los héroes sintieron una terrible sensación, sintieron miedo y desesperación de estar en ese lugar y en ese momento.

-¿Que es...esto? No puedo...seguir- Faith hablo temblorosa y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

Los héroes estaban paralizados, llenos de miedo, temblando sin parar y ninguno dejaba de ver por detrás del lagarto.

-P-Pero...c-como...tu d-deberías...- El lagarto dejo de hablar, su cabeza cayo al piso y comenzó a rodar hacia Faith.

-I-Imposible...

 _ **Fin.**_


	6. Glukh VI

**Helado Rencor**

 **Tierras de Ooo: Gran Grieta.**

-¿Mentita a donde los transportaste?- Preguntó la dulce princesa.

-A un puesto de avanzada de unos mercenarios, es el lugar al que llegara Marceline si sigue su ruta- Respondió Mentita por la radio con algunas interferencias.

-Vamos necesitamos alcanzar a Marceline o ellos estarán en problemas- Dijo la reina flama algo alterada.

-Tranquila ¿Mentita puedes abrir otro portal?-

-Desafortunadamente eso no sera posible princesa-

-¿Porque? ¿Que esta pasando?-

-El primer problema es que nos hemos quedado sin energía suficiente para crear otro portal-

-¿El dulce reino se quedara sin energía si haces otro portal?-

-Si ya que hemos gastado demasiada con los anteriores-

-¿Y cual es el segundo problema?-

-Bueno la maquina ha detectado una alteración climática de baja temperatura y concentración mágica cerca del puesto de avanzada-

-¿Alteración climática? ¿No es el rey helado?-

-Es similar pero no es su magia ¡espere!-

-¡¿Que pasa?!-

-¡Imposible!-

-¡Mentita dime que pasa!-

-Esta energía...se han detectado 2 presencias cerca de la zona de los héroes y se acercan-

-¡¿Quienes son?!-

-No lo se la maquina solo dice que 2 presencias aparecieron ahí-

-¡¿No dice nada mas?!-

-Pues la 2 segunda presencia la maquina la reconoce y...- Mentita trago su saliva.

-¡¿Y que?! ¡¿Quien es?!-

-La maquina dice que había muerto hace 3 años-

-¿Hace 3 años?...Oh no-

-¡Ya me canse de tus dramas dime que pasa dulce!- Se molesto la reina flama.

-Hay 2 presencias y una esta cerca de los héroes- Hablo en voz baja la dulce princesa mirando hacia donde fue Marceline.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?-

-La segunda presencia que aparece esta registrada como muerto hace 3 años-

-Muerto hace 3 a...hay no ¡Debemos llegar lo antes posible!- La reina flama se altero y su flama empezó a arder mas fuerte.

-Mentita ¿que posibilidades hay de volver a abrir otro portal o contactar con ellos?- Preguntó la dulce princesa.

-Cero, la alteración climática se hizo mas fuerte, afecta directamente con el portal a la hora de dar una ubicación y a la comunicación- Respondió Mentita mientras tecleaba las pantallas.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Mentita necesito que envíes mi traje W3 tipo caza de inmediato!- La dulce princesa habló con desesperación.

-Enseguida le llegara princesa y por cierto, tenga cuidado con el choque- Advirtió Mentita

-Te lo agradezco- La dulce princesa apago el audífono de su oído.

Tierras de Ooo: Puesto de Avanzada Mediodía.

-Oye no estarás hablando enserio- Dijo Eiden asustado.

El lugar se nublo a la par de que la temperatura bajo y con ello, aquel que le había cortado la cabeza al lagarto se mostró. Era un hombre alto de mas de 2 metros, su ropaje se conformaba con estilo del siglo XVIII humano antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Viste con una chaqueta de color negro que consiste en costuras laterales unidas por cuatro broches cuadrados que corren verticalmente hacia abajo, y un cinturón. Sobre la chaqueta lleva un abrigo largo con un patrón decorativo. Encima de sus otras prendas también lleva una capa, mezclilla oscuro, botas oscuras y guantes de igual tono. Su cabellera era rubia dorada, sus ojos eran azules en su iris y rojo en su pupila y su piel era un crema pálido, en su dedo medio de su mano derecha portaba un anillo, rojo y con marcas hecho de sangre pura que asimilaba el tono rojo metálico,en la misma mano en su dedo anular portaba otro anillo con decoración de diamante. Algo que también resaltaba mucho era espada roja brillante al igual que el anillo, casi tan larga como el humano y ancha como su mano, su aura era algo peor que lo que fue el Lich en su momento pero algo dejo sorprendido a todos. Era Finn el Humano y anterior héroe de Ooo.

-Es..Finn- Tartamudeo Eiden.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Faith preguntó sin dejar de ver al humano.

-Sin duda, aunque se ve distinto- Hablaba Eiden nervioso.

-Pues claro que alguien se vera distinto después de 3 años- La voz seria y fría vino de aquel humano.

Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo hablar aunque ya no podía estar mas sorprendidos y asustados, el humano se acercó al cuerpo del lagarto decapitado, enterró su mano en la espalda y de ella sacó lo que parecía la parte de una bola de cristal color negro, la metió en su gabardina después de sacudirse la sangre de su mano. Lo héroes solo veían pero ninguno de ellos decía nada y un estruendo los saco de su pequeño mundo de miedo.

-¡SUELTA LA BOLSA BASTARDO!- El grito era claramente de Marceline la Reina Vampira.

-¡Quitamela si puedes perra!- El que venia corriendo de Marceline con una bolsa era el mismo que se habían encontrado antes, el que robo las botas de Finn.

Los 2 venían en una disputa por la bolsa, Marceline golpeaba el piso y rasgándolo mientras que el enmascarado esquivaba los golpes con las botas, en un esquivo, el enmascarado uso las botas para golpear la mano de Marceline pero esta ya venia con un ataque, los dos dieron el golpe y se rechazaron con tal intensidad que generaron una onda de choque que los dejó desorientados que se estrellaron contra el piso y fueron a dar con el puesto de avanzada dejado un rastro de donde iban recorriendo el suelo a gran velocidad.

-Vaya suerte que tengo- Hablo decepcionado el humano al ver a la forma monstruo murciélago de Marceline.

-¡¿Marceline!? ¡¿Estas bien?!- Grito Eneida preocupada.

Los héroes corrieron a hacia Marceline, temblorosos y miedosos pero pudieron salir de ese trance que tenían a excepción de Faith que se quedo mirando al humano por un momento.

-¡Marceline! ¿que paso?- Pregunto

Eiden acercándose y mientras la vampira volvía a su forma natural.

-¡Ahg! Ese bastardo no puede quedarse con mi bolso- Marceline se levantó pero vio a Faith con sus ojos rojos a unos metros.

Marceline miro hacia donde Faith tenía su mirada puesta y para su sorpresa era el humano, Finn al que ama e iba ir en busca. Aunque también quedo en shock al verlo, su mente se lleno de todo tipo de preguntas y cosas que era imposible escribir todas.

-¿Marceline? Oh no...¡Dete- Julius no termino su frase ya que Marceline salio a toda velocidad contra Finn.

-¡Fiiiinnnn!- Nada de comparaba con felicidad de Marceline al ver a Finn de nuevo.

Finn esquivo el abrazo de Marceline, hizo que se estrellara con un árbol y después siguió con algunos otros, empezó a caminar hacia el enmascarado con las botas robadas del humano.

-Dile adiós a tus piernas- La seriedad de Finn al decir esa frase hizo que a todos se les helará hasta la médula espinal.

El enmascarado volteo y aunque no se viera su rostro se podía notar el enorme miedo.

-Imposible tu-tu estabas m-muerto, lo vimos hasta el gremio vio como caias en la Gran Grieta- El enmascarado se empezó a arrastrar hacia atrás cuando vio al humano acercarse.

-Jooo así que el gremio también me vio morir- Finn puso una cara de enojo.

-Tu..Tu ¡ya no eres de este mundo!- Grito el enmascarado e hizo que Finn arqueara la ceja y dejo confundidos a los héroes.

El enmascarado se levantó y corrió usando las botas, Finn puso una sádica sonrisa y empuño su espada de manera que el filo apuntaba hacia abajo, levanto su puño con la espada hasta la altura de su cabeza e hizo su brazo para atrás también inclino su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás y la espada esta recta de manera horizontal, ahora su filo apuntaba en dirección a la que corrió el enmascarado.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte con mis botas- Finn lanzo su espada a una velocidad igual a la del sonido.

-¡A la mierda con esto, avisare al gremio que este bastado esta vivo y...- El enmascarado corría y hablaba asustado pero callo, empezó a bajar la velocidad junto con su mirada.

-Hijo de...- La espada había llegado hasta el, atravesando su parte media del torso.

La espada se enterró y con ella los 2 salientes encima del mango verticalmente, la espada se giro 90 grados y rápidamente una cadena poco visible estiro hacia atrás llevándose consigo al enmascarado que al llegar a Finn trataba de liberarse.

-¡Sueltame maldito monstruo! ¡No debiste existir!- El enmascarado hablaba rápido y con dolor mientras se retorcía.

-Soy un humano, no como tu escoria del Valhyka- Finn sacó su espada de un zarpazo, salio disparada hacia Marceline la cual venia de nuevo hacia Finn, lo agarró de un pie para levantarlo.

-¡aahhgg! Te quiero dar la bienvenida con un abrazo y así me recibes- Hablaba Marceline atorada en un árbol con la espada de Finn encajada en su estomago y mientras que los héroes preocupados fueron a ayudarla.

-La ultima vez que trataste de abrazarme fue para morderme y transformarme- Finn seguía cargando al enmascarado y agarraba otra cadena.

-No eres de las que cuida mucho sus armas ¿cierto?- Pregunto Finn al mismo tiempo que hacia un jalón con las cadenas que traían consigo el arma bajo-hacha de la vampira.

-¿También tenias un enlace con mi arma?- Pregunto sorprendida la vampira.

-Prácticamente sigue siendo el arma de Hunson así que el me la encomendó para una misión pero el enlace no se ha roto- Explicó el humano y uso el bajo-hacha para cortar al enmascarado por la mitad.

-¡¿Oye que esta pasando aquí?! ¡De la nada llegas y me esquivas mi abrazo, me lanzas tu espada, me explicas que no esa arma no es mía, la usas para partir a la mitad a mi presa y hablamos como si nunca hubieras muerto! ¡¿Que mierda te pasa y porque no me explicas nada de lo que paso contigo imbécil?!- La vampira se altero y grito mientras dejaba caer lágrimas sobre la espada que los héroes pudieron por fin quitársela a Marceline.

Finn no dijo nada y solo tiro el cuerpo para buscar en el algo, lo que encontró era otra pieza alguna bola de cristal roto, el humano saco de su chaqueta la otra pieza y las junto. El cristal comenzó a brillar, se convirtió en una bola de energía azul y comenzó a flotar procediendo a hacer movimientos bruscos y a ir directamente en contra de Finn que se metió en su pecho, el humano se hincó posándose en su brazo y pierna.

-¡Finn!- Grito Marceline preocupada.

-Jamas me acostumbró a esto-

Finn comenzó a flotar y las botas metálicas que usaba aparecieron, en su espalda salieron sus oscuras alas con algunas marcas rojas(a diferencia de las anteriores marcas azules) el humano cruzo sus brazos, doblo sus piernas, agacho su cabeza y con un fuerte movimiento extendió sus extremidades dejando ver como sus alas se extendían, como sus botas se prendían en fuego por todos los signos y salientes filosos, lentamente descendió tocando el piso haciendo que sus alas y botas desaparecieran.

-Oohh, ahora mi guante- Finn con molestia que mostraba su cara, camino hacia la bolsa de Marceline.

-Ni pienses que lo recuperarás- Fue lo último que escuchó Finn al ser embestido por la reina vampira.

Marceline sostuvo un fuerte agarre sobre Finn, lo sostuvo sus brazos por alrededor de los suyos haciendo imposible que el pudiera atacar, al llevarlo con ella y en su cara se notaba su felicidad de abrazar al humano o tal vez por un propósito mas grande.

-Ya no te dejare ir- Marceline abrió su boca y empezó a acercar sus colmillos al cuello de Finn.

-Prometí jamas volver a salir con alguien de este lugar...- Los ojos del humano comenzaron a brillar.

A Marceline que iba con Finn, le cayó un rayo que genero una pequeña explosión, los 2 salieron a distintas direcciones después de la explosión, a lo lejos Finn se levantó con algunas partes de su cuerpo congeladas que fácilmente rompió pero si le afectó ya que tenia su respiración agitada, mientras que Marceline se había curado rápidamente y se preguntaba porque tenia hielo en su cuerpo lo que la llevo a pensar que era obra de Simon pero la descarto ya que no sentía su presencia.

-¿Porque este poder es parecido al de Simon?- Flotaba Marceline hacia la dirección de Finn.

-Digamos que conocí a alguien con un poder similar al del rey helado y viene en camino, pero ahora ya no daré mas explicaciones que se me acabo el tiempo- Explico Finn y uso sus cadenas para traer el guante que estaba dentro del bolso de Marceline el cual llego directo a su brazo izquierdo poniéndose solo.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que se te acabo el tiempo?! ¡¿De quien es ese poder?! ¡Ni te atrevas a volver a dejarme!- Marceline voló directamente a Finn como si lo volviera a embestir.

La embestida de Marceline fue rechazada por alguien...

 **Mientras tanto con los héroes.**

-Oye ¿no deberíamos ayudar a Marceline?- Pregunto Eneida.

-Solo le estorbariamos- Respondió Faith.

-Además lo viste ¿no? A ese tal Finn, su nivel es uno completamente distinto al nuestro- Dijo Julius.

-Su oscura aura, su rapidez, su altura y su fuerza, tan letales ¿acaso crees que tendríamos oportunidad contra eso?- Hablo Zeth frustrado.

-La habilidad que nos define a cada uno el las tiene todas juntas- Dijo Eiden también frustrado.

-Por eso mismo si todos juntos cooperamos seguro le ganamos además de que Marceline esta también con nosotros- Eneida hablaba tratando de animarlos.

-¿Como sabes que Marceline esta de nuestro lado?- Preguntó Faith seriamente.

-Pues eh por lógica debería estarlo ¿no?- Respondió nerviosa Eneida.

-¿No viste su actitud? ¡Marceline esta enamorada de Finn, seguro se viene contra nosotros si tratamos de atacarlo!- Faith enojada se acercó bruscamente a Eneida.

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?! ¡¿Acaso alguna vez te has enamorado?!- Eneida también se enojo.

-¡Si me he enamorado!- Grito Faith.

Todos sorprendieron, en especial Eiden que miro fijamente a Faith pero nadie dijo nada.

-Una vez me enamore de alguien...alguien único que amaba y respetaba hace tiempo pero ese alguien desapareció sin dejar rastro- Decía Faith mirando al piso.

-...Faith lo-lo siento- Se disculpo Eneida apenada.

-No te preocupes, tenias razón debemos ayudar a Marceline- Faith levantó su cara y su mirada mostraba que estaba decidida a ir.

-¡Claro!- Eneida se mostró entusiasmada.

-Bueno esta vez las chicas se ven muy entusiasmadas eh ¡Vamos chicos no podemos quedarnos atrás!- Se levantó Eiden animando.

-Pues entonces vamos, ¡no he visto su fuerza así que habrá que probar!- Se levanto Julius poniendo su maza en su hombro.

-Una estrategia podría hacernos revelar su punto débil así que dejenmelo- También se levanto Zeth y este abrió un libro.

-No piensen que irán solo contra esos dos- Una voz se oyó desde el bosque junto con un motor encendido.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta persona- Una gran llamarada llego al lugar.

-¡Dulce Princesa! ¡Reina Flama!- Grito Eneida sorprendida.

-Marceline se encontró con Finn ¿cierto?- Pregunto seria Reina Flama.

-Oh si pero ¿como lo sabían?- Respondió Eneida.

-Mentita detecto dos presencias en el computador y una de ellas fue reconocida como muerta hace 3 años- Explico la dulce princesa.

-Un momento, dijiste 2 presencias pero el único que apareció fue Finn- Hablo Eiden confundido.

-La otra estaba lejos pero era la causante de la alteración climática pero aun así es extraño que no haya venido hacia acá- La dulce princesa estaba preocupada por la segunda presencia.

-Dejemos eso de lado ahora hay que ayudar a Marceline y detener a Finn- Dijo Julius sacando a la dulce princesa de su globo de pensamiento.

-Si debe...-El ruido de un gran trueno interrumpió a Faith

-¡Oh no! Cayo por el lugar donde se se había ido Marceline con Finn ¡Vamos!- Eiden corrió seguido de los demás.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el bosque y un poco antes de llegar pudieron oír una parte de lo que Marceline grito

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a volver a dejarme!-

Cuando visualizaron a la vampira fue con su cuerpo congelado a excepción de su cabeza y enfrente de ella una mujer alta como Marceline, piel azul claro, cabello largo ondulado y blanco como la nieve al igual que sus ojos resplandecientes, cejas largas en forma de relámpago, en su cabeza portaba una pequeña tiara de oro con pequeñas gemas rojas y en su cuello lleva una gargantilla con una joya azul en el centro. Su vestido era azul y de manga larga con bordados de semicírculos salientes de una linea en el centro y más, zapatillas azules con diamantes en sus pies mas unos guantes de hielo que cubrían por completo su mano. Todos los que llegaron se quedaron anonadados, estaban viendo a una bella mujer interponiéndose entre Marceline y...¡¿Finn?! Aunque la belleza de aquella mujer era impresionante más lo fue cuando vieron a Finn alzándose con su enorme estatura.

-Finn- La reina flama hablo un poco nerviosa.

El pequeño momento de impresión paso y nadie sabia que hacer ya que la duda estaba por todo el lugar hasta que la bella mujer se acerco a Finn.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- Pregunto la bella dama azulada.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras que la mujer azul le dijo a Finn y otros tenían cierto enojo por ello.

-¿Como que cariño?- Pregunto Marceline enojada.

-Finn...¿Seguías con vida?- Pregunto seriamente Faith a lo cual Eiden y los demás voltearon rápidamente a verla.

Finn aparto a la dama azul y se puso firme.

-No exactamente, realmente había muerto y mis armas de dispersaron por todo Ooo pero mi cuerpo fue el único que termino en otro lugar...no les contare toda la historia ya que no les debo nada así que por ahora me despido Princesa Vampira, Reina Flama, Reina Vampira, Dulce Princesa y héroes de nueva generación- Finn sabia que eran los nuevos héroes por alguna razón.

-¡Espera Finn!- La reina flama corrió hacia el humano pero fue detenida por la dama azul.

-Lo siento pero debes saber que eres la persona a la que el menos quiere ver- Le dijo la mujer azulada a la reina flama mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

-¿Que?...No te interpongas en mi camino- La Reina Flama puso una sería mirada.

-¡Como dije! No les explicaré nada y ella tiene razón, no quiero volver a verte reina flama y tampoco a ustedes- Finn alzo la voz y comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque.

La reina flama quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de Finn, el estaba adolorido por el rechazo que había recibido por todas en Ooo y nunca se dio cuenta de la carga que llevaba ni el dolor que sentía.

 **Mente de Faith.**

-¿Porque no me quiere ver? ¿Yo fui buena con el? ¿Yo lo quise mucho? ¿No es suficiente? ¿Realmente lo quise? ¿Realmente fui buena con el? ¿No me perdono? ¿Porque lo hice? ¿El me salvo? ¿Le agradecí? ¿Como pude ser tan tonta? ¿El es Finn? ¿Porque volvió si esta muerto? El lo afirmo ¿entonces que hace aquí? Entonces si murió. El Finn que conocí no era así. El era buena persona. El tenía un corazón puro. El era humano. Ahora es alguien desalmado. No es el héroe que fue. El nos traicionó. El Finn que conocí ya esta muerto y entonces el que hace aquí. Devuelvemelo. Devuelvemelo. Devuelveme a Finn. Devuelveme a mi Finn.

 **Volviendo en si...**

-¿Porque? ¿Porque estas en cuerpo de Finn? Devuelve a Finn. Devuelve al héroe de Ooo...¡DEVUELVEME AMI FINN!- Faith soltó un grito fuerte y desgarrador soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos rojos brillantes y llenos de tristeza y odio apretándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Todos se alarmaron al ver a Faith emanando su enorme poder vampírico que procedió a atacar a Finn aunque había sido detenida antes de acercarse a el por la dama azul, siguiente de Faith la reina flama también ataco mientras que Eiden y la dulce princesa fueron a por Marceline a descongelarla. El resto de héroes empezó a tratar de atacar a Finn como siguieran a Faith, sentían que debían detener al humano a toda costa y entre ellos se interponía la mujer de piel azulada con poderes de hielo.

-¡QUITATEEEE!- Faith trato de golpear a la dama azul pero ella bloqueaba todo ataque lanzado o congelaba sus garras y el control de la hoz de aquella mujer era tremendo, lo suficiente para detener a varias personas.

Eneida ataco con sus agujas pero chocaron contra un muro de hielo, La reina flama lanzo bolas de fuego pero fueron repelidas con esquirlas de hielo, Faith ataco con sus garras pero estas chocaban contra una hoz de hielo enorme y gruesa. Julius corrió alrededor para llegar hasta el humano, la dama de hielo lanzo una esquirla a Julius pero no le hizo daño y rápidamente trato de ir contra el pero Faith la ataco junto con las demás haciendo que no pudiera detener a Julius.

-¡Tu te quedas humano!- Julius lanzo un golpe hacia Finn.

-Que molestos son...- Finn se movió tan rápido que detuvo la maza de Julius con una mano justo antes de que lo golpeara.

La fuerza del humano era impresionante, detuvo la enorme maza de picos de Julius y con ella uno sus picos se había aplastado contra la mano del humano. Finn se movió a una enorme velocidad, Julius trató de hacerse hacia atrás pero Finn lo alcanzó con su puño, dándole un gancho a su estómago con el que rompía su armadura y daño la estructura interna del caballero de hielo. Julius salio varios metros disparado haciendo que se estrellara en una gran roca rompiéndola y a la vez deteniendolo del golpe. Eiden quedo en shock al igual que Eneida y Zeth, nadie que hayan visto había hecho salir volar a Julius por el gran peso de este, Zeth corrió rápidamente a tratar de ayudarlo, estaba gravemente herido. Su armadura se había enterrado en su estomago y parece que su espina dorsal también se daño por el impacto, estaba inconsciente pero necesitaba ayuda inmediata.

-¡Retirense!- Grito la dulce princesa cargando a Marceline.

Los que peleaban con la dama azul fueron con la dulce princesa a excepción de Faith.

-¡Faith! ¡RETIRATE!- Grito la reina vampira a lo que Faith hizo caso omiso y siguió atacando a la mujer azulada.

-Que niña tan terca- La dama azul bloqueo y contraatacó.

Desvío las garras de Faith y encajo el filo de la hoz en la espalda y salio por su estómago, después la lanzó dejándole una gran herida que empezó a sanar lentamente ya que había dejado algunas partes congeladas en la herida. La reina flama defendiendo a la vampira ataco con una espada de fuego creada de si misma y llegando con la dama azul fue detenida por Finn, chocando contra su cuerpo.

-Finn...¿porque?- La reina flama se quedo mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Entiende que a ustedes ya no les debo nada- Repitió Finn su frase.

-¡Claro que nos debes una explicación! ¡Eras el héroe de Ooo y de la nada apareces aquí después de haber muerto llevándote contigo lo único que había de tu familia ¿como esperas que no queramos saber que te paso?! ¡Somos tus amigas!- Grito la reina flama y trato de encajar su espada en el humano pero la espada se deshizo a la mitad del encaje por la mano derecha de Finn.

-¡Eso debieron haber pensado cuando me rechazaron!- Finn por primera vez le alzó la voz a la reina flama por enojo y rompió por completo la espada haciéndole daño.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y unas se detuvieron pero todas con el mismo pensamiento, la reina flama un poco adolorido vio los ojos de Finn, se notaba el dolor sentimental y también rencor.

-¡Ustedes que amigas serán, sabían perfectamente que no estaba bien, las amigas sabrían que aunque diga que este bien saben que no ¿Y ustedes que hicieron? ¡Nada o porque no les importaba y me ignoraran o porque simplemente no eran mis amigas! No entienden nada, no saben..."nada"- Finn puso énfasis a su última palabra mientras le decía a la reina flama agachadondose a su altura.

-Finn...n-no sabia-

-Vámonos reina helada- El humano, con pocas ganas de hablar, por fin dijo un apodo a la dama azul y los volvió a dejar en duda.

Finn levanto a la reina helada como levantan a las "princesas" y emprendió vuelo directamente hacia las nubes las cuales se abrieron formando una especie de portal circular, que al traspasar, las nubes se volvieron a juntar para después dispersarse y volver el clima normal.

-Finn...perdón- Faith bajo su mirada.

-Hay que volver- Le dijo la reina flama a la vampira con una lágrima de lava en su rostro.

-Este encuentro fue tan amargo como cuando se fue- Dijo Marceline antes de perder el conocimiento.

Eneida, Faith y Zeth ayudaron a Julius tratando de cargarlo, la dulce princesa pidió a Mentita abrir un portal que los llevara al dulce reino. Al llegar lo primero fue ir a la enfermería a dejar a Julius y a Marceline, los héroes se quedaron con ellos mientras que la dulce princesa iba al laboratorio según ella y la reina flama dijo que volvería a su reino.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino. Enfermería.**

-Faith ¿Podrías explicarme cual es tu relación con Finn?- Pregunto Eiden sin voltear a verla.

-Me gustaría no tocar ese tema en este momento- Respondió Faith yéndose del lugar.

 **Tierras Desconocidas.**

El lugar era completamente frío lleno de nieve por todos lados que cubrían montañas y con un castillo de hielo destacando mas grande que las montañas. Se abrió un portal del cual salio Finn con la reina helada en sus brazos, iba en picada contra el castillo y justo antes de chocar Finn extendió sus ala para detener su caída y la parte mas alta del castillo en donde caería Finn se abrió. El humano descendió lentamente y al tocar el piso dejo a la reina helada mientras la compuerta superior por donde entraron se cerraba.

-Ahh que dolor, necesito dormir te veo después reina helada- Finn camino a la ventana para irse.

-Espera cariño quedate- Exclamo la reina helada deteniendo al humano.

-Pero y...-

-Sshh mira ya te estas perdiendo la razón, esos viajes debieron ser duros así que hoy te quedas y no aceptare un no como respuesta-

-Esta b-bien-

La reina helada llevo a Finn a un cuarto, Finn se recostó pero al poco tiempo perdió el conocimiento y sin saber que se había recostado en el pecho de la reina helada que al ser grandes eran como una cómoda almohada.

-Tu descansa, Fionna puede esperar- Susurro la reina helada antes de caer dormida con Finn en su pecho.

 _ **Fin.**_


	7. Fəsil VII

**Resurrección**

 **Tierras de Ooo: Gran Grieta**

-¡Fiiiinnn!- Las chicas gritaban al unísono mientras trataban de ir por el humano.

-Gracias- Dijo Finn sus últimas palabras antes de que una explosión de magia cubriera toda la grieta.

 **Mente de Finn.**

-Así que cuando mueres todos te quieren ¿no? Vaya vida que tuve- Finn se encontraba dentro de su mente cayendo lentamente.

-Fue muy corta en comparación con los de tu perdido linaje- Hablo una voz femenina dentro de Finn.

-¿Mi linaje fue largo?- Pregunto Finn cayendo sobre una cama.

-El mas largo y fuerte visto en milenios, las personas de tu linaje eran seres humanos antiguos- La mente de Finn comenzó a proyectar recuerdos de sombras humanoides.

-Humanos antiguos ¿Eran fuertes?-

-Demasiado...Dioses, Demonios, Néfilim, Brujas, aberraciones de la oscuridad y de la luz por igual, le hacían frente a cualquiera, su poder era titánico y sin precedentes-

-...¿Que les paso?-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, la familia demoniaca de Marceline los aniquilo aunque solo fue a los últimos que no sabían nada-

-La familia de Marceline ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-Eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo pero primero tienes que despertar-

-Me hubiera gustado intentarlo pero no tengo ganas de seguir- Finn cerro los ojos y las imágenes que eran proyectadas como recuerdos se empezaron a disolver.

-¡No! ¡Debes abrir tus ojos!- Apareció una pequeña figura oscura humanoide corriendo hacia Finn.

-Estoy muy cansado- Finn se iba alejando poco a poco.

-¡Abre tus ojos por favor!- La pequeña corría tras el.

-Ya no puedo- La cama de Finn comenzó a deshacerse junto con el.

-¡Debes despertar por favor! ¡Despierta Padre!-

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

En un gran cuarto con miles de runas azul brillante por todos los espacios rectos, en un gran rectángulo hecho de piedra con pilares en cada esquina, hondo y lleno de agua color azul, por el brillo de las runas, emergió una pierda plana que en ella traía cuerpo con una altura superior a los 2 metros (La altura exacta de Finn son los 2,40 mts) con músculos definidos, cabellera dorada esparcida por la roca y su piel era crema muy pálido. Su cuerpo tenía cicatrices en la cara y en el cuerpo (Las mas notorias eran 4 las de su cuello, pecho y debajo de los pectorales) era un humano, tenia una gabardina con la manga derecha destruida y en su brazo un tatuaje hecho de runas, todo su demás ropaje estaba en mal estado. Enfrente de el había una mujer con una prenda blanca hasta el piso y arreglos dorados alrededor del cuello, pelo blanco y ojos verdes.

-Esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti, esperó que recuperes tu centro- Habló la bella mujer con una voz fina y baja.

La mujer salio del lugar por una puerta doble grande y la cerro con varios sellos.

-¿Estas segura de esto Eir? ¿Ese no es el héroe que tanto ansiaba Freya?- Preguntó un hombre de pelo negro y ropaje verde.

-Hasta que yo vuelva ese sello debería mantenerla alejada- Camino la dama sin hacer contacto visual.

Unos minutos después...

El humano arqueo la ceja y después despertó al brillar su rojo anillo.

-¡Aahh! Mierda...¿Donde estoy?- Finn volteo a todos lados con su mano en la cabeza.

El humano se levanto tan alto como los pilares, se puso a mirar la sala y tratar de leer las runas pero estas estaban en un idioma que no entendía. Visualizó la puerta y la trató de abrir pero percibió que estaba cerrada con magia.

-Bueno es extraño estar aquí después de morir y...me hace falta algo- Finn puso su mano en su pecho, observo su anillo y después cerro su puño, flexiona su brazo hacia atrás quedando de lado y al final golpear la puerta con una enorme potencia.

-Ring Verwijder de beperkende afdichting- Finn destruyo la puerta de un golpe haciendo que una parte saliera disparada y que pareciera una explosión.

Unos segundos antes 2 personas iban hacia la sala donde estaba Finn y después vieron un pedazo de la puerta salir a gran velocidad del pasillo.

-¡Por Odin! ¿Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto un hombre musculoso con un martillo corto.

-Oh no, se ha despertado muy rápido, mas de lo que podía esperar- Dijo una bella mujer pelirroja.

Del pasillo salio un humano enormemente alto con una inmensa aura oscura caminando muy tranquilo.

-¿Ese es el supuesto héroe que seguisteis durante mucho tiempo?- Pregunto el fornido hombre.

-Si, aunque nunca había podido ver su apariencia estoy segura de que esa es su cámara de resurrección- Respondió la dama haciéndose hacia atrás.

Finn miro a los 2 que estaban hablando pero volteo hacia el lado opuesto de las 2 personas y comenzó a caminar como si los ignorará.

-Nos ha ignorado ¿Eso fue un insulto?-

-No, parece que aun siendo su despertar no puede percibir peligro-

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?-

-¡Hey!- Al lugar llego corriendo la anterior mujer albina que estaba con el humano y el hombre de prendas verdes que ahora también portaba un casco con unos cuernos largos en la parte frontal.

-Eir ¿Que pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Freya el ejército olímpico ha llegado, Thor Odin ha solicitado su presencia y...oh no ¿Como pudo romper el sello?- La albina quedo boquiabierta al ver al humano caminar como si nada.

-¿Que? ¿Has dicho que el rompió tu sello?- Preguntó alterado el hombre de ropaje verde.

-Si, si pudo romper mi sello quiere decir que el...Thor ve con Odin, nosotros trataremos de detenerlo- Dijo la albina.

-Esta bien, Loki no dejes que deje este lugar que podría convertiste en un verdadero problema- Dijo Thor yéndose.

-Esta bien- Respondió Loki.

-Nos enfocaremos en tratar de im...- Eir ya no dijo nada.

El shock se dio en todos al ver la enorme estatura del humano tan cerca rápidamente y sin haber oído cuando se acercaba ya que este estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-Tu ¿Donde esta mi corazón?- Preguntó el humano seriamente.

No respondió ya que seguía en shock, Loki reaccionó y lanzo un tipo de hechizo que hizo retroceder a Finn un poco y después las chicas reaccionaron.

-Conque así sera, tendré que sacarte la respuesta a la fuerza- Habló Finn levanto su mirada un poco hacia Eir y un protector de metal se creo alrededor de la cara de Finn, comenzó de mejilla a mejilla llegando a la parte media de la nariz bajando y cubriendo hasta la barbilla.

Loki empezó a atacar con hechizos mágicos y Finn caminaba como si no le hicieran daño, Eir y Freya comenzaron a recitar un hechizo que empezó a crear un círculo alrededor del humano. Debajo de Finn salieron rayos de luz que agarraron a Finn como cuerdas. El humano hizo que aparecieran sus cadenas y estas destruyeron el hechizo, Finn comenzó a usarlas como látigo, empezó a atacar rompiendo paredes y fracturar el piso, Loki creó una lanza de magia y apunto de lanzarla Finn se puso enfrente de el a una enorme velocidad y con su mano izquierda, la lanza se fue encajando y destruyendo en la mano del humano.

-Imposible ¿como...- Loki miro los ojos de Finn, estos representaban algo peor de lo que estaría en el ultimo circulo del inframundo.

Finn golpeó el pecho de Loki y lo levanto del gran impacto haciéndolo estrellarse contra el techo, las 2 chicas miraron el anillo de Finn y supieron porque no podían contra el.

-Drīgêr...- Eir mencionó la palabra de manera a que identificaba a Finn como uno.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿No estaban extintos?!- Pregunto Freya asustada.

-Es mejor que me digan lo que sepan- Finn se agacho hacia la cara de las chicas con una mirada sería.

El lugar empezó a temblar y cada vez se oía mas cerca la batalla.

-Rompieron la segunda línea de defensa, ahora Odin tendrá que sacar a los dragones pero tomara un buen tiempo...Drīgêr te propongo un trato- Dijo Eir muriendo de nervios.

-No se que sea un Drīgêr pero yo soy un humano, Finn el humano- Corrigió Finn a Eir

-¿Humano? Eso es imposible también se extinguieron en la guerra de rebelión- Dijo Freya.

-Pues soy el ultimo hasta donde yo se ahora callate y "Eir" ve al punto- Finn callo a Freya y puso énfasis al nombre de la segunda diosa.

-Si logras detener al ejército olímpico hasta que salgan los dragones te daré todas las respuestas que quieras- Hablo Eir muy enserio y con nervios esperando a que aceptara.

-¿Y porque piensas que voy a creerte?-

-Porque yo fui la que te resucite y porque podría buscar la manera de que recuperes tu corazón-

-Cuando termine también me quedare contigo y si no te encuentro te buscare y matare a todo el que se interponga, te doy mi palabra- Finn se puso recto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde venia el sonido de la guerra.

-Espera, ten esto- Hablo Eir enviando una bola grande de energía la cual Finn agarró con su mano.

La bola de energía cubrió a Finn y al desaparecer unos segundos después tenia un conjunto de guanteletes y espinilleras tipo garras color rocoso oscuro con líneas que salían de entre los dedos con una luz brillante que recorre las lineas cada 4 segundos después de haber terminado.

-Su nombre es Bheriøn, aumentaran tu fuerza y rapidez al mismo tiempo de que los ataques contra tus extremidades cubiertas sea ineficaz-

-No los necesitó pero me hacen lucir muy bien- El tapaboca metálico de Finn adquirió el color de los guanteletes y también se le marcaron lineas blancas solo que estas eran onduladas.

-¿Estas segura de esto Eir?- Preguntó Freya un poco asustada.

-Realmente no lo se, pero si se que el cumplirá su palabra tanto de conseguir tiempo como de buscarme- Dijo Eir volteando a ver a Freya y al mismo tiempo que Loki caía del techo.

Finn decidido a obtener la información de busca fue directamente a la guerra, arranco lo que quedaba de su gabardina y ropaje debajo de ella dejando al descubierto su musculatura y cicatrices. Comenzó a agarra velocidad de ir caminando hasta corre y de un gran salto llegó hasta un puente, donde los soldados de Odin estaban siendo superados en un atrincheramiento en frente de la puerta que conecta con el puente, Finn cayó asentando un gran golpe e hizo que todo lo cercano se destruyera y saliera volando.

-¡¿Otro enemigo?!- Grito una mujer con prenda guerrera un escudo dorado y una espada dorada brillante.

Finn ignoro los comentarios de los 2 ejércitos y comenzó a atacar a los Olímpicos a diestra y siniestra, partiendo a los mas acorazados por la mitad y aventando a los pequeños contra ellos, no fallo ningún golpe y ninguno desperdiciaba su fuerza ya que consigo lograba matar una parte del ejercito. Un buen rato paso de que Finn estuviera reduciendo drásticamente las tropas y haciéndolas retroceder. El ejército atrincherado comenzó a atacar y a ganar terreno.

-¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- Grito la guerrera impulsando a todos a pelear.

La chica se acerco a Finn el cual estaba extrañamente sin hacer nada.

-Oye, gracias. Nos diste ventaja de batalla- Dijo la chica poniéndose al lado de Finn

-Es parte del trató ¿Cuanto tardaran en traer los dragones?- Preguntó Finn mirando la batalla.

-Ya no deben tardar mucho, los hiciste retroceder durante un buen tiempo así que en un rato ya deberían estar listos, por cierto ¿Quien eres? Con esa fuerza debes de ser un dios ¿no?- Respondió y pregunto la guerrera volteando a la puerta.

-No, soy Finn el humano- Responde Finn aumentando su aura.

-¿Los humanos no estaban extintos?- Preguntó seria y confundidamente la chica guerrera.

-Soy el ultimo hasta donde se...es mejor que reagrupes a tus soldados- Finn le advirtió como si algo fuera a pasar.

-¿Porq...- La chica callo al ver una gran explosión cercana.

-Te lo dije-

Los soldados de la chica retrocedían ya que un gran carro cargando un cañón mágico venia persiguiéndolos. Los que controlaban el cañón visualizaron la trinchera que había y apuntaron a ella, justamente Finn y la chica estaban enfrente de la trayectoria de disparo.

-Oh no ¡A cubierto!- Los guerreros cercanos se agacharon a esperar el impacto del devastador cañón que disparo apenas apuntó.

La guerrera cubierta, con los ojos cerrados y aturdida por el estruendo de la explosión demasiado cercana, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente vio una gran nube de humo y en ella estaba el chico humano que conoció, cubriéndola.

-Detuviste la bala de cañón...- Hablo impresionada la mujer.

-Es parte del trato- La bala del cañón se había destruido en los antebrazos cruzados en "X" del humano.

Finn corrió hacia el cañón, el cual estaba recargando, y golpeo hacia arriba girándolo en dirección opuesta, Finn golpeo la parte trasera tan fuerte que hizo como si el cañón hubiera disparado, la bala arraso una gran parte del ejército olímpico dejando una gran linea en los ejércitos. La gran puerta principal que era cubierta por el atrincheramiento era abierta y enormes dragones con monturas salían atacando. Finn se volteo y camino hacia la chica aun aturdida, un gran martillo chocó contra el humano haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

-¡Brynhildr! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese monstruo?- Llegó Thor preocupado.

-¿Que haces el nos...- La mujer se vio interrumpida ya que Thor también había sido embestido.

-Imbécil, después de que hago que este reino no se vaya a la mierda- Se acerco Finn caminando a Thor.

-¿Como lo has hecho? Es imposible que seas digno de portar mi martillo maldito monstruo- Thor se levantaba después de haber sido atacado con su propio martillo.

-No lo porte, solo te lo devolví-

-Escoria, te matare para librar al reino de la oscuridad- Thor lanzo su martillo a Finn.

-¡Espera!- Brynhildr se puso enfrente de Finn.

-¡Mjolnir detente!- Exclamo Thor pero su martillo ya iba en camino.

El humano reaccionó, se hinco y tomo a la chica en forma de abrazo cubriendo la parte donde daría el martillo. Mjolnir golpeo los antebrazos acorazados de Finn, el rechazo del metal provocó una pequeña onda que los aturdió.

-¿Quien piensa en proteger a alguien estando herido?- Hablo Finn aturdido.

-Saldar una deuda, pero no pude y ahora te debo dos- Respondió Brynhildr.

-Brynhildr perdona no sabía-

-¿Como no lo puedes saber pedazo de idiota? Claramente ese martillo iba dirigido a ella, no creo que hayas apuntado poco mas abajo de mi abdomen- Dijo Finn levantándose.

-Tu maldito-

-Si quieres pelear por mi esta bien pero estoy seguro de que tienes otras órdenes-

Thor dejo salir un suspiro y el martillo regreso a su mano.

-Por ahora me retiro y lo siento Brynhildr- El dios voló hacia la batalla.

Finn comenzó a actuar como si buscara algo y parece que lo encontró, cargo a Brynhildr como princesa (la cual le salio el típico sonrojo) y comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la puerta del puente. Llegó a un lugar donde las curanderas tenían heridos y dejo a la chica, que tenia el brazo herido después del impacto entre el martillo y los guanteletes, Finn no dijo nada y se fue en busca de Eir ya que había cumplido su parte del trato.

 **Una** **hora** **después...**

-¡Eir! ¡Espero que no te estés escondiendo!- Grito Finn caminando por un pasillo largo y detrás de el había miles de soldados masacrados.

-Ningún hechizo funcionó, el no es humano- Susurro Freya a Eir escondidas en una de las cámaras mas delante de Finn.

Los pasos del humano retumbaban por todo el lugar y derrepente callaron, las chicas se pusieron el triple de nerviosas, cuando alguien deja de caminar es porque encontró algo o a alguien. Eir trato de asomarse por una abertura en la puerta de la cámara pero no vio nada.

-Freya no esta- Susurro Eir.

-Si lo esta- Hablo Freya.

-No esta y baja la...- Callo Eir.

-Si...y tiene mi corazón- Freya habló mientras salia sangre de su boca.

-Que pena me dan, mas tu por tratar de romper el trato pero estoy aquí para hacerlo cumplir- Finn tenia una sádica voz.

El humano había atravesado el pecho de Freya y le había arrancado el corazón, en su ultima frase Finn agarro de las mejillas a la diosa y le volteo la cara hasta mirarlo rompiendo su cuello y tronando el corazón arrebatado. Saco su mano ensangrentada del cuerpo y lo tiro, Eir estaba en shock y el humano le había causado un trauma permanente.

-Comienza a gritar y te arrancaré tus extremidades una por una lentamente- Le advirtió Finn a Eir hincado enfrente de ella.

-Te diré lo que quieras- Eir bajo su mirada y dejó caer lágrimas.

-Empecemos por ¿Que es un Drīgêr?-

-Fueron antiguos humanos apellidados Drīgêr que según altos mandos tenían un largo linaje y tiempo de vida, casi inmortales con la fuerza suficiente para desafiar cualquier cosa existente conocida-

-¿Cuando se supo sobre su existencia?-

-En la nombrada por los humanos como la edad media o medieval, un humano se revelo contra un dios que tenia mucho terreno en la destruida ciudad cristica-

-¿De que manera aniquilaron a los Drīgêr?-

-Los últimos Drīgêr no guerreros fueron cazados por los Abadeer después de la guerra de los champiñones, aun sin saber su pasado o poder, aniquilando a la raza humana o eso es lo que se creía-

-¿Que le paso a los anteriores a ellos?-

-No sabemos mucho de ellos ni lo que les paso, pensábamos que habían muerto en una disputa interna o que simplemente desaparecieron hasta que se empezaron a decir rumores sobre un anillo hecho por ellos con una runa muy peculiar que representaba su símbolo. Cuando vi tu anillo supe que eras uno por la runa, aunque no me lo creía, y al ver que no sabias nada prácticamente no vi que fueras una amenaza hasta que te vi en batalla-

-¿Quienes saben de esto?

-Odin, Freya, personas importantes de la librería sagrada y yo, a los guerreros se les fue borrada esta información por causas desconocidas-

-¿En donde estamos?-

-En Asgard, en el palacio de la vida-

-¿Porque me resucitaste?

-Para reclutarte como guerrero asgardiano-

-¿Porque a mi?-

-Por tus habilidades en batalla, ibas a ser enviado al Fólkvangr o a otro lugar si no recogía tu alma y cuerpo-

-¿Me estaban vigilando?

-Freya lo hacia pero nunca se pudo saber tu apariencia ya que siempre tuviste una mancha que nos lo hacia imposible, por eso Freya tenía mucho interés en ti-

-¿Donde esta mi corazón y mis reliquias?

-Tus reliquias se separaron de ti apenas tu vida se vio extinguida y tu corazón no se regeneró aquí-

-¿Porque te escondiste?-

-Pensé que podría haber una manera de hacer que entraras en un sueño para poder examinarte y si se pudiese tener alguna descendencia tuya para crear un niño, siendo inmortal, una fuerza enorme, un anillo que podría hacerlo mas fuerte, adoctrinamiento y lavado de cerebro para forjar al guerrero perfecto. Ganaríamos a todos lo dioses y gobernariamos el planeta- Eir comenzó a entusiasmarse mientras mas hablaba y se podía notar que su mente se había roto.

-Estupideces, nada es perfecto y nada lo sera- Finn se levanto y también levantó a Eir, la agarró de la mano y salió de la cámara.

-¿A donde me llevas? ¿Haremos al guerrero perfecto? ¿Me harás reina de Asgard? ¿Pelearas con Heracles? ¿Buscarás tu corazón?- Las preguntas que hacia Eir a excepción de la última que hacia eran en forma de broma.

-Yo no, tu lo harás-

-Jajajaja tu corazón ya no existe-

-Tu dijiste que no se regeneró aquí-

-Por eso ya no existe soy la mejor curandera y si no regeneró algún órgano es que desapareció-

-Entonces tendré que buscar a alguien que pueda hacerlo-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso! ¡Si yo no pude nadie podrá! ¡Eres un humano sin vida y sin rumbo en este mundo!-

-Que perra tan escandalosa- Finn con las garras de Bheriøn partió a la mitad a Eir.

Finn se fue del lugar y salió por un balcón en lo mas alto donde visualizaba la guerra que aun no terminaba. Un dragón paso cerca y Finn aprovecho para montarse en el, tumbo al conductor que, por mala suerte, se llevo las cuerdas consigo. El humano no se complico y uso sus cadenas dimensionales e hizo que el dragón siguiera una ruta opuesta a la que iba.

 **Un día después...**

Finn llevaba un día entero después de haber pasado por una brecha que lo había llevado a lo que podía ser la tierra ya que estaba en Asgard.

-P-Pero que mier...¡no! Manten...te despierto- Finn comenzó a ver borroso y a perder la razón.

En unos instantes comenzaron a volar sobre un lugar de nieve, el dragón comenzó a perder altitud, un rayo dio directo en la cara del dragón y quedo congelada haciendo que este cayera y Finn saliera volando por el impacto, sin poder defenderse o recuperarse ya que había perdido la consciencia con el rayo. El humano se estrello contra el techo de un castillo hecho de hielo.

-¡Oh por favor!, justo había terminado la remodelación- Levanto la voz una mujer albina de piel azul claro y cejas en forma de rayo.

La mujer fue hasta donde el humano se había estrellado y al llegar se topo con una sorpresa.

-¿Un humano? Se parece a Fionna en el cabello pero este lo tiene mas lindo y es demasiado alto ¡¿Sera un príncipe humano?! ¡Si lo es es mio ya que yo me lo encontré y aunque no lo sea seguirá siendo mio!- La mujer levanto al humano con el piso de hielo de su castillo y le formo una cama de su tamaño.

-Oowww se ve tan lindo durmiendo hmm esta muy frío para ser humano...ya se le robare unas mantas a Fionna-

La mujer se fue volando hasta llegar a una casa del árbol muy grande con mucho parecido a la que tenia Finn.

-¡Fionna! ¡Fionna!- Llego la mujer tocando rápida y fuertemente la puerta.

-Eh ¡¿Reina Helada?! ¡¿Vienes a buscar pelea?!- De la ventana salto una chica humana muy hermosa de piel crema, ojos azules, piernas bien definidas, un gorro con orejas de conejo que dejaba salir un mechón de su rubio pelo, su ropaje consistía en una camiseta azul con mangas de 3/4, una falda color azul oscuro, calcetines hasta la rodilla con dos rayas de color celeste en la parte superior, zapatillas oscuras y porta una pequeña, pero no tanto, mochila verde.

La reina helada no hizo ningún arma de hielo, puso su mano izquierda en su cintura y levantó su mano derecha que era pose de explicación.

-Mira niña no vengo a pelear sólo necesitó unas cuantas cobijas de las tuyas-

-¿Que? ¿Para que quieres cobijas?-

-Eso no te incumbe ¿me darás unas o que?-

-Asshh esta bien- Fionna se metió a su casa a buscar algunas cobijas.

-Que escandalosa-

-¡Oye! ¡Atrapalas!- Fionna lanzó un par de cobijas dobladas.

-¡Te lo agradezco niña! adiós- La reina helada había atrapado las cobijas con una mano grande hecha de hielo y se fue volando a gran velocidad.

-¿Que le pasa a esa loca? Esperó que no este tramando alguna tontería para raptar a un príncipe. ¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Porque no peleo conmigo?! Estoy muy aburrida, quisiera ir a buscar contratos al dulce reino pero no quiero encontrarme con ninguno de esos inútiles...podría ir a espiar a la reina helada mmm- El estómago de Fionna gruño.

-Bueno lo haré después de comer y tomar una siesta-

 **Tierras de Aaa: Reino Helado.**

-Mmm seguro así se calentara- La reina helada toco el cuerpo de Finn pero seguía frío.

-Rayos ¿como hago que entre en calor si todo aquí esta congelado? Mmmm-

Después de un rato de pensar la reina helada le paso una idea por la cabeza.

-Oh...podría calentarlo con mi cuerpo que no le afecta el frío y así podría estar calentándolo- La reina helada se sonrojo un poco de lo que había dicho pero se dispuso a hacerlo.

Comenzó a quitarse el vestido galardonado que tenia dejando solo su ropa interior blanca, al chico no tenía nada que quitarle de encima ya que ni traía camisa y su pantalón ya era más un short destruido. Se recostó en la cama donde estaba Finn y se tapó con las cobijas que tenia, abrazo al humano poniendo su pierna encima de su abdomen y puso la cara del chico en sus grandes senos, comenzó a pasarle calor y a tener una gran calma al tener a alguien a quien abrazar mientras duerme.

 **Narración de Finn.**

Era muy cálido, como si estuviera frente a una fogata en la casa del árbol con Jake y BMO aunque también se siente como cuando mi madre Margaret me cargaba, pero se que eso no se podrá volver a repetir nunca. Estaba muerto o eso pensé ya que no sentía mi cuerpo hasta que un calor, un tacto, un abrazo y un sentimiento como el de una madre, una madre humana que nunca tuve, pude sentir nuevamente mi cuerpo y lo primero que hice fue corresponder a ese abrazo que sentía y sabía...

que no estaba muerto.

Realmente había resucitado.

 _ **Fin.**_

Gracias por leer este capitulo y por dejar sus comentarios, después explicaré la historia de los Drīgêr, el anillo y el porque Finn es muy alto.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Zack: Finn si creció demasiado pero sus brazos no son tan largos como los de Slenderman, las muñecas de Finn están un poco mas abajo de la cintura.

Los brazos de Slenderman llegan hasta el piso por lo que he visto, esperó haber resuelto tu duda.

Sin mas que decir me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Adhyāẏa VIII

**Nuevo Mundo o Nueva...**

 **Reino Helado.**

Después de haber dormido un día entero, el humano comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-ha...¿He? Estoy en...¿Pechos? No me esperaba esto- Dijo Finn después de haber despertado.

Levantó un poco su mirada y vio a una linda chica de pelo blanco, piel azul claro, dormida y abrazándolo. Finn se dio cuenta de que también la estaba abrazando.

 **Mente de Finn.**

¿Quien será ella? Estoy seguro de que no he hecho nada para terminar con una linda chica en una cama de ¿hielo? Esto se pone cada vez mas raro, ahora que lo pienso sus pechos son muy suaves y cómodos, pensar estas cosas mientras la abrazo es un poco vergonzoso...Un momento ¡¿Porque la estoy abrazando?! No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, debo despertarla para que me explique lo que paso o mejor me trató de ir de aquí.

Finn se trato de separarse de su abrazo pero un movimiento de el hizo que ella lo tomara mas fuerte. Decidió moverla para tratar de despertarla y eventualmente después de algunos jadeos de Finn, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Y comenzó a hacer gestos de molestia cuando alguien no quiere despertar.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Finn

-Si, solo es...¿P-Porque estamos abrazados?- La reina helada se puso roja de la cara.

-Es lo que te iba a preguntar, realmente tampoco recuerdo nada- Finn volteo su apenada cara.

-Ay no, la tiara- La reina helada volteo a todos lados, soltó a Finn y viceversa para comenzar a buscar su tiara.

-¿Para que quieres esa tiara?- Preguntó Finn levantándose.

-¡Necesitó mas tiempo! y...¡mis notas! ¡¿Donde están mis notas?!- La reina helada había cambiado su actitud y parte de su apariencia, su cabello se volvió corto al igual que sus cejas.

-Oye tranq...¡Aaaghh!- El cuerpo de Finn se comenzó a electrificar con rayos rojos salientes de su anillo brillante, su cuerpo bajo de estatura (30 cm), su cabello perdió brillo, sus ojos alternaron su color azul-rojo (de su pupila e iris que eran rojo-azul) y después cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡Oye responde!- La reina helada corrió hacia Finn tratando de levantarlo.

-B-Bastardo- Las palabras de Finn eran dirigidas a su mano derecha en donde se encontraba su anillo brillando.

Finn se levantó muy forzosamente con un poco de ayuda de la reina helada, las cicatrices de su cuerpo comenzaron a abrirse y a sangrar, lo cual asustó a la reina helada.

-Oh no, tus cicatrices ¿Existe algún centro medico o lugar donde puedan curarte?- La reina helada y Finn comenzaron a caminar lento hacia la cama.

-No lo se, recientemente llegue aquí y tu deberías ¡ggr! saber donde hay uno- Respondió Finn con sangre en su boca.

-No yo soy...soy, no fui la que te trajo aquí-

-¿Entonces como terminamos abrazados en una cama?-

-Pues no lo se, realmente no recuerdo nada solo, ay- La reina helada se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a perder fuerzas

Finn no podía hablar bien de la sangre en su boca, sus cicatrices del cuello y demás se habían abierto. La reina helada empezó a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza y ya no se podía mantener en pie.

-M-Mie ggr- Finn duramente se mantenía de pie con la reina helada.

-La..tiara..ponmela- Dijo la reina helada muy bajo.

Finn busco la tiara mirando alrededor, la vio en la cama medio tapada por una cobija, trato de caminar pero era muy difícil para el por las heridas abiertas. Aunque Finn llego a la tiara y al mover una de las cobijas el cuerpo de Finn no aguanto por sus heridas, cayó soltando a la reina y se trajo consigo la corona y una cobija al piso.

-P-Por Fa..vor- La reina helada se trato se arrastrar a la tiara pero el hielo y la sangre derramada del humano se lo impedían, al no alcanzar la tiara, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco.

Un pequeño pingüino se acerco a la tiara y la agarro, después se acercó a la reina helada y la puso en su cabeza.

-Uuuhhh...¡! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado mi príncipe?!- La reina helada despertó, su cabello y cejas crecieron considerablemente, y su actitud volvió a ser la de antes.

La reina corrió hacia Finn, vio que sus heridas iban creciendo y la alarmó mas por la cantidad de sangre que dejaba, lo levanto y sin pensar voló lo mas rápido que pudo cargándolo.

-¡Aguanta por favor!- La reina helada se iba acercando a un gran castillo rosa.

Los ojos de Finn estaban sin brillo y miraban a la nada pero estaba consciente. La reina helada entró por la ventana de una habitación donde, por pura coincidencia, se encontraba un joven hecho de chicle y atuendo de la realeza color rosado, el impacto en la ventana lo sorprendió y casi cae.

-¡Príncipe Gumball! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Vienes a secuestrarme de nuevo?!- Grito el Príncipe asustado y retrocediendo pero dejo de hacerlo al ver al chico que traía.

-¡Necesito que lo ayudes!- Se acerco la reina helada al príncipe.

-Es un...¡¿Qué le paso?!- Se acerco el príncipe al chico y vio que este dirigió su mirada a el, aun estaba consciente.

-¡No hay tiempo, se esta desangrando y no se desde cuando!-

-¡Sigueme!- El príncipe llevo a la reina y al humano a la enfermería del reino.

Al llegar a la enfermería, entraron a una sala seguidos de varios dulces con batas, pusieron a Finn en la cama y llegó una enfermera de color blanco al igual que su bata y cabello.

-¿Fue causada por un artefacto o espada mágica?- Preguntó directamente la doctora al llegar.

-No lo se, cuando desperté ya se estaba desangrando- Respondió la reina helada.

-Necesitamos que salgas reina helada- El príncipe Gumball saco a la reina helada de la sala.

-Eehh pero ¿y mi príncipe? ¡¿Qué le pasara?!- Preguntó la reina helada queriéndose meter a la habitación otra vez.

-Mira no se que paso y tampoco se que le pasara, pero te avisaremos en cuanto terminemos- Dijo el príncipe antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Media Hora Después...**

-Maldita sea ¿Qué le estarán haciendo a mi príncipe? Estoy desesperada, bueno realmente no, bueno solo un poco...¡Bueno ya si estoy desesperada!- Grito la reina helada.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salio el príncipe Gumball.

-¡Príncipe Gumball! ¡¿Como esta mi joven príncipe?!- La reina helada zarandeo al rosado príncipe.

-¡Sueltame!...*Suspiro* Esta muerto-

-No...¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Porque tenia esas heridas y como que esta muerto?!-

-¡Calmate! Gritando no resolveras nada...Las heridas que traía el chico eran demasiado para un humano, lo que sea que haya hecho eso le destruyo el corazón entero, además tenia un extraño poder mágico a su alrededor mientras sus heridas crecían-

-¿Mágico? Debió ser la zorra mujer mágica- Dijo la reina helada demasiado molesta y apretando su puño.

-No, la magia venía de su cuerpo en si y al parecer chocaba con una magia que salia de su anillo. Cuando nuestros Houngan's trataron de curar su herida rechazo fuertemente la magia regenerativa y mi maquina se daño al hacer contacto con el-

-¿Su anillo?...¿Puedo ver a mi príncipe?- Preguntó la reina helada mirando al piso.

-Claro- Respondió Gumball mientras hacia una seña a los que estaban dentro para que desalojaran la habitación.

La reina helada se acercó a Finn y se puso al lado derecho de su camilla y susurro.

-¿Porque me duran tan poco los amores? Si hubiera sabido que ese anillo era malo se lo hubiera quitado sin duda alguna-

La reina helada acomodo un flequillo que estaba en su cara. Era la primera vez que ve morir a un supuesto príncipe. La reina helada se fue después de unos minutos de ver a Finn, al salir vio a gumball platicando con una gata de pelaje blancocon manchas de color caqui y una cola peluda de gran tamaño pero la reina helada decidió ignorarlos y siguió el camino a la salida.

-Oh reina hela...¿da? ¿Qué le pasa y porque esta aquí y así?- Preguntó Cake al príncipe Gumball al ver que la reina helada loa ignoro.

-Bueno tiene que ver con cierto tema aya dentro- El príncipe de chicle apunto a la puerta de la habitación y Cake entró de curiosa.

-Es un...¡¿Ella le hizo esto?!- Cake volteo furiosa a la puerta e iba ir en contra de la reina pero fue detenida por el príncipe.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Ella lo trajo aquí casi llorando!-

-¿Ella qué?- Cake se empezó a calmar.

-Ella trajo al chico, yo también me sorprendí al ver su actitud desesperada por ayudarlo pero ya era tarde para el- Gumball soltó a Cake que se había calmado con la explicación.

-Eso...no me lo esperaba- Cake bajo sus orejas.

-Si...ahora si me permites, tengo que llevar el cuerpo a mi laboratorio y prepararlo para que le den un entierro- Gumball le pidió a Cake que saliera de la habitación.

-Pobre chico, me hubiera gustado conocerlo y presentárselo a mi hermanita- Cake camino a la salida del pasillo.

El príncipe Gumball tapó al humano y se fue de la habitación.

 **5 Minutos después...**

El anillo del humano comenzó a brillar.

-Despierta Finn, despierta-

El humano abrió los ojos.

Finn abrió los ojos y confundido se quito la sabana que tenía encima.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? Agrr Estúpido anillo...Un momento, esto es el dulce reino- Finn se puso alerta justo después de oler el dulce y se levanto.

El humano observó a todos lados y sin duda para el ese lugar era el dulce reino, su objetivo era sencillo: escapar de ahí a como de lugar.

\- Vrijgave weerhouder: Maximum snelheid en kracht- Finn le habló al anillo dando orden y este rompió una cadena en su cuerpo.

Finn se puso a manera de querer correr contra la pared, cuando iba a cargar contra la pared oyó algunas voces y le llamo la atención lo que decían.

-¿Pero no seria mejor darle un entierro majestad?- La voz se acercaba mas a la puerta.

-No, si es un humano entonces podre investigar sobre el y podre hacer mas pruebas ya que Fionna no quiere ayudarme ni verme- Las voces estaba en frente de la puerta.

-Majestad eso fue por culpa suya y los otros dos reyes, perdón por ser brusca pero no tiene derecho a reclamar- Abrieron la puerta.

-No estoy reclamando na...da- El príncipe Gumball recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente y estampado contra la pared.

-¡Prin...- La acompañante del dulce príncipe, que era una Mentita con un vestido de sirvienta, fue callada y raptada por Finn.

-Callate, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas- El humano corrió por el pasillo y fue a dar a una salida trasera en la parte alta de la enfermería, coincidencia que nadie los vio.

-O-Okey pero sueltame- La Mentita se forcejeaba ante el agarre en su cuello.

Finn soltó a la Mentita del cuello y pregunto.

-¿Donde esta la dulce princesa?-

-¿Dulce princesa? Oh no, no es mujer, es su majestad el príncipe Gumball al que anteriormente golpeaste-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no estoy en el dulce reino? ¿En Ooo?- Preguntó Finn muy confundido.

-¿Ooo? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar, esto es Aaa y aquí reside el Príncipe Gumball y el otros territorios están sus respectivos príncipes y reyes- Respondió la Mentita limpiándose.

-¿Tu no eres...Mentita?-

-Si pero te falto Lady, soy Lady Mentita- Lady Mentita hizo una presentación agachando su cabeza y torso, estirando y levantando un poco los extremos, izquierdo y derecho, de su vestido.

-Bien entonces...- Finn miro alrededor y al momento de preguntar algo Lady Mentita lo interrumpió.

-Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Como resucitaste? No tienes corazón y el pecho es el único lugar que no se te ha regenerado-

-¿Eh? ¿Estaba muerto? Oh mierda- Finn vio su pecho y su gran herida abierta.

-Tu no eres humano, ningún humano era ni es capaz de seguir vivo sin corazón y sin parte de su columna- Lady Mentita comenzó a hablar seriamente.

-Yo soy un humano, Finn el humano y eso no cambiara, este anillo es el que hace que pueda seguir vivo sin corazón o eso creo- Respondió Finn con una mirada seria.

-Ese anillo...Muerte podría saber algo de el- Lady Mentita miraba al anillo.

-¿Muerte? El bastardo de muerte podría saber algo como no se me ocurrió, pero necesito matar a alguien para entrar- Finn volteo a mirar a Lady Mentita con ojos de asesinarla.

-Yo no seré un sacrificio que valga la pena, pero te puedo ayudar a entrar- Mentita retrocedió un paso.

-¿Porque me ayudarías y porque dices que no seras un sacrificio que valga la pena mientras lo dices nerviosa? Oh y también retrocedes- Finn comenzó a caminar hacia Lady Mentita.

-Alejate- Lady Mentita retrocedió mas y sus ojos se pudieron oscuros.

-Eres mi pase para ver al bastardo de muerte así que se buena y muere- Finn hizo aparecer su mascara y comenzó a correr contra Lady Mentita.

lanzo bolas de fuego oscuro a lo que Finn siguió corriendo y las bloqueo con Bheriøn. hizo una explosión oscura que dio directo a Finn.

-Eso lo debió haberlo matado-

En menos de un segundo, el brazo y parte del pecho de ya no estaban.

-Tu estas hecho de dulce y magia oscura así que tendré que destruirte por completo para que muerte venga-

La voz de Finn provino detrás de y este traía el trozo que le faltaba.

-Hijo de p... Si tanto quieres ir con muerte yo te mandare Bane..av..lätt(Se traduce del Sueco como "Perdición de Luz")- empezó a emanar su aura oscura.

Alrededor del humano la luz comenzó a volverse oscuridad, envolviéndolo en una esfera grande.

-Muerte vendrá a ti, no necesitas ir- se acercó a la esfera oscura y al momento de tocarla, miles de puntas que se crearon alrededor la atravesaron.

Lady Mentita soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Muerte se esta tardando- Dijo .

Un segundo después de que hablo, un brazo la agarro de la parte trasera del cuello.

-Muerte no vendrá a menos que mates a alguien y ese alguien no seré yo- Finn había sobrevivido a las puntas.

-En...tonces era...cierto- no paraba de forcejear y comenzó a perder fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando un pentagrama con una calavera humana, de el salio una mujer esqueleto con un elegante vestido color ceniza y en su espalda 2 guadañas de triple filo.

-Humano, suelta a mi amiga- Se oyó la voz de La Muerte.

Dentro de la esfera Finn puso una sádica sonrisa, el humano hizo hacia atrás su brazo e hizo que sr estrellara y rompiera la esfera oscura.

Al romperse con la esfera el humano decidió soltar a la chica.

-Tu no eres la Muerte que yo conozco- Dijo Finn con seriedad.

-Hay distintos reinos de la muerte para cada zona- Respondió La Muerte con la misma seriedad.

-¿Sabes algo sobre unos tales Drīgêr?-

-Por supuesto que si, pero no estoy aquí para responder tus dudas humano-

-Pues las responderás del modo difícil si es necesario-

-¿Osas retar a la muerte maldito humano impertinente?-

-Si es para conseguir las respuestas que quiero, entonces eso esta bien para mi-

-Te enfrentas a La Muerte, un ser inmortal contra el que no tienes oportunidad- La Muerte adopto la forma que definía el concepto de "La apariencia de la Muerte" Alto, una gran gabardina con gorro que cubría su cuerpo y cara a excepción de las esqueléticas manos que empuñaban cada una las 2 guadañas de triple filo.

-Ser inmortal no significa ser invencible- Los ojos de Finn se alteraron de color rojo-azul a total azul, su estatura volvió a ser la misma, su herida se regeneró y una figura negro con azul hecha de energía apareció detrás de el.

Aunque los 2 tuvieran el mismo tamaño no tenían el mismo poder y aunque la victoria era para La Muerte, no pudo ser suficiente, los 2 se lanzaron a pelear y todo se quedó a un choque de sus armas.

 **Miles de años después...**

 _Alguien miraba de Frente._

-Es muy aburrido no tener con quien pelear- La voz era de Finn sentado en un trono abrasador.

En una tierra igual que el trono, miles de cadáveres por todos lados, las cabezas y objetos importantes de lo que fueron los "amigos" y conocidos de Finn estaban incrustadas en el trono como si de trofeos se tratasen.

El aspecto de Finn era de una armadura completa hasta el cuello que combinaba con Bheriøn en su color. La cara de Finn estaba con lineas que hacían que su cara pareciera cuarteada y de ellas salia un brillo azul, sus ojos eran azul brillante y con una flama del mismo color en su ojo izquierdo.

-Marceline ¿Porque es tan aburrido ser inmortal?- Preguntó Finn con una voz triple.

-Tal vez porque no tienes con quien disfrutar esa inmortalidad- Respondió Marceline mientras se sentaba al lado de Finn con una cadena en su cuello.

-Tienes razón, pensé que la unificación de dimensiones me mantendría ocupado pero no sabia que el poder de La Muerte seria tan grande *Suspiro* BMO ven aquí, sabes que ya no te haré daño- Finn dirigió su palabra a su izquierda.

-Aun estoy enojada porque mataste a mi amiga- La voz salio de un pequeño videojuego portátil que se acerco a Finn.

-Pues disculpa por tratar de defenderme ¡Oh! casi me olvido de ti-

Finn hablo a la persona que los veía, la cual estaba enfrente de ellos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el humano y se hinco enfrente de el.

-¿Cual es su deseo amo?- Hablo la que miraba a los ojos del humano.

-Evita que pelee con La Muerte y que despierte en la enfermería de Aaa, estaré cubierto con una sabana blanca en la habitación de urgencias- Ordeno el humano y derrepente...todo...se volvió oscuridad.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino.**

-¡Hey despierta!- Gritaba el Príncipe Gumball.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa su majestad?- Preguntó , que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos volvió en si.

-¿Puedes soltar ya al humano? Tratamos de cerrar su herida ¿Porque lo agarraste?- Dijo el príncipe apuntando a las manos de con una estructura maquinaria articulada.

-Oh, si, disculpe su majestad, solo estaba eh..su..¿temperatura?- quito sus manos del pecho del humano.

-Ahh, no importa solo calibra la máquina ¡Rápido!- El príncipe acercó la máquina al pecho del humano y esta empezó a lanzar unas ondas que se extendían por el cuerpo del mismo.

-Calibrando- ajusto unas cosas en la pantalla del aparato y las ondas comenzaron a regresarse al pecho y cuello del humano.

-Vamos...Vamosss- El príncipe se mostraba impaciente al usar la maquina.

Las heridas del humano se cerraron, pero la del pecho no lo hacia.

-Maldita sea ¡¿Porque no se cierra?! Oh no, aumenta la energía, Houngan's tienen permiso de actuar- El príncipe estaba enojado y se alterado cuando vio que la actividad mental disminuía.

La máquina aumento su frecuencia de ondas, los Houngan comenzaron a usar su magia regenerativa. El anillo del humano empezó a brilla, las ondas que iban dirigidas a su pecho se empezaron a desviar y la magia de los clérigos fue rechazada sin poder ayudarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa? Esto no tiene sentido, la máquina ya debió haber regenerado el tejido- El príncipe estaba tan confundido que desvío la máquina al anillo y este hizo un choque eléctrico con ella.

-Oh mierda ¡ apagala ya!- La maquina dejo de emitir ondas.

-Intetare quitarle ese anillo- El príncipe acerco su mano a el pero lo detuvo.

-¡Espere su majestad!- le agarro la mano.

-!Who! ¿Qué te pasa ? Si le quito el anillo tal vez podamos ayudarlo- Se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-Es que si lo toca podría dañarlo majestad- apunto al anillo u este dejaba ver pequeños rayos salientes.

-Oh ¿Entonces que haremos?- Preguntó el príncipe desilusionado.

-No creo que quede nada por hacer, si el usuario muere puede el que anillo deje de emitir esos rayos pero no podemos revivir a alguien eso si es ficción- Hablo uno de los Houngan que era la Doctora.

-Estúpidos artefactos mágicos *Suspiro de molestia* pueden retirarse eso fue todo- Dijo el príncipe antes de salir.

El príncipe salio para avisarle a la Reina Helada lo ocurrido. Paso lo de la reina helada solo que esta vez se escondió en la sala a esperar a que la Reina Helada se fuera.

-¿Porque me duran tan poco los amores? Si hubiera sabido que ese anillo era malo se lo hubiera quitado sin duda alguna- La reina helada se retiro y después entró El príncipe Gumball con Cake.

Cuando estos se fueron salio de su escondite para acercarse al humano, al llegar se volteo.

-Bien ahora debo buscar la manera de sacarlo de aquí, si esa visión es cierta entonces lo haré- se volteo y para su sorpresa había otra persona que estaba cubierta con el gorro de su chaqueta.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó enojada.

-¿Quien eres tu y porque estas aquí?- Preguntó también enojada la misteriosa persona que tenia una voz femenina.

-Trato de salvar al mundo- Respondió enojada.

-Yo también trato de salvar al mundo- Dijo la misteriosa encapuchada.

-¿Eh? Oye...tuviste una...¿visión?- Preguntó confundida por las palabras de la encapuchada.

-¿Tu también la tuviste?- También pregunto confundida la encapuchada.

-¿También tratas de sacarlo de aquí antes de que despierte?-

-Si, si despierta aquí lo mas probable es que termine peleando con La Muerte y nos destruya a todos-

-No puedo creer que alguien mas lo haya visto-

-Ni yo me lo creó, estaba haciendo otras cosas cuando derrepente me llego esa visión aunque algo borrosa-

-Wao eso si es...raro- Mentita y el encapuchado se quedaron pensando por un momento hasta que algo los alerto.

-¡ ! ¡¿Dondeee estas?! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo!- La voz era del Príncipe Gumball.

-Oh no, necesitamos sacar el cuerpo de aquí- Dijo tratando de levantar el cuerpo.

-Oye si haces eso lo podrías despertar- La encapuchada quito a del humano.

-No, esta muerto pero estoy segura de que puede resucitar solo que no por un tiempo- volvió a tratar de levantar el cuerpo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de que resucite?- Preguntó la encapuchada con una voz sorprendida.

-Si ahora ayudame- y la encapuchada levantaron al humano, las 2 levantaron cada una de un lado pasando su brazo por su cuello cada quien.

-Si que..esta pesado- La encapuchada hablo con dificultad al cargar al humano.

-No te detengas que el tiempo apremia- también tenia dificultades.

Las 2 llevaron al humano hasta la salida, la voz del príncipe se alejo cuando lo comenzaron a levantar, después fueron por la parte delantera ya que sabían que no era bueno ir hacia atrás. Entraron en una habitación la cual tenia un escritorio, era mas una oficina, y detrás de el estaba una ventana que llevaba a un balcón.

-Vamos por ahí- Apunto al balcón y las 2 salieron a el.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Como piensas que lo bajaremos? No somos seres mágicos que se estiran- La encapuchada estaba alterada.

-¿Necesitan transporte?- Provino una voz debajo de el y después salio una humana montada en una gata mágica que se podía estirar.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un Fanfic?!- Grito enojada la encapuchada.

-¡Suban! Que no queda mucho tiempo- Dijo la gata mágica.

Las chicas le dieron el humano a Cake, la cual lo agarro con parte de su cuerpo mágico estirable, después subieron ellas y se fueron del lugar rápidamente.

-Parece que tendremos mucho de que hablar- Dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo.

 _ **Fin.**_

Los Houngan provienen de la religión vudú haitiana que vendrían siendo los curanderos usando entidades espirituales (mágicas en este Fanfic) conocidas como Loas.

Hola aquí Nelo. Me disculpo por tardar mas en subir el capítulo tenia falta de inspiración y también tenia varias cosas pendientes que hacer pero aquí esta el octavo capítulo, esperó que lo disfruten y gracias por esperar, hasta pronto.


	9. Razdziel IX

**Confusión**

 _Solo quería avisar que en cierta parte el capitulo se volverá sangriento, sin nada más que decir disfruten el capitulo._

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa del Árbol.**

-Esta semana ha estado muy aburrida, creo que debería ir al dulce reino peroooo nah sigo enojada con ese idiota de Gumball- Hablo una chica humana sentada en un sofá del tercer piso viejo con un mal humor y de cabeza.

-Toc Tooc ¿Hay alguna humana en casa?- Alguien grito afuera de la casa.

-¡Cake!- La humana bajo corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Donde esta mi niña favorita?- Era Cake la hermana de Fionna quien fue recibida con un gran abrazo de la chica.

-¡Por fin vienes!- Dijo Fionna muy contenta abrazando a Cake.

-Si disculpa por no visitarte hermanita pero estaba con algunos pendientes con mis hijos- Se disculpo Cake y entro a la casa cargando a Fionna y poniéndola en el sofá de abajo que tenia mejor aspecto que el del tercer piso.

-Con que me visites de vez en cuando esta bien- Fionna puso una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué tenemos para hacer hoy? ¿Ir a un calabozo? ¿Rescatar a un príncipe de las garras de la reina helada? ¿Hacer contratos para el dulce reino?- Preguntaba Cake muy entusiasmada.

-Pues no tengo ganas de ir al dulce reino pero si de hacer contratos- Dijo Fionna con molestia.

-Todavía sigues enojada con el ¿cierto?- Preguntó Cake sentándose a su lado.

-Si...- Fionna bajo su mirada con un poco de enojo en ella.

-Mira, vamos al dulce reino, agarras los contratos que quieras y nos vamos ya que no necesariamente tenemos que encontrarnos con el príncipe Gumball- Cake puso su pata en el hombro de Fionna.

-Esta bien, vamos al dulce reino- Fionna levanto su cara dándole una sonrisa a Cake.

-¡Bien! Pero primero comamos algo que vengó hambrienta y un poco cansada- Cake dijo lo ultimo apenada.

-¿Qué quieres que te prepare hermana?- Se levantó Fionna entusiasmada.

-Una sopa de fideos no estaría mal jeje- Cake sonrió.

-Bien esperame y ahorita te traeré tu sopa- Fionna fue a la cocina a preparar la sopa para su hermana.

Fionna preparo la comida para su hermana y de paso se preparó un plato para ella, las chicas comían y platicaban, cuando terminaron de comer recogieron los platos y los lavaron para por fin poder ir al dulce reino.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino.**

-Bien vamos por los contratos Cake- Dijo Fionna seria y caminando rápido.

-Tranquila Fionna yo te aviso si el dulce príncipe se acerca- Cake hablo tranquilamente.

-Gracias Cake- Aunque Fionna dijo eso ella no bajo su velocidad.

Llegaron a una sala del castillo después de una hora de caminata por el dulce reino, Cake diviso al dulce príncipe, por suerte ya le habían dado unos contratos a Fionna, y lo primero que hizo fue decirle a su hermana que se fuera del lugar. El príncipe saludo a Cake y los 2 caminaron a la enfermería del reino por una extraña razón.

-Hmm ¿A donde llevara Gumball a Cake? Parece que tendré que esperar a Cake o...¿me voy sola? hmmm que dilema- Fionna salio del lugar al ver que el príncipe Gumball se alejo.

La chica humana andaba a solas por el dulce reino y saludando a las personas del mismo. Fionna paso a tomar un helado a un puesto, vio algunas parejas muy amorosas dándose lo típicos besos y cariños lo que hizo que nuestra heroína bajara la mirada junto con las orejas de coneja de su blanco gorro.

-Que basura- Fionna fue a sentarse a una banca del gran parque del reino a comerse su helado rápida y fuertemente hasta acabarselo.

La humana miro al cielo con una mirada de decepción, paso el tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida.

 _Zzz...zZz...zzZ_

-Uuhh oohh vaya que sueño- La chica rubia se despertó y levanto de la banca para estirarse, era de noche y sin luz de mercuriales.

Fionna se sintió rara al ver que no había nadie en el lugar y se fue a buscar a Cake en el castillo tampoco había ni un alma en el camino. Paso una media hora para que llegara y cuando lo hizo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Esto es muy raro- Fionna fue a la sala principal del castillo.

La humana abrió la gran puerta.

-¿Pero que mie...? ¡¿CAKE?! ¡¿CAKE DONDE ESTAS?!- La humana grito desesperada buscando a su hermana.

La sala principal era un festival de sangre, miles de los dulce ciudadanos estaban desgarrados, colgados, mutilados, decapitados y aplastados pero todos compartían el rasgo de que lo que era su colorida sangre había sido cambiada por la sangre roja como la de Fionna o Marshall. También había algo interesante como un vampiro y un chicle de forma humanoide.

-¡Mashall! ¡Gumball! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!- La chica se acerco desesperada y con lágrimas a sus amigos, el príncipe Gumball estaba incrustado en la pared con un hacha de un filo y un pico en su cara mientras que el vampiro estaba en el piso sin ojos y con el pecho completamente abierto dejando salir algunos órganos que deberían estar en su estómago.

-¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN!- Fionna estaba en lágrimas por sus amigos y un fuerte ruido la puso alerta.

Una de las puertas de la izquierda se abrió, Fionna se puso a la defensiva sacando su espada de cristal color rosa que fue cubierta por un fuego de igual color. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Fionna cada vez mas furiosa. Se impresionó al ver la cola de Cake pero radicalmente cambio cuando vio que estaba siendo cargada y cubierta de sangre.

-¡CAKEEEEE!- La humana se abalanzó hacia su hermana pero se detuvo al ver la estatura enorme del desconocido con forma humanoide.

-¿Aun quedaban habitantes? Como no me di cuenta- La voz que salia del desconocido era ronca.

Fionna sin duda ataco después de su pequeña pausa a lo que el desconocido respondió con una patada, la chica la esquivo, dio un corte por debajo de la muñeca pero en vez de corta saco chispas haciéndose la idea de que no seria un oponente fácil. La humana se volteo para dar una estocada pero solo vio un abdomen musculoso enfrente de ella para después sentir un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo lo que hizo que soltara un grito de dolor, el desconocido le dio un golpe certero con su codo.

-¡AAAHHH!- El hueso del hombro se rompió y Fionna cayo al piso.

-Eres muy frágil, no importa igual seras otra mas que matar- El desconocido soltó a Cake y piso la cintura de la humana.

La chica se resistía aunque fue peor para ella lo que venia, el desconocido arrancó sus piernas de un estirón y las aventó, la humana gritaba entre lágrimas.

-¡Por favor alguien ayudeme!- Fionna se arrastraba con sus manos desangrándose.

-No corras, no hay escapatoria ni esperanza- El desconocido caminaba lentamente a la humana.

La sombra la acechaba, la muerte la abrazaba, al voltear para ver su final solo pudo sentir el como sus brazos también eran arrancados y era aventada. Fionna se estrello en la pared, sin extremidades, aun viva veía como se volvía a acercar aquel desconocido sin cara visible por su pelo rubio y su piel pálida cuarteada lo hacia alguien de temer, aunque la humana había perdido la esperanza de salir viva, pudo ver como el que se acercaba fue atravesado por 4 grandes picos con forma de estaca (mismas con las que mataron a Finn).

-¡Bastardo! Bhgaa ¡¿Quien eres?!- Pregunto el desconocido a sus espaldas soltando una bocanada de sangre.

-Yo soy tu, pero sin ser controlado- La voz provenía a espaldas del desconocido.

-A mi nadie me controla- Esas fueron las últimas palabras del desconocido antes de ser decapitado por un caballero con una armadura abrasadora sin casco pero con mascarilla que cubría de sus mejillas y nariz para abajo y pelo rubio.

El caballero se acerco a la humana.

-Mis disculpas por no poder evitar este evento, pero tu si podrás hacerlo ya que cumplí con mi parte- Dijo el caballero con una voz seria pero amigable.

-¿Y...como? Si..estoy destrozada..no que nada mas que la muerte para mi- Fionna hablaba con la voz rota y con sangre en ella mientras aun soltaba algunas lágrimas que no eran solo del dolor físico.

-Todo se puede, solo debes ayudar a tu amiga a escapar y evitar que "el" despierte en este lugar-

-¿Qui..en?-

-Lo sabrás cuando despiertes- El Caballero se levanto y se fue.

-Oye espe...¿mi brazo y...mis piernas? ¿Que rayos es todo esto?- Fionna había recuperado sus extremidades, ya no estaba cubierta de sangre y tampoco estaba en el dulce reino simplemente estaba en un lugar en blanco.

Fionna estaba completamente confundida y derrepente comenzó a sentir un enorme sueño en el cual cayo rápidamente.

 _Zzz..._

Fionna se levantó de golpe, muy exaltada, miro a los alrededores y todo estaba normal, parejas besándose, el puesto de helados y el sol iluminando.

-Eso si que fue una pesadilla...¡Cake!- Fionna corrió del parque hasta la enfermería del reino tardo menos que cuando caminaba.

Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo de la siesta de Fionna ella debía llegar lo mas rápido posible. La heroína llego al castillo y vio a su hermana Cake salir por una de las puertas de dulce.

-¡Cake!- Fionna dio un grito que llamo la atención de la gata mágica.

-Oh Fionna ahí estas- Cake camino un poco y su hermana le dio un abrazo repentino.

-Que bueno que estas bien- Dijo Fionna en susurro.

-Eh ¿Paso algo Fionna?- Preguntó la gata confundida.

-Nada en especial pero necesitó que me ayudes a buscar a que podría estar en un apuro- Fionna explico a Cake un poco del asunto de su sueño pero sin contar las partes sangrientas.

Cake asintió y las chicas comenzaron a buscar a por el castillo y salieron a preguntar a los banana guardias si la habían visto pero negaron haberla visto fuera del castillo y de la nada la gata recordó algo importante.

-¡Fionna! debe estar en la enfermería, si Gumball estaba en esa sala entonces ella debería de andar cerca ya que es raro que no ande cerca de el- Dijo Cake exaltada.

-Un momento ¿Porque Gumball andaba en la enfermería?- Preguntó Fionna apenas termino Cake.

-Eso no importa de...mira eso- Cake apunto a lo alto de la enfermería que estaba a lo lejos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?-

-Una sombra entro por una de las ventanas-

-Vamos aya, tal vez veamos algo interesante-

Fionna y su hermana Cake corrieron a donde Cake avía avistado a una persona entrando en la ventana de la sala. Al llegar vieron que en un balcón de la enfermería a que parecía que tratara de cargar algo y que estaba junto a una persona desconocida con una capucha.

-¡Ahí! Cake ayudemos a - Fionna subió en Cake que se estiro hasta el alto balcón.

-¿Necesitan transporte?- Preguntó Cake apenas llego al balcón.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un Fanfic?!- Grito enojada una encapuchada que acompañaba a .

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa del Árbol.**

-Bueno eso fue lo que paso para llegar hasta ustedes- Fionna termino de explicar sobre lo ocurrido de su sueño o premonición y omitiendo, al igual que con Cake, las partes sangrientas.

-Vaya eso si que fue raro, el objetivo que todas teníamos era evitar que el despertara en el dulce reino- Dijo la encapuchada apuntando al que estaba cubierto aun con una manta de la enfermería.

-Por cierto ¿Quien es y porque despertaría? Fionna se levantó de la silla para ir al cuerpo y descubrirlo.

-Espera heroína de Aaa, lo despertar- La encapuchada se levanto rápido al ver que Fionna iba a levantar la manta que tenia.

-Tranquila no lo despertaré, solo quiero ver su aspecto nada mas- Fionna siguió con su otra mano para quitarle la manta.

Cake recordó que el cuerpo era de un humano y que estaba prácticamente muerto según el dulce príncipe así que también evito que viera que era un humano aunque también sintió que era por instinto.

-Es mejor que esperemos a que despierte, no queremos fastidiarlo y tu debes de contarme mas sobre esa extraña visión que tuviste en el parque del dulce reino- Cake agarro a Fionna y la llevo al piso superior.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa Cake? Tan malo esta para no poder verle la cara- Fionna fue sentada en la cama de su cuarto por su hermana.

-Es que es un tema relacionado contigo así que no quiero que algo te pase por culpa de el- Hablaba Cake mientras se sentaba al lado de Fionna.

-¿Qué es lo relacionado conmigo?- Preguntó Fionna muy confusa.

-Pues varias cosas pero hasta que el despierte preferiría no decir nada por el momento-

-Me dejas aun con mas intriga por saber quien es-

-Disculpa pero recuerda, todo a su debido tiempo-

-Esperar no es algo que me guste- Fionna se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

 **Mientras tanto abajo...**

-Me gustaría saber quien eres ahora que ya no estamos en el dulce reino, señorita misteriosa- se levantó de su silla.

-Yo...soy eh una...maga- Respondió la encapuchada con nerviosismo.

-¿Y que hace una maga en el dulce reino?- hablaba simpática pero a la vez seria.

-Solo andaba de paseo ya que no había visto el dulce reino y se me dio por conocerlo jejeje-

-Entonces...¿Podrías contarme de como fue tu visión o premonición sobre el evento futuro apocalíptico que sucedería si el chico de aquí despertara en el dulce reino?-

-Es una larga historia mas que la de la heroína Fionna creo yo-

-Hay mucho tiempo de sobra y aparte se me hace raro que el aun no despierte, en mi visión su despertar fue muy rápido a diferencia de todo lo que ha tardado ¿Sabes si despertara pronto?-

-No, no lo se ya que la premonición que tuve fue mas un visión alertadora y no recuerdo ningún detalle de cuando despertaría-

-Habrá que esperar a que despierte, tal vez el sepa algo de las premoniciones-

-Si...esperar a que despierte-

Las chicas se mantuvieron en la casa hasta que llegó el atardecer y el tapado no despertaba lo que hizo que Fionna comenzara a cuestionar si realmente iba a despertar.

-¿Acaso no piensa despertar?- Fionna alzo un poco la voz al estar dando vueltas a la casa y verlo.

-Tranquilícese señorita Fionna, no hay que perder la paciencia- traía un té para todas.

-Si, no resolverá nada gritando así que vamos a tomarnos un té y calmarnos un poco para platicar sobre ello- La maga invito a Fionna a sentarse.

-Si Fionna, tal vez nos saquen de algunas dudas- Dijo Cake levantando su taza de té con elegancia.

-Aahh esta bien, si no despierta en un rato lo despertaré yo- Fionna se sentó al lado de la maga.

 **Horas Después...**

Las chicas platicaron sobre diversos temas y también sobre quien era la maga encapuchada aunque trato de explicar cosas evitando detalles importantes y dijo que su nombre era Zharä pero de ahí en fuera evito hablar mas sobre ella dejando una leve desconfianza en las demás. Platicaron sobre si se quedarían a dormir pero se negó ya que tiene deberes en el dulce reino y no puede desaparecer así como así y la única que si se quedaría sería la maga misteriosa aunque con la condición de portar un restringidor mágico y accedió sin ningún problema.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en la cama del ático o una de los cuartos de invitados en el segundo piso- Fionna le indicaba los lugares.

-Dormire abajo si no te importa- Dijo Zharä como con la esperanza de que Fionna no sospechara de ella.

-Oohh así que quieres vigilar por si despierta- Fionna puso una mirada picarona en Zharä.

-Algo así jeje-

-Entonces esta bien, solo llevate algunas almohadas para que no te sientas incómoda-

-Claro- Zharä agarro algunas almohadas y de paso una sabana para llevarlas abajo y acomodarse.

-Oh por cierto, si algo pasa solo avisame y bajare de inmediato, buenas nocheees- Fionna se fue a su cuarto y cerro.

-Bien, ahora solo falta esperar a que duerman para terminar mi trabajo- Zharä agarro una silla y se sentó en frente de Finn.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para poder escuchar algunos ronquidos provenientes del piso superior y esa era la señal para Zharä e actuar.

-Senza distrugge avvertimento, Abbracciare la morte cruenta- El restringidor de magia se había roto y Zharä hizo aparecer una espada larga de hielo.

Abalanzo su espada contra la parte del cuello de Finn.

Fue detenida por la mano descubierta de Finn, rompió la espada y su puño derecho fue directo al estomago de Zharä haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Mierda! ghr- Zharä estaba dolida del estomago por el golpe que la hizo retroceder unos metros.

Finn se levanto y su manta que lo cubría cayo al piso, dejando ver la mayor parte de su cuerpo excepto de las rodillas hasta su cadera ya que tenia las partes rotas del pantalón que lo cubrían, sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes de iris azul y pupila roja, sus heridas volvieron a ser las cicatrices de antes pero su estatura no volvió a ser la misma se quedo en los 2,10 mts, Finn estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y después a los lados ya que haber dormido mucho había entumido sus músculos.

-Vaya que es incomodo este sillón- Dijo Finn asiendo mas estiramientos.

-Ni si quiera me consideras una amenaza verdad- La voz de Zharä se notaba con rabia.

-No se de que me hables, yo sólo desperté en...¿Es mi casa?- Finn se empezó a cuestionar.

-No y tu no perteneces a este lugar y tampoco debes existir- Zharä tenia un gran control de hielo e hizo que un gran bloque con picos se creara desde el piso y aventara a Finn lo que eventualmente destruyo la pared entera de la casa del árbol.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Fionna se levantó de golpe al igual que Cake.

Fionna y Cake bajaron rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero que mierda ha pasado?!- Preguntó Cake exaltada y enojada.

-¡¿La reina helada vino a atacar?!- Fionna corrió hacia abajo y vio el gran bloque de hielo que destruyo la casa.

Fionna y Cake visualizaron a Zharä saliendo de la casa y al tratar ellas de salir congelo todas las salidas.

-¡Maldita! Sabia que no debíamos confiar en ella- Cake comenzó a golpear y rasguñar el hielo pero no era efectivo.

-Iré a buscar algo que nos pueda ayudar- Fionna fue a la parte de arriba donde había un cofre.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos y sin interrupciones probaré que soy mas fuerte que tu y mi padre- Zharä se preparaba con una emanación de frío saliente de sus blancas manos.

-¿Tu padre? Hmm Ni idea- Finn hablaba tan despreocupado y mirando al estrellado cielo nocturno.

Zharä ya no hablo y comenzó a atacar creando todo tipo de armas de hielo y dando golpes rápidos, Finn esquivaba sin problemas todos los ataques.

Mientras que en la casa Fionna estaba rompiendo una pequeña parte del cristal congelado del ático con su rosa espada, rompió el cristal y pudo ver la pelea aunque no del todo bien.

-¡Esta despierto! ¿Pero porque lo ataca? Debí haber imaginado que tendría intenciones ocultas- Fionna al no poder romper mas que ese pedazo lanzo su espada rosa a la batalla con una frase muy oída. -¡Toma el arma!-

Finn y la maga escucharon el grito de Fionna, aunque Finn desconocía de quien era la voz, Zharä vio la espada venir e iba atacarla pero cometió un error, quitarle la atención a Finn es un grave error.

-Ni lo pi...- Zharä no termino su frase al sentir la muerte tras de ella.

-Sorpresa- Finn ya estaba atrás de Zharä con sus brazos alzados y puños cerrados, lo siguiente fue un fuerte golpe que levanto gran cantidad de tierra.

-Whooo ¿Qué fue eso?- Fionna ya no podía ver por el hielo que volvió a congelar la ventana.

-No hay manera de escapar, a no ser...- Cake se puso pensativa.

-No Cake no volaras la casa de nuevo- Fionna puso cara seria.

-Ooww- Cake bajo sus orejas.

 **Volviendo con la pelea...**

Finn atrapo la espada que venia en el aire ya que solo pasaron 5 segundos en lo que la maga Zharä se volteo y Finn la aplasto.

-Esta espada se ve reluciente- Finn admiraba la hoja de la espada.

-No te atrevas a ignorarme- Zharä comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con un gélido hielo el cual venía de su magia y de la casa del árbol.

Finn se volteo y camino como si nada hasta alejarse algunos metros del cuerpo de Zharä, el cual comenzó a levantarse con miles de picos en su congelado cuerpo.

-¡Vengare a mi padre! Vacuum Spada- La voz de Zharä se volvió mas aguda y rencorosa, de su mano apareció otra espada pero mas grande y larga con un color morado oscuro, palabras grabadas en la hoja dos extensiones con formas de ala de gárgola justo encima del mango y una runa en medio.

-Esa espada me gusta- Finn tuvo interés en la espada, su mascara se activo solo que esta vez salio un protector debajo de la barbilla ajustándose hasta la mirad de su nariz después la mascara de los lados de su cara se adhirió al protector como si de un engranaje se tratara haciendo una nueva mascara del mismo pero con las mismas lineas onduladas las cuales las recorre una luz azul.

Finn y Zharä, en su forma gélida, tienen el mismo tamaño. Zharä fue la primera en atacar haciendo cortes horizontales y verticales inclinados dando giros sobre ella misma, Finn bloqueaba los ataques aunque siguió con la sucesión de ataques, Zharä usaba las 2 manos en el agarre mientras que Finn solo usaba su mano diestra y con la zurda dio un golpe en su cara en dirección contraria a la que giraba lo que la desconcertó, Finn comenzó a atacar rápida y fuertemente sin parar Zharä apenas podía bloquear y aun así Finn le iba destrozando el hielo poco a poco. La maga Zharä dio un corte de suerte en el hombro derecho de Finn y este se giro por el corte y aprovecho la inercia para cortar en el pie de Zharä provocando un sangrado e hizo que se sostuviera con un pie, al segundo, Finn dio un golpe zurdo con un el guantelete de Bheriøn haciendo que el hielo de su cara se rompiera entero. Era una chica con pelo rubio nevado y piel blanca de ojos celestes y aun con su belleza Finn no dudo en darle un rodillazo en la barbilla que la hizo darse una vuelta entera.

-Ahora de porque mi padre me dijo que no tuviera ninguna abertura pero me confíe- Hablo Zharä con decepción.

-¿Tanta confianza tenias para dejar miles de aberturas con las cuales podía matarte de un solo golpe?- Dijo Finn en tono distinto por su mascara pero se sentía serio y con intención de hacer burla de ella.

-No me rendiré hasta morir- Zharä se levantó.

-Esta bien te daré ventaja para que la batalla dure- Finn se quito el anillo y lo dejó caer e hizo el rojo de su pupila desapareciera.

-¿Me darás ventaja? ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque soy débil?!- Zharä estaba realmente enojada por las palabras de

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que ese anillo me da muchas ventajas y...¡Quiero usar mi fuerza humana!- El grito de Finn resonó en la espada de cristal rosa de Fionna e hizo que se prendiera en un fuego de su color.

-¿Humano?- Fionna pudo oír el grito de Finn.

 _ **Fin.**_

Finn puede quitarse el anillo a su gusto ahora que ya lo ha reconocido como su portador. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y hasta el próximo capitulo, adiós.


	10. Ösiët X

**Encuentro Destinado**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa del árbol.**

-¡Pues bien! ¡Entonces muere como uno!- Zharä corrió hacia Finn con rabia.

-Ese es el espíritu- Finn también corrió.

Las espadas chocaron creando una gran onda sonica, las espadas rozaban sus filos una y otra vez sacando chispas, en un corte de los 2 las espadas quedaron con los filos chocando y de la fuerza ejercida mientras mas se mantenía mas chispas sacaban y al separarse Zharä opto por dar un corte horizontal cargado para dejar ir una hoja filosa de hielo, Finn derritió ese hielo filoso, dio una vuelta sobre si mismo dando un corte desde abajo con fuerza dejó ir el fuego rosado de la espada de Fionna que al chocar contra la espada de Zharä, que también iba hacer un ataque pero de hielo, genero una gran explosión rosa con celeste.

 **Momentos antes.**..

Fionna estuvo pensativa unos minutos y después bajo rápidamente.

-¡Fionna espera!- Cake corrió tras la humana.

Fionna corría con la mente llena de preguntas pero ninguna era tan importante como su principal pensamiento _-Si el realmente es humano debo..debo...-_ Llego hasta la destruida entrada justo antes de la explosión por las magias de las espadas lo cual hizo que se quedara dentro y a cubierto.

-¡Rayos! Debo ayudarlo- Fionna salió después de la explosión y cuando iba a correr hacia aya fue detenida por los brazos de Cake que la enrollaron.

-No puedes entrar en una batalla sin un arma- Dijo Cake molesta acercando a Fionna.

-Pero el necesita nuestra ayuda-

\- Pues no lo veo en problemas-

-¿Qué?- Fionna volteo a ver la escena donde estaban peleando y Finn tenia la ventaja.

El rubio tenia la chica mágica a la defensiva, parece que la explosión no le hizo daño, con gran fuerza daba cortes con su espada a gran velocidad y sin detenerse como si pareciera que tuviera desesperación por ganarle a Zharä y en un descuido de Finn aprovechó para hacerle un corte en la mano haciendo que soltara la espada pero Finn no perdió tiempo e invoco a Bheriøn. Después de que los guantes y espinilleras aparecieran Finn golpeó en las costilla derecha a Zharä rompiéndole la parte cubierta con hielo, la maga tampoco perdió tiempo y creo un gancho de hielo que encajó el la espalda de Finn y lo estrello contra un bloque de hielo que creó atrás de ella Finn se quito del agarre y pateo a Zharä que retrocedió varios metros quedando de rodillas al igual que Finn.

-Aun sin el anillo puedes mantener tus reflejos, fuerza y también puedes portar esos guanteletes sin tener algo de magia en ti, eres fuerte lo admito pero aun sigues siendo humano y un humano ¡No me vencerá!- Zharä corrió de nuevo a Finn y se detuvo en seco al ver una una enorme ráfaga de fuego rosa enfrente de ella.

-Yo seré la humana que te derrote- Fionna había agarrado su espada de diamante rosa y ahora nada la detendría.

-Mis asuntos no son contigo heroína de Aaa, así que no te metas- Zharä puso de nuevo su atención a Finn pero el ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Finn dio una patada en sus costillas de la izquierda, destruyendo por completo el hielo que le cubría el torso, fue enviada hasta Fionna que la recibió con un corte cargado del fuego rosado. Zharä no tuvo tiempo de bloquear bien y se llevo un gran daño.

-Su tiempo se acabo.. vuoto assoluto- Zharä encajó su espada en el piso y empezó a congelar todo, el hielo se extendía a todas partes.

-Oh rayos ya va a empezar con sus poderes mágicos súper fuertes- Fionna se estaba enojada al ver que el hielo se extendía.

-¿Como se supone que llegaremos a ella si nos congelara?- Finn y Fionna retrocedieron por el hielo.

-¿Qué no tienes un plan?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Tu espada- Finn miro la espada de diamante rosa.

-¿Mi espada? ¿Qué tie...¡Oye no te robes mi fuego!- El fuego de la espada de Fionna estaba siendo absorbida por Zharä.

-Si ella absorbe el fuego entonces quiere decir que la espada absorbe el calor...¿Oye puedes lanzar bolas de fuego con tu espada?- Preguntó Finn mientras seguían retrocediendo.

-¡Oigan esta cosa congela!- Cake venia corriendo también.

-¡Cake!- Fionna volteo.

-Rápido necesito saber si puedes crear bolas de fuego-

-Oh si puedo ¿Pero para que?-

-Necesito que tengas buena puntería y me sigas-

-Aun no me has respondido-

-Necesito que dispares enfrente de mi- Finn salto, se volteo y corrió en dirección contraria para ir en contra de Zharä.

-¡Oye te congelaras!- Fionna se detuvo.

-¡Entonces dispara!- Finn estaba apunto de entrar en el campo de congelación y en frente de el hubo una explosión rosa.

-¡Te cubriré!- Fionna se monto en Cake y disparaba desde arriba de ella que se elevo un poco mas arriba de Finn.

Los 2 humanos corrieron hasta Zharä que comenzó a absorber el calor mas rápidamente a medida que se acercaban pero no se podía mover mientras congelaba.

-Congela esto- Finn llego hasta Zharä con un golpe directo a la espada la cual rompió la hoja y el golpe paso al estómago.

-Jejeje mueran- Zharä puso una sonrisa de victoria.

-Hija de...- Finn pateo a Fionna y Cake a lo lejos que venían detrás de el.

Unos momentos después hubo una gran explosión que cubrió gran parte del lugar.

-¡Cuidado!- Cake cubrió a Fionna.

Después de la explosión Cake se levanto junto con Fionna algo desconcertadas.

-Oh que...¡¿Y el chico que decía que era humano?!- Fionna comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

-La explosión lo cubrió entero- Dijo Cake con angustia.

-No no no, no puedo perderlo, necesito respuestas, ¡Ahí!- Fionna corrió en dirección al bosque donde había un rastro de destrucción.

Cake siguió a Fionna hasta el bosque donde podría estar Finn, siguieron los escombros que había dejado y después de una buena caminata dieron con su cuerpo. Estaba con manchas de sangre pero no presentaba ninguna quemadura de la explosión.

-¡Ahí esta!- Fionna corrió al visualizarlo.

-¡Hey despierta chico!- Cake comenzó a abofetearle la cara a Finn.

-¡Cake lo lastimas!- Fionna aparto a su hermana.

-Que delicado- Cake se cruzó de brazos.

Las hojas detrás de la roca de Finn comenzaron a moverse y después se pudo oír que una voz femenina preguntó.

-¿Te estabas conteniendo verdad?-

-¿Como es que sigues viva?- Fionna reconoció la voz y puso su espada a la defensiva pero después la bajo cuando vio que la maga Zharä venia apoyándose en un palo de madera.

-Si que aguanta- Cake se puso a lado de su hermana.

-¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con tu propia explosión suicida?- Fionna encajó su espada en el piso.

-Solo quiero saber porque se contuvo- Zharä se agarraba firmemente del palo de madera y con su mirada baja y triste que después cambiaría al oír al chico humano. _-Hubiera sido aburrido-_

-Las mejores batallas son cuando estas al mismo nivel- Finn se levanto y se limpio la tierra que había cogido con en el recorrido.

-¿Tan débil era?- Zharä comenzó a apretar el palo.

-Tal vez yo soy muy fuerte, me gustaría saber el nombre de tu padre-

-Era el aclamado general de invierno en Ooo-

-Ooo, prefiero no volver a saber nada de ese lugar, ni de ti, ni de invierno- Finn se puso de mal humor al oír sobre Ooo.

-¿Ooo? ¿Qué es ese lugar?- Pregunto Fionna.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntas al monstruo de ahí?- Zharä apunto a Finn.

Finn se detuvo y con dijo con enojo _-El que te haya vencido no significa que sea un monstruo como tu, ni peor que eso, simplemente soy mejor, soy humano-_ Después de eso hubo un silencio.

Por otra parte Fionna tenia en su mente en las palabras de Finn _-Un humano, por fin un humano, después de todos estos años al fin encontré a otro humano-_ esas fueron algunas palabras de las millones que llenaron la mente de Fionna.

-Oye ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto Fionna de manera lenta.

-Soy Finn...Finn el humano- Finn se volteo hacia Fionna.

Los 2 humanos se vieron cara a cara exactamente en el momento de que Fionna se quitara su gorro y Finn su mascara. La impresión de los 2 fue inmensa, Finn tenia la idea de que Fionna fuera una maga u otra especie de forma humanoide pero nunca pensó que fuera una autentica humana y con Fionna pasa lo mismo pero ella ya tenia la idea de que Finn fuera humano por oír sus palabras durante la pelea contra Zharä, cuando se miraron a los ojos no dijeron ni una sola palabra, el viento quitaba el pelo de la cara de los humanos y el corazón de cada uno latió al estar cara a cara, por fin revelando la identidad de cada uno. Fionna rompió el silencio presentándose.

-Soy Fionna la humana heroína de Aaa y aventurera- Fionna no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Finn.

-U-Un gusto Fionna- Finn no tenia palabras para describir la belleza humana que era Fionna hasta tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Uyyyy Fionnaaa ya por fin te cayo la suerte- Cake le dio unos leves golpes con el codo a Fionna mientras que ella se sonrojo como un tomate.

-C-Cake lo a-acabo de conocer, no digas esas cosas- Fionna hablo muy nerviosa y golpeando a su hermana.

-He...- Finn movió a Fionna un poco mas delante y el retrocedió un paso para después de un rodillazo ascendente.

-¿Pero qué?- Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Fionna al ver como Finn saco a volar hacia arriba a Zharä.

El golpe de Finn a Zharä hizo que la mandara a gran altura de aproximadamente 120 metros, el humano bajo su rodilla, y se movió un poco hacia la derecha, flexiono un poco sus piernas, hizo su puño derecho hasta atrás con flexión en el codo, el torso también lo inclino un poco y levanto su mano en frente de el, como si apuntando estuviera, Zharä caía de cabeza y agarrando su estomago por el dolor. Justo cuando la cabeza de Zharä estuvo en el campo visión de Finn dio el golpe de gracia con una enorme fuerza destructora que seguro le destruyó la cara y el cráneo mandándola a lo mas profundo del bosque lo que dejo a Cake y a Fionna con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Pero co?! ¡¿Como hi?! Que rayos, ni siquiera se que preguntar...¿Como eres tan fuerte?- Fionna se quedo sorprendida y Cake no salia del trance.

-Entrene durante mucho tiempo, hasta ahora he dedicado mi vida a pelear...lo suficiente para llegar a mi limite físico- Finn miraba en la dirección que salio Zharä disparada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo también he pasado mi vida pelando y también me la he pasado de aventurera y no tengo una fuerza como la tuya!- Fionna le hablaba de manera exaltada a Finn.

-Tal vez hemos pasado por distintas cosas y por eso la diferencia en fuerza o quien sabe. Tu también podrías tener esa fuerza pero no la has empleado o nunca la has necesitado realmente- Explico Finn muy calmado.

-¿No he tenido que usar mi verdadera fuerza?- Preguntó Fionna confusa.

-Es lo las probable...¿En que lugar estoy?- Preguntó Finn.

-Oh estas en Aaa un lugar para aventureros con miles de criaturas de diferentes tipos y lugares alucinantes- Cake hablo con mucho orgullo sobre Aaa.

-Conque se llama Aaa, muy parecido al lugar de donde vengo- Finn se puso algo serio.

-¿Parecido? ¿Entonces del lugar donde vienes también hay monstruos y esas cosas?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Si...- Finn respondió en voz baja.

-¿Y hay humanos aya?- Fionna pregunto emocionada.

-No, yo era el ultimo-

-Oh, vaya pensaba que habría mas pero me alegro de ver a otro humano y que no soy la única- Fionna puso una sonrisa que sorprendió a Finn.

-A mi también me agradó encontrar a alguien de mi especie- Finn le mostró una sincera sonrisa a Fionna y después comenzó a caminar.

-Oye espera ¿A donde vas?- Fionna detuvo a Finn.

-Voy a buscar a una persona-

-Pero si ni siquiera conoces los alrededores-

-Realmente no me gustaría quedarme a molestar ya que el vampiro de ahí se ve molesto-

-¿Vampiro? ¡Marshall!- Fionna volteo enojada.

-Vine siguiendo un olor a humano que no era el de Fionna y me encuentro a uno que se liga a mi chica- Marshall se volvió visible a un metro de Fionna.

Traía su típica camisa de cuadros roja y en su hombro cargaba con su hacha de un filo con un corte en la hoja y de lado opuesto un pico saliente con ondulación hacia abajo. En altura es mas bajo que Finn, pero al flotar estaba a su tamaño, tenia una musculatura notable, su piel era gris pero con un tono algo verdoso

-¡Cuando vas a entender que no seré tuya ni en mil años ni en toda tu eterna vida!- Fionna le hablaba con rabia a Marshall pero el la ignoraba.

-Bueno no los molestare mas- Finn camino en la dirección de donde vino durante la explosión.

-¡Espera! ¡Desaparece imbécil!- Fionna le mostró una verdadera cara seria a Marshall para que se fuera, después fue detrás de Finn y lo detuvo.

-Jeje adiós vampiro- Cake fue tras Fionna.

-Hey te puedo ayudar a buscar a esa persona- Fionna hablo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esta bien ¿Pero como me ayudarás? Aparte no creo que a tu novio le guste la idea- Finn trataba de rechazar la ayuda de Fionna para no entrar en conflicto.

-Tranquilo el no importa, vamos a mi casa y de ahí me cuentas como es esa persona- Fionna agarro a Finn del brazo y lo jalo para ir con ella.

-Ya nos veremos "Finn"- Marshall se fue con gran enojo en su rostro.

Después de una pequeña caminata, de que Finn recogiera su anillo pero sin ponérselo y un sonrojo de vergüenza de parte de Fionna por haber agarrado a Finn del brazo todo el camino, llegaron a casa de Fionna e hicieron una cena para los tres con un enorme hoyo en la entrada pero todo normal para ellos.

-Y Finn ¿Como es esa persona que buscas?- Pregunto Fionna apunto de dar un gran mordisco a un pedazo de carne.

-Sinceramente no recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que era un lugar frío y su pelo era blanco y un poco corto- Finn trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Pelo blanco? Creo que las únicas personas que conozco son la Reina Helada y una ex-novia de Marshall solo que las dos tienen el cabello largo- Dijo Fionna después de pasarse la comida.

-Creo que sería la Reina Helada a quien buscas- Cake hablo algo seria.

-¿Porque dices eso Cake?- Pregunto Fionna confusa.

-Bueno es un tema un poco delicado a mi parecer y es sobre ti Finn- Cake se oyó seria algo que llamo la atención de los humanos.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Reino Helado.**

-¡Hey Hielo! ¿Donde estas?- Marshall entro al salón del trono de la Reina Helada.

-Oh, eres tu Marshall- La Reina Helada estaba recostada en su trono y sin ánimos.

-¿Porque tan deprimida?- Marshall floto hasta ella.

-*Suspiro* Perdí a mi príncipe-

-Nunca habías estado tan triste por perder a un príncipe-

-Esta no es como las veces que escapan o que Fionna los rescata...esta vez el murió-

-¿Murió? ¿Cuál príncipe murió?-

-No supe su nombre pero su pelo era casi dorado, estaba muy alto y tenia unos músculos muy definidos- La Reina Helada hablaba y fantaseaba.

-Pero aquí no existe ningún príncipe de pelo rubio-

-Para mi era un príncipe ¡oh! Y era un humano-

-¿Humano?...¡Ese bastardo!- Marshall salio a toda velocidad por la ventana con sus demoníacos ojos brillantes de furia.

-¡Marshall espera! Rayos si el sabe algo debo seguirlo- La Reina Helada fue tras Marshall.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna.**

-El tema es que, tu Finn, estabas en la enfermería del dulce reino y el príncipe Gumball te había hecho una operación ya que la Reina Helada te había traído muy malherido por razones que hasta ella desconocía y cuando te trato de sanar lo único que no se recuperó fue la herida de tu pecho por lo que habías sido declarado como muerto- Cake les contaba lo que había pasado.

-¿Quieres decir que yo debería estar muerto?- Pregunto Finn mientras miraba el anillo.

-No no, solo que se me hace raro que despertaras y que La Muerte no te haya llevado en cierta manera- Cake hablaba nerviosa.

-Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera yo se porque aun estoy vivo, este anillo es el culpable y debo encontrar respuestas sobre el- Finn se puso serio.

-Se de alguien que podría ayudarnos pero primero debemos de encontrar ropa para ti- Cake puso una sonrisa y recogió los platos.

-Puedo traerte algo de ropa del dulce reino pero primero d-debo tomarte las medidas- Fionna estaba sonrojada.

-Vamos Fionna no seas tímida, anda a traer la cinta- Cake empujo a Fionna

Fionna subió y se quedo en si cuarto muy pensativa sobre lo que había dicho Cake de Finn pero apenas le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Finn semi-desnudo se puso roja, Fionna bajo a tomar las medidas de Finn para después ir con Cake al dulce reino.

-No te vayas eh- Fionna apunto a Finn.

-Claro- Finn solo asintió se puso a tomar un jugo que le dejaron.

Fionna y Cake se fueron al dulce reino, tardarían un rato supuso Finn así que mejor se recostó en un sillón casi destruido pero por lo viejo que era, cerro los ojos un poco y después quedo dormido.

 **Mente de Finn.**

-Padre, por fin puedo verte- La voz de una niña sonaba en frente de Finn.

-Has aparecido muchas veces en mi cabeza ¿Quién eres y porque me dices padre?- Preguntó Finn siendo materializado en frente de una niña completamente oscura.

-Bueno te puedo decir que soy tu hija de sangre-

-¿Hija? Jamas he pensado en tener descendencia y tampoco tengo alguien con quien pueda tenerla-

-Eso es cruel, pero no importa ¿Sabes porque estoy oscura?-

-¿Porque aun no existes?-

-Nooop, es porque aun no tengo una madre y eso es algo que solo tu puedes darme-

-Una madre...lo siento pero eso es imposible, ya he renunciado a tener una persona en mi vida-

-No digas esas cosas, en esta vida te han pasado muchas cosas pero nada se ha comparado con las anteriores-

-¿Anteriores? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tu no eres una sola vida en tu cuerpo y el tatuaje que escondes inconscientemente lo prueba-

-Tatu...Que rayos- Finn vio en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de miles de runas que comenzaron a cambiar a palabras en otro idioma.

-Ese tatuaje dice mucho de ti y de lo que fuiste, cuando las respuestas se vayan revelando tu destino ira cambiando-

-¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? ¡Explicame!- Finn comenzó a caminar hacia la niña pero desapareció en pequeñas partículas oscuras.

-Despierta padre, alguien ***** por ti y tu ******** pronto lo hará- La voz se cortaba en partes con una estática.

-¡Espera!- Finn despertó y volteo a todos lados, miro su brazo y vio como ese tatuaje comenzó a desaparecer.

Finn se levantó agarrando su cabeza del dolor que le produjo ese extraño sueño, miro hacia afuera como si alguien viniera y al lugar llego Marshall cayendo y derrapando en la tierra.

-Oye maldito "Finn" tu deberías estar muerto- Dijo Marshall enojado y levantando su cara.

-Muchos me han dicho eso pero nunca he sabido porque- Finn camino hacia Marshall muy tranquilamente.

-Seguramente eres un demonio con aspecto y olor humano que quiere mujeres- Marshall preparo su guitarra-hacha para atacar.

-Si no fuera humano y tuviera ese propósito tal vez seria lo mismo que tu- Finn puso una sonrisa y también se preparaba para pelear.

-¿Qué has dicho imbécil?-

-Lo que escuchaste vampiro-

Los dos corrieron y unos momentos antes de chocar, un gran trueno de hielo enfrente de cada uno los hizo retroceder.

-Hielo...- Marshall volteo al cielo.

-Eres tu...- Finn también miro al cielo.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino.**

-¿Qué crees que le quede a Finn?- Preguntó Fionna viendo ropa para varón en una tienda grande.

-¿Un pantalón oscuro? Normalmente a los chicos les gusta lo oscuro ya ves a Marshall- Dijo Cake bromeando.

-Si...pero si les gusta lo oscuro ¿Porqué Gumball usa rosado?- Fionna preguntó con una mirada pérdida.

-Dudo que el sea un hombre- Cake comenzó a reír.

-Wuu mira eso- Fionna corrió a una sección en especial.

-Esto si es muy steampunk- Cake vio la ropa que tenia uno que otro mecanismo antiguo de decorativo.

-Seguro que le quedara de maravilla- Fionna tenia los ojos brillantes por la ropa.

-Este te quedaría bien hermana- Cake agarro un gancho con ropa de mismo estilo.

-Siii, ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!- Fionna agarro las prendas y las llevo rápidamente a la caja.

-A esa niña le encantan esas cosas- Cake agarro una capa con capucha café claro que tenia un reloj pequeño en medio y unas botas de tacón de mismo color.

Fionna y Cake salieron del lugar con sus nueva prendas, Cake se convirtió en un auto de tipo deportivo y rápidamente se fueron a su casa.

-Esto es impresionante Cake, nunca te había visto convertida en un carro así- Fionna estaba asombrada con la apariencia que tomo Cake.

-Hace poco vi una vieja revista con unos carros increíbles y este fue el que mas me llamo la atención lamborghini sesto...sesto...sesto...eh pues algo así se llamaba- Cake comenzó a ir mas rápido.

-Vaya que eres buena recordando nombres- Fionna se empezó a burlar a escondidas.

-Oye si te oí, lo mas importante fue aprenderme lo de lamborghini eh así que no digas nada-

-Jejeje tranquila no te vayas erizar-

-Ten mas respeto a tus mayores jovencita-

-Ya, ya, perdón ancianita-

-Ahorita que lleguemos a la casa nos arreglamos-

Un trueno se oyó en la dirección de la casa de Fionna.

-Wow ¿Viste eso?- Fionna saco su cabeza por una ventana.

-Vino de la casa, hay que apresurarse- Cake comenzó a ir mucho mas rápido.

-Espero que no sea de nuevo Zharä-

-Habrá más problemas con la casa si vuelve aunque creo que ya debe estar muerta-

-Si no es Zharä entonces debe ser la Reina Helada, solo ella puede hacer que caigan truenos- Fionna se puso seria.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna.**

-¡Hielo no te entrometas!- Marshall le grito a la Reina Helada.

-Creo que tu no deberías entrometerte en la vida de los demás menos y menos en la de alguien quien ni siquiera quiere verte- La Reina Helada hablo seriamente y sin mirar a Marshall.

-¿Sabias de ese tema?- Preguntó Marshall igual de serio que Hielo.

-No creas que soy una anciana que solo busca príncipes, aunque en este momento busco a un humano- La Reina Helada volteo a ver a Finn con una sonrisa.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, has...cambiado en cierta forma- Dijo Finn algo confuso.

-Debiste conocer a la yo del pasado- La Reina Helada comenzó a caminar hacia Finn.

-Wow no esperaba que tuvieras dos personalidades- Finn comenzó a caminar hacia la Reina Helada.

-Hay muchas cosas que explicar de mi pero también debes explicar cosas de ti, vayamos a mi castillo y ahí resolvemos dudas ¿Qué te parece?- La Reina Helada extendió su mano.

-Eso tendrá que esperar ya que...- Finn fue embestido por Marshall pero lo detuvo después de unos metros.

-Nunca me vuelvas a ignorar estúpido mortal- Marshall mantenía presión sobre Finn con su guitarra-hacha.

-¡Finn!- Fionna y Cake llegaron al lugar.

Cake volvió a su forma de gato pero sin bajar la velocidad y Fionna salio disparada contra Marshall a lo cual el esquivo ya que Fionna venia preparada con su espada y, después del esquive de Marshall, la encajo en el piso para detenerse.

-Te dije que te fueras de aquí Marshall- Fionna hablo muy enojada.

-¡Atrapala chico!- Cake le lanzo a Finn la ropa que le compraron.

-¿Ropa? Nada mal pero no quiero arruinarla- Finn retrocedió a la casa y la dejo sobre el sillón.

-Somos tres contra dos- Cake hablo con orgullo.

-¿Esto es una pelea? Perfecto, me quede con las ganas cuando mate a la chica mágica- Finn se oía emocionado.

-Yo solo vine por el chico humano- Dijo la Reina Helada.

-¿Para que quieres a Finn?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Yo me lo encontre así que es mio- La Reina Helada estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Tuyo? Estas loca, el no es un príncipe así que no te lo llevaras- Dijo Fionna con un enojo peculiar.

-Si lo haré- La Reina Helada comenzó a emanar magia.

-Yo lo matare- Marshall estaba apuntó de cargar contra Finn de nuevo.

-Ni lo pienses Marshall y tu Reina Helada ni pienses que te dejare llevartelo- Fionna corrió a enfrente de Finn.

-Eso tampoco te dejare hacerlo Marshall- La Reina Helada comenzó a flotar y sus manos dejaban salir un gran frío.

-Intentelo- Marshall activo sus poderes demoníacos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la esclerótica oscura (La parte blanca del ojo).

-Es mejor que se retiren ahora- La espada de Fionna saco las flamas rosas.

-Esto se va a poner intenso chico- Cake le susurro al oído a Finn.

-Ya lo creo- Susurro Finn cruzado de brazos.

 _ **Fin.**_

PD: Cake no puede llegar a la misma velocidad del auto que había mencionado(Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) pero podría pasar, Marshall tiene celos de Finn, Fionna y Marshall no han tenido un noviazgo o algo parecido, ciertos personajes de mitologías o religiones tendrán relevancia en este Fanfic.

Hola aquí Nelo, perdón por el retraso en subir el capítulo, he tenido problemas con la plataforma y aparte he estado ocupado con los exámenes pero aquí el capítulo esperó que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Memorias Perdidas**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna.**

-¡Que se alejen de Finn!- Fionna empezó con un ataque horizontal.

Hielo(Reina Helada) bloqueo el ataque, Marshall lo esquivo y fue contra Finn pero un rayo de hielo lo hizo retroceder y Fionna lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que rompió el cristal. Hielo pateo a Fionna, a Marshall lo golpeo con un martillo de hielo y lo lanzo a varios metros para ir con Finn pero momentos antes de llegar Fionna la tackleo de lado, Marshall se levantó y voló de nuevo hacia Finn e intento asestarle un golpe pero Finn lo esquivo con los brazos cruzados, un escudo de hielo dio en la cara de Marshall cegándolo por unos momentos, Fionna dio un golpe en el estómago a Hielo y después una patada para retirarla. Fionna corrió hacia Marshall a dar un golpe horizontal desde su derecha, Marshall recupero su visión aunque no del todo y también ataco pero de manera vertical desde abajo y haciendo retroceder a Fionna por la fuerza.

-Estas chicas son molestas, tendré que dejarlas fuera de combate- Marshall voló hacia Fionna y chocaron sus armas.

Marshall tenía ventaja y hacia retroceder a Fionna, una gran guadaña de hielo golpeo a los dos haciendo sangrar a Fionna del brazo y Marshall del rostro ya que iba inclinada.

-Ya me hartaron mocosos- La guadaña desapareció y apareció en manos de Hielo.

Algunos segundos después de las palabras de Hielo los 3 atacaron al mismo tiempo, Fionna haría un corte vertical desde arriba, Marshall un corte horizontal desde su izquierda y Hielo haría uno con inclinación ascendente hacia su derecha. Todos venían con un ataque bien cargado a juzgar por el brillo que emitían sus respectivas armas.

*Susurro* -¿Eh?- Cake reacciono ante unos susurros audibles solo para ella.

Los tres dieron el gran golpe y sintieron una gran vibración proveniente de sus armas que los desconcertó, Fionna fue la ultima en reaccionar la cual tuvo un pequeño susto al ver el rostro enojado y nervioso de Marshall. _-¿Pero qué?_ \- Fionna se quedo anonadada al ver a Finn en medio de todos con unos guanteletes oscuros.

-Tengo una mejor idea- La voz de Finn era la de cuando se pone su máscara.

El humano detenía la espada de Fionna con su antebrazo derecho, con la palma izquierda de su mano detenía la guadaña de Hielo y la guitarra-hacha de Marshall con la mascara de su cara. Un segundo después sus palabras, y todo al mismo tiempo, agarro la espada de Fionna, la guadaña de Hielo y, después de abrir su boca aun con la mascara que también se abrió formando una hilera de afilados dientes en la mascara, mordió la guitarra-hacha de Marshall seguido de hacer dos vueltas de gran velocidad sobre si mismo cargando con los tres y después soltando sus armas para que salieran casi volando. Finn traía su nueva ropa, una camisa azul de botones con manga larga, un chaleco elegante oscuro también de botones con bordado blanco de los lados que conectaba con un cinto blanco sobrepuesto en la cintura y de ultimo un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con botas negras. Sus guanteletes desaparecieron.

-Este es el juego: el que logre romper este reloj es con el que me iré a excepción de Marshall que el solo debe matarme, así sera mas interesante...pero yo también atacaré- Finn hablo levantando un reloj café de adornos en forma de fragmentos de vidrio.

-¡Espera chico puedes morir!- Cake iba a ir por Finn pero fue detenida por el con una seria mirada mientras preguntaba -Dijiste que había muerto y quiero probar que pasa si no tengo el anillo- Finn terminando la frase fue atacado por Marshall.

-Tu debes morir e ir a la Nochósfera- Marshall daba golpes pesados al igual de rápidos.

-¿No era la Nocheósfera?- Pregunto Finn esquivando los ataques.

-¡¿Conoces ese lugar?!- Marshall dio un gran golpe que Finn detuvo en seco.

-¿Y qué si la conozco?- Preguntó Finn quitándose la mascara y poniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al bastardo de Hunson?- Marshall hablaba muy serio.

-Se podría decir que conozco algo de el- Finn mantenía el arma de Marshall.

-Las reglas cambian, si yo destruyó el reloj me contaras todo lo que sepas de el- Marshall solo su arma del agarre de Finn y la azoto contra el piso destruyéndolo.

-Perfecto... Bheriøn- Finn apareció sus guanteletes y espinilleras.

-¡No se de que estaban hablando pero es mejor que se dejen de tonterías y se vayan a sus casas!- Fionna estaba realmente enojada con Marshall y Hielo.

-Vamos niña si no rompes su reloj me lo llevare yo- Hielo voló contra Finn con su guadaña.

-Este bastardo es mio- Marshall también voló hacia Finn pata atacarlo.

-Cuando esto termine juro que...- Fionna se aguanto las ganas de decir algo.

-¡Fionna, La Reina Helada te bajara a tu nuevo novio si no te apresuras!- Cake comenzó a burlarse.

-¡Que no es mi novio!- Fionna se puso roja de su cara.

-¡Pues apurate!- Cake le grito a Fionna haciendo sus manos la palabra de "Animo"

Fionna dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio y después fue en contra de Marshall desviando uno de sus ataques seguido de darse una vuelta hacia un lado para atacar a Hielo con el elemento fuego de su espada y después camino hacia Finn solo para ponerse de su lado derecho.

-No es justo un tres contra uno- Fionna levantó su espada con inclinación hacia la izquierda.

-Hagamos que sea una buena batalla en equipo- Finn choco su guantelete con la espada de Fionna.

Finn y Fionna corrieron contra Marshall y Hielo pero al momento de chocar sus armas Finn se desmaterializo en colores que ascendieron seguido de Fionna.

-¡Fionna!- Gritaron Cake y Marshall.

-¡Mi príncipe!- Grito La Reina Helada.

—

-Tendré que llamarlos- Hablo una voz desconocida.

-¿Estas seguro? La chica podría ser un problema para el chico- Pregunto otra voz.

-Eso sera resuelto entre ellos, así que, tienes que irte porque los traeré- La voz ordenó a la otra.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna.**

-¡Fionna!-

-¡Mi príncipe!-

-Sorpresa- Detrás de Marshall estaba Finn con sus guantes pero distintos, ahora eran de color platino y cubrían hasta la punta de los dedos donde terminaban en un pico y sus espinilleras ya no tenían la parte de las garras del pie, en un lugar de ello se cambiaron a unas espinilleras con una pequeña sierra circular en la parte del talón que no cubrían el pie.

-¡Hola!- Detrás de Hielo estaba Fionna con su espada rosa y otra extra color azul las que uso en ese momento para atacar a Hielo.

Finn y Fionna hicieron retroceder a los Reyes de un golpe. Hielo y Marshall no solo estaban impresionados por su aumento de fuerza y por sus armas sino también por el modo en que desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?- Marshall estaba impresionado y enojado.

-¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?- Preguntó La Reina Helada igual de enojada.

-¿Esto? Fue...-Finn drásticamente dejo de tener brillo en sus ojos y de la nada cayo de rodillas.

-¡Finn!- Fionna corrió a auxiliar a Finn.

-¡Chico!- Cake también corrió a auxiliar al humano.

-¡Mi príncipe!- La Reina Helada también corrió hacia Finn seguida por Marshall que iba flotando lento y con mirada seria.

-¡Por favor Finn responde!- Fionna trataba de despertar a Finn.

-¿Fionna qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó La Reina Helada pero cuando Fionna iba a responder le paso lo mismo a Finn y quedo en blanco.

-¿Fionna? ¡Fionna tu también!- Grito La Reina Helada.

Marshall, Cake y Hielo decidieron llevar a los humano al Dulce Reino, momentos antes de partir Cake recordó aquella visión futurista contada por de lo que pasaría con Finn si el despertaba en el hospital del dulce reino y tuvo que detener a Marshall y Hielo.

-¿Qué pasa Cake? Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería del dulce reino- Marshall seguía enojado y ahora mas por su amiga que se había desmayado.

-No podemos llevarlos al dulce reino, al menos no a Finn- Cake aparto su mirada al mencionar a Finn.

-¿Eso que importa? No lo lleves y ya, Fionna esta en peligro-

-Eso lo se pero aun así...mejor llamemos a Gumball para que traiga unos médicos y si dice que tenemos que llevarla al dulce reino lo haremos, se que es una locura lo que digo pero les explicaré el porque después de que Gumball venga-

Marshall estaba dudoso de hacerle caso a Cake...

-Haaaa Esta bien ¿Donde la pongo?-

-Llevala al cuarto de arriba y...¿Reina Helada? Hey Reina Helada- Cake no vio a la Reina Helada y cuando volteo a los lados la descubrió tratando de llevarse a Finn - _¡Oye trae al chico acá! No ves que es una emergencia-_ Cake regaño a la Reina Helada y le quito a Finn para llevarlo a otro cuarto de la casa.

Después de ese pequeño intento de escape por parte de la Reina Helada, Cake llevó a Finn a un cuarto superior de la casa del árbol. La Reina Helada subió con Cake intentando ayudar pero solo estorbaba _-Reina Helada has algo útil y ve abajo a crear una pared de hielo para que nadie entre a excepción de Gumball-_ Cake le dijo a La Reina Helada que solo que tocar a Finn y hacia mas difícil cargarlo.

-¿Pero qué será de mi príncipe cuando despierte? Debo estar ahí para el- Hablaba afligida La Reina Helada.

-Ay ya callate y ve abajo a hacer lo que te dije- Cake subió las escaleras haciendo largas sus patas.

-Gata malcriada- La Reina Helada fue abajo y en un instante tapó el hueco que había dejado el combate de Finn.

La Reina Helada subió al cuarto donde estaba Finn y se sentó en una silla a su lado, agarro su mano y puso su palma encima de ella, cerro sus ojos y así quedó por un tiempo.

 **Mente de Finn.**

-¡Padre! Has vuelto- Una conocida voz recibió a Finn en su mente.

-¿Otra vez estoy aquí? Me he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente- Finn estaba sentado en un sofá rojo.

-No es tan malo, así no me siento tan sola-

-¿Siempre estas aquí?-

-Por supuesto, estaré aquí hasta el día que mueras o hasta el día que tengas una hija-

-Me he dado cuenta de que he muerto varias veces- Finn hablo preocupado.

-¿Morir? Hmmm no te quería mencionar algunas cosas ya que podría afectarte directamente-

-¿Qué me escondes tu y los demás?-

-No puedo decirte algunas cosas ya que tampoco se si son verdaderas-

-No importa, necesito respuestas sobre mi o del anillo-

-Bueno algo que pasa cuando te pones el anillo es que todo se vuelve oscuro, tus sentimientos desaparecen y en tu mente solo veo el deseo de la batalla, muerte y guerra-

-Pero nunca he pensado eso cuando me pongo el anillo-

-No es que lo pienses, lo harás sin motivo ya cuando estuviste en el Valhalla de Asgard, estaban en medio de una guerra ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste? ¡Destruir una puerta con un sello que puede contener dioses y seguido de casi matar a un Dios nórdico para terminar en un acuerdo donde pusiste la balanza al favor de Odin que estaba prácticamente perdida después ir por Eir y masacrar a soldados de elite para obtener respuestas! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El anillo despierta tu instinto asesino y te convierte en una bestia de guerra-

-Eso...no lo había pensado, algunas cosas son confusas al igual que mis recuerdos-

-Y un dato interesante antes de que despiertes...tu no has muerto ni resucitado porque no puedes hacerlo-

-¡Espera! ¡Explicame eso! ¡Dime quien soy!-

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse.

 **30 minutos después de la llamada de Cake.**

Gumball llego al lugar con unos médicos del dulce reino, La Reina Helada había dejado una puerta de hielo, entro confuso por la pared de hielo pero después corrió arriba avisando a Cake que había llegado, Cake los recibió en la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Fionna y entraron para montar un pequeño equipo que traían en manos. Monitor de signos vitales, escáner cerebral, ventilador respiratorio y unos medicamentos, eso es lo que Gumball traía con sus ayudantes, por poco y trae el desfribilador también.

Marshall y Cake estaban afuera del cuarto para no estorbarle a Gumball.

-Iré a revisar al chico- Cake subió al cuarto donde habían puesto a Finn.

Al llegar se percato de que la puerta tenia la perilla trabada y sin pensar mucho se dio cuenta de que La Reina Helada había congelado parte de la perilla del otro lado y le reclamo alzando un poco la voz - _Reina Helada sal del cuarto y deja en paz al chico_ \- Cake forcejeo la puerta, logro romper el hielo que tenia aunque no se esperaba ver a La Reina Helada sentada y dormida pero tampoco se espero que Finn no estuviera en cama.

-¡Reina Helada ¿donde esta Finn?!- Preguntó Cake enojada.

La Reina Helada se despertó sin darle importancia a las palabras de Cake y se levantó.

-Mi princi...¡Mi príncipe no esta!-

-¡¿Donde escondiste a Finn?!-

-¡Yo no lo escondí! Solo me quede dormida-

-Ni cuidarlo puedes ¡¿y aun así lo quieres?!-

-Oye no es mi culpa, tenia mucho sueño-

-Aaahhh ¿Donde estará ese chico? Si se fue hace poco no debería andar lejos y con tu frío aquí no sabré si la cama esta cálida o no- Cake miro por la ventana en busca del humano.

-Saldré a buscarlo- La Reina Helada abrió la puerta y estaba Marshall fuera de ella que apenas iba entrar a la habitación.

Cruzaron miradas pero no duro ni un segundo, los dos miraron a otro lado con un gesto de incomodidad. La Reina Helada siguió abajo para salir a buscar a Finn.

-¿El humano no esta?- Pregunto Marshall viendo a Cake asomarse por la ventana.

-No, que extraño ¿Porqué se habrá ido?- Cake estaba dudosa y preocupada.

-Tal vez tenia otros asuntos a menos de que se lo llevaran- Marshall tenia un tono despreocupado.

-¿Quién se llevaría a Finn sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Y ¿porqué lo haría?- Cake tenia muchas dudas que hasta su cara tenia forma de signo de interrogación.

-A saber con quien se ha metido ese humano- Marshall se fue de la habitación.

Narración de Finn.

¿Porqué se habrá enojado? No creo haber dicho nada malo. Hmm me duele recordar lo que paso después de haber sido teletransportado, una vez me paso lo mismo y aun sigo sin recordarlo, sólo espero que pueda recuperar estas memorias ya que siento que deben ser valiosas.

Bheriøn ya no esta, en su lugar tengo a Ghárox y es lo único de lo que me acuerdo, si lo que dicen sobre las armas no olvidan entonces el anillo debe tener la respuesta pero si pienso en lo que dijo la niña de mi mente entonces no debería ponermelo en la casa de Fionna... Buscare un sitio desolado donde no le pueda hacer daño físico...ni mental.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a la bella dama azul que me dice príncipe, estaba dormida cubriendo mi mano con las suyas, lentamente retire mi mano para no despertarla seguido de levantarme lentamente y sin hacer ruido, para mi suerte la ventana que vi para salir del cuarto estaba semi abierta aproveche aunque me costo un poco salir por mi altura. Al caer y tocar el piso se hundió un poco y levante algo de tierra, no esperaba que fuese tan pesado, si alguien me había oído tendría que explicarlo y no tengo ganas de revelar cosas así que mejor decidí correr al bosque, mientras mas rápido mas respuestas.

Ya me había adentrado en el bosque cuando oí una voz mientras corría por el.

-¿Otro humano?- La voz era de un chico de la edad de Finn.

Iba tan rápido que solo pude verlo de reojo, era un ser elemental de fuego, no tengo ganas de toparme con ese tipo de seres.

Llegue a un lugar a campo abierto, era un gran espacio perfecto para probar que pasaba con el anillo, lo saque de mi bolsa del pantalón y, cuando lo puse, lo demás fue un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Gran Bosque.**

-Eso era un humano, no es algo que se vea diario- Hablo un chico elemental de fuego. Su piel es anaranjada, tiene orejas puntiagudas, su cabello es de fuego, en un estilo mohicano y tiene una gran joya roja en la frente. Su ropa consistía en un traje estilo chaleco con hombreras puntiagudas, en su en su espalda, del cuello para arriba, y en su espalda baja tienen un saliente con terminación en pico de color naranja con franjas rojas con la misma joya roja en el pecho pero mas grande y botas a juego con una pequeña joya roja en cada una.

Y en efecto, es el príncipe flama en camino a casa de Fionna, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que vio a aquel humano que corría a gran velocidad, fue en una parte del bosque donde se topo con la Reina Helada, alguien con quien no quería toparse.

-¿Reina Helada?- Preguntó el príncipe flama en tono serio.

-Príncipe Flama...¿De casualidad viste a un chico rubio?- Preguntó en tono serio como el príncipe.

El príncipe flama estaba sorprendido y confuso por su pregunta pero no cambio si actitud seria y apuntó hacia su espalda _-Lo vi hace una hora corriendo en esa dirección a gran velocidad-_ El príncipe flama siguió caminando.

-Te lo agradezco, si te preguntas porque hay otro humano entonces ve con Cake- La Reina Helada voló a una gran velocidad.

-¿Cake? Algo grande habrá pasado- El príncipe flama siguió hasta la casa de Fionna.

Cake estaba vigilando por la ventana del cuarto de Fionna cuando divisó la flama caminante que venia hacia acá.

-Ay no- Cake puso cara de preocupación hacia Marshall.

-¿Qué pasa gata?- Pregunto Marshall al ver la reacción de Cake.

-El príncipe flama viene hacia aquí-

-¿Qué quiere ese idiota?- Marshall levanto su guitarra-hacha mientras flotaba a la ventana.

Cake bloqueo la puerta y la ventana a Marshall.

-Esperate ahí vampiro, no quiero problemas mientras mi hermana esta en cama así has tu cuerpo invisible mientras hablo con el príncipe flama-

-Que fastidio- Marshall desapareció de la vista de Cake.

Cake bajo a la puerta de hielo y salio a recibir al príncipe flama.

-Hey príncipe flama ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola Cake ¿esta Fionna? Quiero platicar unas cosas- El príncipe flama tenia actitud seria pero era amable con Cake.

-Lo siento pero ahora ella esta dormida-

-Pero ella se duerme muy tarde-

-Jaja si eso, hoy andaba muy cansada y decidió acostarse temprano disculpa-

-Son las tres de la tarde-

-Oh ¿enserio?-

-¿Me podrías decir que paso?-

Cake bajo su mirada y después le explico al príncipe lo que dijo Gumball.

 **Cake: Recuerdo.**

Gumball salio de la habitación y les pidió a Marshall y Cake que bajaran.

-Primero lo que debo decirles es que Fionna esta bien de salud y no corre peligro-

Las palabras de Gumball calmaron a Cake y Marshall que desde hace rato se notaban alterados, aunque no era todo lo que el príncipe tenia que decir.

-Lo segundo, Fionna tiene perdida de memoria temporal indefinida-

-¿Perdida de memoria? ¿No nos reconocerá?- Preguntó Cake asustada.

-Tranquila solo ha perdido una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos-

-Uff no sabría que hacer si no me reconocería-

-¿Qué provocó su perdida de memoria?- Preguntó Marshall.

-No lo se, el diagnóstico indica que ya había perdido esa parte de la memoria pero... -

-Creo que te estas saltando algo- Dijo Marshall poniendo una cara seria ante Gumball.

-Los recuerdos que perdió, que debían ser recientes, datan de hace cinco años... Lo que sea que haya ocurrido debió ser algo relacionado con el tiempo de otra dimensión-

-Es lógico, lo máximo que he estado alejada de Fionna fue alrededor de un mes- Cake intentaba recordar algún acontecimiento parecido.

-Si Fionna perdió recuerdos de hace cinco años ¿En dónde y cómo paso esos cinco años?- Marshall se comenzó a enojar ya que Finn también desapareció junto a Fionna.

-Algo relacionado fuertemente con la ciencia ocurrió y quiero saber como así que iré a mi castillo por unos instrumentos y después vuelvo- Gumball camino rápidamente a la puerta de hielo.

-Oye espera ¿que pasará con Fionna?- Pregunto Cake siguiendo a Gumball a la puerta.

-Como había dicho, esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse solo tienes que esperar a que despierte-

-¿Eso cuando sucederá?-

-Alrededor de una hora , mis ayudantes te avisaran- Gumball salio de la casa y saco una esfera mecánica con un botón en ella el cual el príncipe Gumball activo y desapareció.

 **Cake: Fin del Recuerdo.**

-Así que Fionna esta dormida por ponerlo de esa manera- Dijo el príncipe flama mirando el cuarto de la humana.

-Si, espero a que despierte bien- Cake también miro al cuarto de la humana.

-¿Marshall esta en el cuarto de Fionna?- Preguntó con enojo el príncipe flama.

-Oh ow- Cake revelo que Marshall están en la casa y era lo que quería evitar.

-Si, estaba en el cuarto de Fionna ¿algún problema flamita?- Marshall se volvió visible ante Cake y el príncipe flama.

-Tenias que venir- Dijo Cake desilusionada al ver que Marshall se puso arrogante.

El príncipe flama y Marshall se miraban con cara de quererse matar, estuvieron a un momento de comenzar a pelearse ya que fueron interrumpidos por una potente aura oscura a gran distancia.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo puede provocar esta aura?- Pregunto el príncipe flama exaltado por el aura.

-Esta aura... Es imposible- Marshall estaba con sus ojos demoniacos activados.

-¿De quién es?- Pregunto Cake asustada.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de los humanos existía el primer vampiro, el original, Nosferatum- Explico Marshall sin dejar de mirar el lugar de donde provenía el aura.

-¿Nosferatum? No se oye nada bien- Dijo Cake.

-¡Claro que no es mas fuerte que cualquier casta de vampiros existente!- Marshall cada ves lucia mas alterado.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?- Preguntó el príncipe flama.

-Ni idea, desapareció hace mucho tiempo y no supe ni como, solo se que una familia se enfrentaba contra el pero nunca me dieron detalles- Marshall estaba muy alterado al hablar.

-Debemos detenerlo- Dijo Cake con miedo.

-Si viene aquí Fionna estará en problemas- El príncipe flama avivó su llama.

-Ganen tiempo, iré a la Nochósfera a pedir ayuda a... Mi tía- Marshall volteo su mirada en forma de molestia y se fue a hacer el portal a la Nochósfera.

-Vamos príncipe flama- Cake se volvió a transformar solo que era una camioneta todo terreno.

-Bien, ganemos tiempo-

El príncipe flama y Cake se fueron rápidamente a la zona donde provenía el aura, el príncipe flama no recordó que por ese camino vio a Finn, al estar mas cerca de la zona pudieron oír un grito desgarrador salido de lo mas profundo de los infiernos existentes.

-No puede ser-

—

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

Un hombre con atuendo de mayordomo, y una mascara veneciana, se acerco a una gran pantalla y se arrodillo.

-Mi Reina, hemos encontrado pistas sobre el paradero del Drîgēr que escapó con la doctora Irina-

La pantalla se encendió con un signo desconocido.

-¿Qué esperas?- Hablo una mujer de voz perfecta, elegante y calmada.

-Disculpe mi reina, la ubicación es de la antiguamente conocida como Alemania, una gran cantidad de energía fue detectada, creemos que pudo obtener el anillo-

-Debemos recuperar al Drîgēr y el anillo, nivel de prioridad diez, lo quiero vivo y no quiero errores-

La transmisión puso un signo de alerta rojo y todo el cuarto fue iluminado con miles de hologramas de pantallas sobre sistemas cargando armas y armaduras.

-¿Entendiste? No quiero errores como la ultima vez...

¡Quiero... a mi hijo... devuelta!-

La "Reina" estaba dispuesta a recuperar a su hijo a cualquier costo.

-Sus ordenes son absolutas-

El mayordomo se retiro y la pantalla de la reina se desactivó pero los sistemas siguieron activos y fuera del lugar varias bases de gran tamaño salieron desde la tierra.

 _Guerra Despierta._

 _ **Fin.**_

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, nuevamente gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Nuevo Reencuentro.**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Gran Bosque.**

-No puede ser- Dijo Cake boquiabierta y volviendo a su forma normal.

-Esta tratando de salir de ese agujero- El príncipe flama estaba con un gesto de preocupación.

-Debemos evitar que rompa esas cadenas-

-Bien, tu manten las cadenas sujetas y yo lo devolveré-

La escena era con un portal rojo saliente de un anillo rojo abriéndose mas y mas por un monstruo alado de grandes cuernos salientes de su frente y con sangre en todo su cuerpo atado con miles de cadenas sobresaliendo a la mitad de su cuerpo, gritando tan fuerte que resonaba a mas de un kilometro.

Cake y el príncipe corrieron hacia el monstruo, Cake se transformó en una especie de maquina tomando las cadenas y metiendo cuatro partes de su cuerpo en lo profundo del suelo para un mejor agarre.

El príncipe flama al ver que el monstruo también podía atacar decidió prender fuego sus ojos y oídos para mantenerlo distraído.

-Es muy fuerte, Marshall no debería tardar tanto en ir a la Nochósfera- Cake resistía pero no aguantaría mucho.

-A saber como cerrar un portal mágico- El príncipe flama usaba su fuego en la cara de la criatura ya que mas abajo le haría daño a Cake.

La criatura comenzó a golpear a todos lados haciendo que el príncipe retrocediera en uno de ellos y comenzó a cargar de sus cuernos una bola de energía que apuntaba a Cake, el príncipe supo que ese ataque podría matar a Cake así que el se volvió azul fuerte brillante, estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y los uso como cohetes para alcanzar a salvara a la gata.

-¡Cake!- El príncipe flama alcanzo a quitar a Cake del lugar gracias a que ella volvió a su forma normal al ver la bola de energía.

Una gran explosión cubrió todo el lugar.

-Owww... ¡! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!- Cake se levantó con su cola en fuego y comenzó a correr en círculos.

-¿Estas bien?- Se levantó el príncipe flama adolorido y absorbiendo el fuego de la cola de Cake.

-Si, no se que hayas hecho pero me salvaste de esa cosa y también salvaste mi cola de quedarse pelona- Cake se río.

-Perfecto ahora solo tenemos que averiguar como hacer que su bola de energía no nos mate-

-Es muy poderoso ¿Por qué nos toca la mala suerte de que aparezca aquí el vampiro mas poderoso?- Cake se cruzó de brazos enojada.

La criatura pudo romper varias cadenas que la ataban, el príncipe flama no sabia que hacer ante este monstruo ya que el fuego que le lanzaba no tenia otro efecto además de molestarla, Cake no podría tocarla por su oscura aura y acercarse a sostener las cadenas era lo máximo que podía hacer.

-¡Cake! ¡Ve a la casa del árbol!-

El grito provino de un círculo mágico que se formaba encima de ellos.

-¡¿Marshall?!- Pregunto Cake mirando el círculo.

-Mi tía accedió ayudarnos- Marshall salio del círculo seguido de una dama.

Era Gisherī, reina de la Nochósfera en persona por un asunto excepcional, venia a la dimensión de Aaa con un oscuro vestido elegante, un gorro emplumado de su parte alta y de gran tamaño, era una reina con vestimenta de siglo XVIII humano, la tonalidad de su piel era gris claro (Parecida a la de Marceline) sus ojos son rojo escarlata, brillantes y atemorizantes. Era la mismísima Noche en persona.

-Wow es hermosa- Dijo Cake mirando a Gisherī con grandes ojos.

El príncipe flama no le puso atención ya que ni se volteo a mirarla.

-Vayan a la casa del árbol y esperen a que terminemos con esto- Dijo Marshall a Cake y el príncipe flama.

Los dos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente ya que Fionna estaba sola y los ayudantes de Gumball no son dulces de los cuales fiarse.

-¿Lo tratamos de sellar?- Preguntó Marshall.

-Solo perderíamos tiempo y energía, devolverlo a ese anillo es la mejor opción- Gisherī hablo con una voz muy fina.

-¿Anillo?- Marshall miro el portal y se dio cuenta que debajo de el estaba un anillo rojo.

-Debemos meterlo en el anillo antes que rompa las cadenas y obtenga sus poderes- Gisherī invoco múltiples círculos mágicos alrededor de la criatura y comenzaron a atacarlo con rayos oscuros.

Marshall ataco con su guitarra-hacha de frente, le provoco varios cortes a la criatura pero se regenera tan rápido como Marshall así que optó por atacar mucho mas rápido aunque no surtió mucho efecto era notable la rapidez y cantidad de daño que puede causar Marshall con un arma tan pesada.

-Marshall alejate- Gisherī hizo un círculo de invocación sobre la criatura.

-Esperó que eso no rompa las cadenas- Marshall se alejo de la criatura.

Del enorme circulo de invocación salió un colosal brazo oscuro con el puño cerrado que golpearía a la criatura, al impactar, esta se resistía a volver a entrar en ese anillo. Las cadenas comenzaron a romperse mientras se iba metiendo al portal, el puño estaba en su tiempo limite y las pocas cadenas también, si el puño no lo metía en el anillo el saldría.

-¡Para! ¡Las cadenas se romperán!- Grito Marshall.

-Es mi ultima apuesta, si no le gano con esto entonces pelearemos mano mano por saber quien es el verdadero vampiro mas fuerte ni Hunson se compara conmigo- Gisherī estaba alterada y enojada por "algo" que ocurrió.

Una sombra cubrió el cuerpo de la criatura como unas cadenas extra para el aguante, las sombras salían de Gisherī, y poder devolverlo al anillo. La mala suerte para los vampiros fue que el tiempo de la invocación acabo y las sombras de Gisherī se regresaron.

Gisherī arqueo su ceja y en el lugar que estaban comenzó a hacerse de noche repentinamente después de que la reina de la Nochósfera dijera unas palabras _-Que así sea monstruo_ \- las sombras alrededor de ella comenzaron a crecer. A la criatura solo le quedaba una cadena para que fuese libre.

-¿Por qué quieres enfrentarlo? Sabes que podría destruirnos- Dijo Marshall con enojo.

-No le volverá a vencer, no pasaré por esa humillación otra vez- Gisherī ordenó a sus sombras atacar a las cadenas.

-¿Son imbéciles?-

Una voz fue audible para los dos vampiros antes de que las sombras de Gisherī fueran hechas pedazos.

-Si el rompe las cadenas lo primero que hará es usar el anillo para volverse invencible y ustedes no tendrán ni la mas mínima oportunidad- La voz era de un chico joven y de espaldas.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Gisherī confusa.

-Imposible eres tu...- Marshall tenia un gesto de enojo al reconocer el ropaje del que estaba en frente.

Un grito desgarrador de dolor provino de la criatura y el chico estaba del otro lado de la criatura, en sus manos tenia el brazo y el ala del monstruo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Dijo Marshall impresionado.

Aquel chico alto se regreso hacia la criatura, arrancó su otro brazo y su mandíbula después comenzó a quebrar sus huesos, desgarrar su piel, abrió desde su pecho hasta su estomago y comenzó a arrancar sus órganos seguido de también arrancarle los ojos de sus cuencas, era una verdadera carnicería y la criatura ni gritar podía. Aquel chico estaba cubierto de sangre la criatura estaba consciente así que su último movimiento fue arrancarle la espina dorsal y devolver al monstruo al anillo con su brazo y su ala pero quedándose con la espina dorsal.

-Esto es perfecto para una espada- El chico volteo a ver a Gisherī.

-Tu...- Gisherī reconoció al chico que se fue iluminando con la luz del sol que había sido cubierta por La Noche.

-Oh, Noche, nunca imagine verte por aquí- Dijo el chico con una cara realmente despreocupada de lo que pase.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Gisherī con preocupación.

-¡¿Se conocen?!- Marshall miro a los dos confundido.

-¡Finn!- Una chica rubia venía corriendo seguida de una flama y una gata.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la chica que era Fionna aunque Finn dijo - _Oh no_ \- seguido de verse a si mismo cubierto de sangre y con la espina dorsal de un monstruo.

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Preguntó Fionna asustada por pensar que la sangre era de Finn.

-Una batalla contra un monstruo, nada más- Dijo Finn volteando a otro lado.

-Pero estas cubierto de sangre- Fionna veía detenidamente los guantes y la columna que tenia en ellos.

-El descuartizó al monstruo contra el que peleaba- Dijo Marshall.

-¿Hablas de ese tal Nosfe..fe..fi? Como sea que se llame- Pregunto Cake sorprendida.

-Si, lo dejo hecho pedazos- Respondió Gisherī.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Fionna tratando de ignorar lo de Finn.

-Ella es Gisherī, reina de la Nochósfera- Respondió Finn.

-Un gusto, también soy la tía de Marshall- Inclino su cabeza a manera de presentarse (muy diferente de Hunson que apenas te mira y ya quiere absorberte el alma) ella era una dama elegante.

-Wooo nunca imagine que la reina de la Nochósfera seria tan bella- Fionna miraba a Gisherī con ojos grandes y brillantes.

-Eso mismo dije yo, a diferencia de Marshall que es un idiota egocéntrico- Cake comenzó a reírse haciendo enojar a Marshall.

-Maldita gata- Marshall se enojo pero se puso serio al ver a Finn y Fionna muy cercanos como si se conocieran bien.

-Eh, Fionna ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Finn con una expresión de triste.

-Si, al despertar no recordaba casi nada pero todo me llego de golpe al tocar mi espada- Dijo Fionna con la misma expresión.

-Al menos tu recuerdas algo- Finn se alejo de Fionna y siguió hablando - _Cuando agarre mi anillo y lo puse en mi dedo medio solo pude obtener recuerdos fragmentados de lo que paso en ese lugar, el anillo me provocó mas dolor de cabeza que recuerdos y termine casi dejando que un vampiro enormemente poderoso saliera de el, no se que sea ese anillo pero.. Debo encontrar a la persona que lo hizo, si es que sigue viva_ \- Finn termino de hablar recogiendo su anillo y metiéndolo en una bolsa.

-Finn... Te contaré lo ocurrido pero solo promete que no volverás a hacerlo-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Volver a ser tan sádico y manchar tu ropa de sangre- Dijo Fionna con una mirada de tristeza al piso.

-Así que esta no fue la primera vez que me miras cubierto de sangre eh- Finn puso su mascara, se acercó a Fionna, se inclino con su rodilla, puño derecho y mirada puestos en el piso - _Vergeef me voor het zijn de oorzaak van hun ontevredenheid, help mij om te onthouden en het vrijmaken van mijn menselijkheid_ \- Finn hablo en la misma lengua que uso con el anillo pero de manera caballerosa.

-Finn no tienes que hacer eso, aparte de que no entiendo que quisiste decir pero esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- Fionna se inclino hacia Finn con una sonrisa.

Los dos se levantaron, Finn volteo a mirar a Gisherī que estaba apunto de irse y pregunto _-¿Tan rápido te vas?-_ con un tono burlón.

-Soy una mujer muy ocupada y esta ocasión fue una excepción pero llegaste tu... Finn me gustaría tener una plática contigo pero sera cuando tenga tiempo y me invoquen de nuevo, ya que aun sigues exiliado de la Nochósfera- Mencionó Gisherī lo de la Nochósfera con un enojo tan "inusual" en cualquiera que se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Aún estoy exiliado por eso? Creo que deberías dejar pasarlo-

-Yo lo deje pasar pero las reglas de la Nochósfera lo impiden-

-Tampoco extraño mucho la oscuridad eterna-

-En todo caso, Marshall cuida bien esa hacha y tu Finn menciona los lugares de la Nochósfera con sus nombres originales-

-De acuerdo, algún día te invocare del Haverzhakan khavary- Dijo Finn en tono burlón.

-Así esta mejor, adiós mortales- Gisherī desapareció en una niebla densa y con rayos.

-Vaya forma de despedirse- Dijo Marshall.

-Entonces ya podemos des...- Finn fue embestido por una sombra oscura que se lo llevo.

-¿Eh? ¿Finn? ¿Qué se llevo a Finn?- Pregunto Fionna desconcertada.

-Creo que fue la Reina Helada ya que ese es el camino al Reino Helado- Dijo Marshall apuntando al camino del Reino Helado.

Fionna fue corriendo al Reino Helado seguida de Marshall que iba flotando y mientras tanto, a lo lejos, estaban Cake y el príncipe flama bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Me siento fuera de escena- Le dijo Cake de manera depresiva y con una aura oscura alrededor al príncipe flama.

-Alguien no tuvo la suficiente imaginación para crearnos diálogos y yo perdiendo el tiempo pensando que tendría mas protagonismo- Respondió el príncipe flama con sus flamas azules y con el mismo estado depresivo de Cake.

Después de la pequeña escena de Cake y el príncipe flama, Fionna se encontraba camino al Reino Helado a buscar a Finn que fue "robado", al menos desde el punto de vista de Fionna, por la Reina Helada.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Reino Helado.**

-¡Reina helada! ¡¿Donde estas?!- Fionna Gritaba por los pasillos helados de castillo.

Fionna había dejado de gritar y comenzó a abrir cada puerta que veía pero no había rastro de Finn o la Reina Helada si no hasta que visualizó una puerta entreabierta, poco después de acercarse pudo oír a dos personas hablando y estaba claro para ella que eran Finn y la Reina Helada, Fionna se acerco lentamente a escuchar la conversación entre los dos ya que le entro la curiosidad pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que hablaba y abrazaba a una chica de pelo corto color castaño pero con el vestido de la reina helada, eso la dejó confundida y con miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, era una situación muy complicada y no supe que hacer- Dijo la chica con el vestido de la reina helada soltando a Finn.

-Yo tampoco sabría que hacer en esa extraña situación, pero bueno ¿cuanto tiempo se puede mantener tu cuerpo sin la corona?- Preguntó Finn sin expresiones.

-La última vez que tome nota pudieron ser unas ocho horas ya que la gema de mi cuello forma parte de la tiara y mantienen un pequeño lazo de magia que aprovecho para tener mas tiempo-

-Impresionante ¿tienes cosas importantes que hacer?-

-Realmente no, estaba tratando de obtener el control sobre la tiara pero me quede estancada-

-Oh ¿qué te parece si te ayudo con tu investigación?-

-Ayudarme ¿enserio lo harías?-

-Si, pero con la condición de que tu me ayudes con una pequeñez-

-Por supuesto, estaría encantada de ayudarte-

-Que esto quede entre nosotros tres-

-¿Tres?-

-Fionna ya puedes salir- Finn puso una sonrisa victoriosa.

Fionna entró avergonzada al lugar preguntando - _¿Sabias que estaba aquí?_ \- a lo que Finn respondió de manera burlona -Digamos que dejaste ver uno de tus rubios cabellos-

-Sabia que debía esconder mi mechón- Decía Fionna mientras se acomodaba su mechón de la frente.

-Supongo que querrás explicación sobre esto- Dijo Finn mientras le daba la vuelta a la chica castaña para que Fionna la viera.

-H-Hola soy Serina Petkov- Dijo la chica castaña saludando a Fionna.

Fionna se quedo mirándola por un momento pérdida en su rostro

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Serina y Fionna salio de su trance _-Oh disculpa soy Fionna la heroína de Aaa-_ respondiendo al saludo.

-Serina es una científica que estudia la tiara que la controla para tratar de evitar la magia que la convierte en la Reina Helada que conocen- Finn fue a sentarse a un sillón de hielo.

-Eso es una revelación inesperada- Dijo Fionna mirando a Finn.

-Lo se ¿Serina cuanto tardarias en examinar un anillo a profundidad?- Pregunto Finn poniéndose devuelta de manera inexpresiva.

-Depende del metal que este hecho y la magia que pueda poseer- Respondió Serina mirando hacia arriba de forma pensativa.

-No es un anillo metálico, es uno de sangre pura pero a la vez muy dura- Finn saco el anillo y lo aventó a Serina y lo atrapo con agilidad.

-¿Tenias un anillo y de sangre?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Si, es otra de las cosas que me trajo maldiciones- Respondió Finn.

-Pues el anillo se ve curioso, tal vez pueda tardar un rato en descifrar su contenido pero ten por seguro que podre hacerlo- Serina miraba minuciosamente el anillo.

-Bueno esperare a que...- Finn fue interrumpido.

-Recuerda que te contare sobre lo ocurrido- Fionna le susurro al oído.

-Oh es cierto, Serina volveré mañana y te ayudare que hoy Fionna me explicara algunas cosas importantes- Finn y Fionna iban a la salida.

-Esta bien, mañana trata de quitarme la tiara con cuidado- Serina se despidió de los humanos.

Finn y Fionna salieron del castillo y se encontraron con Marshall, el cual estaba afuera tocando su guitarra-hacha, y Finn le preguntó - _¿Qué haces aquí vampiro?-_ Marshall le respondió -Esperaba a mi novia-

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no seré tu novia nunca? Idiota- Dijo Fionna molesta.

Finn siguió caminando, ignorando la pelea entre la humana y el vampiro, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la blanca nieve sin seguir el rumbo hacia la casa de Fionna si no el rumbo al dulce reino aunque el no lo supiera y tampoco que ya había salido de la zona nevada, uno de sus pensamientos fue - _¿Ese chico de fuego tendrá algo importante que hablar con Fionna? Si es como me paso con Phoebe entonces creó que debería quedarme fuera de esto y esperar a que ella me explique en otra ocasión, tal vez su relación sea mejor que la que yo tuve aunque fue mi culpa por ser un idiota y creerme sus falacias, de ella y de toda esa maldita bola de hipócritas_ \- Mientras Finn caminaba y sus pensamientos lo inundaban no se percato que su piel se estaba cuarteando hasta que sintió la presencia de magia a su lado y de forma instintiva extendió su mano.

-Oye espera, solo tenia curiosidad no me mates- Una voz femenina venia del aire hablaba con dificultad.

-¿Y quién eres tu?- Pregunto Finn mientras veía como en su mano que agarraba algo invisible se hacia visible.

-So-Soy la mujer mágica ¿podrías soltarme?- Una chica de traje amarillo al igual que su sombrero el cual tenía una cinta azul rodeándolo. Tiene una bota rosa y otra púrpura posee lentes, una mochila roja y su pelo era marrón.

Finn soltó a la chica sin decir nada.

-¿Realmente eres humano? Tienes una fuerza muy grande- Dijo la chica mágica en el piso sobando su cuello.

-Si, cualquier humano alcanzaría esta fuerza con dedicación pero ahora solo queda Fionna y yo, exceptuando a Betty que ahora es como tu- Hablaba Finn mirando al cielo.

-Hohoho estoy segura de que existen humanos pero mas segura estoy de que tu no eres uno- Dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿De qué hablas?- Finn se volteo de manera amenazante.

La mujer mágica desapareció y apareció arriba de Finn.

-Hablo de que tu no eres humano porque no tienes corazón, de manera sentimental y literal- La mujer mágica estaba de cabeza mirando a Finn.

-¿Cómo puede saber si no tengo corazón en mi?- Pregunto Finn alzando su mirada y cruzándola con la de la mujer mágica la cual detrás de sus lentes tenia ojos con cruces verdes la cual respondió:

- _Puedo sentirlo, también puedo sentir que cada ser de ti afirma ser de una raza extinta, un legado perdido y olvidado por el tiempo sin precedentes de haber existido a excepción de tu cuerpo maldecido, haz usado una reliquia que otorgo tu liberación de la fatídica vida llena de hipocresía pero ahora esa reliquia te rechaza... La pregunta es ¿porqué?-_

Finn estaba anonadado ante sus palabras, su mente estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que se le venia a la mente.

-El anillo, lo primero para que lo use fue para matar- Dijo Finn sin retirar su mirada de la mujer mágica.

-Eso, la niña trata de evitar que vuelvas a masacrar y perderte en el camino, ahora comprendo- La mujer mágica fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Volver a perderme?... Jamás entenderé este tipo de acertijos pero me gustaría saber como supo lo de la niña y porque no contestó a mi pregunta, solo dijo que pudo sentirlo pero... Bah da igual solo espero que no sea como el hombre mágico- Finn comenzó a caminar aun pensando en las palabras de aquella mujer.

A lo lejos se oyó el grito de una chica.

-¡Finn! ¡¿A donde vas?!- Era la humana que por fin había encontrado al humano.

Finn volteo hacia Fionna que venia corriendo.

-Fionna ¿qué hacías?- Pregunto Finn desinteresado.

-Pues estaba buscándote de la nada desapareciste ¿a donde rayos ibas?- Preguntó Fionna con algo de cansancio.

-Oh disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos y aquí termine- Explicó Finn vagamente.

-¿Qué clase de explicación vaga es esa?- Dijo Fionna enojada.

-Una muy resumida pero ahora pregunto yo ¿y tu novio el celoso?-

-¡Que no es mi novio! Hmm-

-Bueno no te enojes-

-Se fue a su casa ya que dijo estar agotado mentalmente-

-No aguanta nada ese vampiro-

-Si pero anda, vamos a la casa que no es poco lo que tendré que explicarte sobre lo ocurrido-

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar ya que hay alguien mas que quiere hablar- Dijo Finn mirando por a lado de Fionna.

-¿Eh?- Fionna volteo y vio a Cake y el príncipe flama y sabia que no se refería a Cake.

-Fionna quisiera habl ¿y el otro humano?- El príncipe flama se desconcertó al notar que la otra figura humana, que estaba mas alta que Fionna, desapareció así sin mas.

-¿Qué y Finn? ¡Hace un momento estaba aquí!- Fionna también se desconcertó al no verlo.

-Ese chico es extraño- Dijo Cake.

-*Suspiro* Y que lo digas, vayamos a casa hay podremos hablar- Fionna camino sin mirar al príncipe flama.

-Creo que no sera un bonito encuentro- Pensó Cake con cara de angustia.

Fionna, Cake y el príncipe flama llegaron a la casa del árbol, aunque en todo el camino ninguno habló y era un silencio incomodo pero se sintieron aliviados al llegar a casa ya que Fionna rompió el silencio ofreciéndoles algo y con "algo" se refiere al príncipe flama con algo para quemar. El príncipe accedió diciendo "si no es mucha molestia" y le dio un paquete de ramas.

-Bueno yo los dejo tórtolos- Cake se estiro por algo de comida del refrigerador y se fue al cuarto del segundo piso.

Cake se retiro y el silencio incomodo volvió a invadirlos solo que esta vez fue el príncipe flama el que lo rompió.

-Eh Fionna, quería disculparme por lo de la ultima vez, creo que fui demasiado lejos con aquello-

-Príncipe flama no te preocupes eso fue por culpa de Marshall y Gumball pero siempre es mas por Marshall aquella vez aunque de Gumball no me esperaba esa actitud-

-Era de esperarse, eres una linda chica y el lo sabe, de ahí su actitud ese día-

-Ese es el problema, solo se fijan en la apariencia-

-No todos son así Fionna, yo realmente te quise solo que ese día me descontrole un poco y realmente quisiera volver a intentarlo-

-Agradezco tus sentimientos pero eso no va a ser posible-

-¡¿Pero porqué?! Nos llevamos muy bien, salíamos juntos y éramos felices... ¿No te gustaría volver a sentirlo?-

-Ya no siento lo mismo, el tiempo paso y ya te supere, perdona que lo diga de esta manera pero no quiero volver a estar contigo-

-Conque así son las cosas... Te gusta ese chico humano verdad- El príncipe flama se levanto con un gran enojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! No, es solo que...- Fionna también se levanto pero tenia un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lo sabia, lo quieres porque a el si puedes tocarlo sin que te haga daño ¡¿cierto?! ¡Pues perdona por nacer como un ser elemental de fuego y hacerte daño con tocarte! ¡Sabias que esto nunca funcionaria y aun así intentaste, me dijiste que me querías, hacías que me dieran celos con los otros dos imbéciles y yo también por tragarme tus mentiras- El príncipe flama levantó su mano izquierda para darle impulso, iba en contra de Fionna.

-¿Golpeando a la mujer que dices querer? Vaya basura de seres elementales- La mano del príncipe flama había sido detenida por una mano humana.

-Sueltame maldito estúpido- El príncipe flama forcejeo y aumento sus flamas en contra de Finn.

-Oh pero claro que lo haré, después de romperte el hocico ruidoso que tienes- Finn comenzó a golpear a puño cerrado la cara del príncipe flama.

-Finn espera- Fionna solo miraba ya que algo la detuvo y se la llevo.

-Mantengamonos fuera de esto- Cake había envuelto a Fionna.

-Pb cbe mmm- Fionna trataba de hablar aunque Cake no se lo permitía.

Finn lanzo al príncipe flama al muro de hielo, que cubría la pared destruida de la casa del árbol, y destruyó la puerta. El príncipe flama tenia un daño considerable por el hielo, poco mas y se pone en fuego azulado.

-Al parecer que ni aquí ni aya los seres de fuego cambian, quieren todo la ellos y que sea como ellos quieran, es una pena para ustedes porque tendré que hacerlos entender que no todo es como ustedes quieren- Finn pateo al príncipe flama y lo mando hasta uno de los árboles del bosque, comenzó a patearlo sin piedad su siguiente golpe fue con su rodilla que dio de lleno en la cara del príncipe flama, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para dejar azul al príncipe.

A lo lejos venia Gumball y visualizo a Finn y aunque no lo pudo reconocer bien llego hasta donde estaba para trate de detener su disputa.

-Oye espera, lo mataras si sigues así- Gumball se puso enfrente de los dos.

-Quitate ser de chicle, tengo que hacer que entienda- Finn trato de quitar a Gumball de su camino.

-Espera espera, los seres elementales de fuego pueden ser un poco molestos con su actitud pero tampoco es motivo para matarlos- Gumball se puso nervioso al ver los serios ojos del humano pero al mismo tiempo lo reconoció al mirarlo de frente.

Finn sólo miro a Gumball como reflexionando sobre su acto.

-Tu... Eres el humano que trajo la reina helada ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?- Preguntó Gumball con gran sorpresa al recordar.

-¿Vivo? Siempre lo estuve- Dijo Finn.

-Mis escáneres decían que tu ya habías muerto, ya no tenias señales de vida-

-Tu maquina debió haber fallado-

-Estoy seguro de que las maquinas funcionaban bien ese día-

-Debió ser magia-

-La magia no existe, todo tiene una explicación... ¿Aun tienes el oyó en tu pecho?-

-No, se recupero pero aun hay algo que debo recuperar yo mismo-

-No se de que hables pero me gustaría hacerte un análisis-

-Después de que termine unos asuntos con... bueno ese bastardo escapó, supongo que ahora Fionna podrá explicarme algunas cosas-

-Oh y hablando de Fionna ¿esta en la casa? Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, de ella como de ti- Gumball sacó una pequeña figura triangular con una gota de sangre suspendida en el centro de el.

 _Iniciando sistema de control remoto, seleccione sujeto de uso primario._

 _Seleccionó a D1001 Categoría: ****** Sexo: Masculino. Alias: ******_

 ** _Fin._**

Hola, gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy, pronto comenzare con el origen de Finn y Fionna, pienso que el de Finn sera complicado por su relación con los Drîgēr, el anillo y por el posible contenido "Lemon" aunque eso ya lo tenia planeado pero bueno nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Fragmentado Pasado**_

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna**.

-Esa sangre ¿es de Fionna?- Pregunto Finn mirando figura transparente triangular.

-Algo así, ha estado expuesta a muchas cosas que no son de esta dimensión- Respondió Gumball.

-Si te preguntas que es lo que paso no tengo respuestas ya que perdí la memoria y ahora lo único que veo son fragmentos de recuerdos- Finn volteo su mirada mientras tocaba su cara con su mano.

-¿Perdiste la memoria? Rayos, esto sera mas difícil de lo que esperaba ¿Fionna recuerda lo ocurrido?- Preguntó Gumball poniéndose serio.

-Eso creo, dijo que me explicaría lo que ha pasado pero este imbécil estaba aquí y no quise interferir- Respondió Finn.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué lo estabas golpeando?-

-Venia de camino cuando vi que le iba a pegar a Fionna y tuve que interferir-

-Algo así me esperaba aunque no pensé que el príncipe flama llegaría tan lejos como para pegarle a Fionna-

Finn por instinto bloqueo un ataque a su derecha y se preparo a dar un golpe realmente fuerte pero se detuvo en seco al ver la cara enojada de la humana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre recurres a la violencia extrema?- Fionna tenia gran enojo por la manera en que Finn dejo al príncipe flama.

-Te lo dije, los seres elementales son tercos y tienen que hacerlos entender- Respondió Finn recuperando su postura.

-Pero no dejándolos al borde de la maldita muerte-

-No esta ni cerca de morir, si se pone mas azul solo terminara haciéndose un gato de fuego o algo así-

-¿Y tu como sabes que se convierte en gato? ¿Acaso también conoces los distintos seres de fuego?-

-Si, conozco a fondo los seres de fuego y también su manera de reinar-

*Suspiro* -No se que tanto te enoja si el era el que te quería golpear-

-Tu también estuviste apunto de golpearme-

-Lo hice por instinto-

-Perdón señor sentidos súper desarrollados- Fionna se cruzó de brazos.

-Jamas entenderé a las mujeres- Finn agarro el cuerpo del príncipe flama y lo comenzó a adentrar en el bosque.

-Oye dejalo en paz- Fionna trato de detener a Finn.

-Lo llevare al bosque a que tenga algo que quemar ya que la parte de hielo de tu casa lo mataría- Finn siguió caminando mientras arrastraba al príncipe flama.

-Aveces me saca de quicio, disculpa por ignorarte Gumball ¿entramos?- Dijo Fionna caminando a la casa.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Dijo Gumball siguiendo a Fionna y pensaba -Estos humanos dan miedo peleando entre si-

Fionna y Gumball entraron por el hueco que dejo Finn, fueron al piso de arriba ya que tenían una gran mesa en uno de los cuartos. Al llegar Gumball saco tres figuras triangulares y solo una tenia una gota de sangre, que era de Fionna.

-¿Qué es eso Gumball?- Preguntó Fionna agarrando uno de los triángulos.

-Tienen un extraño nombre memini sine fallacia pero son increíbles, una gota de sangre y revelaran la zona en la que el cuerpo ha estado, algo así como un recuerdo pero proveniente del ADN de la persona- Respondió Gumball agarrando uno de los triángulos.

-¿La sangre recuerda?- Fionna se puso confundida con lo del ADN.

-No es el ADN quien guarda el... Mira dejemos de lado la explicación y veamos en tus recuerdos- Gumball estaba apunto de hacer algo con el triángulo pero fue detenido por Fionna - _Ni se te ocurra_ \- Su cara estaba completamente roja como un tomate.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Si piensas que muestra recuerdos sobre cuando te bañas no te preocupes-

-No es eso pero simplemente no debes ver mis recuerdos- Fionna apretaba cada ves mas fuerte el brazo de Gumball.

-Esta bien tranquila, solo sueltame- Gumball se quito del agarre de Fionna y dio un senton en el sillón de la mesa.

-Disculpa por eso, es solo que, hay cosas que prefiero no recordar- Fionna miraba al piso mas por vergüenza.

-Yo debería disculparme, lo siento, ya sabes como me pongo con la ciencia y eso- Gumball agarró el frasco de la sangre de Fionna y lo guardó.

-¿Trajiste eso para ver mis recuerdos sobre lo que paso en otra dimensión?- Preguntó Fionna viendo a la ventana.

-Si... Pensaría que aun estarías dormida y podría ver tus recuerdos junto con Cake y Marshall para saber lo que había pasado ya que a Cake le preocupaba saber si te habían hechizado o algo por el estilo, por cierto ¿en donde esta?-

-Ooohhh Cake... eso... bueno esta tomando una pequeña siesta-

Cake estaba en el cuarto de Fionna tirada en el piso y con un golpe marcado en su cabeza que aun tenia algo de humo.

-Vaya, debe estar cansada por cuidar de ti-

-Si ella es mi hermana querida jejeje-

-Bueno solo esperare a que Finn llegue para hacerle un examen de sangre-

-Claro est...- Fionna se quedó callada y pensando: - _Si Gumball le pide eso a Finn estoy mas que segura que el aceptara y... y... malditos inventos_ \- Fionna tenia arqueada la ceja.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Finn llevaba consigo el cuerpo azul del príncipe flama el cual estaba despertando.

-Oh ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó el príncipe flama desconcertado.

-Te llevo lejos de Fionna- Dijo Finn con un tono no muy amigable.

-Espera, debo hablar con ella- El príncipe flama comenzó a moverse.

-Ya hablaste demasiado- Finn agarro fuertemente el brazo del príncipe flama y lo lanzo a unos 5 metros de el.

El príncipe flama se estrelló contra un árbol - _Aaahhh, maldito_ \- comenzó a revolcarse del dolor por un momento.

Finn había desaparecido del lugar en tan poco tiempo y el príncipe flama aun seguía en el piso. El humano estaba atravesando el bosque cuando sintió una presencia cerca de el, rápidamente uso su mano izquierda para atrapar aquel ser que solo se vio como una sombra pero esquivo su agarre y en su siguiente movimiento hizo flexión en su codo derecho en un movimiento rápido dando en la cara a la sombra. Finn no se espero y pronto, con gran fuerza, piso a aquella sombra.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- Pregunto Finn presionando con su pie.

-Espera por favor, no soy enemigo- Dijo la voz masculina con dificultad.

-¿Y cómo se qué no lo eres?- Finn comenzó a presionar mas fuerte.

-Porque se quien eres, Driger- Dijo la sombra resistiéndose.

Al escuchar la palabra Drîgēr, Finn dejo de pisar a la sombra humanoide.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?- Finn agarro la sombra por el cuello y la puso en pie.

-Bueno primero *jadeo* soy Ar'ox la sombra del destierro y tengo ordenes de llevarte de vuelta ya que estas en peligro- Dijo Ar'ox preocupado y aun jadeando.

-¿De vuelta a dónde? ¿Quién te envía? Seguro fue Chicle- Finn camino hacia Ar'ox de manera amenazadora ya que había pensado que lo quería regresar a Ooo.

-No, espera no se de quien hables pero no estoy ligado a nadie que conozcas además de ella-

-¿Quién es "ella"?-

-La emperatriz, me mando por ti pero no puedo darte detalles hasta no estar en un lugar seguro-

-Entonces vayamos a la casa de una conocida, ahí estaremos cubiertos-

-Pero tengo ordenes de llevarte lo mas rápido posible, tenemos que irnos ya-

-Mira no iré a ningún lado sin que me expliques y si sabes algo de mi entonces también sabes que no es bueno enfrentarme-

-Haa lo se perfectamente, bestia-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Nada en especial y bien ¿donde esta la casa de tu conocida?-

-Más allá de este bosque- Dijo Finn retomando su camino hacia la casa de Fionna seguido de Ar'ox.

En todo el camino Finn se mantuvo serio y callado, como siempre, ignorando los quejidos de Ar'ox sobre lo de irse lo mas rápido posible.

 **Una hora de caminata después...**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Fionna, en la entrada, Finn tapó la boca de Arghos ya que por fin lo harto.

-Una palabra mas y no vivirás para regresar de donde vienes- Finn quito su mano de la boca de Ar'ox y entro a la casa por el hueco del muro de hielo.

-¿Por qué tardaste demasiado?- Preguntó Fionna sentada en un sillón con un tono de enojo.

-Tuve inconvenientes con esta sombra- Finn al decir eso Ar'ox salio detrás de el y se presento a Fionna.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Fionna

-Gusto en conocerte, soy Ar'ox la sombra del destierro y he venido para dar una explicación a Finn sobre cierto tema- Explicó Ar'ox.

-Disculpa Fionna pero usaremos el cuarto de arriba y hablaremos cuando terminemos- Finn no puso mucha importancia al enojo de Fionna y que no quería complicar las cosas.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no te vayas a tardar- Dijo Fionna sin cambiar de tono.

-Tratare de que sea rápido- Finn hizo una seña para que Ar'ox lo siguiera.

-Idiota- Fionna hizo un puchero.

La puerta del baño de abajo se abrió y Gumball salio de el preguntando: -¿ _Ya llegó?_ \- y Fionna volteada a la "puerta" asintió aun con su puchero.

-¿Debería o no?- Preguntó Gumball refiriéndose a pedirle sangre a Finn.

-No se haz lo que quieras- Fionna estaba enojada y actuando muy raro.

Gumball decidió no ir y mejor se quedó a esperar en una de las sillas mientras se entretenía con esos extraños triángulos. En la sala de arriba, Finn y Ar'ox se sentaron en lugares donde estaban de frente.

-Comienza por explicarme quien es la emperatriz y después me explicas tu "misión"- Finn puso énfasis en tono burlón.

-Bien... la emperatriz es, valga la redundancia, la emperatriz de la ciudad del ensueño, una gran ciudad flotante y auto-sustentable que predican que caerá solo si tocan la vara final pero ya sabes como son algunos creyentes de lo inexistente- Ar'ox se quedo callado pensando que era información suficiente.

-¿Y qué mas? Es la emperatriz de esa ciudad flotante la la lá pero quiero saber porqué me busca- Pregunto Finn muy enfocado a lo que dijera Ar'ox.

-Te busca, esa no es la palabra correcta mi querido Driger, ella te reclama-

-Ya me comenzaste a confundir-

-Quiero decir que ella te quiere devuelta a su lado, eres su guerrero perfecto, eres su campeón, eres su mejor instrumento de guerra jamas creado, eres parte de ella... Eres el Driger de la Guerra mejor conocido por muchos como el Jinete de la Guerra- Ar'ox hablaba con muchas ansias de revelar mas cosas sobre el humano.

-No puedo ser algo inexistente sacado de la religión que mas tarde en erradicar- Finn se quedo pensando en su respuesta y de porque sabia esa información.

-Lo vez, el conocimiento antiguo por fin te esta alcanzando y nueva información se esta revelando, los datos de los que hablas son de hace millones de años tu mente pudo olvidarlos pero no tu ADN-

-¿Quién rayos soy en realidad?- Por primera vez Finn se vio afectado mentalmente.

 **Mente de Finn... Inestable...**

 _Aquél caballero que portaba una máscara de cara completa y un cabello rubio cuidado y brillante, caminaba con pasos pesados y con una armadura oscura cubierta de sangre fresca. A través de los hoyos que la máscara, ojos de rojo sin brillo perdido en el vacío miraban el piso._

 _-Alejate de mi esposa y mi hija- El hombre de la familia arrinconada en un callejón trato de protegerlas de aquel monstruo sin corazón._

 _-...- La mirada se enfoco en el hombre que grito._

 _El hombre tenia un tubo metálico doblado y en mal estado con el que ataco al "monstruo" rubio de la armadura aunque fue en vano ya que de un momento a otro tenia una espada, con una gran hoja, atravesando desde el cuello hasta el cráneo del hombre. Retiro su espada partiendo el cuerpo y se comenzó a acercar a la mujer._

 _-Por favor solo tiene cinco años te lo im...- Decapito a la mujer que cargaba una niña... La cabeza de la niña también rodó en el piso._

 _ **—**_

 _-Te daré lo que sea, por favor deja mi herm...- Un adolescente de aspecto rebelde fue partido a la mitad mientras que otro chico mas joven corría del lugar sollozando._

 _-No existe escapatoria- Dijo el mismo monstruo de armadura oscura preparándose para correr por la destrozada calle._

 _-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayudeme!- El joven corría y gritaba con enorme desesperación._

 _El caballero se acercaba a una velocidad descomunal, cargo contra el joven que corría y lo estampó contra un enorme muro aplastándolo y manchándose nuevamente de sangre._

 _ **—**_

 _-Mi peluche, te daré mi peluche- Una pequeña niña de piel grisáceo, pelo azul muy oscuro y con atuendo de jardinera desgastado, ofrecía su pequeño peluche al caballero._

 _-Vete... Marceline... Usare la corona para detenerlo- Dijo un señor de barba blanca con traje negro y piel azul claro._

 _-¡No Simon! No quiero que vuelvas a enloquecer y no te abandonaré otra vez- Dijo la niña con ojos lagrimosos, después volteo al caballero, su inocencia de ofrecer a su osito de peluche era enorme pero eso no basto para que el caballero alzara su espada._

 _-¡Marceline NO!- El caballero apunto de atacar a la pequeña niña Marceline se quedo con su espada a unos centímetros de cortarla._

 _La atención del caballero se desvío hacia tras de el, donde se encontraba una chica rubia con un gran parentesco de Fionna solo que su color de pelo era menos fuerte y era una adulta._

 _-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado? Tú... has dejado todo rastro de humanidad- Dijo la chica con enojo y tristeza._

 _El caballero dejo ir a Marceline y Simon, camino por a lado de la chica rubia con altura por debajo del cuello de el y susurro: -¿Desde cuando he tenido humanidad? Que yo recuerde fui creado para hacer el trabajo sucio sin importar lo que piense- para después seguir caminando con los mismos pesados pasos._

 _-Siempre fuiste más humano que cualquiera, desde que te vi pero... deje que te corrompieran- Hablo la rubia para después soltar el llanto con lágrimas de tristeza._

 _-La reina no debería estar aquí, debería estar cuidando su reino y su gente en vez de seguir a una maquina- Aquel caballero miraba la hoja oscura y ensangrentada de su espada Verliuxe la contra parte de Excalibur._

 _-También debo protegerte a ti, no eres una maquina eres un ser sensible y eso te hace más humano pero por mi culpa al dar el permiso a esas tres paso esto- Dijo la reina con enojo hacia ella._

 _-Debes entender que solo soy un guerrero más en las filas de batalla, no soy un héroe que se quedara con la gloria de una vacua victoria...(mucho menos con aquella a la que aprecia) vete ya, estamos en medio de la guerra y mi deber llama- El caballero se fue e ignoraba toda palabra de la rubia._

 _ **—**_

 _-Eras un caballero, nuestro amigo, eras mi amigo, mi... todo... ¿porqué nos traicionaste? ¿porqué me traicionaste?- En el tórax del caballero reposaba una chica de pelo escarlata con una espada atravesada._

 _El solo miraba sin decir nada, mientras que la chica tenia lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y soltando una espada hecha de una gema de cuarzo rosado, no por su trágica muertes si no por la traición de la persona mas importante para ella y el resto de sus amigos. Detrás de la chica de pelo escarlata se encontraban los cadáveres de algunos de los caballeros que fueron hechos trizas con cortes perfectos en su armadura y cuerpo._

 _-¡Detente! ¡Esto no era lo que debías hacer!- Un grito vino detrás del asesino de armadura manchada de sangre._

 _-No son necesarios ¿no fue eso lo que ustedes me ordenaron?- Respondió con una voz joven pero fría y seria._

 _El chico volteo a la mujer, quitando su mascara, como si un mecanismo automático se tratase, revelando su identidad: un chico rubio y alto con ojos rojo carmesí._

 _-¿Qué? Jamás ordenariamos tal cosa- Dijo una mujer rubia de más que la reina._

 _-Oh cierto, era al revés, ustedes les ordenaron a ellos matarme con esa absurda gema espada, pero parece que les salio el tiro por la culata- El chico extrajo la espada de la pelirroja, la puso lentamente en el suelo y cerro sus ojos con la palma de su mano._

 _-Lo sabías- Sorprendida, Minerva retrocedió._

 _-Por supuesto que lo sabia, solo seguía sus ordenes para ver que hacían ya que seria muy aburrido ir por ustedes directamente, pero termino peor de lo que esperaba- Con voz fría y un poco de tono con enojo, el rubio volvió a ponerse su máscara._

 _ **—**_

 _-Así que así es como terminé- En medio de la lluvia, con cada gota cayendo y derramándose en su rostro, la joven reina miraba a los ojos de su amado._

 _-Si, este es el camino que elegiste, y por desgracia, yo era el final- Mirando a los ojos de la joven reina, el rubio de ojos carmesí incrustaba su espada en ella con el peor de los dolores en su corazón._

 _-Di...me, esto es. . . ¿engaño o. . . traición?- La sangre se derramaba de sus labios, la reina a duras penas no pisaba su tumba._

 _-Las dos de hecho, el engaño y la traición se juntaron en contra mía logrando su cometido, el dolor me cegó y aún esta presente sólo que ahora me abrió los ojos a la verdad- La tos de la chica provocaba que el corazón del joven caballero se desgarrara aún más._

 _-¿Cuál fue la verdad?- Preguntó la reina en su ultimo aliento._

 _-Que jamas me debí enamorar- Retiro su espada de golpe levantándose apresuradamente, dejando caer el frágil cuerpo sin vida presente de la reina._

 **—**

-Ahhh ¡MALDICIÓN!- Finn se retorcía hincado del dolor.

-¡Padre! ¡Aguanta! Debes dejar de recordar- Se acercó una sobra humanoide pequeña con voz femenina.

-¿Alguna idea de como hacerlo?- Preguntó Finn con dificultad y dolor.

La mente de Finn comenzó a derrumbarse

La pequeña sombra estaba asustada y preocupada, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que su "padre" dejara de sufrir por recordar.

Volviendo con Finn.

-Mierda-

-Eres un guerrero creado para servir a la emperatriz- Dijo Ar'ox muy cerca de Finn.

Sin verlo, Ar'ox, tenia la mano de Finn apretando su cuello mientras que Finn alzaba su mirada hacia el.

-Yo... no soy esclavo... ¡de nadie!- Finn alzo la voz con un tono de dolor e incomodidad, tal vez recordó algo mas que solo fragmentos.

-¿Qué haces maldito?- Ar'ox trataba de resistirse al ahorcamiento repentino por parte del humano.

-Vete de aquí antes de que pierda el control y te mate- Finn arrojo a la sombra, retrocedió unos pasos hacia tras quedando de espaldas en la pared, puso sus manos en su cabeza dando a entender que estaba sintiendo un gran dolor (Es raro que Finn se incomode por dolor físico ya que su cuerpo es "especial").

-Entiendelo, tal vez no recuerdes lo que debías pero serbias a la emperatriz y ella amaba tu dedicación, debes volver-

-Ya callate, una palabra mas... y le mandaras saludos a Muerte de mi parte-

-Nunca tienes remedio, parece que alguien impide hacer que recuerdes lo que necesito que recuerdes- Ar'ox se acerco a Finn cuanto mas se acercaba se iba haciendo visible varios hilos oscuros saliendo del pecho de Finn conectados a Ar'ox.

Finn dejo de agarrar su cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó inmóvil.

Una espada giratoria rosa paso a través de la puerta a gran velocidad y cortando todos los hilos oscuros e incrustándose en la pared seguido de una chica rubia rompiendo la puerta.

-¡Alejate de Finn!- Fionna corrió a atacar a la sombra pero esquivo velozmente y salió por la ventana no sin antes decir: -La emperatriz no sera la única que tratara de reclamarte- después de eso Ar'ox se alejo a gran velocidad.

-Woh enserio es el- Gumball estuvo intrigado al ver a Finn ya que el lo creía muerto por no poder cerrar sus heridas.

-Gumball ayudame- Fionna se acercó a levantar a Finn con ayuda de Gumball.

-Con cuidado, pongamoslo en el sillón- Gumball puso la cabeza de Finn en el sillón y Fionna trato de acomodar las piernas aunque Finn estaba las largo que sillón por lo que quedaban encima del brazo.

-Finn ¿estas bien? Responde Finn- Fionna trató de despertarlo dando cachetadas hasta dejar rojo su rostro.

-Espera Fionna así solo le harás daño- Gumball apartó a Fionna, agarró la muñeca de Finn y puso dos de sus dedos debajo de su pulgar, para sentir si tenia pulso, y dijo:-Tranquila esta bien, creo que solo se desmayo-

-Fiiuu pensé que le había pasado algo peor, con eso de las magias y maldiciones uno nunca sabe... que extraño, me sentí como una madre o una adulta- Fionna quedó en pensamiento.

-La magia y las maldiciones y bla bla bla son cosas que tienen explicación, pero aun así le sorprende que como por arte de magia el este vivo así que iré por algunos instrumentos para ver que anomalía existe en su cuerpo- Gumball aun seguía sorprendido por Finn y fue al cuarto donde estaba Fionna para agarrar los instrumentos que había traído.

-Nunca le gusta aceptar la existencia de la magia- Fionna se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba la cabeza de Finn y vio su rostro directamente, se quedó perdida en el.

Pensamiento de Fionna.

Nunca imagine que un enemigo pudiera hacer que tu te desmayaras, durante esos años con la pintura rosa siempre mostraste superioridad en cuando a fuerza y estrategia pero ahora estas ahí dormido y afectado, dudo mucho que sea por magia ya que tampoco te veía afectado por eso así que ese bastardo te hizo algo que te afectó sentimentalmente o mentalmente eso es lo único que puedo deducir.

Ahora que lo pienso, durante esos años nunca me contaste sobre ti, solo hablabas sobre tus amigos y conocidos del reino de Ooo pero nunca alguna aventura tuya, dijiste que eras un aventurero pero nunca me contaste tus aventuras también dijiste que alguna vez fuiste el héroe de Ooo pero nunca actúas como uno, me has dejado con la intriga de muchas cosas y eso me molesta, también me molesto que golpearas al príncipe flama pero creo que es justo lo que se merecía.

Fionna salio de su pensamiento al oír a Gumball cayéndose por traer muchas cosas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas una mano?- Preguntó Fionna burlándose de Gumball.

-No gracias, soy un hombre, puedo con esto- Respondió Gumball tratando de salvar su orgullo.

-Aja solo no me arruines el piso- Fionna se quedo sentada a disfrutar del espectáculo de las caídas de Gumball.

Después de un rato de caídas por parte de Gumball y risas de parte de Fionna, el príncipe azucarado (o salado) puso todos los instrumentos para monitorear a Finn.

-Fionna ¿podrías por favor quitarle el chaleco y camisa a Finn?- Dijo Gumball preparando una de las maquinas.

-Ehh ¿Y porqué yo?- Preguntó Fionna sonrojada.

-Es que a mi no me gusta tocar ropa ensangrentada- Gumball tenia una mirada de asco al ver las ropas de Finn.

-¿No que un hombre y bla bla bla?- Fionna comenzó a burlarse.

-Si pero... solo que no puedo soportarlo- Gumball tenia un aura depresiva.

-Bueno le quitare la ropa ya que tu no puedes y lo hago por el bien de Finn no por ti- Fionna tenia cierta actitud extraña de estar muy de acuerdo al ser ella quien se la quite... La ropa.

-Bien- Susurro Gumball en tono de victoria.

Fionna comenzó desabrochando el chaleco, que era, azul y lo quito con un poco de dificultad. Lo siguiente era la camisa, levanto los brazos fornidos de humano, comenzó a levantar la camisa lentamente y poco a poco revelando el fuerte abdomen, con los cuadros marcados, del humano. Era una gran vista al cuerpo del joven humano pero parecía mas el cuerpo de un guerrero espartano con todas esas grandes cicatrices aunque sin duda tenia ese toque sexy que atraía las miradas.

-Gracias Fionna- Gumball se interpuso en la vista de Fionna y comenzó a conectar cables sensoriales y escáneres de cuerpo completo.

-¿Enserio es necesario tanto equipo solo para mantenerlo observado- Preguntó Fionna al ver tantos cables conectados a Finn.

-Por supuesto, y ahora tomare un poco de tu sangre- Gumball tomo una jeringa y extrajo con ella un poco de la sangre de Finn.

-Gumball quiero ser la primera en revisar los recuerdos de esa sangre- Dijo Fionna en un tono serio.

-¿Eh? Esta bien no hay problema, solo tienes que esperar a que el triángulo descifre y transforme los recuerdos del ADN, algunas cosas no se recuperan o simplemente no se graban pero eso depende de la importancia que tenga la persona sobre ese acontecimiento- Explico Gumball.

-¿Cuánto tardará?-

-Aproximadamente ocho horas así que puedes buscar algo que hacer o descansar-

-Descansaré un poco, me siento emocionalmente agotada- Fionna se recostó en el sillón que esta a lado de Finn.

-Yo estaré abajo estudiando algunas cosas pendientes y vigilando la puerta- Gumball fue abajo.

-Esperó que no venga uno de esos monstruos grandes y destruya mas la casa- Dijo Fionna susurrando y justo después quedó dormida.

Gumball estaba revisando tranquilamente su mini computadora holográfica revisaba a Finn mediante una conexión inalámbrica, Cake seguía arriba noqueada por el golpe de Fionna y con los ayudantes que trajo Gumball picándola y rayando su cara con unos marcadores. Por ahora todo de había vuelto tranquilo pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo. Algo grande se viene.

 ** _—_**

 _ **Océano Antártico.**_

Debajo del océano se encontraba un búnker y, dentro de el, una redonda mesa grande en lo mas profundo, solo iluminaba el centro de ella y era un holograma que proyectaba la apariencia de Finn en su armadura de Caballero, mostraba los colores exactos tanto de sus ojos y piel pero en ese entonces sus ojos solo tenían el rojo brillante, su piel era menos pálida, su estatura era la misma que tenía al inicio (2,30 mts) y su expresión es aun mas fría.

-Mis caballeros de la mesa redonda, el día de hoy recuperaremos nuestro mas preciado caballero, el Driger que la bastarda de Serina nos arrebato. Avalón recientemente detecto una gran cantidad de residuos de magia relacionada con el mítico anillo de los Driger y podemos saber exactamente de donde proviene dicha magia, al amanecer quiero a Lancelot y Bors listos para un reconocimiento en esas Tierras- La voz era de una mujer al extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de Minerva y Vi Litani?- Pregunto uno de los caballeros con voz distorsionada posiblemente por el casco.

-Para eso seremos nosotros Sir Lamorak, los otros 10 grandes junto con los demás caballeros formaremos un pequeño ejército y los respaldaremos, yo estaré comunicando las ordenes junto al Rey Arturo, eso seria todo, se levanta la sesión- La mujer se levanto y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Con los puños en su hombro derecho, los caballeros al unisono dijeron: -Sin victoria muerte alentadora- seguido de retirarse del lugar quedando solo la mujer y el Rey Arturo.

-Cuando recuperemos nuestro caballero mas poderoso conquistaremos los territorios y reconstruiremos a nuestra Tierra madre- Dijo el Rey Arturo viendo el holograma de Finn.

-Si, cuando tengamos al Driger- La mujer se sentó, también, a observar el holograma.

 ** _—_**

Conexión fallida... ¿Desea reintentar o desea cambiar a modo manual?...

 _ **Fin.**_

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, esperó que haya sido de su agrado, he pensado en hacer una historia aparte relatando de como es la historia de Finn Caballero y como sucedió todo antes de los eventos de ahora pero lo considerare en cuanto termine este Fanfic.

 **PD** : Finn no tiene padre mas que Joshua, el biológico es desconocido.


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Recuerdos_**

 ** _Mente de Finn._**

El humano se encontraba sentado en un elegante sillón en una sala con arreglos y preciosos azulejos con su mirada en el piso.

-¿Padre? Por favor... respóndeme- La pequeña niña sombra se acercó a Finn con lágrimas en su oscura cara.

-¿Qué quieres que responda? Estoy mas que quebrado- Dijo Finn con un tono triste, frío y enojado.

-Perdón, no pude hacer nada- Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de aquella niña y caían a los azulejos que de pronto se habían vuelto viejos y dañados.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, todo eso fue mi culpa, todo lo ocurrido fue mi culpa este tiempo y yo no tenia ni la menor idea... arrebate tantas vidas de personas inocentes de jóvenes, de adultos, de mujeres, ¡de niños! y casi arrebato la vida de Marceline cuando apenas era una niña y ella solo trataba de proteger a Simon, los que eran mis amigos fueron asesinados por mi mano junto con ella, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre... me pregunto... ¿cómo pude haberlo hecho y no sentir todo ese remordimiento hasta ahora?- Finn miraba el piso y de pronto una gota de sangre cayo.

-¿Padre?- La niña se acerco preocupada y aun con lágrimas.

Finn levantó su cara con su mascara puesta para ver a la niña, con gotas de sangre derramándose de sus ojos, el lloraba sangre, y decir: - _Tan cruel fui que merezco algo más que solo morir_ \- y hay fue donde la pequeña niña corrió a abrazarlo dejando salir el llanto.

-¡No padre ese no eras tu! Padre es amable y cálido por eso merece una vida mejor- Decía la niña entre sollozo y lágrimas.

-Como puedes decirle eso aun genocida sin sentimientos y de donde sea que hayas visto eso que soy cálido y bueno puedo asegurar no existirá- La voz de Finn se oía cada vez mas quebrada.

-¡Padre no es un genocida! ¡Tu no eres ese monstruo! ¡Tu nunca fuiste así!- La niña no paraba de llorar y Finn se mantenía inmóvil, poco después correspondió al abrazo de la niña que su piel junto con su cabello comenzó a tomar color igual a los de Finn.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna, Vísperas.**

Ya había oscurecido y la escena era un tanto inusual, Finn abrazaba a Fionna que estaba en el sillón justo encima de el, Fionna tenia un pequeño sonrojo pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo aunque estaba confundida sentía que Finn lo necesitaba además de sentirse bien abrazándolo.

-¿Porqué esta sangrando de los ojos? ¡Oye Gumball!- Fionna se levantó precipitada al ver una gota de sangre derramándose por su mejilla.

Gumball subió las escaleras rápidamente y quedo perplejo al ver a Fionna sobre Finn.

-¿Eh? Creo que escuche mal- Gumball se iba a regresar.

-¡No es lo que piensas tarado! ¡Finn esta sangrando de los ojos!- Grito Fionna sonrojada.

-¿Sangrando?- Las palabras de Fionna llamaron la atención del príncipe e hizo que regresara y fuera a Finn.

-Si, comenzó a sangrar hace unos momentos-

-¿Podrías retirarte de encima de su cuerpo? Me dificultas el escáner de retina- Gumball ya tenía un escáner sacado de quien sabe donde.

-Disculpa- Fionna dejo de abrazar a Finn y se levanto del sillón

Gumball comenzó a examinar los ojos de Finn, no tenia ningún derrame o herida en sus ojos. Después de unos momentos escaneando le dijo a Fionna muy sorprendido: _-El no esta herido ni nada por el estilo, solo que, las lágrimas en el no están compuestas de agua como las tuyas u otros seres las de el son sangre y estaba "llorando"-_

-¿Llorando? Eso es nuevo y muy extraño- Miraba Fionna detenidamente las lágrimas de sangre que resbalaban por la mejilla del humano.

-Ese monstruo oscuro le ha deber hecho algo muy fuerte en cuestiones sentimentales- Dijo Gumball con poco interés mientras revisaba su escáner.

-Debería llevarlo con algún mago aunque no conozco a ninguno- Dijo Fionna decepcionada de si misma con una nube negra encima.

-Si si si magos, magia, bla bla bla- Gumball bajo molesto por la mención de la magia.

Fionna se sentó a pensar sobre que haría con Finn y como le contaría lo ocurrido en cierta dimensión a la que habían ido. El tiempo pasaba y Finn no despertaba pero de momentos soltaba alguna que otra lágrima carmesí, Fionna se dedicaba limpiarle las lágrimas y nada mas aunque ya era tarde y también la hora en que Fionna duerme ella seguía a su lado.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Casa de Fionna, Tercia.**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la sala del segundo piso, iluminando el pálido rostro del humano. Por la molestia de la luz, este comenzó a despertar.

Quejidos* -Maldita luz solar- Se quejo Finn sentándose y tocando su cara con su palma.

Los ojos de Finn tuvieron un cambio parcial, un color rojo escarlata apareció alrededor de la pupila e intervenía un poco con el azul de la iris, el rojo en los ojos de Finn no son buena señal.

Finn se percató de que a su lado estaba dormida una hermosa chica rubia recargada en el sillón, tenia ojeras así que se había desvelado y se quedo ahí dormida pero Finn se le dio la gran idea de despertarla: _-Oye Fionna, despierta, ahí te lastimarás-_ A lo que Fionna respondió aun dormida: - _Cinco minutos mas Cake, no quiero ir a las aburridas clases de Gumball_ \- Finn comenzó a burlarse de las cosas que hablaba Fionna dormida.

-Esta chica no para de sorprenderme- Finn se levanto del sillón cuidando de no despertar a Fionna aunque fue detenido: _-Finn... no te vayas... de nuevo_ \- Aquellas palabras dejaron pensativo a Finn con preguntas como: - _¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Cómo olvide lo que paso y porqué Fionna si lo recordó?_ \- decidió que en vez de irse la llevaría a su cuarto así que la cargo como a una "princesa" y la llevó a un cuarto del cuarto piso para que descansara sin ruidos molestos.

-Espero que puedas explicarme lo que paso y que no nos interrumpan, otra vez- Finn dejó a Fionna en la cama y bajo a ver que podía hacerse de comer.

Para sorpresa de Finn la gata Cake ya estaba haciendo un típico desayuno de huevos con tocino, unos hotcakes, una caja de cereal y agua de naranja.

-Parece que has hecho un Buffet- Dijo Finn mirando la gran cantidad de comida que hizo además de lo mencionado.

-Oh, parece que estas bien chico ¿Fionna sigue dormida?- Pregunto Cake poniendo mas platos de comida.

-Si, parece que se desvelo mucho- Hablo Finn con un tono un poco triste.

-No es raro que se desvele pero me gustaría saber que paso ayer, Fionna me dejó noqueada y no me levante hasta antes del amanecer- Cake arqueo una ceja al recordar.

-No recuerdo bien lo que paso ayer, sinceramente me duele la cabeza al tratar de recordar- Finn se sentó con una seria mirada.

-¿Estas bien chico? No parece que nada de ayer fuera algo bueno para recordar- Se sentó Cake enfrente de Finn preocupada.

-No lo fue, un extraño llamado Ar'ox dijo que tendría que irme con el lo mas pronto ya que estoy siendo perseguido pero me di cuenta que el también lo hacia y conecto algún tipo de magia a mi sin que le diera cuenta y es ahí donde llegan los malos recuerdos y el dolor insoportable de cabeza- Finn tenia una mirada pérdida.

-Eso suena muy mal-

-Si me quedo mas tiempo aquí podría pasarles algo por mi culpa, tratare de irme lo mas pronto para no causarles problemas-

-Tranquilo chico, primero debes hablar esto con Fionna ¿no? Digo de un momento a otro desaparecieron y mágicamente, volvieron mas fuertes... Finn ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras desaparecieron?-

Finn volteo su mirada, cerro sus ojos y respondió: _-No lo se, recuerdo pequeñas partes pero muy pequeñas, mis recuerdos fueron fragmentados lo suficiente para casi desaparecer-_

-Creo que Fionna tiene mucho que decirte y tu que recordar, pero por ahora esperemos a que despierte y disfrutemos de la comida- Cake le sirvió a Finn el plato de huevos con tocino y comenzaron a degustar.

Pasaron un buen rato disfrutando la comida y Cake contaba a Finn las historias que ha tenido con Fionna como aventurera y heroína de Aaa para darle un poco de ambiente al almuerzo y que Finn tampoco se sienta tan responsable por lo que venga.

-Por cierto ¿Viste a que hora se fue el príncipe Gumball? Ayer estaba aquí- Preguntó Finn tratando de sacar mas tema.

-No, ni siquiera sabía que había venido- Respondió Cake.

-Iré a ver si Fionna ya despertó- Finn se levantó, llevó su plato al fregadero y fue arriba.

-Le dices que baje a comer- Cake se puso a recoger los platos restantes.

Finn subía las escaleras y se percató del olor a sangre en el cuarto donde se quedo dormido, vio una bolsa de papeles con pequeñas manchas de sangre en un bote de basura y se acerco a ellas: _-¿Sangre? Es mía ¿Sangré en algún momento?_ \- Después Finn miro debajo del sillón y para su sorpresa encontró uno de los triángulos que Gumball había traído y este también contenía su sangre.

-¿Qué rayos hace esta cosa?- Finn toco el triángulo y este proyecto un holograma con pantallas que dicen "cargando ADN" y después paso proyectar recuerdos que tenia fragmentados.

 ** _Finn: Recuerdo._**

Después de ser desmaterializados en extrañas barras de colores...

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Se enojo Finn al darse cuenta por quien estaba siendo transportado.

Fionna fue la primera en aparecer en un gran cuarto amarillo con el dibujo de un hombre color rosa pintado en la pared. Momentos después apareció Finn pero este cargo contra la pared con una enorme fuerza, la pintura se movió del lugar y Finn estrello su puño en ella lo que causo que solo su guante se hiciera pedazos.

-Prismo... Creo haberte dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verte- Finn retiro su brazo de la pared que estaba en un perfecto estado.

-Finn- Fionna fue hacia Finn por curiosidad: -Oh, rompiste tu guante... ¿Finn?- El humano no respondía ni se movía.

-Lo siento Finn pero esta es una verdadera emergencia- La pintura rosa a la que Finn se refería como "Prismo" tenia un tono de preocupación.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos trajiste?- Preguntó Fionna confundida por la situación.

-Es un imbécil con mucho poder, regresanos a la casa de Fionna- Finn volteo con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a Prismo.

Prismo estaba apresurado al tratar de hablar con el humano - _Finn por favor déjame exp_ \- Interrumpió Finn - _No te volveré a escuchar ni a arreglar tus malditos problemas y tampoco quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara, tengo suficiente con saber que sigues vivo maldito_ \- Finn se volteo enojado esperando a que Prismo lo transportara.

-Finn se que aun sigues enojado por ir al séptimo circulo-

-Como no lo voy a estar pedazo de imbécil ¡me mandaste a matar a Ghiserī Abzklon y Lucifer por Glob! Si Minos no hubiese llegado en el momento ahorita estuviéramos en una maldita guerra y todo por tu maldita culpa- Finn realmente estaba enojado para levantar la voz pero no gritaba.

-Finn disculpa enserio- Prismo se notaba arrepentido aunque no en su aspecto, era una pintura.

-Muy tarde, resuelve tus asuntos por ti mismo o buscaré algún idiota que lo haga- Finn agarro de la mano a Fionna - _¿Nos vamos? ¿Finn qué esta sucediendo?_ \- Pregunto Fionna que el humano la estaba llevando a la salida hasta que Prismo hizo que se detuviera: - _No tengo a nadie mas para enviar a matarte en otra dimensión y tampoco para ella-_ Finn volvió a voltear a Prismo preguntando con seriedad: - _Explicate_ -

-Existe una dimensión alterna donde son ustedes los portadores de la corona y tiara del hielo en vez Simon y Serina, son muy fuertes, bloquean todo poder mio y para terminar también pudieron abrir un portal a otra dimensión por suerte pude bloquear el acceso a esta dimensión pero no tardaran en encontrar alguna otra ruta o romper el bloqueo y es por eso que los necesito- Prismo proyecto algunas imágenes de Finn y Fionna de la otra dimensión.

-Nos estas diciendo que matemos a nuestras versiones alternas pero son lo suficientemente fuertes para bloquear tus poderes y abrir portales a otras dimensiones ¿Qué esperas que nosotros hagamos si solo somos humanos?- Finn seguía oponiéndose a ayudar.

-Si, son muy fuertes pero hay algo mas por lo que deben ayudarme- Prismo mostró la imagen de un caballero con armadura negra, de pelo rubio nevado y con una gran espada roja parecida a Sangre de Demonio en su color pero tenia forma distinta en su hoja y empuñadura.

Fionna rápidamente hizo un gesto de conocerlo: - _El... Fue el que me salvo y me dijo como evitar un desastre-_ Prismo se sorprendió al oír a Fionna y preguntó exaltado: -¿ _El te salvó?-_ A lo que Fionna respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y Prismo volvió a preguntar: - _¿En qué momento fue eso? Si el te salvo entonces porqué Finn sig... ¿Finn estas bien? ¿Qué esta pasando?_ \- Prismo estaba preocupado ya que Finn tenía una mano en su cabeza.

-No lo se, verlo me da dolor de cabeza- Finn se volteo para no ver esa imagen.

-¿Finn? Creó que deberíamos irnos- Fionna se notaba preocupada por el dolor de Finn.

-Pon a Finn en la cama- Prismo creo mágicamente una cama matrimonial.

Fionna recostó a Finn aunque no parecía mostrar dolor si hacia pequeños gestos de molestia.

-¿No puedes hacer algo?- Fionna tenia un tono de molestia.

-Disculpa lo único que puedo hacer es transportar a Finn ya que su cuerpo me restringe hacer cualquier otra acción- Prismo estaba apenado y creó una mesa con agua y comida a lado de Fionna como forma de disculpa.

-Hmmm... Mejor transportanos a mi casa, Cake debe estar preocupada- Dijo Fionna con un gesto de enojo.

-No te preocupes por el tiempo, cinco segundos aya son cinco años aquí- Prismo mostró la imagen congelada de la escena de Cake, Hielo y Marshall.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa-

-Enserio necesitó que cooperen, miren si Finn y Fionna coronados se topan con este Finn del futuro podría pasar algo muy malo en las dimensiones y sus respectivas lineas temporales-

-¿Ese Finn es malo? Porque a mi parecer el esta tratando de hacer algo bueno-

-Habías dicho que el te salvó pero por lo que había visto el se la paso asesinando en su futuro, no vi el porque, y después encontró un enchiridion el cual tampoco se de donde mierda habrá salido pero lo uso para bloquear mis poderes, no se que rayos este haciendo y tampoco se que hagan los otros humanos coronados pero se que es algo que afectara a escala cósmica y mi jefe no estará contento ¡MI JEFE!-

-¿Finn?- Fionna volteo hacia Finn.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción, no me gusta que exista algo como otro yo- Pareciera que fuera una excusa de Finn para ayudar, pero no lo es.

-Ayudaremos pero debes explicarnos algunas cosas, al menos eso quiero yo- Fionna se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo también quiero algunas explicaciones- Finn se levanto de la cama y cuando miro a Prismo sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Ese no sera un problema para mi, esta bien, les diré lo que sea pero a cambio entrenaran por cinco años y derrotaran a sus versiones alternas- Dijo Prismo con un tono de maldad.

-No solo las derrotare, las matare- Finn puso una sonrisa confiada.

-Enserio, ustedes parecen los malos- Fionna tenia su mirada seria ante el comportamiento de los dos.

-Comenzaran justo ahora- Prismo mando a los humanos a otro mundo.

 **Planeta: Kepler-22 b.**

-Vaya, otro viaje cósmico- Dijo Fionna cuando término de materializarse.

Finn se materializo muy por encima del piso, caía a gran velocidad y cuando se estrello contra el piso levantó gran cantidad de tierra.

-¡¿Finn?!- Fionna se mantenía cubriendo y aguantando el aironaso que provocó Finn.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Finn respondió: - _¿Qué rayos te pasa maldito?-_ El humano se estaba levantando sacudiéndose la tierra que tenia.

-¿Estas bien? Esa caída fue muy larga- Preguntó Fionna preocupada.

-Eh tenido peores pero estoy bien, gracias ¡Oye Prismo! ¿Donde rayos estamos?- Hablo Finn con su tono neutro de nuevo.

-Este es un mundo a 620 años luz de la Tierra, es mas grande y su vegetación también pero lo he preparado para especialmente para ustedes. ¡Oh! Por poco se me olvida a unos cuantos kilómetros prepare un castillo con guardias, demonios, ángeles, etcétera, protegiéndolo. Si quieren dormir bajo techo tendrán que ir y dejar limpio el castillo- Prismo mostró un mapa del recorrido y el castillo infestado de seres de todo tipo.

-¡Genial!- Fionna se sintió emocionada al ver la cantidad de monstruos que había y además por el tamaño del castillo.

-¿Iremos primero por el castillo?- Preguntó Finn sin cambiar su tono.

-No, primero entrenaran su fuerza- Prismo hablo como una voz omnipotente mientras se creaba un campo de entrenamiento al aire libre.

-Wao nunca vi algo como esto- Se sorprendió Fionna viendo algunos aparatos ejercitadores muy futuristas y exagerados con las pesas.

-Estas cosas, son como las que vi en un vídeo del Rey Helado aunque solo utilizo esa- Dirigió Finn su mirada a una de las pesas a dos manos.

-Utilizarán estos equipos para aumentar su fuerza física y al anochecer irán al castillo- Dijo Prismo.

-Deberías saber que yo ya estoy en lo máximo- Respondió Finn bruscamente.

-No exactamente Finn, tal vez tengas una gran fuerza pero aun no estas al limite y por eso tu utilizaras estos- Prismo apareció otros tipos de aparatos mucho mas exagerados.

-Vaya suerte que tengo de no usar esos- Dijo Fionna en un globo de pensamiento y después preguntó a Prismo: _-¿Por cuanto tiempo los utilizaremos?-_

-Por dos años o hasta que tengan fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a sus versiones alternas- Respondió Prismo.

-Entonces comenzare ahora- Camino Finn a la levantadora la cual marcaba 2 Toneladas en cada una.

-Yo también- Fionna fue primero a la caminadora aunque era mas corredora ya que no tenía opción de caminar.

-Los vendré a ver en dos años así que aprovechen- Al terminar de hablar se oyó como si una radio se apagara y Prismo no se volvió a escuchar.

Los humanos comenzaron con ejercicios pesados hasta el atardecer de ese mundo, Prismo les había dejado algunas rutinas de ejercicio a seguir.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar con el entrenamiento- Hablo Finn mirando a Fionna que apenas podía seguir con las pesas.

-Creó *jadeo* que si- Fionna soltó las pesas y trato de caminar.

-No te ves muy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio con maquinas- Finn cargo a Fionna sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Oye aun puedo caminar sola y estoy sudada- Fionna volteo su mirada para que Finn no viera su sonrojado rostro.

-También estoy sudado y no estés tan tranquila que el castillo estará infestado de monstruos- Finn se detuvo un momento y Fionna vio su cuerpo, no traía camisa, se la colgó en su pantalón, y dejaba ver sus definidos músculos no grandes pero si muy notorios.

-¡Oh Rayos! Lo olvide por completo, me centre tanto en seguir tu ritmo y termine muy cansada- Fionna estaba preocupada por donde dormirían o qué harían.

-Esta bien me encargare del castillo- Dijo Finn sin mucha preocupación.

-¡Pero son muchos tu lo viste¡ ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUÉ TE ANIQUILEN?!- Fionna se exalto al oír lo que Finn haría.

-Ya he asaltado castillos y tenían mas enemigos solo que antes tenia mi espada pero me las arreglare con mi guante no roto y mis espinilleras- Al instante Finn hizo aparecer su Bheriøn y comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vas muy rápido!- Exclamo Fionna.

-Disculpa pero no quiero retrasarme mas y ya esta la puesta de sol- Finn corrió por un rato y se veía como rápidamente se acercaban al castillo que menciono Prismo.

-Ahí esta ¡es enorme!- Grito Fionna sorprendida por el gran tamaño del castillo.

-Espero que tenga algún mapa o al menos ascensores para llegar hasta a los pisos superiores- Finn tenia mas preocupación que asombro por el castillo que se le hacia vagamente conocido pero no sabe de donde.

Justo llegando a menos de 1 kilometro fueron atacados con una bola de energía explosiva.

-¿Eh? No no no ¡Kyaaaa!- Sorpresivamente Fionna caía a una gran altura y debajo de ella se provocó una gran explosión.

-¡Wuop! Te tengo- Finn agarro a Fionna en el aire e iban cayendo a una zona de bosque.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Fionna con un poco de susto en sus palabras.

-Nos atacaron los magos del castillo, no esperaba que tuvieran algo como eso- Finn cayó cerca de una roca grande y bajo a Fionna.

-Deberíamos alejarnos no podremos atacar sin tener el elemento sorpresa- Fionna miraba la parte alta del castillo ya que sobresalía por encima de los árboles pero faltaba algo: - _¿Finn? Ahh ¡Ese maldito se fue sin mi!-_

Finn se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo con el sol escondiéndose a su espalda, las Vísperas estaban pasando y Finn no se estaba esperando. Usando sus espinilleras, poniendo su mascara metálica y sacando un anillo para ponerlo en su dedo medio sus ojos se tornaron al azul rojo. Los cañones dispararon a su objetivo apenas se puso a su alcance y sin titubear Finn agarro más velocidad, esquivo las primeras balas explosivas de cañón pero las siguientes, que eran de acero sólido, las recibió de lleno. La primera bala choco en el hombro de Finn seguido de romperse en pedazos y no el hombro del humano, la segunda bala dio en la cara la cual se hizo pedazos en la mascara de Finn y con una rabia que se reflejaba en sus globos oculares corrió mas rápido mientras que sus espinilleras mas brillaban, tropas de infantería a caballo trataron de atacarlo pero no detenía su paso y al llegar a la puerta del castillo penetro la barricada junto con los monstruos y la puerta entera. Levantó su mirada hacia las de los seres que residían en el, dando una mirada alrededor infundio miedo en el corazón de los monstruos y demonios que no dudaron en retroceder un poco por su intimidante mirada.

-Ma-Matenlo- Balbuceó el monstruo en su idioma.

Ninguno se movió por no escuchar al que trato de hablar aunque todos sabían que ese enemigo no seria ni por de cerca a cualquiera que hayan enfrentado en su pasado. Aunque el primero que atacó fue el desafortunado que sin cabeza quedo.

-¡ATAQUEN!-

-¡MATENLO!-

-¡DISPAREN!-

-¡SIN MIEDO!-

-¡DESTRUYANLO!-

Los 5 jefes gritaron con miedo pero todos por instinto atacaron en grupo sin saber que todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano aun siendo mas de 500 guerreros dentro y fuera del castillo sin contar los magos.

-Estoy es muy interesante ¿cómo piensa matar a todos esos el solo? ¿guardara algún truco bajo la manga? Las balas de acero sólido no le hicieron ni cosquillas y atravesó esa barricada junto con la puerta reforzada de titanio ¿qué hizo durante todos estos años que no contactamos? Dudo que haya obtenido esa fuerza por si solo pero... un momento- La cámara se regreso como editor de vídeo hasta el momento en que Finn se ponía su anillo rúnico.

-¿El anillo le otorga fuerza?- Preguntó una voz desconocida.

-Lo único que pude sentir de ese anillo era una gran cantidad de energía desconocida guardada así que pensé que seria un recipiente pero parece que dentro de el esconde mas cosas de lo que uno se imaginaría- Prismo hizo zoom en el anillo.

-Esas marcas... se me hacen vagamente conocidas... Driger- La voz desconocida se fue a pasos largos y apresurados.

-Es muy pronto para arruines la fiesta- Prismo cerro la única salida conocida y dijo: -¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato platicando... Hunson?-

-Bien... Prismo platiquemos- Hunson Abbader se volteo a ver a Prismo y comenzó a caminar lentamente a el.

-Estoy seguro de que no me decepcionará señor Hunson pero creo que los años te han vuelto... "blando" y has decaído como ser oscuro- Hunson arqueo la ceja al oír que Prismo puso énfasis en esa palabra.

-Ni con cinco eternidades podría hacerme blando- Respondió Hunson.

 _-Mis mas sinceras disculpas mi Emperatriz, no pude convencer al Driger- Ar'ox pedía disculpas en una sala del trono sin luz alrededor._

 _-Pero lograste ponerte en contacto con el eso es mas que suficiente para mi, reúne a todas las tropas que iremos directamente hacia el antes que Minerva y Quintess- La voz de Vi Litani resonó en la sala y las luces mostraron el salón repleto de magos y sacerdotes oscuros entre otros seres con altas capacidades del uso en la magia._

 ** _Fin._**

Maitines: antes del amanecer.

Laudes: al amanecer.

Prima: primera hora después del amanecer, sobre las 6:00 A.M.

Tercia: tercera hora después de amanecer, sobre las 9:00 A.M.

Sexta: mediodía, a las 12:00.

Nona: sobre las 03:00 P.M.

Vísperas: tras la puesta del sol, habitualmente sobre las 06:00 P.M.

Completas: antes del descanso nocturno, las 09:00 P.M.

Estas son una división del tiempo empleado durante la Edad Media en la mayoría de las regiones cristianas de Europa, ya que el tema de los Caballeros interferirá me dio por ponerlo. Los próximos capítulos trataran de como Finn y Fionna se pasaron 5 años en otro mundo y como su relación fue creciendo, tal vez y solo tal vez haya contenido "Lemon" en los próximos capítulos ya todo dependerá de como fluya la historia y de si pueda hacer uno.

PD: La mascara de Finn es de cara completa pero esa solo la usa en su pasado, en el presente usa la mitad (De las mejillas para abajo).

Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer.


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Elbic Nevni-Imes_**

 ** _Narración_** **_de_** **_Finn_** ** _._**

- _Todo era muy lento y no podía sentir nada ni dolor ni cansancio mucho menos miedo o emoción pero si satisfacción... la satisfacción de partir en miles de pedazos a los_ _que_ _atrape_ _en_ _mis_ _cadenas_ _y_ _por_ _los_ _que_ _faltan. Comencé a usar mis cadenas en contra de cualquiera que se acercara, la usaba como un látigo y siendo apenas visible no sabían por donde venia, un ángel trato de volar para escapar pero sostuve sus alas, desprendiéndolas de su cuerpo manchando sus blancas plumas y lo siguiente no fue algo especial solo un baño en la sangre. Los monstruos corrían hacia mi y de mi pero ninguno se salvaba, los cañones disparaban destruyendo a sus aliados con tal de matarme aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano como todo el desmadre que estaban armando. Poco a poco el ejército se iba reduciendo y mis fuerzas aumentando con cada enemigo derribado._  
 _Al final fui rodeado por los últimos cinco generales del castillo y susurraban en su idioma seguramente como cosas de cómo mate a todo su ejercito y porqué no me hacen daño los_ _cañones_ _o_ _bla_ _bla_ _bla_ _._

 **Keppler** **-22** **b** **:** **Castillo** **,** **Vísperas** **.**

-¿Deberíamos atacar de manera sincronizada?- Preguntó un demonio alado oscuro.

-Ya viste lo que le paso a los Bersek no podemos arriesgarnos- Respondió enojado un ángel con una lanza azul.

-Tratemos de sellarlo con magia conjunta- Propuso una chica de forma humanoide de piel roja y tatuajes tribales en todo el cuerpo.

-La magia tampoco le hace daño y no tenemos suficiente magia para uno- Hablo exaltado un centauro portando espadas dobles y puntiagudos cuernos curvados.

-El no depende de trucos o magia mas que sus puños y cadenas, es impresionante que haya conseguido unas- Una súcubo de pelo rojo pálido comenzó a caminar alrededor de Finn.

-Si buscan la manera de derrotarme de momento es imposible sin algo que sea mas duro que mis huesos o mínimo mi piel- Finn tenia una voz muy distinta y aún con la mascara se puede decir que no es su voz.

-Los que se confían terminan pereciendo- Hablo enojado el ángel en idioma entendible para Finn.

-Yo estoy confiado y termine con su patético ejército de segunda- Las palabras de Finn hicieron enojar al ángel.

-¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos estrategias para ganarle nada le hace daño- Hablaba preocupado el demonio.

-Si entendí bien necesitamos atravesarlo con algo mas duro que su piel o huesos así que debe ser Ärkgel con su lanza sagrada el que ataque- Dijo la chica de tatuajes tribales.

Finn solo esperaba a que alguien hiciera un movimiento y como propuso la chica tribal, Ärkgel ataco con su lanza mientras que el minotauro lo distrajo con unos ataques veloces. La lanza del ángel toco a Finn pero al instante se desvío por su espalda sin hacerle ningún daño.

Finn se volteo y al ver a Ärkgel retroceder apareció frente a el dando una patada en el estomago y mandándolo a estrellar contra un muro.

-No tolerare esto- La súcubo uso sus largas y filosas uñas.

Finn detuvo a la súcubo agarrando sus muñecas y poniendo de cerca su cara dijo: - _Bonitas_ _uñas_ _¿Quién_ _te_ _las_ _arreglo_ _? ¿Tu_ _mami_ _?_ \- seguido de romperle las muñecas dejando que soltara un muy agudo grito de dolor.

-¡Lilith!- El demonio ataco con un martillo en flamas.

Los primeros tres golpes fueron esquivados por el humano y el cuarto fue detenido con su mano izquierda que era la descubierta.

-Un demonio eh, siempre me pregunte si el hijo Satán o el mismo me hubiera dado una legendaria batalla a diferencia de Beelzebu- Poco a poco el martillo se fue cuarteando por la presión que Finn hacia en el.

-No hables de los demonios a los cuales no sirvo- El demonio uso su mano izquierda para golpear a Finn en la cara pero su mano se rompió al chocar con la mascara.

-Creo que los que han dejado las legiones infernales se vuelven mas débiles- Finn rompió el martillo, agarró al demonio de sus cuernos y lo lanzo contra Ärkgel.

-Maldito ¡MUERE!- El minotauro entro en furia y comenzó a correr hacia Finn con un grito de guerra.

-Como si pudiera- Dijo Finn quitando mascara, cargando su puño izquierdo con sus cadenas enredadas en el y estirándolo hacia la izquierda, dio un macizo golpe haciendo que el minotauro cambiara de dirección de manera drástica y haciéndolo dar vueltas por la tierra.

La chica de rojo apareció por detrás de Finn intentado cortar su cabeza con una larga espada, la espada se detuvo en seco al chocar con el cuello y le provocó daño a la chica ya es como pegarle a un muro metálico.

-Lo siento tu espada no es lo suficientemente filosa- Finn se volteo hacia la chica roja y agarro su espada para lanzarla con ella.

El ángel y el demonio se levantaron y cargaron contra Finn, trataron de taclearlo de hombro a hombro pero los dos se lastimaron al chocar contra el y al caerse del choque rodaron unos metros.

-¿Por qué mierda es tan fuerte?- La súcubo, que estaba tratando de recuperarse de sus muñecas, uso el poder de seducción en contra de Finn.

-Tratando de seducirme jajaja parece que se les acabaron las ideas y recuerden que la magia no me hace nada- La magia es algo a lo que Finn se había vuelto inmune con el anillo pero con ciertas excepciones.

-¿Cómo es posible? Lo mio es una habilidad natural y no necesito de magia- Dijo enojada la súcubo.

-Supongo que es porque tengo reprimido el deseo sexual no lo se no conozco mi cuerpo a fondo- Finn se puso a pensar mirando su anillo.

-Te pones a pensar como si nada en medio de una batalla- El minotauro lanzo sus espadas dobles y solo rebotaron en el cuerpo de Finn.

-Me estoy cansando y Fionna debe estar enojada- Finn apareció frente la súcubo, atravesó su estómago con su mano y rompió su columna.

Lanzo el cuerpo y fue contra Ärkgel para arrancar su cabeza. Corrió contra el demonio y salto cayendo en sus rodillas rompiéndolas seguido de darle un golpe brutal en la cabeza atravesándolo y matándolo al instante. El minotauro se levanto a correr contra Finn de nuevo y la chica roja venia a su derecha pero mas adelante, Finn corrió y salto para dar una patada a la chica roja y robar su espada seguido de usar sus cadenas sin que el minotauro se diera cuenta para así encadenarlo y tirarlo, uso la espada para encajarla en el vientre de su parte caballo y cortar hasta una de sus patas dejando salir sus intestinos cortados. Agarro la espada con el filo invertido y preparándose para lanzarla a la chica roja: _-¡Finn!-_ Grito Fionna llegando al lugar repleto de cuerpos sin vida, sorprendida confundida preguntó: _-¿Qué_ _rayos_ _ha_ _pasado_ _aquí_ _?-_

-Creo que esta mas claro que el agua yo los mate- Dijo Finn sin dar mucha importancia.

Fionna se quedo callada por unos momentos y después exaltada y enojada grito: _-¡¿Qué_ _mierda_ _eres_ _Finn_ _?! ¡Todo_ _el_ _tiempo_ _que_ _estuve_ _observandote_ _aquí_ _y_ _en_ _Aaa_ _tuve_ _la_ _impresión_ _y_ _confianza_ _de_ _que_ _eras_ _un_ _humano_ _por_ _tu_ _apariencia_ _¡_ _PERO_ _NO_ _CREO_ _QUE_ _UN_ _HUMANO_ _SEA_ _TAN_ _SÁDICO_ _!-_ Finn se quedo inmóvil tras las palabras de Fionna y unos segundos después respondió: _-_ _Cree_ _lo_ _que_ _quieras_ _pero_ _tu_ _que_ _puedes_ _saber_ _sobre_ _un_ _humano_ _si_ _ni siquiera_ _has_ _encontrado_ _uno,_ _no_ _se_ _como_ _habrán_ _sido_ _aquellos_ _humanos_ _anteriores_ _a_ _nosotros_ _ni_ _me interesa,_ _tampoco_ _me_ _conoces_ _y_ _si_ _piensas_ _que_ _esta_ _clase_ _de_ _sadismo_ _es_ _mucho_ _entonces_ _tu_ _camino_ _como_ _heroína_ _debería_ _terminar_ _ya_ _yo_ _soy_ _un_ _humano_ _y_ _no_ _me_ _interesa_ _lo_ _que_ _los_ _demás_ _piensen_ \- Finn lanzo la espada a lo lejos y atravesó el pecho de la chica roja que trataba de escapar.

-No te pido que me creas estoy acostumbrado a que no lo hagan pero piensa bien antes de hablar sobre una persona que no conoces- Finn tenia el tono serio de antes y entró al castillo sin decir nada más.

Fionna estaba pensativa por las palabras de Finn y hasta después de un largo momentos de pensar decidió entrar al castillo ya cuando había oscurecido. Vio los grandes pasillos y sus grandes puertas del doble de triple de alto que ella, tenia oscuras cortinas y estándares rojos algo típico cuando monstruos controlan un castillo así de grande.

-Muy bonito y todo pero ¿donde están los cuartos?- Se preguntaba Fionna mirando a todos lado con la esperanza de que hubiera un mapa pero no lo hubo.

Una puerta de la derecha se abrió y salio Finn: - _Los_ _cuartos_ _deben_ _de_ _estar_ _en_ _lo_ _más_ _alto_ _del_ _castillo_ _y_ _para_ _llegar_ _hay_ _que_ _un_ _elevador_ _que_ _sube_ _directamente_ _hasta_ _el_ _ultimo_ _-_ en su mano traía una taza de metal con las que antes se tomaba licor aunque Fionna no sabia que era lo que tomaba.

-Tendremos que subir a revisar que no haya quedado algún monstruo- Fionna miro a Finn y caminó hacia el cuando se había recargado en la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Finn dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Tus ojos, tu pupila no esta roja- Fionna hablaba aun con enojo hacia Finn.

-El efecto de Bheriøn ha terminado, me aumenta de manera enorme la fuerza y resistencia a cambio de que altere mi estado mental y que cuando el efecto termine me sienta enormemente fatigado- Las palabras de Finn hicieron que Fionna se sintiera como una tonta ya que no sabia que esos guantes podían hacer ese tipo de cosas pero también la dejo confusa por lo que le respondió cuando ella le grito lo que pensaba.

-¡Ah soy una estúpida! cómo pude olvidarme de sus guantes, seguramente lo hice enojar... *suspiro* ¿debería disculparme con el?- Pensó Fionna poniendo su palma en su cara.

Finn se encontraba caminando en la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas a recargarse y descansar un poco, Bheriøn lo había dejado cansado por la carga física y emocional que provoca además del anillo que aun no sabe cuando le hará daño o no, hasta tuvo que mentirle a Fionna sobre el para que no presentara un peligro y por algo mas. Finn agarro su taza y le dio un gran sorbo e hizo que se sintiera mareado, había agarrado licor sin saberlo, dejo de pensar bien así que decidió quedarse en la silla muy tranquilo y con algo de paz... hasta que llegó una rubia a buscarlo con la intención de dar una disculpa.

-Finn, oye eh quería, disculparme... por lo que dije afuera es solo que, como nunca había visto a otro humano y pensé que era la única también desde que vi a esos hombres pez haciéndome la ilusión de que eran humanos, la reina helada haciéndose pasar por Gumball y otros demonios disfrazados de humanos realmente ya soy muy desconfiada con esas cosas y también creo que estuve mal decirte eso cuando solo tratabas de que no me lastimara por estar cansada y... y... perdón - Fionna inclino su cabeza hacia el piso.

-Eso me dolió sabes, me rechazaban por ser humano y ahora tu me rechazaste por pensar que no era uno- Finn hablaba extraño, se levantó tratando de caminar hacia Fionna yéndose de un lado a otro, normal de una persona embriagada, hasta llegar a ella, Fionna lo trato de auxiliar pensando que estaría muy cansado para caminar.

-¿Finn? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Fionna

-No estaré bien... sin ti... Fionna- Finn puso a Fionna contra la pared en un movimiento rápido haciendo que se sonrojara por acercar mucho su cara a la de ella _-¿Q-Qué_ _es-estas_ _haciendo_ _?-_ Tartamudeaba Fionna. El también tenia un sonrojo en su rostro y poco a poco Finn se acerco al sonrojado rostro de Fionna, ella podía sentir su respiración casi podía sentir sus labios, Finn sostuvo su cadera y la acerco más.

Ella no sabia que pensar a pesar de poner sus manos en el pecho de Finn para que no se acercara, se sentía extraña, culpable por lo que dijo en contra de el, no oponía mucha resistencia y por una extraña razón empezó a dejar que se acercara... cerro sus ojos, no faltaban mas de 2 centímetros para que sus labios se juntaran... Fionna sintió un frío en sus labios, al abrir los ojos noto que efectivamente tenia a Finn en sus labios pero, por alguna razón, el se fue cayendo hacia atrás y azotó contra el piso y eso asusto a Fionna la cual rápidamente fue hacia el.

 ** _—_**

 ** _Narración_** **_de_** **_Fionna_** ** _._**

-Levante a Finn y lo primero que revisé fue su nuca, podría haberse lastimado ya que azoto muy fuerte contra el piso y eso realmente me preocupó, extrañamente estaba bien después revise su cara y note que tenia su mascara que no se de donde rayos saca eso me hizo sentir un poco decepcionada aunque no se porque. Trate de levantar su enorme cuerpo a pesar de mi cansancio aguante su gran peso. Justo cuando iba a irme a tratar de sentarlo pude observar que en el piso había un papel doblado y cuando, con gran esfuerzo, me agache a agarrarlo * _l_ _o_ _desdoble_ _con_ _mis_ _dedos_ * vi que tenia un mapa con buen detalle de lo que había en varias partes del castillo que eran cercanas a la entrada. Recordando lo que dijo Finn sobre los elevadores busque uno en el mapa, efectivamente había uno, y al ver la ubicación decidí ir directo a el con el peso de Finn y mi cansancio aunque seguro esto no es nada comparado con el peso que cargaba Finn mientras entrenabamos en el campo, suspire y me dije a mi misma - _Tendré_ _que_ _esforzarme_ -

 ** _—_** _ **—**_

Fionna llegó al ascensor cansada y agobiada, también llego dejando a Finn en el piso, tocó un interruptor rojo para llamarlo ya que era el único que había. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el ascensor llegara y Fionna no podía dejar de pensar en porqué Finn actuó así y también en qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera desmayado esas y mas cosas inundaban la mente de Fionna tanto que ni siquiera noto el elevador hasta unos minutos después.

-Oh Rayos- Fionna arrastro a Finn al elevador después, por lógica, aplano el primer botón de arriba del panel que tenia iluminación en los botones con letras desconocidas.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y después subió tan rápidamente que no tardaron en llegar hasta el último piso de la primera torre. Fionna saco a Finn del ascensor y lo dejo cerca de la puerta para ponerse a buscar algún lugar de reposo, pero ese castillo le daba mala espina y decidió sacar su espada, reviso el mapa que Finn había hecho pero no había nada sobre el lugar donde estaban. Fionna comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, estando alerta, revisaba algunas puertas pero eran salas de estadía o comedores tanto grandes como pequeños pero todos mayormente destrozados. El ambiente era terrorífico, las velas tenían poca iluminación, algunas ventanas se azotaban y entre las rotas al pasar el viento su sonido se hacia peor, Fionna no tenia mas de otra que tener su espada encendida con sus flamas rosas. De tanto caminar recto llego a la gran ventana redonda de la torre en donde se podía apreciar el paisaje nocturno y un poco de la parte frontal del castillo, extrañamente era la única parte no dañada ni en la estructura ni en los arreglos todo en perfecto estado, Fionna dejo de apreciar la vista y reviso la puerta de su izquierda.

-Al fin encuentro uno donde poner a Finn- Fionna rápidamente fue al ascensor por Finn aunque para su sorpresa, el ya no estaba.

-¿FINN? ¿DONDE ESTAS?- Fionna revisaba los alrededores preguntando por el, su corazón latía muy rápido tanto por sentirse sola o por la preocupación que le provocara no sabes donde estaba Finn.

Fionna comenzó a revisar las habitaciones de los pasillos laterales a los que no había ido diciendo su nombre y revisando cada habitación pero todas estaban igual, vacías.

-¿Buscas a un humano?- Una voz se oyó detrás de Fionna.

Fionna reaccionó dando un corte hacia su retaguardia pero no había nadie y después la voz volvió a escucharse: _-_ _Si_ _quieres_ _al_ _humano_ _ve_ _a_ _la_ _torre_ _mas_ _alta_ \- Fionna se volteo y de nuevo no había nada.

-No pierdas tiempo- La voz fue desapareciendo al terminar su frase.

-¡¿Por qué te lo llevaste?! ¡Responde!- Fionna grito enojada.

Fionna fue a una de las ventanas y vio la parte trasera del castillo, enorme le quedaría corto, había al menos 10 torres, 5 de ellas estaban construidas en tierra y las otras 5 estaban conectadas y cada una construidas desde las torres en tierra. La torre mas alta se encontraba conectada a la central, no era un camino corto para Fionna y tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo así que su mejor idea fue salir por la ventana y ahorrarse estar llenado por las puertas, pasillos, escaleras, trampas o bloqueos dentro.

-Se llevó a Finn mientras estaba dormido, ese hijo de puta me las pagara- Fionna corría por el largo soporte que unía las torres del castillo.

La chica humana ignoraba su cansancio y seguía corriendo a la máxima velocidad que podía. Los problemas llegaron cuando unos cráneos con alas la atacaron en ataques kamikazes, al chocar con alguna superficie dura, estos explotaban. Fionna corto a uno por la mitad y explotó en su cara pero ni se inmutaba, su gran determinación la alentaba a seguir adelante y a su mente surgió la pregunta que dio a muchos pensamientos: _-¿Por_ _qué_ _estoy_ _tan_ _decidida_ _en_ _ir_ _por_ _el_ _?_ _Estoy_ _segura_ _de_ _que_ _solo_ _lo_ _hago_ _porque_ _esta_ _en_ _peligro_ _y_ _de_ _porque_ _es_ _la_ _única_ _persona_ _en_ _la_ _que_ _..._ _en_ _la_ _que_ _...-_ Fionna salió de su globo de pensamiento al ver a una calavera gigantesca viniendo hacia ella.

-Estas cosas son realmente molestas- Fionna dio un gran salto y levantando su espada resplandeciente en grandes llamas rosas que formaban una espira alrededor ataco la enorme calavera con una estocada flamante.

Fionna provocó un deslumbrante destello al destruir a la calavera, después de que esta también explotara, Fionna siguió corriendo llego a la primera torre de su derecha ahora solo faltaba la torre subir la torre central para subir a la torre mas alta.

-Maldición unos cohetes o unas alas me vendrían bien... Cohetes ¡eso es!- Fionna dejó de correr y miró su espada fijamente y dijo: _-_ _Diamante_ _Rosa_ _del fuego amor puro_ _y_ _eterno_ _,_ _libera_ _tus_ _incandescentes_ _llamas_ _para_ _iluminar_ _mi_ _camino_ _con_ _tu_ _destello_ _divino_ \- La espada de Fionna partió su hoja a la mitad mostrando el centro de ella un hermoso diamante rosa, mientras ella la ponía en su espalda apuntando a la torre, de ella el fuego rosa fue expulsado de manera abrumadora llevando a Fionna hasta la torre a gran velocidad dejando una estela rosa.

-¡WAAAAA!- Fionna se sostenía fuertemente de la empuñadura de su espada mientras llegaba a la torre.

La chica estaba apunto de llegar a una ventana para una entrada épica cuando derrepente las llamas de la espada se apagaron, la hoja se cerro y dejaron de impulsar a Fionna y en vez de llegar por la ventana se estrello contra la pared debajo de ella: _-_ _Ouch_ -  
Fionna encajó su espada en la pared para no caer y de paso la uso para escalar. Cuando llego a la ventana la rompió y entró al enorme cuarto con una gran impresión de su tamaño y también porque Finn se encontraba ahí. Sentado en un trono sin ningún daño aparente.

-¡Finn!- Dijo Fionna con un gesto de felicidad.

-Nada mal para una humana- La voz se escuchó alrededor de Fionna.

-Tu ¡Muestrate cobarde!- Fionna se puso a la defensiva.

-Aunque me muestre no serias rival para mi, tu una insignificante humana a diferencia de el, una reliquia con una hermosa sangre al igual que su linaje, tan fuerte tan brillante- Una sombra sin forma se puso enfrente y de ella una mano oscura se formo acaricio su metálica máscara.

-No lo toques con tus malditas manos demonio- Fionna corrió hacia la sombra para atacarla.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- La sombra adopto forma humanoide y comenzó a crear mas sombras que viajan por el piso.

-Si es un ser de oscuridad entonces la luz de mi espada le hará daño- Fionna hizo encender las llamas de su espada y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego por el piso en dirección a las sombras y las quemó.

-Muy bien pero pronto se te acabara la energía- La sombra lanzo muchas mas sombras por el piso.

-¿Qué balbuceas?- Fionna lanzo llamaradas grandes por el piso quemando las sombras.

Fionna lanzo una llamarada y seguido su espada dejo de brillar, Fionna no tuvo mas opción que esquivar aquellas sombras que se convertían en miles de afiladas cuchillas.

-Bingo- Fionna trato de reaccionar ante la voz detrás de ella pero no lo hizo a tiempo y se llevo un doloroso golpe en sus costillas que la aventó unos metros.

-Mierda ¿Por qué no puedo usar las llamas?- Fionna se levantó un poco dolorida mirando su espada.

-La respuesta es fácil niña, te acabaste la energía del diamante rosa- Dijo la sombra acercándose a Fionna.

-¿Tu qué sabes?- Fionna se volvió a poner a la defensiva.

-Estos niños no entienden la lógica- La sombra comenzó a atacar a Fionna con espadas doble creadas de su misma oscuridad.

Aunque la sombra atacara con dos espadas con ataques fuertes y veloces, Fionna por ninguna razón se queda atrás su habilidad con la espada es tan buena que puede igualar con una la rapidez y potencia de dos. Fionna rápidamente paso de estar a la defensiva a la ofensiva con ataques mucho mas rápidos y fuertes. Fionna tenía una abrumadora ventaja con la espada.

-¿Cómo.. lo.. hace?- Preguntaba la sombra impresionado y retrocediendo.

-No es por presumir pero con la espada no ha habido nadie que me haya vencido- Fionna aumentaba su ritmo con cada golpe.

-Impresionante.. con un espada- La sombra retrocedía estando solo a la defensiva: _-_ _Pero-_ susurro la sombra y una de las partes de la sombra hizo una forma de varios picos para atravesar la pierna de Fionna. Ella hizo un quejido de dolor y dejo de atacar.

-Lo pagaras- Dijo Fionna antes de ser golpeada por la sombra.

-No tengo dinero para pagarte- Se burlo la sombra y ataco a Fionna, ahora creando 4 espadas y dando una tormenta de cortes a los que Fionna se defendía aún con su pierna atravesada.

Fionna fue superada en rapidez y lanzada contra la puerta de entrada, se levantó lentamente y con dolor por esos nuevos hoyos en su pierna, no eran grandes pero si generaban gran dolor y la sombra ya iba contra ella.

-Me las pagaras con tu vida entonces- Fionna agarro su espada con sus dos manos haciéndola brillar de nuevo y bateó la sombra rompiendo su defensa y sus 4 espadas haciendo que la sombra se diera la vuelta para evitar un corte en su cara pero Fionna aprovecho el momento y, usando su pierna no dañada, golpeo por detrás de la rodilla tirándola corto sus 4 brazos después se volteo y agarro a la sombra del cuello la levanto y la azoto contra el piso para encajar su espada en una de sus piernas: _-_ _AAAHH_ _,_ _bastarda_ _si_ _no_ _fuera_ _por_ _esa_ _estúpida_ _espada-_ la sombra se arrastraba al trono mirando hacia atrás.

Fionna ya no podía levantarse por haber perdido mucha sangre y forzar demasiado la pierna en su ultimo movimiento: _-_ _Levantate_ _.._ _esta_ _apunto_ _de_ _llegar_ _a_ _Finn_ _.._ _leva_ _..-_ Fionna dejó de pensar al mirar al lugar donde Finn estaba sentado...

-Tomare su cuerpo y seré un ser de...- La cabeza de la sombra fue aplastada antes de que terminara su frase pero al no tener la espada de Fionna cerca se hizo liquido y tomo su forma en otro lugar.

-Vaya noche, uno puede descansar sin que lo molesten después de una buena bebida- Finn había despertado y seguía con su mascara.

-Finn- Fionna se sintió aliviada de verlo y de que despertara en un momento como ese.

-Despertaste antes de lo esperado y por lo que veo ansias de matar no son las mismas- La sombra tomo la forma humanoide otra vez y se convirtió en la súcubo Lilith que Finn había "matado" en el asalto.

-No se de que hables realmente no recuerdo bien muchas cosas- Finn miro a Fionna la cual también lo miraba.

-Oh rayos ¿recordara lo de abajo?- Fionna volteo a otro lado al sentirse avergonzada por mirar a Finn y recordar lo que casi hizo, después Fionna puso su mano en el piso como si tuviera una decaída.

-¿Qué paso? Estas perdiendo mucha sangre- Finn se hallaba a unos pasos de Fionna.

-Tengo un hoyo en la pierna- Dijo Fionna muy cansada y casi quedándose dormida.

Finn arranco un pedazo de su camisa colgada en su pantalón que estuviera limpio y lo enredo alrededor de la pierna de Fionna, la cual era grande, que hiciera presión.

-¿Terminaron sus primeros auxilios enamorados?- Pregunto Lilith burlona.

-Descansa es mi turno- Finn se levantó, se quedo un momento parado y después hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza para después preguntarse: _-¿Porqué_ _no_ _se_ _quita_ _?-_ Finn golpeo su máscara y se oyó como si 2 metales chocaran.

-¿Qué clase de juego ese?- Preguntó Lilith.

-Como si alguien aquí estuviera jugando- La personalidad de Finn había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

-Tienes razón ¿empezamos?-

-Las damas primero-

-¡Oh! Vaya Sorpresa. Conque ahora eres todo un "Caballero"-

 _ **Fin**_ _ **.**_

PD: El nombre del título esta al revés. Hay una posibilidad de que tarde mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, si lo hago es porque me pondré a trabajar en el capitulo "Lemon" que he estado mencionando, si no entonces sera un capitulo normal de historia y ahora que saque el tema, pienso que realmente haré mas de 20 capítulos sin contar los de la historia sobre Finn Caballero en la que trabajare después de terminar este Fic. Ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Heridas_**

 **Castillo: Sala del Trono Revelador**.

Una extraña pero oportuna tormenta tomo lugar en el castillo. Fionna había quedado inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre de su pierna, Finn estaba a punto de enfrentarse, de nuevo, a la súcubo que supuestamente había matado.

-Te diré algo interesante antes de empezar mi querido recipiente- La súcubo fue a sentarse al trono.

-Mi nombre es Finn, no recipiente- Hablo Finn siguiendo a Lilith con la mirada.

-Lo que sea, este es mi castillo y los que mataste aya afuera no eran mas que unos débiles-

-¿Entonces porqué dejaste que te matara?-

-Por lo mismo que tu dejaste que te mataran-

Las palabras de Lilith atrajeron rápidamente la atención de Finn.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Finn volteo su cuerpo completo hacia Lilith

-Se mucho sobre ti "Finn" antiguo héroe y aventurero de Ooo, descendiente de una familia maldita, según muchos ignorantes que solo tenían miedo de ellos, recuperaste un anillo con sangre de tu familia, te hirieron mortalmente, sobreviviste, llegaste a Aaa y ahora estas aquí buscando pagar un hecho que te hace sentir culpable-

-No busco pagar nada y ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

-Te lo dije, se mucho sobre ti, lo suficiente para que Hunson ponga recompensa por mi cabeza cuando se entere de lo que eres y de quien soy-

-¿Hunson Abadeer? Esto se pone cada vez mejor, te hago estar al borde de la muerte para que me digas todo ¿Cierto?- Finn apareció a Bheriøn.

-Jeje entiendes rápido, ha de ser por tu experiencia- Lilith se levanto del trono.

Desapareciendo de la vista de un ojo normal, el humano y la súcubo entraron en una rápida y feroz batalla que hacia templar la torre cada que chocaban. Lilith desapareció en forma para aparecer detrás de Finn con algunas de sus clones atacándolo con sus garras estirables, el humano esquivo unas pero las demás le dieron y lo estrellaron al piso.

-Pensé que darías mas pelea pero parece que sin tu anillo eres débil- Se burlo Lilith reuniendo sus clones.

-Me gusta dar ventaja siempre ya que la pelea seria aburrida si la terminara de inmediato- Se levantó Finn limpiando el polvo en el y sin ninguna herida.

-Te burlas de mi fuerza- Preguntó Lilith en un tono menos burlón.

Suspiró Finn y respondió: - _Me gustaría encontrarle humor a eso_ \- seguido de atacar con una patada.

-Has cambiado- Dijo Lilith cubriéndose de la patada.

-Si vas a contarme algo hazlo después de que te deje agonizando- Finn lanzo a Lilith a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Te volviste blando, alguien sin rumbo, con falsas esperanzas de ser alguien distinto y poder cambiar el rumbo de tu vida salvando gente- Lilith atacó con gran velocidad y haciendo que se destruyera mas la pared.

-No se que de hables desde que tengo memoria me dedicaba a salvar gente- Finn rechazo el ataque golpeando las garras y desviando su corte.

Finn golpeo la espalda de Lilith, ella se volteo dando un corte, el lo esquivo para golpearla con el antebrazo y tumbarla, al levantarse el le metió un golpe en la cara, uso la fosa del codo con la suya para darle una vuelta hacia tras. Lilith pateo a Finn haciéndolo retroceder y sin perder tiempo lo atacó mientras retrocedía, las garras no cortaban a la piel del humano cuando lo alcanzaba pero al parecer si lo debilitaba.

-Parece que estoy perdiendo dureza- Finn se cubría con su guantelete ante los ataques garra de Lilith.

-Eso es bueno para mi- Lilith dio una patada a una velocidad increíble y rompió la defensa del humano.

Lilith comenzó a girar dando golpes y cortes a enorme velocidad , Finn recibía los golpes de lleno retrocediendo lentamente, parecía un tornado de golpes hacia Finn con todo tipo de armas. Lilith se volvió una sombra de nuevo y por ello la gran cantidad de armas con las que atacaba a Finn.

-El truco no funciona por siempre- Lilith no podía oír bien las palabras de Finn pero pudo notar como su mascara se comenzó a romper, pero no presto atencion a la forma de hilera de dientes afilados.

-¡Por fin! Se romperá tu máscara- Lilith aumento aún mas su velocidad sin saber que no pasaba lo que ella pensó.

3 armas de Lilith, que venían por la izquierda, fueron mordidas y quebradas al mismo tiempo por los grandes y filosos dientes que la mascara del humano formó seguido de darle un golpe ascendente con su brazo izquierdo a Lilith con su modo sombra.

-Yo no necesitó armas especiales para derrotar seres especiales, con mis puños bastan- Finn choco sus puños y al instante se rompió su otro guante. Finn miro a Lilith, con la mascara puesta y ajustándose su expresión facial, le sonrió de manera retadora justo cuando la luz de un rayo ilumino el lugar y en la mitad del rostro de Finn cubierto por la sombra se pudo visualizar un punto verde brillante en el ojo.

-Imposible. . . ¿No te basta con todo ese maldito poder que posee ese cuerpo tuyo?- Lilith volvió a tomar su forma física y en su rostro mostraba enojo.

-No se de que hablas. . . pero parece que viste un fantasma- Finn caminaba hacia Lilith lentamente.

-Lo único que veo es a alguien que ya debió haber muerto- Lilith golpeo el piso con sus puños y sus manos se hicieron sombras sombras que se extendieron hasta Finn.

Finn se mantenía inmóvil agachando su cabeza, picos se crearon enfrente de el y pudieron atravesarlo rompiendo sus espinilleras. Atravesaron su pecho y algunas otras partes vitales del cuerpo aunque algo dejo confundida a Lilith cuando atravesó el pecho: - _Tu. . Tu corazón. ._ \- tartamudeaba confundida.

-Ya. . no. . esta. .- Finn levantó su mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia Lilith encajando aún más los picos y doblándolos para hacer que se rompieran mientras caminaba.

-Nunca pensé que todo seria verdad y supuse que habías tenido suerte todo este tiempo- Lilith hizo que sus sombras regresaran y al crear sus manos de nuevo comenzó a atacar a Finn extendiendo sus garras atravesándolo muchas más veces.

-Hace mucho tiempo una chica hecha de dulce dijo lo mismo- Finn se acercaba caminando sin quejarse de los hoyos y cortes que dejaba Lilith en su cuerpo.

Lilith siguió atacando mientras Finn se acercaba. Agarrándola del cuello con sus cadenas dijo: - _Se acabo la hora de jugar-_ Lilith encajo sus garras en el cuello de el y respondió - _Tú ya deberías estar entre los muertos-_

Los dos tenían una sonrisa sádica, Finn de su mascara dentada filosa y Lilith con grandes colmillos igual de filosos. Finn apretaba cada vez mas fuerte sus cadenas y Lilith trataba de separar sus garras para cortar la cabeza de Finn, era un momento tenso para ellos por saber quien terminara sin cabeza. Lo que hizo el humano fue algo inesperado, agarro la mano de Lilith y la hizo hacia atrás con la otra hizo acercar mas su cara para estar sus mejillas juntas y aprovechar su cercanía para encajar los dientes de su metálica mandíbula en el cuello de ella.

-¡Aahh! Yo debería estar haciendo eso Grr ¡Ohh! . . suel. . tame- Lilith no podía ejercer fuerza en su manos ya que el dolor le impedía el movimiento, con su mano libre trataba de separar a Finn estirando su cabello pero su poca fuerza hacia que no tuviera buen agarre y se le escapaba el dorado pelo entre sus dedos.

Finn ejercía mas fuerza con su boca, su mordida adormecía y hería el cuello con un singular dolor paralizante, provocando que Lilith encogiera sus garras a la normalidad, cayendo rendida y apuntó de quedar inconsciente pero evitado por que le piso la pierna e hizo que soltara un quejido no muy fuerte. Volteo a mirar a Finn y dijo: _-Eso es jugar sucio-_ a lo que el respondió: - _En la "guerra" todo se vale_ \- cuando Finn puso énfasis a la palabra "guerra" un trueno sonó e hizo sentir una rara sensación en su mirada hacia el.

-Termina ya con esto- Dirigió Lilith su mirada al suelo.

-Lo haré cuando respondas algunas cosas- Finn tenia unas pocas manchas de sangre en su mascara aunque no tenia el propósito de hacerla sangrar solo adormecer parte de ella aparte de que el no es un vampiro para beber sangre.

-No respon. . .- Lilith empezó a toser y agarrar su estomago, fue pateada por Finn.

-Algo que odio de los seres mágicos es que siempre se creen muy fuertes y se quedan con el orgullo en boca- Finn siguió pateando a Lilith.

-Que humillación- Decía Lilith tratando de amortiguar los golpes del humano.

-Habla- Finn pateó la cara de Lilith.

-Nunca- Eso dijo la súcubo antes de que el le rompiera la nariz.

Por un rato Finn se mantuvo pateando y pisando a Lilith dejándole moretones en todo el cuerpo con algunas fracturas. Se puso encima de ella y comenzó a golpearla repetidas veces hasta dejarla con su cara teñida de su propia sangre.

-¿Ya hablarás? Que tengo que atender la herida que le dejaste a Fionna- Se inclinó Finn apoyando su rodilla en el abdomen de Lilith.

-Cr. .s q edo n st stdo- Lilith no podía hablar bien, el cansancio, adormecimiento y los golpes la dejaron desmayada segundos después de lo que trato de decir.

-Que fastidio, te deje muy dañada de la cara- Suspiro Finn, después la jalo del pelo y se la llevo arrastrando con una mano.

Finn llego a la puerta donde estaba Fionna recargada e inconsciente, con su mano derecha agarró la espada de Fionna y se la puso en la espalda seguido de cargar a Fionna poniéndola en su hombro para llevársela al cuarto. Cuando el humano bajaba por la enorme escalera compuesta por diferentes pisos aunque parecía que sabia por donde ir realmente solo seguía las escaleras para a ver a donde llegaba en su caminata aleatoria.

-Que pasillos mas tediosos, me gustaría llegar a dormir- Finn dejo de arrastrar del pelo a Lilith y también la puso en su hombro.

 ** _—_**

 **Narración de Finn**.

Mientras caminaba por esas largas escaleras y esos interminables pasillos me puse a pensar sobre muchas cosas pero empecé por quejarme: _-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un castillo tan enorme? Esta cosa podría ser una ciudad, tantos cuartos y lugares en los que cualquiera estaría a gusto pero no lo quieren para ellos y presumirlo aunque a final de cuenta lo terminaron ocupando demonios y ángeles y bla bla bla. Me preguntó qué habrá pasado. . . Fionna se oía muy decidida a vencer a Lilith y por lo visto pudo hacerle daño con esta espada pero viendo lo rápido que se recuperó no sabía decir si realmente le hizo daño, esta súcubo al igual que las otras maneja muy bien el engaño así que no me puedo fiar de que este realmente noqueada. . . mejor la amarro_ —Finn la tiro al piso junto con Fionna y las encadeno a las dos— _no pensé en encadenar a las dos pero sera menos cansado que llevarlas cargando-_ Arrastre a las chicas y con la buena suerte me encontré un ascensor aunque este no llevaba exactamente a la otra torre al menos tendré un atajo. Al llegar al primer piso camine por mucho tiempo, pero en ese castillo me sentía como si el tiempo fuera trivial, como si hubiera pasado muy poco pero al mismo tiempo mucho, no sabia si el tiempo avanzaba o se regresaba, no se que era pero me molestaba, me sentía confundido en todo aspecto así que me fije en una de las rotas ventanas del pasillo y visualice la torre central y suponiendo que el castillo tenia cierta influencia en el tiempo aparte de que me molestaba estar en los pasillos de la torre decidí que seria mejor un atajo usando el largo e inclinado bloque que conectaba la torre más alta con la principal, tenia el atajo perfecto y aún me sigo preguntando porqué no lo hice en la ventana del trono.

 ** _—_**

Finn volvió a poner a las chicas en sus hombros para deslizarse por el inclinado bloque hasta la torre principal. Dio un salto por la ventana y cayó en el bloque para empezar a patinar por el, la lluvia no solo le facilitaba el patinaje si no que también le hacia ir más rápido al menos para el que ya sentía el curso del tiempo normal y también sin esa "presión" que sentía. Un gran salto dio antes de llegar al final de su recorrido llegando a una alcoba por la cual entro a una habitación muy elegante, extrañamente, muy bien cuidada. Finn desencadeno a las chicas y las recargo en la pared para ponerse a buscar algo con que secarlas, abrió la puerta del baño y ahí encontró toallas finas que utilizó para secarse el, aventó su camisa mojada al colgador y agarro una toalla para ir a secar a Fionna, Lilith era un Súcubo así que solo había que dejarla secando colgada por ahí.

Empezó por retirar su escote negro, al desabrocharlo siguió con su camisa azul que se notaba apretada en el busto y quitando botón por botón aprecio como el ultimo que mantenía apretado el busto hizo que se salieran los grandes senos de Fionna dando un pequeño rebote entre ellos los cuales cubiertos estaban por un brasier blanco con arreglos provocativos y Finn no pudo resistirse a apreciar la magnifica vista del cuerpo bien desarrollado de una hermosa humana rubia. Bajo su mano hasta el abdomen de la chica, desabrochó el botón de su falda azul fuerte y estiro revelando lentamente su blanca braga que hacia combinación con su brasier, retiro su falda por completo, siguió con sus botas café claro con medias poco menos largas y sus cintos en muslos y cintura. Finalmente después de haber retirado lo demás Finn llevo a Fionna a la gran cama matrimonial y la puso boca abajo con cuidado. Comenzó a secar la parte traerá de Fionna pasando la toalla por toda su espalda con delicadeza poco a poco bajando a sus grandes y redondas curvas secando uno a la vez para continuar bajando a sus muslos: - _Tiene un cuerpo bien definido-_ aduló secando por debajo de su entre pierna sin pasarse. Paso a sus pies y finalizando con su cabello y cara.

Finn término de secar a Fionna y fue al baño a humedecer una toalla más pequeña y agarrar otra seca, después fue nuevamente con Fionna a retirar el pedazo de su camisa que tenia amarrado.

-Esto ya no servirá- Finn tiro el pedazo de camisa sangrado y empezó a limpiar la herida de Fionna con la toalla húmeda, termino de limpiar la herida, amarro una toalla pequeña y seca con un presión ya que seguía con un poco de sangrado luego miro a Fionna y en voz baja dijo: - _Disculpa por no poder despertar antes_ \- después la tapó con la sabana recogida en la orilla de la cama, dejo la espada de Fionna a su lado, volvió a amarrar a Lilith y al final se sentó en el piso recargándose en la cama. Estaba decidido a quedarse despierto y observar a Lilith para que no intentara algún truco pero lo inesperado siempre ocurre. . . Fionna inconscientemente se había movido y agarro la cabeza de Finn como peluche y la abrazo presionando contra su abdomen.

 _ **—**_

Fionna estuvo sola desde que Cake se casó y sólo tenia a un pequeño videojuego parlante con el cual pasar ratos jugando, a veces iba por contratos al reino del chicloso afeminado pero eran muy pocos por las épocas en las que estaban, iba a calabozos o iba a explorar mas allá de Aaa las veces que realmente estaba aburrida aunque hacerlo sola no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada y no podía llevar a nadie mas que a Cake. Puede llevar a Marshall pero gracias a el y Gumball se arruino la relación que tenia con el Príncipe Flama la cual iba bien por ese entonces pero al tener como amigos a un vampiro mujeriego y un chicle científico aires de superioridad cuando se trata de ciencia, en algún momento iban comenzar a tornarse mal las cosas con ellos. Después de cortar con el príncipe flama se mantuvo distante de los príncipes, principalmente de Gumball y mucho más de Marshall que no soportaba ni oír su nombre durante ese tiempo cuando iba por peticiones ignoraba preguntas que no eran de la petición hecha, estuvo así durante mucho tiempo hasta que cierta persona entro en su vida y aunque tuviera cara de príncipe no perdería la oportunidad.

 ** _—_**

-Bueno no es una mala sensación. . . para ella y para mi- Finn se puso cómodo dejando que el sueño lo invadiera sin dejar de sostener su cadena fuertemente.

 **Castillo: Dormitorio de Reyes, Tercia.**

Finn se despertaba del corto pero reconfortante sueño, aún sentía la suave piel de la mano de Fionna en su cara. Lentamente se quito las manos para no despertarla y miro el lugar donde estaba Lilith, la cual seguía inconsciente y no recuperada del todo, se levanto y se estiro mientras bostezaba seguido de desencadenarla. La súcubo comenzó a regenerarse más rápido después de quitarle las cadenas lo que haría más rápido el interrogatorio así que la cargo y salio de la habitación.

 **5 minutos después. . .**

Lilith comenzó a despertar y al abrir los ojos lo primero que preguntó fue: - _¿Qué rayos hago aquí?-_ enojada al notar que estaba encadenada al pico alto de la torre central.

-Estas en medio de una interrogación en lo alto de esta torre- Dijo Finn en tono burlón.

-Si que los tienes bien puestos para amarrarme mientras estaba inconsciente-

-Pues claro porqué no los tendría-

-Parece que aun no puedes sanar tus heridas y tampoco te has quitado tu mascara-

-Creo que se averió, sera un verdadero dolor de cabeza arreglarla y mis heridas no sanan rápido por alguna razón en la que tu tienes algo que ver- Finn pateo el estomago de Lilith, después le dio un golpe en la cara y la agarro del cuello mirándola con frialdad: - _Dime qué es lo que sabes de mi-_ a lo que Lilith respondió burlándose: - _Se que eres un imbécil_ \- aunque malo para la súcubo ya que Finn volvió a golpear su cara y después levanto su pie seguido de darle con el suyo justo en la rodilla haciendo que se doblara por completo al lado contrario y como se supondría Lilith soltaría un desgarrador grito de dolor.

-Habla ahora la siguiente sera rota con tu hombro y . . .- Finn recibió un colmillo en el centro de su cuello.

Mientras que Finn se iba para atrás Lilith decía: _-La siguiente es que morirás_ \- con una sonrisa dolorosa de victoria: - _Como si no tuviera ya las heridas suficientes_ \- pensó Finn. Justo antes de que el cuerpo del humano tocara el suelo puso sus dos manos y comenzó a dar vueltas con gran agilidad agarrando velocidad mientras giraba con su fuerza recuperándose, se mantuvo con una mano en el piso y después dio una patada con inercia de su vuelta final usando su pierna derecha en toda la cara de Lilith, volteandosela y rompiéndole la quijada. Finn trató de decir algo pero solo salio sangre de su boca.

-Esta estúpida destruyó lo que me quedaba de cuerdas vocales- Decía Finn en su mente con un gran enojo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa chico, no puedes recuperarse en un colmillito?- Se burló Lilith mientras su quijada de acomodaba sola.

. . .Finn puso su mano enfrente de su rostro con el dedo índice apuntando arriba, después retiro las cadenas dejando libre a Lilith y haciendo que sus poderes volvieran.

-¿Liberandome cuando estas en desventaja? Si que estas loco- Dijo Lilith antes de embestir contra Finn.

. . .Finn golpeo la mandíbula de Lilith y, como la vez anterior, rompió sus huesos. En menos de un segundo y justo en medio de que Lilith diera una vuelta hacia atrás Finn se puso debajo de la súcubo, cerro su puño izquierdo, apuntó con su codo al medio de la espina dorsal y con una fuerza descomunal pego su puño derecho con el izquierdo dando impulso suficiente para que el codo rompiera la columna de esta y la impulsara hacia arriba. Ya estando el cuerpo de Lilith por encima de la aguja de la torre el humano arremetió con una patada de media luna encajando a la súcubo en la aguja la cual atravesó su espalda hasta saliendo por el pecho.

-Bast. . tardo estabas. . . jugando. . . conmigo- Hablaba Lilith con dificultad y tirando sangre con cada palabra incompleta.

. . .Finn miro a Lilith, el sol su espalda provocaba la sombra que cubría la cara del humano solo dejando ver un aro azul en lo que son sus ojos, sin hacer ningún gesto pisó la cabeza de Lilith e hizo que el cuerpo se partiera en dos al encajarse mas en el enorme pico sobresaliente y se fue caminando sin pena ni remordimiento pero si con el enojo de no poder obtener respuestas.

Finn entro en la torre, bajando las escaleras goteando la sangre de su cuello mientras trataba de sacar el colmillo de aquella súcubo le dejo, saco ese molesto colmillo manchado de su sangre al igual que su mano, caminando un poco moribundo por la perdida de sangre casi olvidando que puede morir.

-¡Finn!- Fionna corrió al humano sorprendida y alterada al ver su estado: _-¡Por Glob! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Tu mascara. Tú. Estas hecho un desastre-_ Finn no podía respondía por la herida y desvío la mirada hacia el pecho de Fionna el cual tenia enredada la sabana de la cama, Fionna se dio cuenta que mostró un poco mas de lo que debía pero no tomó mucha importancia y solo se cubrió sin desviarse del tema de la herida de Finn y lo llevo al cuarto con el brazo derecho apoyada en ella hasta llegar.

. . .Finn quito su brazo de Fionna después de entrar al cuarto, entro al baño, lavo sus manos, agarro una de las tantas toallas para humedecerla un poco y comenzó a tratar de limpiarse la herida pero de momento era imposible para el ya que su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado, que soltó la toalla, por la batalla y las heridas que no sanaron comenzaron a afectar.

-Déjame ayudarte- Fionna sentó al chico en la taza y comenzó a limpiarle su cuello, después de la limpieza arranco parte de una toalla limpia y la enredo en el cuello de Finn, estaba algo nerviosa al tratar de curar su cuerpo pero no iba dejar que eso le afectará en una situación como esta, estaba más en duda por no saber que hacer con las demás heridas, las limpio pero no había mas toallas limpias para taparlas, ya que el castillo no tenía botiquines y tratar de buscar la enfermería o algo parecido seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

. . .Finn se levanto y salió del baño dirigiéndose a un escritorio antiguo, busco en los cajones sacando de ellos tinta en un frasco pequeño, una pluma de ave y un libro sin portada ni escritura, se puso a pensar: - _No se si quiera, ni siquiera que pueda y tampoco la obligare así que mejor buscare cosas para curarme o en el peor de los casos. . . tendré que usar el anillo_ \- después destapó el frasco de tinta remojo la punta de la pluma en el y escribió en el libro: _Ayudame a buscar alguna enfermería o laboratorio en el castillo._

Fionna leyó lo escrito pero respondió algo enojada: _-¡¿Qué?! Yo puedo buscar durante un rato pero tu ni loco saldrás a buscar en ese estado_ \- detuvo a Finn que ya iba en camino a la puerta y lo llevó a sentarlo a la cama cosa que ella también hizo al sentir el dolor de la herida en su pierna.

-Hay que encontrar algo rápido, a ella la limpie con cuidado pero no desinfecte. . . y tampoco quiero llegar a la regenerativa mágica aparte de no saber usarla- Pensaba Finn con su mirada al piso.

-¿Conoces algún método para sanarte? Yo no conozco más que las lágrimas de cíclope y las cosas que utilizaban en la enfermería del dulce reino pero ahora no tenemos nada y no se que hacer- Fionna se notaba algo desesperada.

. . .Finn puso su mano sobre el hombro de Fionna, ella volteo a verlo, el se levantó y fue directo al escritorio a escribir, cuando ella se acerco a leer vio a Finn un poco angustiado y leyó: L _a única que conozco fue una que aprendí de una maga, se trata de usar la magia con un vinculo especial como la atracción sentimental o sexual, el vinculo de especies como humano con humano o la unión de los cuerpos. No se que signifiquen las opciones ya que nunca supe utilizar la magia pero no te preocupes por mi seguro que sanare en unos días._

-No creo que tu cuerpo pueda aguantar unos días con tantas heridas por suerte tengo cierta práctica en la magia y entiendo un poco lo que quieren decir solo que no sabía que se podía hacer pero intentemos lo de las especies y si no sirven intentemos con las demás- Fionna se sonrojo un poco por las ultimas palabras.

Finn seguía evitando el contacto visual hasta que Fionna le dijo que extendiera sus manos, el las estiro pero el miraba al piso y Fionna le dijo: - _Levanta la mirada hacia mis ojos y los cierras cuando yo lo haga_ \- a lo que Finn asintió y los azules ojos de los humanos se cruzaron, por un momento se quedaron mirándose hasta que Fionna reaccionó y se sonrojo un poco, volvió a mirar los ojos de Finn. Fionna comenzó a susurrar palabras inentendibles para el, cerro los ojos y Finn lo hizo seguido de ella. Un aura azul-rosa comenzó a emanar del suelo y giro alrededor pero al poco tiempo se disipó, Fionna intento de nuevo pero paso lo mismo: - _Somos de la misma especie ¿por qué no funciona?_ \- a lo que Finn fue a escribir: _El aura del súcubo debe estar en la herida y puede estar interfiriendo._

-Entonces es malo, si interfiere con esas entonces la última sera. . . la unión de- Fionna se puso roja como tomate al pensar en lo que se debía hacer.

. . .Finn volvió a escribir en el libro y esta vez Fionna leyó en voz alta: _Primero que todo gracias. Se que el tema de la relación es muy importante para una mujer y que hacerlo con alguien que llevas poco de conocerlo no es algo que sea bueno, tampoco quiero que llegues a eso solo por mi, estaré bien solo tapando mis heridas no te preocupes_. Finn comenzó a buscar cosas con las cuales mantener sus heridas limpias, primero fue al baño por su camisa y comenzó a hacerla pedazos, remojarlos y amarrarselos fuertemente, tosiendo mientras lo hacia y sangrando más de lo que debía. Al final fue a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Fionna no sabia que decir ni que hacer y repentinamente cuando Finn se sentó, fue a el, lo tumbo y se puso encima de el: _-Si esto es lo que hay que hacer para que otro humano sobreviva, entonces esta bien_ \- Fionna tenia un poco de lágrimas en su rostro que aún seguía sonrojado. Finn no sabia como actuar ante eso, nunca había estado en una situación así, el no quería que hiciera tanto por algo insignificante como el pero tampoco la rechazaría. . .

 ** _Fin_**.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen la tardanza pero no estaba inspirado y tenia proyectos para mis exámenes finales pero como recompensa por aguantar el siguiente capítulo sera Lemon, eso seria todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer.


	17. Kapitull VXII

**_Unión_** ** _(18)_**

 _(Seguro no tiene agallas y tengo que pedir disculpas yo)._

 _Buenas a todos, soy Finn y pido disculpas por el enorme retraso que tuvo este capitulo, también por la pereza del vago escritor, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo (En una escena prácticamente forzada y no por Fionna)._

La rubia miraba al chico debajo de ella con rubor, el trato hacia gestos de negación y trataba de quitarla pero fue imposible ya que estaba debilitado. Fionna hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que se detuviera.

–Se que no sobrevivirás, no te hagas el fuerte conmigo, ya he perdido amigos que dijeron lo mismo que tu ¡así que no seas idiota y dejame ayudarte! –La chica quedo callada por un momento y después volvió a hablar.

Finn no hacia ningún gesto ni decía nada, sus ojos permanecían cubiertos por sus dorados cabellos.

–Disculpa, es solo que. . . simplemente no puedo dejarte morir, no quiero volver a estar sola y mucho menos por cinco años aquí si mueres, se que es algo egoísta y estúpido pero por favor. . . déjame ayudarte, el dolor de hacerlo no sera nada si lo comparo con la soledad, no se si tu lo entiendas pero no la puedo soportar más. . . –Fionna tenia su mirada vacía y dolorida de sus recuerdos.

–Supongo que le correspondere para curarme un poco y calmarla ya que no tengo derecho a desflorar a alguien tan noble y pura –Pensó Finn mirando aquella chica rubia.

Paso su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello y su izquierda por su cintura proporcionándole un cálido abrazo por unos momentos.

–¿Finn? –Pregunto Fionna con latidos a tope y subiendo su mirada a la del chico.

. . .Finn fijo su mirada en Fionna y su mascara desapareció y, mostrando una sonrisa nunca antes vista, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo esbelto de la chica hasta llegar a sus muslos los cuales uso para acercarla mas a el.

–Finn. . .

Lentamente Fionna, atraída por el deseo que todas han pasado, fue acortando distancia entre sus labios y los de el.

Ella se sentía confundida, la extraña atracción que sentía hacia aquel chico era fuerte, aún sin conocerle. ¿Es amor a primera vista o algo más?

Sus labios de juntaron y ella era algo inexperta, aún así, ella se concentró en el beso hasta que sus lenguas entraron en contacto.

Su beso se mantuvo por un largo rato, al separarse los dos tenían una respiración agitada por la falta de oxígeno pero eso no detuvo a Finn el cual volvió a tomar los labios de Fionna mientras acariciaba lo largo de su espalda iniciando desde sus glúteos hasta llegar a su sostén.

El desabrochó el sostén de la rubia y lentamente sin separarse de ella se fue levantando hasta ponerla debajo de el.

–E-es embarazoso –La rubia sonrojada mantenía cubiertos sus senos con su mano.

–Ella es muy inocente y también muy bella –Pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a su cuello para darle besos y propiciarle caricias a su cuerpo.

–Me s-siento. . . extraña –Pensaba Fionna mientras mantenía sus piernas cerradas y hacia roses entre ellas cruzándola.

El chico separo sus labios de ella dejando un hilo de saliva, tomando aire y al irse alejando unas manos pasaron por alrededor de su cuello trayéndolo devuelta a la cara de la chica para retomar su sesión de besos.

–No me deja ni respirar –Pensó el mientras retiraba el sostén de la chica y agarraba su seno (Que era una talla más que la de su sostén, Fionna es talla E).

–Mmm~ –Gimió la chica al sentir como el chico tomo su seno y rozo su rodilla con su intimidad.

Se puso entre las piernas de la chica, con una mano agarro su cadera y la acerco a la suya haciendo que sus intimidades se juntaran, comenzó a apretar los pechos suavemente, masajeando, hundiendo sus dedos y finalmente presionando sobre el área color rosado.

Finn no se resistió ante suaves y voluptuosas montañas haciendo que llevará uno de los senos de la chica a su boca, lamiendo su pezón juguetonamente mientras que con el que tenía en su otra mano paso de masajearlo a pellizcarlo levemente.

–Aah~ –Volvió a gemir a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en los mechones dorados del chico.

El rubio fue bajando sus brazos a las caderas y su lengua por la extensión del abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a su parte baja con una lamida en círculos y de arriba a abajo sobre su clítoris.

Un gemido más salio de la boca de la chica antes de que Finn plantara sus labios en la entrada de su vagina, comenzando a meter su lengua tan rápido como pudo.

El sudor en la frente de la muchacha dejaba claro que representaba la dulce tensión sexual que provocaba el chico.

Pero demasiada fue la tensión que la chica acumuló en su interior que no pudo evitar que sus músculos se tensaran desde el inicio de su cadera hasta el final de sus extremidades.

Se curvo hacia atrás, logrando que el rubio penetrara en lo mas profundo de su ser con su lengua, recargo su rostro contra su intimidad y agravando las lamidas que en poco tiempo hicieron que el calor aumentará en ella.

Llegando a su punto máximo, su mente levemente se fue elevando en una nube de placer.

La chica acabó exhausta, su cabello estaba desaliñado y su respiración agitada pero apretando sus muslos manteniendo al chico entre sus piernas.

–Que néctar tan excepcional –Finn relamía sus labios, por aquella descarga que había soltado la chica en su boca.

Finn se había recuperado de todas sus heridas y se disponía a dejarlo por hoy... pero Fionna no. Al sentirlo alejarse demás, con sus piernas, se engancho a sus caderas.

–Pensé que esto la dejaría satisfecha –Pensó Finn al no poder soltarse de su agarre, sus heridas se habían recuperado pero no su fuerza.

–Finn por favor... hazlo... no aguantó... más –Fionna no podía hablar bien por el reciente ataque de placer.

Finn desabrochó su pantalón y bajo su bóxer mostrando su gran miembro, Fionna quedó impresionada ya que hace un momento no se notaba en su pantalón, acercó su intimidad a la de Fionna. El muchacho se detuvo antes de rozar contra Fionna.

–¿Estas segura de esto? No tienes que obligarte a hacerlo –Dijo Finn con preocupación antes del acto.

–Si puedes hablar es porque esta funcionando, solo se gentil por favor –Fionna puso una sonrisa al ser conmovida por la preocupación del chico en todo momento por ella.

–De acuerdo –El chico agarro la punta de su miembro y comenzó a acercarlo a la entrada de la chica.

El muchacho comenzó a entrar en ella con cautela por temor a lastimarla, fue deslizando su miembro con un poco de presión, podía percibir que los fluidos previos de la chica le facilitaban el trabajo, su interior se calentaba por la fricción de ambos miembros, lo que provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo en la zona de la cadera.

Prontamente sintió como llegaba a una parte más angosta, dándose cuenta que era el himen, la marca de su virginidad, que el pronto robaría.

–¡Finn! –Grito la chica con temor y excitación a la vez.

–Tranquila, relajate y no te dolerá mucho, seré cuidadoso –Le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su despeinado cabello y finalizando con un beso en la frente.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a la chica a su corazón, el en todo momento trato de evitar esto, trataba de protegerla, lo suficiente para dejarla y tomar un castillo en donde ella pudiera dormir y ahora para ella estaba claro, que debía hacer algo por el.

–Continua –Sonrió.

Unió su frente a la de ella y comenzó poner un poco de presión sobre sus caderas.

–¿Te duele?

–Solo un poco –Respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Si quieres puedo parar...

–Estoy bien... continúa...

Ejerció aún más presión, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se quebraba, por suerte para ella su dilatación previa hizo que no le doliera mucho pero hasta la guerrera más fuerte puede estar asustada, lo suficiente para que lágrimas brotarán de sus ojos.

Finn se quedo quieto al ver las lágrimas de Fionna a el nunca le gusto que lloraran por su culpa o algo relacionado con el, mirándola por un momento, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso para tratar de calmarla.

–¿Aún te duele? –La chica negó y respondió: – _Sigue, por favor_ –Volviendo a unir sus labios con los de el.

Empezó dando suaves embestidas, ella mantenía sus brazos por detrás del cuello de el para tenerlo cerca de ella.

El dolor iba disminuyendo con cada suave penetración del chico, ella inconscientemente hacia un movimiento de cadera inexperto pero que hacia que ambos se sintieran los únicos en el mundo.

Al ver que la chica ya no sentía tanto el dolor, Finn comenzó a hacer sus embestidas más rápidas y bruscas, pues ella lo deseaba, ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás el debía complacerla como el caballero que es.

–¡N-no vayas a parar!

–No te preocupes por eso –Contesto Finn centrándose en hacer que su miembro entrara en lo más profundo de la chica.

Fionna no paraba de gemir, sentía la tensión en el centro de su cadera ya que mandaba oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo con cada penetración del chico, el cual embestía tan fuerte y profundamente que la chica lograba sentir el miembro entero, la cama se movía a pesar de estar enorme y pesada.

Finn disfrutaba del acto y Fionna igual, ambos gemían al son de una armonía en sincronía.

–Aaahhhh~!

Sus pieles chocando y sus fluidos revolviéndose llegaron a tal punto de no poder aguantar más.

–¡Finn! –Grito la rubia a todo pulmón mientras que el muchacho entraba en ella con todo su miembro y alcanzando una profundidad inigualable.

En un momento desesperado, Fionna, al estar ya colgada de su cuello, acerco a Finn a sus labios y ambos se besaron con frenesí a la par de que el muchacho aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Momentos después un mareo se les vino al estar cerca de su orgasmo, Finn tenia la mejor sensación al hundirse más y más dentro de ella.

Se separó su cara de ella, estaba listo para sacar su miembro y evitar problemas.

–Fionna. . . voy a. . .

–Yo tam. . .bien –Fionna respondió e hizo algo inesperado para el muchacho, volvió a engancharse a Finn con sus piernas para que el tuviera su orgasmo junto a ella.

–Fionna. . . tus piernas. . . –Trataba de soltarse del agarre pero ahora era imposible, no tenia la fuerza necesaria.

–Haz. . . lo. . . dentro –Respondió Fionna con falta de aire y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

–No, espera. . . ¡Fionna!

–¡Finn!

Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los hizo ascender a las nubes, arquearon sus cuerpos al momento que Finn derramó toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Sentía como una gran cantidad de liquido caliente recorría dentro de su cuerpo.

Finalmente se separaron bruscamente cayendo Finn a lado de Fionna, la cual había caído presa del sueño de morfeo, el muchacho la tapó y estaba apunto de levantarse para que ella durmiera cómoda pero la misma se lo impidió.

Volteando hacia Finn y abrazando su mano hizo que aquel humano tomara el descanso con ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y el cubriéndola con sus grandes brazos no podía tener un mejor sueño.

–Vaya sueño que me dio, espero...re...cu... Zzz –Finn cayó presa del sueño, acurrucandose en Fionna.

Los dos dormirían hasta el día siguiente.

 ** _Fin_**.


	18. Althir XVIII

**_El Lazo_**

 **Castillo: Dormitorio de Reyes, Víspera**.

Finn despertó confundido, miro a la chica acostada a su lado y acurrucada en su pecho, trato de recordar mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no despertarla. Acomodo su bóxer y se levanto de la cama.

-Me tendré que bañar, aún tengo el olor de anoche- El chico fue directamente al baño, entro a la regadera para limpiarse y disfrutar del baño.

Al salir fue por la ropa que traía y se la puso a excepción de la rota y manchada de sangre, osea, su bóxer.

-Tengo que encontrar alguna cosa que ponerme- Se puso a husmear en los cajones y en el closet.

Encontró un conjunto que se componía de: una camisa tipo gabardina azul con gorro azul y una gran raya vertical blanca, las mangas tenían una ancha linea de adorno de tipo costura, pantalón oscuro con botas de armadura hasta la cadera, hombreras blancas, guantes de metal por debajo de las mangas que cubrían la parte opuesta de la palma y los dedos, un segundo guante que iba por encima de la manga de la mano izquierda y por ultimo una pechera en la que todos se conectaban para mantenerlos más unidos. Había una lanza con un estandarte amarrado pero Finn la ignoró.

-Que buen gusto tenían los residentes originales de este castillo, seguramente los demonios y los ángeles se perdían al tratar de llegar acá o se cansaban de volar aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que todo permanezca extrañamente en perfecto estado- Finn veía los alrededores con una extraña sensación.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a una sala con una enorme ventana en la que la luz del sol rebosaba al color de la pintura sobre el cuadrado vidrio a imagen de una hermosa mujer sosteniendo la balanza del destino.

-Prismo- Pronunció el chico con seriedad.

-¿Enojado?- Una pintura color rosa de fue derramando por una de las orillas de los muros, poco a poco llenándose en la forma del habitual ser.

-Si lo pensaste por mi tono de voz estas en lo correcto-

-No preguntare que es lo que paso pero de primera si te digo que no puedo interferir en lo que no sea dar información y comida, y eso aún lo dudo-

-¿Lo sabias desde un principio verdad maldito bastardo?- Volteo Finn a ver a Prismo, los colores del vidrio no eran tan fuertes así que solo parte de la cara de Finn era iluminada, la parte oscura tenia un punto brillante verde en la cuenca ocular.

-No no no, no me esperaba que esa súcubo apareciera aquí, es una entidad muy especial que no tiene un cuerpo y tampoco le afectan los poderes de los seres capaces de destruir universos aparte de ser de una raza tan misteriosa como la tuya-

-¿La mía? La raza humana vivió mucho tiempo en el mundo así que no es tan misteriosa-

-Hablo de su tema de emociones y sentimientos, eso son los que los hace misteriosos- Prismo mentía ya que no era el momento de revelar la verdadera información.

-Mira eso no me importa, el hecho es que Fionna puede quedar embarazada y necesitó que traigas algo que evite eso-

-¿Me llamaste solo por eso? Bueno solo debiste darle un golpe bien dado en el estómago y matarle el óvulo pero ya cada quien-

-Nadie haría eso más que un imbécil-

-Creo que sonó estúpido-

-Fue muy estúpido la verdad-

-*Suspiro* No puedes embarazar a nadie, no estas hecho para eso-

-¿Qué? Mira no estoy de humor para tus br-

-Es la verdad. . . tienes todo lo necesario de un humano para procrear pero tu eresssss dis-tinto-

-Explicate- Finn se puso aún más serio.

-Para decirlo de una manera razonable y entendible, eres estéril-

-Eso es imposible, la vez que Bonnibel estaba haciendo un estudio a mi cuerpo no mencionó nada sobre eso y gracias a aquella vez estuve evitando tanto como pude a Marceline- Finn volteo su rostro al recordar los malos momentos que Marceline trataba de tomarlo.

-Es porque su maquina aún no tenia manera de examinar bien tu cuerpo- Prismo volvió a mentir, la maquina de Bonnibel no podía detectar la anormalidad en Finn por su aura, ni siquiera podía detectar su ADN.

-Es difícil saber si lo que dices es cierto, si empieza a tener los efectos del embarazo no dudaré en ir por ti- Finn se fue del lugar y camino a las escaleras.

Prismo se quedo mirando a Finn con ese atuendo haciéndole recordar: _-No ha cambiado en nada desde aquel entonces y esa ropa lo dice todo, pero temo el día en que recuerde-_

Finn caminaba con su mirada al suelo, pensando en aquella niña que hace ilusiones en su cabeza, si era real o no, si era producto de su soledad, cuando volvió en si estaba frente a las barras decoradas en las orillas de las escaleras.

Levantando su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala, con detenimiento viendo como una hermosa chica rubia cubierta en sabanas salia de la puerta de madera en oro y plata adornada.

-Fionna- Pronuncio el chico en voz baja y sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Oh ¿Finn? ¿En dónde conseguiste esa ropa?- Preguntó Fionna ya que ella también necesitaba ropa.

-Eh En los cajones del cuarto, tienen mucha ropa en tan buen estado que se me hace extraño-

-Gracias, necesito ropa que la mía no esta en buen estado- Fionna entro nuevamente a la sala y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué pensara sobre lo de ayer? Igual tendré que decirle que no se preocupe por eso- Finn de la nada se quedo enfocado a ver hacia la enorme caída de las escaleras.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Fionna recargada en ella con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me sentí hací? Sera que... no no no no no piensa con claridad Fionna, lo que hiciste fue para salvarlo y eres una heroína, salvas personas todo el tiempo pero ahora. . . el con esa ropa, se ve tan- El corazón de Fionna estaba a latiendo a mil por segundo.

Toc* *Toc* -¿Has encontrado la ropa?-

-¡¿He?! Ehhh ¡aún no! espera un poco más-

-Claro-

La chica soltó un suspiro y comenzó a buscar en los cajones, encontrando solo vestidos y nada que encajara con algo para pelear, aún así escogió uno.

-Usare este- Fionna tenia en sus manos un vestido azul y adornos platinados, guantes metálicos de arriba y de tela por debajo parecidos a los de Finn (solo que estos van por encima de la manga) una pechera a su medida junto a otro blindaje ligero para los extremos de la cintura.

-Supongo que le daré algo de espacio- Finn camino de reversa sin dejar de mirar la enorme puerta, los protectores de la escalera no eran lo suficientemente altos para evitar que Finn cayera de espaldas.

-Necesito quitarme la vergüenza y mirarlo de frente- Fionna se imaginaba como el rubio se le acercaba a su rostro que la hizo salir de su imaginación y ponerse el traje sin decir nada por la enorme vergüenza.

Fionna termino de ponerse el vestido, que la hacia parecer una noble guerrera y heroína, agarro su espada y antes de salir un sonido de que algo grande había caído la sorprendió.

-¿Pero qué?- Al salir lo primero que pensó fue en el muchacho, viendo a los lados para buscarlo y después hacia abajo, viendo una pequeña nube de polvo y tierra a lo lejos.

La chica corrió al elevador sin pensarlo, y buscarlo, presionó el botón de la ultima planta mientras desesperada maldecía la lentitud del ascensor: _-¡Maldita basura por qué no bajas más rápido!_ \- arremetiendo algunas patadas al mismo.

Mientras tanto, Finn se recuperaba del impacto.

-¿Qué. . . paso? Estoy seguro que hace un momento estaba aya arriba- Finn levantó su enorme cuerpo de entre los escombros que su caída dejó: - _Solo espero que no sea esa estúpida súcubo interviniendo de nuevo-_ Volteo al oír el ascensor bajando y la sala había sido cubierta en la oscuridad, como si las ventanas hubieran sido tapadas al completo, el castillo por dentro se hizo un abismo de oscuridad.

La rubia salio exaltada al abrir las puertas pero en seco se detuvo ante la silueta en frente más grande que ella.

Rápidamente y por instinto, Fionna soltó un espadazo mientras evadía y Finn lo bloqueo con sus cadenas provocando una chispa que vagamente los ilumino.

-Me tomó por sorpresa ¿sera un cadáver reanimado? Es muy alto para eso ¿un hombre lobo?- Pensaba Fionna mientras tomaba una postura de batalla.

-Justamente cuando pensé que estaría baja en magia, la oscuridad sera una gran ventaja para ella, aunque mis cadenas sean efectivas ahora no quiero llamar la atención ya que están ligadas a sangre de demonio, otro movimiento y esa loca podría darse(Marceline) cuenta pero esta súcubo sera muy problemática- Pensaba el muchacho manteniendo sus puños altos.

-Mi espada aún no recupera el brillo del diamante pero por alguna razón puedo ver un aura que crea una silueta a su alrededor- Fionna se movía lentamente en lateral.

-No se si habrá sido por aquello con Fionna pero puedo ver la silueta de su esencia, ya es algo- Finn seguía una silueta color azul con su mirada.

Fionna ataco cuando los ojos del chico dejaron de mirarla por un instante, el bloqueo con la armadura que se había puesto y contraatacó con su pierna a lo que la chica esquivo pero Finn usando la inercia se dio la vuelta entera rápidamente y con su antebrazo mando a volar a Fionna.

La chica se recupero del impacto y se dispuso a seguir atacando mientras que al chico se le hacia raro que no estuviera hablando, ya que pensaba que era la súcubo.

La pelea fue extendiéndose, esquivando y atacando, moviéndose por las salas. Fionna esquivo uno de los mortales golpes del chico, incrustó su puño en la pared a lo que la chica aprovecho a darle una patada a torso, algo innefectivo por la armadura pero si para hacerlo retroceder y sacar su brazo de la pared.

Fionna corrió hacia el con una estocada, Finn golpeo la espada desviándola de el y dio un golpe hacia abajo, ella lo esquivó y lanzo un corte directo al cuello del chico, el se agachó y se pusieron frente a frente en un confrontación de puño contra espada aunque Finn estaba más a la defensiva buscaba el momento que la chica tuviera una abertura.

-Tiene una armadura resistente ¿de dónde la sacó?-

-Es rápida ¿dónde consiguió esa espada? Esta claro que no esta usando las partes de su cuerpo como la última vez-

-Este no es un hombre lobo normal, ni siquiera tiene su modo de pelea con garras si no que usa los puños, es alguien entrenado y de gran tamaño-

-Esta no es la súcubo, sus movimientos son totalmente diferentes y no esta usando la oscuridad como ventaja, más bien, creo que tampoco puede ver y me sigue por el aura-

-Si no es la súcubo...

-Si no es un hombre lobo...

Al mismo tiempo los humanos pensaron:

 _-¿Quién es este guerrero?_ -

Después de su pensamiento sincronizado, la espada de Fionna se recargo y los ojos de Finn volvieron a cambiar a verde.

- _Espada de_ Penitencia\- Agarrando la empuñadura con sus dos manos, la espada de Fionna creció en llamas enormes.

- _Sol del Rey_ \- Levantando su mano con sus dedos apuntando al cielo, encima de ellos un sol verde de gran tamaño se creó.

La intensidad de la luz de cada uno devasto a la oscuridad haciendo a todo brillar, la luz devoro la oscuridad con tanta intensidad de brillo que ni sus rostros vieron y con ello el choque de poderes destruyó la sala entera.

Los dos cayeron a la planta de abajo y fueron cubiertos por los escombros, Finn se levantó de entre ellos destruyéndolos, Fionna bajo los escombros despertó pero aún sentía el aura del chico y preparo un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Estará entre los escombros o se habrá ido antes de caer? Izquierda, Derecha, Adelante...- Pensaba el chico mirando a los lados.

-Ahora- Fionna atacó con una estocada.

-Detrás- Finn giro usando su mano como una filosa espada.

Al momento que las miradas de los humanos se cruzaron, en su mente el recuerdo de su peor pasado cruzó, cierta escena bajo una incesable lluvia.

Las palabras de aquella vez azotaron en el chico: _-¿Cuál fue tu pecado?-_

Mientras que en la humana fue algo inesperado y también algo que no era de ella en esta era: - _Haberte_ _amado_ -

El golpe de Finn se desvió, pero dejo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Fionna de la que resbaló una gota de sangre, mientras que la espada de ella se incrustó en el abdomen muchacho por debajo de la armadura aunque el ignoraba el dolor ya que su recuerdo era peor.

-¿Qué. . . fue eso?- Al principio se desorientó, reaccionando al momento, se dio cuenta que había acertado la estocada pero no al que pensaba: -Oh no- La herida en la mejilla de Fionna comenzó a cerrarse repentinamente y con la sangre regresando a su interior: _-¿Eh? Esto sólo pasaba con lágrimas de cíclope pero la sangre no regresaba-_

Finn estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos y fijos al suelo pero su color no se podía definir en ninguno, de verde a rojo, de azul a blanco y viceversa. Su inestabilidad mental (o emocional) no podían darle una definición al mismo, como una computadora errada.

Entre voces en su mente de su pensamiento y de otro - _Eh. . . ¿qué pasa? (engañado) ¡¿Quién eres?! (¿no me recuerdas cierto?) ¡Aparece! (soy el verdadero tú) ¡No existe otro yo! (Tu la mataste) ¡NO!-_ Finn golpeó la hoja de la espada de diamante de Fionna y la partió en dos.

-¡Auch!- Fionna fue aventada por la quebrantada de su espada.

-Mierda- Finn se cubrió los ojos, ciertos efectos ocurrían y hacían que viera todo demasiado brilloso y la oscuridad que había sido consumida la plena luz del día radiaba con intensidad por el pasillo llenado de ventanas.

Tambaleándose y con su mano en sus ojos, retiro el pedazo de espada que quedó en su abdomen, lo aventó y la sangre que iba en el se deshizo a la luz de sol, la de su abdomen volvió a él cerrando su herida.

-¡Lo que sea que hayas hayas hecho ni pienses que te librarás de esta! ¡Te mataré una y otra vez! ¡Te arrancaré cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que no quede nada más que para alimentar a las malditas hormigas!- El chico daba golpes al azar con su mano tambaleándose de un lado a otro, lo que vio alteró no sólo su vista si no también sus sentidos a tal punto que no sabía si sentía, oía u olía.

Fionna veía su espada rota con uno ojos de tristeza lagrimosos pero al oír a Finn tiro su rota espada y fue directo hacia el: _-¡Tranquilo Finn! ¡Soy yo! ¡Fionna!-_ Al momento de escuchar la voz de Fionna se tranquilizo después de un momento de duda ante saber si era ella o no.

-¿Fionna?- La estabilidad volvía a Finn, bajo su guardia y se hincó.

-Tranquilo ¿estas bien?- Fionna se hincó en frente de el.

-Si es sólo que, vi ciertas cosas que me disgustan como si fuera un recuerdo-

-Que extraño, me pasó lo mismo al estar frente a frente contigo- Fionna tuvo un pequeño sonrojo.

-No se que este pasando pero realmente alteró mis sentidos, hay que estar alerta- Finn se quitó la mano de sus ojos y miro hacia en frente donde justamente estaba Fionna.

Sus caras se juntaron, las miradas del uno al otro se adueñaban de su cuerpo, las palabras no salían de la boca de ninguno. El sonrojo de la chica no se hizo tan presente y el del chico se podía decir por sus ojos.

-Eh d-d-de. . . (Es imposible, no puedo decir ni una sola palabra)- La mente de Fionna y su corazón estaban alborotados al estar de frente al chico de ojos escarlata.

-No puedo decir nada ¿Qué es esto? Mi mente. . . esta en blanco- Pensaba mientas miraba los hermosos ojos azules en frente suyo.

Se miraron por un tiempo en el cual, inconscientes, sus rostros lentamente se acercaban. . . por reflejo, cada uno actuó. Finn detuvo una lanza roja de energía que se aproximó a el, mientras que Fionna desvió la que iba hacia ella con un golpe.

La lanza de energía explotó justo en la cara de Finn.

-Ya se me hacia raro que no nos molestaran- El humo se disperso de la cara del chico y este no tenía ningún rasguño.

-¿Es un mago oscuro?- Pregunto Fionna mirando a la ventana.

-No he visto ninguno así de fuerte y para que no nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba aquí entonces su magia sobrepasa a los elfos oscuros- Finn se levantó lentamente.

-Entonces tendremos que ir en serio- Fionna estiró su mano, la espada de diamante partida se reconstruyó sola y salto a la mano de la chica mientras que sus ojos brillaban en color rosa como su espada.

-Eso o la muerte- Finn levantó sus puños preparándose para pelear.

-No pensé que llegarían tan rápido- Prismo veía su televisor en el cual la cámara enfocaba a Finn y a Fionna.

-Entonces es cierto, esta tratando de volver- Dijo Hunson al aire.

-¿Quién exactamente trata de volver?- Pregunto Prismo con nervios.

-El Rey del octavo círculo y soberano del abismo, Brerquiem, el devora dioses- La manera en que Hunson dijo el nombre fue suficiente para hacer que Prismo no sólo temiera por el.

-Es suficiente, aceleraré el entrenamiento- Prismo intento teletransportarse pero fallo: _-¿Qué pasa? Mis poderes no sirven_.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo, Althir nos detectará y no tendremos a donde ir- Hunson había bloqueado la magia de Prismo.

-Tienes razón. ¡Maldita sea! Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- Prismo tenía un tono desesperado.

-Tendremos suerte de que el chico lo derrote en esa forma- Hunson miraba atentamente la pantalla del cuarto.

-El sumo pontífice no es algo para estar relajado, si se descuidan conoceremos lo peor- Prismo estaba inquieto.

-El aura oscura que comenzó a emanar esta aumentando enormemente- Fionna agarró su espada a dos manos, la puso con la punta de frente y levantada por encima del hombro, como un samurái.

-Ataquemos antes de que lo siga aumentando- Finn se dispuso a atacar.

Lo que todo el tiempo miraron fue a un oscuro ser con máscara blanca, un sombrero enorme y redondo desgastado que combinaba con su túnica oscura sobre otras túnicas oscuras igual de desgastadas (con el tamaño de Finn, pero se dudaba ya que flotaba) de nombre Althir.

Luces oscuras se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a explotar, los humanos las esquivaron con un salto. El lugar angosto era un problema para Finn por su altura aunque fue el primero en atacar usando una roca de las que cayeron y fue pateando las demás.

Aquel ser oscuro de recibió las piedras y los vidrios de las ventanas pero todas se destruyeron en un escudo que lo rodeaba, Fionna lanzó su espada al ver el escudo y logrando que está se encajara pero sólo logro penetrarlo un poco.

Finn corrió hacia Althir asestándole un rodillazo a la espada de diamante, el escudo regreso con gran intensidad la espada y al chico, la espada se enterró en la pared mientras que Finn fue atrapado por una mano hecha de sesos, gusanos y huesos que lo acercaron a Arthir.

-Levantarse del dormitar eterno obligatorio será y el deber se cumplirá señor abismal- Después de decir las inentendibles frases, comenzó a hablar en otro idioma como si dijera un hechizo.

-Lo que sea que significa eso estarás errado como tú perdido juicio- Finn arranco los dedos que le sostenían y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Otra mano igual a la que sostenía a Finn fue hacia el pero fue cortada por Fionna de un tajo con su brillante espada, después fueron empujados por una explosión de energía regresandolos al castillo.

Arthir no se hizo esperar y disparo las lanzas de energía de nuevo la diferencia de estas era su enorme explosión al chocar, hicieron volar a los humanos hacia una sala más grande lo que fue beneficioso para los dos.

-Ah carajo, al menos estamos en un lugar más abierto- Finn se levantó.

-¿Qué es este ser? Sus hechizos son rápidos y fuertes- La chica de levantó seguido de Finn.

-No soy de los que sepa demasiado del enemigo pero sus ataques son parecidos a los que me contó mi padre una vez, la lanzas roja como la ira creadas del monstruo traicionado de enorme sombrero, Althir sumo pontífice del abismo y el hermano traicionado de la Diosa Artemisa- Finn hablaba con seriedad sin dejar de estar alerta.

-¿Entonces peleamos contra un Dios o un Demonio?- Fionna mantenía su espada en alto.

-Con ninguno, Althir es una criatura que nació como un Dios y pasó a ser un ser del abismo que conserva el poder de la luz junto a su poder obtenido de la oscuridad o eso decía mi padre, si es cierto entonces es extremadamente peligroso y fuerte-

¿Qué tan fuerte?-

-Lo suficiente para jugar con nosotros sin usar ni la mitad de su poder, para acabar mi máscara esta rota-

-¿Tan necesaria es?-

-Gracias a ella la respiración no es un problema y protege de todo tipo de gases además cubre mi dentadura- Los dientes de Finn relucían.

-Regresa a la catedral y cumple maldito asesino- Althir traspaso la pared y atacó con una lanza de hierro desde abajo.

Finn sostuvo la lanza reteniendo a Althir para que Fionna aprovechará y atacara, lo que eventualmente hizo. La espada atraviesa a Althir pero se esfumó, Finn recibió una explosión de fuego morado en su espalda.

-El típico truco de atacar por la espalda cuando peleas con su sombra- Finn arrojó la lanza hacia Althir con tanta potencia, como una ballesta pesada de carro.

Althir desvió la lanza pero Fionna se le adelantó, al momento de desviarla Fionna atacó su retaguardia con su espada en llamas rosadas, Althir volteo a atacar y Fionna ya estaba arriba con otro ataque cargado.

Las habilidades de Fionna estaban que desbordan, le hizo el mismo ataque varias veces y en uno le hizo un engaño en vez de lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego, uso esa potencia para dar un estoque de cohete que logró hacer que está vez la espada de Fionna lograra penetrar más en el escudo pero recibió una explosión de lleno al estar tan cerca de Althir.

De sorpresa llegó Finn con una patada en la espada enterrada en el escudo, esquivo el golpe con una bola de energía en manos de Althir mientas que Fionna volvió con un golpe a su espada, los humanos esquivaban y seguían la táctica de golpear y esquivar con gran fuerza y velocidad, aquella noche les hizo más que sólo sanar las heridas.

La energía en el escudo de Althir se reparte para repeler el daño en todas direcciones pero la energía se concentra en un solo punto cuando el daño es grande dejando las otras partes más expuestas y débiles al daño, Althir tiene que estar bloqueando los ataques en todo momento mientras que poco a poco su barrera se va cuarteando.

-Este lo atravieso yo- Finn esquivo el último golpe como lo hizo con aquella súcubo, hacia atrás, mano al piso, girar y usar la fuerza de la inercia en una patada decisiva.

-Golpealo con todo- Fionna esquivó las lanzas de energía salientes del piso.

Con la inercia y su descomunal fuerza física, Finn acertó la patada y atraveso el escudo haciendo que la punta de la espada estuviera en la nariz de Althir y el con furia hizo su cristal una maza con la que golpeó a Finn de lado, el humano la sostuvo después de recibir el impacto seguido de que Fionna se posara sobre sus hombros: - _Jackpot_ -

La espada de Fionna expulsó llamas por todo el filo y el pico llenando el escudo de Althir con fuego rosado.

 ** _Fin_**.

 _Hola, me quería disculpar por la enorme demora que he tenido en hacer los capítulos, tanta falta de tiempo e inspiración no son nada bueno pero trataré de subir los capítulos restantes más rápido, deberían leer de nuevo el Capítulo 13 y creo que eso sería todo, gracias por seguir leyendo._


	19. Čapitro XIX

**_Prefiero Olvidar_**

 **Castillo: Salón de la Incomunion. Tercia.**

Dentro del escudo de Althir las llamas ardían ferozmente, las grietas en el comenzaron a hacerse más grandes que dejaban salir el fuego.

-Quitala- Grito el chico al ver que el escudo burbuja estaba a punto de explotar.

Fionna saco la espada y dio un salto hacia atrás, Finn soltó la maza para cubrirse de la explosión que lo empujo hasta la rubia y aunque no le hizo daño ni siquiera hubiera podido.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Si, no bajes la guardia- Finn puso sus humeantes puños a la defensiva.

-¡¿No le hicimos daño?!- Pregunto exaltada la chica.

-Le hicimos al principio pero parece que no le afecta mucho tu espada y por desgracia es la única con magia-

-Pero tienes tus espinilleras y tu guantelete-

-Se quebraron cuando peleábamos con la súcubo-

-Oh, estamos en aprietos-

-Una heroína siempre sale de ellos-

Fionna miro a Finn por un momento y después se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pensar, corrió a atacar de frente a Althir el cual repelió el ataque de Fionna con espadas hechas de energía.

-¿Te he visto en algún lado niña?- El pontífice miro de cerca a Fionna mientras mantenían sus espadas chocando.

-En mi vida he visto a alguien con un gusto de la ropa tan malo- Fionna mantenía presión sobre su espada.

-Se parece tanto ¡seguro que la recuerdas verdad!- Grito Althir.

-Recordar- Se dijo Finn a si mismo.

-¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza!-

-¿Eh?-

-Se lo que hacen los tipos así, tratan de confundirte para así poder atacarte por la espalda-

Finn miro hacia atrás a la par de voltearse, el clon oscuro de Althir embistió con la lanza el pecho del muchacho, siguió avanzando hacia delante y lo llevo hasta topar con la espalda de Fionna.

-Si te mato sera mucho más fácil el trabajo, te reanimare y usare tu cadáver para que cumplas con tu deber en la Catedral- Con distorsión en su voz hablaba el oscuro clon.

-¡Finn!- Fionna volteo a Althir con enojo: _-Pagaras por eso bastardo-_

-Alguna vez una loca sedienta de mi presencia intento lo mismo- La mano de Finn sostenía la punta de la lanza la cual se había doblado: -Tampoco es que ella terminara ilesa después de eso- sin esfuerzo comenzó a romper la lanza, la voz y el movimiento de Finn fueron suficientes para hacer que Fionna no se preocupara más.

El clon del pontífice miro como se rompía la lanza y retrocedió haciéndolo tambalearse, rápidamente miro al frente pero sólo estaba Fionna aventando y volviendo a arremeter contra Althir, sin darse cuenta e inexplicablemente Finn había aplastado al clon oscuro contra el piso usando su puño izquierdo.

-Quitarme la atención la invitación de la muerte- Retiro su puño mientras que el clon desaparecía esparciendo ascuas de oscuridad por el lugar.

Esas ascuas se metieron al bolso de Finn, en el que mantenía su anillo, aunque se percató de eso no podía mostrar el anillo en ese momento y se concentró en lo importante: - _Fionna_ -

-Vine buscando al que dio ventaja a los asgardianos y encontré a un señor- El pontífice prendió una de sus espadas en fuego y otra se embullo en la oscuridad.

-Pues viniste al lugar equivocado- Fionna y su espada competían contra las del pontífice.

-Y no sólo eso, encontré una humana con la herencia de los alados caídos, ustedes son espécimenes en extinción, aunque bueno los tuyos ya lo están- Hablo el pontífice con humor mientras batallaba contra Fionna.

-¡¿Qué sabes de ellos?!- Fionna comenzó a atacar con con más rapidez y fuerza.

-¡LO QUE SE ES QUE A TODOS LOS MATE!-

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Fionna y en su corazón como pinchos atravesándolo y desgarrando a su paso.

Althir aprovechó el momento para dar un corte en "X" a su cuello, Fionna veía como su alma desaparecía en vacío y como su vista se ahogaba en la oscuridad. . . esa oscuridad desapareció y el vacío se llenó con una fuerte luz iluminando su vida encima suya.

Finn sostenía los extremos de las espadas con gran fuerza, sin embargo, la fuerza del pontífice era mayor que la de Finn debido a sus hechizos murmurados.

-Finn. . .- Fionna miraba hacia arriba, para ella el tiempo estaba detenido, cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Fionna se agachó y pateo en la rodilla de Althir haciendo que se doblara hacia atrás lo suficiente para romperse, lo que lo hizo tambalearse y que Finn pudiera alejarse pero ninguno previo el rayo de Althir antes de caer.

-Mierda- Finn intento esquivar y al mismo tiempo poner su máscara, o lo que quedaba de ella, pero el rayo la destruyó y cortó su cara por debajo de la mejilla izquierda hasta su ceja derecha.

El rayo pasó hacia Fionna, le dio en el brazo derecho y en su mano al cubrirse.

-¡JA! Te volviste estupido y descuidado- Alegó el pontífice.

-No tanto como tú- Respondió el chico que, sin darse cuenta, el pontífice estaba lleno de aberturas en el espacio tiempo a su alrededor de las que saldrían las cadenas con las que Finn cargaba (y cargaría por la eternidad).

Cadenas salieron de todos los alrededores de Althir atravesándolo incontables veces y con ello derramando la oscura sangre del dios corrompido, no murió pero lo tenía atrapado.

-Maldito estúpido, te quedarás ahí has el final de los días- Con dolor hablaba el muchacho por sus heridas en el rostro: -Fionna ¿estas bien?-

-Si, extrañamente mi herida esta sanando sola como si me hubiese puesto lágrimas de cíclope ¿y tú. . .? ¡Por Glob! ¡Tu rostro!- Fionna corrió exaltada hacia Finn.

-Tranquila, en un momento se cierra- Las gotas de sangre caían, al instante de tocar el suelo se evaporizaron y el rostro de Finn se había regenerado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Fionna seguía un poco preocupada y pasaba sus manos por la parte de la herida en la cara de Finn.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- Finn sostuvo la mano de Fionna, la que estaba en su mejilla, y cruzó su mirada con ella frente a frente.

Fionna dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y con sinceridad dijo: _-Me alegro que estés bien-_

Los dos se levantaron y miraron a Althir, este se retorcía no con dolor, si no, con desesperación de zafarse de las cadenas malditas.

-Nunca saldrás de ahí, no mientras yo viva- Se acercó el humano a Althir imponiendo con su gran tamaño.

-Nunca viviste. . . pero te aseguro que en algún momento volverás a la Catedral, no puedes escapar de lo que eres y tampoco puedes escapar de ti mismo- Las fuerzas del pontífice eran absorbidas por las cadenas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es esa catedral de la que hablas y dónde está?- Finn se agachó y agarro el cuello del pontífice.

-Descubrelo por ti mismo maldito Driger- La cabeza del pontífice fue azotada contra el piso después de eso.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "Driger" Finn?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Según ellos es de la familia de la que vengo pero ni recuerdos tengo y el nombre tampoco me resulta familiar- Explicaba el chico mientras se levantaba.

-Entonces el trata de decir que eres como los de esas historias donde el protagonista tiene una familia que lo abandonó porque eran perseguidos y una familia lo adoptó pero tiene aventuras en las que descubrirá quienes eran sus verdaderos padres lo que lo hace embarcarse en una búsqueda sobre su familia y así- Explicaba alegremente la chica.

-No creo tener una historia fantástica de ese tipo [no la tiene] además pienso que tu historia es más interesante- Dijo Finn sin importancia.

-Oh, bueno, mi pasado no es muy lindo que digamos-

-Al menos tu lo recuerdas-

El incomodo silencio se hizo presente por un momento hasta que Finn hablo de nuevo: - _Deberíamos ir a comer, todo este asunto me despertó el apetito-_

-Eh, okey pero ¿dejaras a ese ahí?- Apunto la rubia al cuerpo atravesado por las cadenas.

-Por supuesto, no llevaré a esa cosa a otro lugar, mientras mis cadenas absorban su fuerza no podrá hacer ningún hechizo y en parte por eso me gustan estas cadenas aunque supongan una carga emocional (lo bueno es que ya no me afecta)- Caminaba el muchacho a las puertas que extrañamente eran más grandes que todas las demás.

-¿Qué tipo de carga?- Pregunto Fionna con gran curiosidad de saber más sobre el chico.

-Tus sueños se vuelven pesadillas en las que mueres una y otra ves de infinitas maneras hasta que despiertas- Explicaba Finn sin darle importancia a lo que decía.

-¿Cómo soportas eso todas las noches?- Pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Solo tuve las pesadillas por un tiempo y después de eso. . . cedieron como si nada- Finn pronuncio la frase con confusión.

-¿Después de qué?-

-No lo sé-

-Uh-

-Supongo que tengo una amnesia como dos de cada cuatro protagonistas sólo que a escalas mayores-

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?-

-Recuerdo ciertas cosas pero al pensar en ellas siento molestia y por ello prefiero que eso se mantenga en el olvido como si solo un mal sueño hubiesen sido-

-Que poético sonó-

-Claro, espero que los ascensores no estén tan escondidos-

-Aya ahí uno- Apunto Fionna a un ascensor parecido al que uso anteriormente, entraron al ascensor, bajaron hasta el primer piso y eventualmente se dirigieron a la cocina.

El Castillo tenía un terrible aspecto en los primeros pisos pero de su mitad hacia arriba era una obra maestra en perfecto estado hasta que las peleas arruinaron algunas partes importantes.

El lugar de donde proviene el castillo era uno hostil, aquel mundo donde demonios han quedado varados por cruzar un portal sin retorno, Kepper-22b es un planeta muy alejado de la Tierra pero también uno donde miles de sobrevivientes se refugiaron de la Segunda Gran Guerra Santa y en donde los demonios y humanos que entraron encontraron su final. Por aquel tiempo se grabó una frase en el lore del Castillo que relata una pequeña parte de como ella vio ese suceso.

 _Corriendo de la adversidad, las criaturas endemoniadas y débiles humanos entraban al portal, al nuevo mundo casi gemelo del originario con desesperación por su vida al correr el peligro de pasar a la inexistencia ante aquel en llamas que buscaba consumir cada alma en el son de la ansiada venganza guiada del dolor y la ira inconmensurable de lo que alguna vez fue considerado un hombre. -Luxhina_

-El Castillo es viejo pero seguro que en su momento lo actualizaron o fue Prismo lo alteró- Finn veía el interior del refrigerador el cual tenía carne lista para cocinar.

-Tienes razón en eso- Pregunto la muchacha sacando algunos huevos y jamón con un tono desanimado.

Fionna volteo hacia Finn y volvió a hacer una pregunta al ver como el chico comía un gran trozo de filete crudo: -¿Estas seguro de comerlo así?-

-Tardara en calentarse así que- Por reflejo Finn bloqueo una bola de fuego con su gran filete.

-El fuego mágico le da un mejor toque a la comida- Fionna puso su espada diamante devuelta en su espalda.

El chico le dio una mordida a la carne y sus pupilas se dilataron ante el grandioso sabor que habían tomado su filete.

-Impresionante- Decía Finn mientras seguía dando mordiscos a la carne.

-Mi magia de fuego es muy buena en ciertos aspectos- Hablaba la chica con su tono poco menos desanimado.

-No deberías preocuparte por las palabras de Althir, es sólo uno más corrompido por la oscuridad y uno de los puntos fuertes de la oscuridad es la falacia- Finn se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa.

-Lo se pero. . . no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras sobre ellos, mi otra familia- La chica miraba con ojos angustiados los ingredientes que había sacado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Hace tiempo me había perdido en una aventura hacia un lugar con gran radiación, uno muy grande y peligroso-

-¿Estabas en la RZ?-

-Con que también la conoces-

-Si pero no puedo recordar bien como la conocí así que mejor prosigue-

-Bien. Buscaba a mi hermana Cake, nos habíamos separado por culpa de los seres de radiación y en el momento menos oportuno me encontré con un enorme esqueleto cubierto con ropajes viejos, de grandes cuernos y con una corona en su cabeza también prendía fuego verde de sus manos, pude sentir la oscuridad emanar de el con gran fuerza pero al parecer el también me sintió y cuando se volteo ya tenia una llamarada de fuego lista para atacarme; pude esquivar el ataque pero cuando prepare el mio ya había un círculo mágico debajo de mi y lo siguiente fue un agonizante dolor al ser quemada por su llamas aún con el traje que tenía puesto-

-¿Como pudiste sobrevivir al fuego de el?-

-Ni yo se eso pero cuando el estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final una luz lo golpeó, una Arcángel flotaba sobre mi junto a otros iguales pero estos eran distintos-

-¿Distintos? ¿De qué manera?-

-Si ellos tenían las alas oscuras al igual que su halo en su cabeza pero su poder era blanco y puro-

-Entonces eran los Ángeles caídos, había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca de un Arcángel caído, mas que de Lucifer. . . sigue-

-Estaba muy herida y aquellos seres con alas me recogieron, algunos murieron peleando contra el esqueleto para que pudiéramos salir de ahí, era un enemigo muy fuerte, cuando llegamos a un lugar que era algo como un santuario, me recostaron en una de esas piedras rectangulares que parecen mesa después todos se juntaron alrededor diciendo palabras que no entendía y de la nada las quemaduras comenzaron a sanar, después de eso me contaron sobre lo que era ese esqueleto y el gran peligro que es, me negaron salir ya que estaba preocupada por Cake así que cuando les conté me ayudaron a buscarla y cuando la encontramos mi felicidad fue enorme pero tuvimos que quedarnos con ellas-

-Los Ángeles y Arcángeles no tienen género según ellos, pero si que lo tienen aunque lo tienen prohibido revelar-

-Bueno la cuestión es que convivimos mucho con ellas, casi por un año ya que no teníamos manera por los muchos esqueletos reanimados que tenían un aura verde y nos dijeron que podrían encontrarnos, esa era la razón por la que nos quedamos conviviendo con ellos, nuestra familia, tantos buenos ratos que pasábamos pero un día. . . Aquel esqueleto nos encontró y aunque ya estaba recuperada seguía sin ser rival para el- Fionna apretó su puño y su tono se volvía más fuerte y con enojo.

-¿Puedes continuar? Esta bien si no estás lista- Se levantó el chico.

-Tranquilo, puedo manejarlo- Fionna respiro profundo y exhalo para poder seguir hablando.

-Bien, continua-

-El comenzó a atacarnos apenas entró, destruyó todo el santuario y mato sin piedad a muchos de nuestros apreciados amigos, trate de ayudar pero no pude hacer nada y volví a salir lastimada. La Arcángel, la cual veía como una madre, distraería a el para crearnos una ruta de escape a todos y antes de partir nos dijo: _-Corras mis niñas en cuanto pueda las iré a buscar y las encontraré, lo prometo-_ Aunque al principio me oponía que ella se usará como carnada no tuve más opción que confiar en que algún día ella volvería y mis amigos también lo harían, desde entonces me dediqué arduamente a salvar a todas las personas que pudiera y ayudar a tantas como pueda pero. . . ¿cuando volverán?- De los ojos de Fionna brotaban las lágrimas y en su rostro se reflejaba su aguante para no soltar el llanto.

-Fionna- Finn levantó el rostro de la chica: _-Están bien, seguramente ellos también estarán pensando en como has estado todo este tiempo, los seres de luz como ellos ahora la tienen muy difícil ya que no reciben ninguna plegaria, mucho de su poder esta debilitado, así que no se les hará tarea fácil encontrar en donde estás y menos en un mundo tan grande y con muchos peligros, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es confiar en que ellos en algún momento te encontrarán porque cuando un Arcángel hace una promesa por su voluntad, toda su vida buscará la forma de cumplirla con un gran espíritu y determinación_ \- Finn le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a Fionna.

-Gra *snif* cias- Fionna abrazo al chico de manera rápida y desprevenida haciendo que cayeran, tales eran sus emociones que al no poder contenerlas rompió el llanto en el hombro de Finn.

Finn la abrazo y durante un buen rato permanecieron en el piso, Fionna seguía aferrada con fuerza a el, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Fionna cesó su llanto. La chica se había quedado dormida llorando pero no sola, aún seguía con aferro al chico así que la levantó y la llevo al cuarto donde la noche habían pasado.

 **Castillo: Ascensor Real, Completas**.

-Van dos veces que la llevo al cuarto, pero supongo que ha pasado malos ratos como los que daba ese estupido esqueleto- Finn recordaba cierto juego que tenía BMO aunque no recordará a la pequeña consola en si.

Subía por el largo ascensor. Mucho tiempo tomo para llegar arriba incluso siendo, sin el saberlo, el que iba directo al cuarto de reyes sin ninguna parada más que el piso de ese cuarto.

-Supongo que está vez no tendré tiempo para un trago de aquellos barriles- Finn sonrió.

Al llegar al piso más alto llevo a la chica aferrada a el a la cama, la recostó con cuidado pero no podía zafarse de su agarre y tampoco quería despertarla.

-Sera un poco molesto dormir con armadura- Movió a Fionna y se recostó con ella, en ningún momento dejó de abrazarla ya que Finn había sentido algo igual hace mucho tiempo sólo que el no tuvo a nadie a su lado, tal vez por eso no la dejo pese a su carácter: - _Si los recuerdos que cosechó en este lugar remplazan a los anteriores entonces por mi esta bien olvidar, mejor dicho, prefiero olvidar-_

Así quedó por esa noche, Finn entendió parte del pasado de Fionna y también que ella ha recorrido el duro camino de ser un "héroe"

El chico quedó dormido de tanto pensar, la noche pasó y las primeras horas se hicieron presentes junto a la luz solar que se cierne sobre el Castillo desvelando su esplendor, uno que no dura mucho.

Los rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas y perturbaron sólo el descanso del muchacho pues Fionna seguía con su cara hundida en la almohada.

-Al menos ya no está aferrada a mi- Se levantó el chico y fue directo a darse un baño como lo hacía, en su casa, de costumbre.

Busco ropa en el lugar y encontró la misma ropa en todo el lugar: -Los gustos de los que estuvieron aquí eran demasiado aferrados al mismo- y no tuvo de otra más que usar el mismo ropaje.

Fue a aquel lugar donde dejo al pontífice, seguía ahí y Finn se acercó para ver si le podía sacar algo de información.

-¿Qué quieres maldito Driger? Vete a traicionar a la humana- Levantó la voz Althir.

-Aun no es el momento de hacerlo, ahora quiero que me digas lo que sabes sobre este anillo- Finn saco el anillo rúnico de su bolso.

-Ah, así que lo conseguiste. El anillo de sangre Driger, el mismo que tu hiciste-

-Yo no hice ni madres-

-Para ti es necesario recordar pero malo para los demás, mientras más recuerdes más rápido la oscuridad se cierne-

-¿Por qué? ¿Dé qué va todo esto?-

-Vuelve a la Catedral y lo sabrás- El pontífice cerro los ojos y entro en un estado donde intentaría absorber más energía que de las cadenas absorbían.

-¿En dónde está eso? ¡Responde!- Finn pateo el rostro del ser oscuro con enojo: -Maldito mago estupido, por eso quedó en la oscuridad-

-¡Prismo!- El chico esperaba que el ser rosado apareciera: _-¡PRISMO!..._ Para terminar el bastardo no responde- Finn volvió al cuarto y encontró a Fionna despierta.

-Oh Finn, ¿en dónde estabas?- Pregunto la chica levantándose.

-Revisaba que Althir siguiera ahí- Respondió el chico.

-¿Y lo sigue?-

-Si, las cadenas son muy útiles-

-Que bien, me daré un baño y después podremos ir a entrenar-

-Claro, esperaré- Finn se sentó al borde de la cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

La Catedral, la súcubo, el pontífice, ¿qué hacían todos ellos ahí y cómo lograron entrar en una grita espacio-tiempo creada y custodiada por Prismo. Fionna tal vez siga pensando en aquellos Arcángeles que estuvieron con ella a diferencia de Finn que ni se ha pasado por su mente las tierras de Ooo, lo que debió haber pasado en ese lugar lo llevo al punto en el que no le interesaba más lo que ocurriera después de robar el anillo.

Fionna terminó de bañarse y salió ya vestida y con una fragancia hipnotizante para cualquier hombre, aunque no para el Drîgēr.

-¿Estas bien? No creo que la repisa te haya hecho algo malo- Preguntó preocupada la chica al ver la expresión asesina de Finn hacia la pobre repisa.

-Oh, disculpa estaba absorto en mis pensamientos- Finn quito su mirada asesina y volteo a Fionna con una mirada vacía.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo o eso hubiera dicho antes- Murmuró Finn.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada sólo vayamos rápido-

Después de aquellos eventos, Finn y Fionna hicieron entrenamiento todos los días, fortaleciendo sus cuerpos y mentes con sus propios métodos además de los que se encontraba ocultos en el castillo, cuando llegaban descansaban y comían sólo en las mañanas y de noche, cada uno se turnaba a hacer algo de cenar, los dos comenzaron una vida en ese castillo y todos los días se llenaban de recuerdos al registrar el enorme lugar como los aventureros que alguna vez fueron.

Fue una pequeña época de oro para cada uno, 5 años de entrenamiento para enfrentarse a ellos mismos pero de otra dimensión, lento para ellos pero rápido para todos los demás fuera de la grita espacio-tiempo.

 **Cuarto del Tiempo.**

-Una pregunta querido amigo rosado, ¿sabes el paradero de las campanas del despertar? Mira tengo planes importantes así que necesitaré un poco de tu cooperación- M

-Como si fuera a decir algo tan importante a un lacayo como tu- Prismo hablaba con cierto grado de enojo y miedo a la vez.

-Me gustaría resolverlo de la manera pacífica para no manchar mi ropa aunque este ya la ensucio un poco- M

-No sacarás nada de mi Mephistopheles, además de que no concedo deseos a los demonios como tu-

-¿Es por eso que no puedes ayudar a Hunson?- M

Hunson colgaba de la pared con enormes lanzas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

-Lo haría si no supiera que esa es la misma cara que pusiste en la gran guerra-

-Oh vamos, eso quedó en el pasado como debió haber quedado el anillo- M

-Ni tu ni nadie debería saber sobre eso ¿quién te lo dijo?-

-Ciertas hermanas de cierta Virgen que buscan a cierto chico muy especial pero de chico no tiene nada- M

-El mundo está sellado para personas como tú, en el momento que ataques tendrás que esperar 5 años para entrar, pero ellos te superarán con facilidad porque son campeones de su raza-

-Eso ya lo veremos- M

El flujo del tiempo se hizo el triple de pesado y lento en toda dimensión conocida, esto se mantendría así por 5 largos años.

Aunque en algunos lugares ni se den cuenta del desorden del tiempo, en otros afecta negativamente de manera colosal.

Ahora solo queda que los reconocidos como campeones por Prismo, sin saber, eviten que se repita la mayor catástrofe conocida en la historia de la Tierra la cual la dejo sin una cuarta parte de ella.

 _Cuando las campanas de los tres reinos resuenen, los asoladores señores escogidos por el inextinguible abismo se alzaran y volverán para hacer que la oscuridad se cierna por toda dimensión rompiendo el sello como prometieron según su oscuro pacto. -Profecía de la égida._

 **Fin.**

PD: Algo grande se viene en esta historia tanto para Finn como Fionna, sus pasados y demás.

Hola a mis lectores, me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, de nuevo, pero mis estudios comenzaron a quitarme más tiempo ya que estoy apunto de terminarlos pero hago lo posible para seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda.

Sin más que decir me despido y gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic.


	20. Cohpitel XX

**_El Recuerdo dentro del Recuerdo_**

 **Castillo: Nivel Inferior.**

Los humanos se aventuraban a lo profundo del castillo, se encontraban con enemigos muy normales como slimes, esqueletos que se reanimaban por los nigromante y uno que otro Golem. Revisaban el castillo de vez en cuando pero esta vez estaban decididos a llegar más lejos de lo habitual.

Llegando a cierto nivel después de unos acertijos encontraron un pasadizo que llevaba a una cortina de niebla y al pasar por ella todo era más grande como del tamaño de los guardianes de chicle, las puertas, las palancas, los candelabros y las antorchas las cuales permanecían apagadas.

-Este lugar es demasiado grande, ¿habrá sido el hogar de una raza de gigantes?- Preguntaba Fionna con asombro.

-Es lo más seguro, pero no termino de entender porque habría algo tan grande debajo del castillo, puede que haya más zonas ya que el castillo parece una ciudadela- Finn siguió caminando hacia delante.

Pasaron algunos minutos y se volvieron a encontrar con enemigos, Fionna los mataba con estilo gracias a su esgrima y por otro lado Finn solo los aplastaba o los pisaba.

-Es genial quitarse el polvo de encima- Fionna se acomodó el cabello y se quitó una gota de sudor.

-Apuesto que lo es- Dijo Finn sin preocupación y aplastando el cráneo de un esqueleto reanimado.

-Me he preguntado algo sobre ti cada que te veo en una pelea ¿Jamas has luchado de manera seria? Usando todas tus habilidades y fuerza al máximo-

-No, ninguna situación en la que he estado me ha exigido tanto-

-¿Tanto así? Hmmm no te creo- Fionna puso una voz burlona.

-Es normal que no lo hagan- Finn siguió hablando muy despreocupado.

-Tendré que probar que sea cierto lo de tu fuerza-

-Cuando quieras-

-Mañana a las primeras horas en la Espiral del Sol-

-Pues bien pero ahora hay que centrarnos en explorar este lugar-

Los enormes pasillos eran magníficos en su diseño, a pesar del desgaste por el tiempo, y eso encantaba más la exploración de los dos.

Siguieron un pasillo largo que los llevo a una puerta poco más distinta de las anteriores además de que era doble estaba más cuidada, más adornada y más grande, esta puerta es dos veces más grande que las anteriores.

-Se ve extrañamente curiosa ¿alguna idea de como abrirla?- Pregunto Fionna observando.

-La orilla de esa pared esta rota entremos por ahí- Respondió Finn ya caminando hacia aya.

Entraron por el oyó de la pared y encontraron una enorme sala con pilares y al final un trono puesto con decoración de cadáveres por debajo levantándolo.

-Esta ¿destruida?- Fionna estaba confundida.

-Cualquiera pensaría que estaría en perfecto estado dado lo bien cuidada que está la puerta por el otro lado, aunque por este no- Finn miraba la puerta llena de quemaduras, de golpes y cortes.

-El que estuvo aquí se volvió loco o tuvo una pelea- Fionna seguía examinando los alrededores.

-Perdió la cordura, los pilares y las paredes también están quemadas, golpeadas y cortadas, dio varias veces al mismo lugar. . . Desesperado. . . Enfurecido. . . Engañado. . . Quebrado- Finn miro todo lo lugar al son de sus palabras hasta que en la última de ellas miro al trono.

-Pero ¿que haría un trono más grande debajo del castillo?- Pregunto Fionna volteando a Finn.

-Seguramente era el del rey original además no he visto ninguna sala del trono como, tal solo la del revelador, pero ninguna en donde alguien que se haga llamar Rey se sentaría- Finn no dejaba de mirar el enorme trono, justamente detrás de él.

-¿Qué tanto miras al trono?-

-Creo que detrás de el hay un arma, la empuñadura sobresale un poco- Finn se dirigió al gran trono seguido de Fionna.

Se acercaron al trono y al estar a unos metros de el, se escuchó una voz ronca.

-Mi Señor ha vuelto, he estado tanto tiempo esperándolo- Por un lado del trono se iba asomando una persona con una capucha roja, que cubría sus ojos, y con una gran barba.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Fionna poniéndose en guardia.

Finn no hablaba pero estaba atento a todo. El encapuchado salía poco a poco gateando, tenía un gran tamaño que hasta sus músculos se notaban además de que trae una armadura de caballero y la capa que usaba tenía cráneos rojos resaltados.

-Hey. Tú no eres mi señor, ni tú ¿como lograron entrar?- Pregunto el caballero de capa roja.

-Habia un oyó en la pared lo suficiente grande para dejarnos pasar- Respondió el chico.

-Este lugar está tan viejo como yo. Debo estar muy viejo para confundir a un chico como mi señor y bien ¿qué es lo que quieren humanos?- Pregunto de nuevo el caballero.

-Primero que todo ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Respondió y preguntó Fionna sin bajar su espada.

-Soy Gre'hul y hasta que mi señor llegue no puedo abandonar su espada- Respondió el caballero.

-¿Quién es tu señor?- Pregunto Finn.

-Mi Señor es Guerra el del fuego inmortal uno de los Señores del Abismo- Dijo Gre'hul con gran orgullo.

-¿Señores del Abismo? Nunca he oído sobre ellos- Dijo Fionna.

-Los Señores del Abismo fueron poderosos seres que tenían un pacto con el Soberano del Abismo para romper los sellos que lo contienen, todos fueron engañados pero mi Señor se dio cuenta del engaño y fue el único que no rompió su sello gracias a el, la Tierra no fue tragada por el Abismo- Explicaba Gre'hul.

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu señor?- Pregunto Finn.

-El se recluyó en esta sala con miles de runas ya perdidas, haciendo que se sellará por mucho tiempo, yo resguardaba la puerta mientras que mis compañeros caían uno a uno pues sus vidas habían caducado y entonces un día la puerta se abrió, entre con emoción ya que pensé que mi Señor se había recuperado. . . pero lo único que encontré fue su espada encajada en el piso junto con toda esta sala destrozad. No había ni rastro de su esencia- Respondió Gre'hul con un tono más bajo.

-Debió ser duro perder a lo único para lo que vivías- Respondió Fionna.

-¿Eso fue hace mucho tiempo?- Pregunto Finn.

-Hace 17 años fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba pero resguarde la puerta por 500 largos años, ahora solo espero a que vuelva y poder cumplir con mi contrato. . . Vayanse, no quiero que mi señor se entere de que deje entrar a unos humanos- Gre'hul volvió a sentarse detrás del trono.

-¡Oye! Pero nos contaste la historia completa de lo que le pasó a tu Señor- Grito Fionna.

-¡Les conté lo necesario! ¡LARGENSE!- Gre'hul se tapó con su capa.

-No creo que quiera hablar más- Dijo Finn.

-Eso parece- Fionna se retiró seguida de Finn.

Los humanos volvieron al castillo de arriba con dudas dando vueltas por su cabeza.

 **Castillo: Parque Solar, Completas**.

-Si este lugar fue una recreación hecha por Prismo en una grieta dimensional ¿por qué estaría el aquí? ¿Acaso también fue recreado por Prismo?- Preguntaba Fionna.

-Prismo no puede recrear la vida, eso quiere decir que no recreo el castillo si no que lo trajo de otro lugar- Finn puso su mano en su barbilla.

-¿Pero de dónde? No existen muchos sitios en la Tierra que no estén destruidos y los demonios tienen construcciones de aspecto agresivo, los Ángeles harían con muchas cruces o símbolos dependiendo de a quién sirvan- Fionna estaba muy pensativa.

-Cuando completemos el entrenamiento haremos que Prismo responda todas las preguntas que tenemos pero ahora descansemos- Finn fue al elevador.

-Esta bien, no olvides que mañana tenemos un enfrentamiento eh- Fionna subió al elevador primero.

-Por supuesto- Entró el chico al elevador y presiono el botón para ir al dormitorio.

Llegando al dormitorio Finn entro directamente a bañarse y Fionna se quedo pensando sentada al borde de la cama, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Fionna decidió quitarse la armadura.

La chica entro al baño, retiro sus ropas dentro para entrar en la ducha con Finn y pasar un muy buen rato con su compañero.

Después de varios meses haciendo muchas cosas juntos y fortaleciendo su relación de amistad a otro nivel llegaron a cierto nivel de confianza entre los dos.

 **Castillo: Dormitorio de Reyes, Primeras.**

El sueño de Finn volvió a ser perturbado por los rayos del sol al igual que todas las mañanas que se levanta. Fionna no estaba en la cama ya que tenía que calentar para el enfrentamiento que tendrían hoy aunque lo primero que recordó Finn fue lo que pasó anoche y después el enfrentamiento, después del buen recuerdo se vistió y puso rumbo a la Espiral del Sol.

-Mi primera batalla contra Fionna o ¿es la segunda? Ya no se ni que recuerdo es- Finn estuvo pensativo durante todo el camino.

Cuando llego al lugar del enfrentamiento vio a Fionna calentando con su espada, hacía cortes y estoques de manera rápida y elegante por toda la redonda plataforma.

-¿Cuando llegará?- Pensó Fionna sin darse cuenta de la presencia del chico y sin dejar de seguir calentando.

-Parece absorta en sus pensamientos- Finn se acercó, agarró una pequeña piedra y la lanzó hacia arriba.

La piedra cayó encima de Fionna haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

-Oye- Fionna hizo un puchero.

-Te veías muy distraída ¿comenzamos?- Pregunto Finn.

-Por supuesto- Fionna se puso en modo de combate apuntando su espada a Finn pero antes de empezar bajo su espada y dijo: _-Oye pero no tienes un arma-_

-Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de usar una espada, quisiera probar con mi propia fuerza- Finn azotó sus antebrazos entre sí e hizo que sus cadenas cayeran de ellos.

-¿Que rayos? Pensaba que tenían algún tipo de maldicion de bajo nivel pero la oscuridad que la rodea es increíble- Fionna quedó impactada al ver la oscuridad que emanaba de las cadenas ahora parcialmente visibles.

-Hagamos esto rápido que esas cadenas no tardan en volver a mi- Finn puso un modo de pelea muy peculiar a los antiguos estilos de pelea antes de la gran guerra.

-Bien pero no será mi culpa si te haces daño- Fionna volvió a su pose de pelea.

-Lo mismo para ti, ya que esta fue tu idea- Dijo Finn con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

Fionna atacó con un potente y rápido estoque, Finn se movió hacia un lado y piso el pie de la chica lo que hizo que cayera de una manera ridícula y vergonzosa.

-No creo que el suelo te vaya a atacar- El pequeño tono burlón del chico y la más pequeña sonrisa en su rostro fue algo que no se ve muy a diario.

-¡Oye no me tumbes!- Grito Fionna moviendo sus brazos para arriba y abajo como una niña.

-Hmm, no me puedo tomar esto en serio si me atacas con esa pequeña cantidad de fuerza- El tono de Finn cambio al neutro.

-Bien, daré todo desde el inicio- La chica aplicó una fuerte cantidad de su fuego rosado a su pie para golpear la pierna de Finn como si tuviera un cohete en ella.

El chico salto para esquivar el golpe pero la llama lo alcanzó, cuando terminó su salto vio que las mangas de su ropaje fueron quemadas por completo y ahora solo quedaba la armadura.

-Nada mal- Apenas terminó Finn su frase hizo su enorme cuerpo hacia atrás flexionando sus rodillas para evitar la patada voladora de Fionna.

Esta vez Fionna había usado espada para impulsarse.

-¡Veras porque soy la heroína de Aaa!- Grito Fionna volviendo a usar su espada pero esta vez para detenerse.

-Entonces hazlo- Finn se levantó con la fuerza de sus rodillas y se volteo a Fionna.

Fionna, con su espada en llamas, atacó con cortes rápidos y seguidos que el chico esquivaba.

Finn se agacho y la espada pasó por encima de el, retrocedió al instante al ver un corte de media luna hacia arriba con el que Fionna se elevó de lado y con su mano izquierda lanzó una llamarada hacia el chico que volvió a alcanzarlo para después azotar su espada contra Finn que puso su brazo para protegerse y que terminó con el guante destruido.

Fionna aprovecho y comenzó una serie de cortes rápidos que iban aumentando su fuerza y que hacían retroceder a Finn.

Cada vez se quedaba sin espacio para seguir retrocediendo pero Finn seguía sin atacar o bloquear lo que, inevitablemente, lo llevo a toparse con la pared en donde puso sus brazos para cubrirse de los espadones que daba Fionna.

La rapidez y potencia de Fionna con una espada iban más aya de cualquiera en las tierras de Aaa, el otro guante de la armadura de Finn comenzaban a cuartearse poco a poco y al mismo tiempo que la chica se iba cansando poco a poco.

Finn tomo una bocanada de aire antes del último golpe de Fionna, el cual esquivo pero alcanzó a romperle el otro guante, se puso a su derecha y posó su palma en sus costillas.

Entre respiraciones y exhalaciones Fionna con soberbia dijo: _-No. . Pudiste. . Adoptar una postura. . Y te aferraste a mi para no caer-_ para después apuntar el pico de la espada hacia Finn.

-La verdad. . . No- Pensó el chico y soltó un pequeño vapor de su boca, encogió un poco su hombro, torció su tobillo y sonó como si una maquinaria se activará.

Lo siguiente fue Fionna volando de manera brusca hasta el otro lado de la plataforma con una abolladura en su armadura y casi con una costilla rota de no ser porque Finn tomo poco aire.

Ahora la respiración de Fionna estaba bloqueada, ese extraño golpe de Finn le saco el aire de los dos pulmones.

-Tranquilizate, al sacar el aire de tus pulmones tu cerebro reaccionó de manera brusca e hizo que tu presión cardíaca se elevara y provocará una contracción en tu garganta así que tranquilizate si no no podrás respirar- El chico recargó a Fionna en el.

Fionna intento lo que le dijo Finn y trato de bajar su ritmo cardíaco, cuando se tranquilizó dio un hondo respiro.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunto Finn.

-S-Si ya e-estoy bien- Fionna daba respiros breves y rápidos.

-Me alegro- Dijo el chico aliviado.

-Pero qué rayos fue ese ataque- Pregunto Fionna con una gran confusión.

-Eso fue una palmada- Finn le mostró su palma a Fionna.

-¿Eh? El cuero esta destruido y tu palma esta casi al rojo vivo- La impresión de Fionna se notaba en su voz.

-Eso quiere decir que no la podré utilizar por alrededor de un minuto- Finn se quitó el guante destruido.

-Es impresionantemente fuerte ¿qué rayos es?-

-Es algo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo. Respiro una cantidad de aire, ese aire se calienta y mandó ese calor a mis tendones junto con el calor de mi cuerpo a mi brazo y con torcer un poco el tobillo es suficiente para liberar todo el calor comprimido en el brazo para que una palmada parezca un golpe de máximo una tonelada sólo que esta vez fue muy reducido-

-Y pensar que te guardabas algo como eso-

-Eres la primera persona a la que aplicó esta técnica, sólo puedo usarla una vez por minuto o quemaría mi brazo por dentro-

-¿Lo habías estado usando?-

-Lo usaba en el entrenamiento, cuando hacia pesas lo activaba ya que puedo hacerlo en cualquier posición pero me daba cuenta que me hacia daño cuando lo usaba muy seguido-

-Te haces daño pero nunca muestras dolor cuando lo recibes-

-Así parece, ¿otro duelo?- Pregunto Finn burlándose un poco.

-¿Estas loco? Tengo una abolladura de tu palma en mi armadura y no creo soportar otro golpe de esos- Dijo Fionna de manera burlona y con un leve dolor en ella.

Finn volteo a donde dejo las cadenas, las cuales comenzaron a moverse por si solas hacia el, subieron a sus brazos y comenzaron a enrollarse en ellos dejándole unos pequeños cortes por sus espinas.

Las cadenas volvieron a ser completamente invisibles o pasaron a otra dimensión pero aún siguiendo conectadas al chico, eso solo lo sabe Finn.

-Aveces me gustaría tener unas de esas pero esa oscuridad me hace no querer tenerlas jaja- Fionna miraba los brazos del chico.

-Estoy seguro de que existen unas cadenas que no sean de oscuridad, te conseguiré unas en tu cumpleaños- Finn tenía un tono suave y muy distinto.

-No te preocupes, no es que las necesite sólo que parecía divertido usarlas- Fionna volteo su rostro con un poco de vergüenza en el.

Las palabras de Fionna hicieron que Finn pudiera recordar algo mientras vivía en Ooo, la forma en que consiguió esas cadenas gracias a la ubicación que Billy le había dicho y la manera de hacerlo.

 **Finn: Recuerdo.**

-Increíble Billy- El asombro en la cara del chico era enorme al ver un holograma de cuando Billy usaba unas cadenas que se movían a su voluntad por cualquier dimensión.

-Esa es sólo una de las muchas veces que esas cadenas me salvaron en mis aventuras de cuando era joven- Billy cerro el holograma de una roca azul.

-¿Cómo consigo una de esas?- Pregunto el chico con entusiasmo, claro que era un Finn menos serio pero ya comenzaba a tener esos rasgos y su altura ya era de 1.95.

-Ahora sólo existen 4 de ellas, las mías las dejé en las tierras de Ethroxídia y otras están en el gigante cráter de radiación- Billy mostraba el mapa de la zonas mencionadas.

-Iré por ellas, le pediré a Bonnibel el traje anti-radiación- Finn se veía muy convencido.

-Si tu amiga puede crear un traje anti-radiación perfecto entonces podrás ir por ellas, ahí es el lugar donde el Lich nació y por ende es el lugar más radioactivo en este planeta- Billy mostró índices altísimos del nivel de radiactividad.

-Estaré bien, no me pasó nada cuando estuve expuesto a niveles algo parecidos y sin traje, te veo luego Billy- Finn salió de la cueva del retirado héroe.

-Ten cuidado joven héroe- Billy se recostó, comenzó a pensar: - _Ese chico tiene un gran potencial pero también lo rodea una gran oscuridad-_ y al cabo de unos momentos quedó dormido.

Finn se alejó unos metros de la cueva de Billy y entro al bosque, caminaba directo al Dulce Reino para pedirle a su amiga de chicle el traje pero no esperaba ver a cierta chica de fuego sentada cerca del mismo pequeño charco de agua donde la conoció por primera vez.

-¿Princesa flama? Hmm- Finn hizo como que no vio a la princesa y siguió su camino.

-Me pregunto si Finn me odiara *crack*- La princesa flama volteo rápidamente a donde se escuchó el crujido: _-Finn. . . -_

-Espero que Bonnibel no esté desvelada haciendo sus experimentos- Pensaba Finn sin mirar atrás y tratando de ignorar a la llama humanoide que lo seguía.

-¿Debería hablarle? ¿Se molestara si lo hago? ¿Por qué me siento como Marceline en este momento?- Phoebe se escondía entre cada árbol sin quemarlo y de la nada pensó: _-Ahora que veo más a Finn parece más grande, como es posible que se vea más alto y musculoso si hace unos meses parecía un niño flacucho-_

Mientras la princesa flama seguía a Finn vio como un lobo cubierto de sangre venía corriendo hacia el, ella le iba a tirar una llamarada pero dudó al pensar en que revelaría que estaba cerca de él o que lo seguía.

-Ese tiene una gran fuerza. . . perfecta para mí espada- Finn dejo que el lobo se acercara más y dio un corte rápido al esquivar.

-Que rapidez- Dijo Phoebe al ver como el chico esquivo al lobo.

-Con esto basta- Finn agito su espada para limpiarla de la sangre y la guardo al mismo tiempo que se volteo para seguir su camino, ignorando al lobo.

-¿Qué hace? Ese lobo lo destrozara- Phoebe corrió al momento en que el lobo se iba a abalanzar sobre Finn pero se detuvo cuando vio como el lobo se partía en cuatro y con cortes perfectos.

La princesa flama se detuvo, quedó paralizada por un momento: _-Oh por_ Glob- subió su mirada sólo para ver cómo Finn desaparecía como una sombra más oscura que la misma oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa con el? Antes hubiera estado en aprietos con el lobo pero ahora hasta lo partió, no puedo creerlo- Phoebe se fue a su reino con su rapidez de llamas.

 ** _Tierras de Ooo: Dulce Reino._**

Finn pasaba por las calles mientras que todos lo saludaban sorprendidos ante el cambio drástico del carismático héroe, habían pasado unos 3 meses desde la última vez que el chico había visitado el dulce reino, l llegar al castillo fue recibido por una menta mayordomo.

-¿Qué tal mentita? Te ves bien hoy- Saludo Finn.

-¿Señor Finn? Ha cambiado mucho últimamente- Mentita hizo una reverencia.

-¿Esta la dulce princesa?- Pregunto Finn.

-Claro. Esta en el laboratorio haciendo lo mismo de siempre- Mentita llevo a Finn hacia el laboratorio.

-Solo espero que no esté desvelada- Dijo Finn un poco preocupado.

Al llegar a la puerta Mentita se puso al lado de ella y de nuevo hizo una reverencia pero esta vez invitando al chico a entrar.

Finn entro al cuarto y se encontró con Bonnibel trabajando con unos circuitos.

-Hey Bonnibel- Saludo Finn.

-Oh Finn eres tuuuuuuu- Bonnibel se quedó diciendo esa letra mientras alzaba su vista hacia la cara de Finn y sus mejillas se volvían más rosas.

-¿Te fundiste o algo así?- Pregunto Finn con humor.

-Eh no sólo este teng ¡wao Finn! ¿Enserio eres tú?- Preguntaba la dulce princesa impresionada por el cambio del chico.

-Por supuesto aunque hoy he visto esa reacción en todo el reino-

-Pues claro que todos están sorprendidos ¿Cómo es que te volviste así? Tu altura, tus músculos e incluso tu rostro maduro- Bonnibel agarró el rostro de Finn y se quedó viéndolo por un momento.

-Sólo te puedo decir que estuve entrenando- Finn quito las manos de Bonnibel de su cara y evito un momento amoroso.

-¿Solamente entrenando conseguiste este cuerpo? Eso es científicamente imposible- Bonnibel se puso a registrar sus apuntes como cuando tiene estrés de estar fallando.

-Mira dejemos eso de lado necesito un traje anti-radiación radiación- Finn detuvo a Bonnibel y la sentó en una de sus sillas.

-Un traje anti-radiación ¿para qué quieres algo así?- Pregunto la chica.

-Haré un viaje a una zona con radiación así que necesito un traje para ir-

-Pero tu eres casi inmune a la radiación-

-Si pero el lugar de nacimiento del Lich tiene una radiación colosal-

-¡¿Piensas ir al cráter nulear?! ¡¿Perdiste a cabeza por tanto músculo?! ¡Necesitas una revisión médica inmediata! Sabía que tu crecimiento no es normal así que preparare la máquina y necesitaré algunos cirujanos- Bonnibel comenzó a sacar instrumentos y documentos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Alto Ahí- Finn agarró a Bonnibel de la cabeza, la levantó y la llevo a sentar a su silla: -La única que está perdiendo la cabeza eres tú, si bien voy a ir a ese lugar es por algo importante-

-¿Otra aventura? Si es eso es una malísima idea-

-No es eso, iré por un arma muy peculiar que de seguro ayudará a tu investigación con el portal-

-¿El desgarrador dimensional? No existe un material especial por eso estoy estancada en el-

-Ya lo veremos cuando traiga esa arma que te digo ¿podrás hacer un traje para ese tipo de niveles de radiación?-

-Supongo que no puedo detenerte, lo tendré listo en unos dos días- Bonnibel sonrió.

-Entonces en dos días vuelvo, me dará tiempo para conseguir otras armas nos vemos después- Dicho eso Finn retrocedió hasta la ventana y se aventó.

-¡Oye acaso te quieres morir!- Bonnibel corrió hasta la ventana para ver cómo Finn encajaba su espada en la pared del castillo e iba dejando un largo corte en todo el recorrido hacia el piso: - _Creo que si debería hacerle un examen médico,_ debería ponerlo como recordatorio en algún lugar-

Cuando Finn llego al suelo fue rápidamente caminando a la salida del Dulce Reino donde visualizo a Marceline, ella lo acosaba desde antes así que prefirió no hacer contacto con ella y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-Si me alcanza a oler no dejara de fastidiarme- Finn se fue por otra salida y se libró de Marceline, por ahora.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol subió al segundo piso, se quitó su mochila, puso su espada al costado del sillón y se recostó en él.

-Mañana iré al Reino de las nubes, esa cabeza de perro fiestero me debe información de esa reliquia- Finn se quedó dormido en el sillón pensando en el lugar al que iría después de que el perro le diera la información.

 ** _Tierras de Ooo: Casa del Árbol, Sexta._**

Los rayos del sol entrantes por la ventana perturbaron el sueño del chico, también sintió una presión en su pecho así que con molestia abrió los ojos pensando que cierta vampiro estaría acostada con el nuevamente y por sorpresa no lo era.

-¿Bronwyn? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu padre dijo que no vinieras hey- Finn estaba completamente desconcertado.

-Zzz...Zzz...Zzz- Bronwyn seguía plácidamente dormida en el pecho de Finn ya que al parecer es muy cómodo y no solo ella lo sabe pero si fue la primera en saberlo.

-¡Oye Bronwyn!- Finn levanto la voz.

-EH QUE NO ESCUELA SIN TAREA- Se levantó Bronwyn sin saber que.

-Buenos días- Dijo Finn en un tono sarcástico.

-Oh hola Finn tiempo sin verte-

-Solo ha pasado una semana-

-Es mucho para mi recuerda que yo crezco muy rápido- Bronwyn se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Finn.

-Esa habilidad tuya ya dejo de servir- Finn levanto a Bronwyn y se levantó.

-¿Enserio?- Bronwyn puso cara de inocente como si no lo supera.

-Si ahora dime ¿qué te trae por acá? Apuesto a que algo lo suficientemente aburrido pero importante, tanto como para dormirte- Dijo Finn ya que conocía lo suficiente a Bronwyn para saberlo.

-Algo así, mi padre te envía esto- Bronwyn le dio una carta a Finn.

-Veamos- Finn se puso a leer la carta.

-¿Es importante?- Pregunto Bronwyn medio dormida aún.

-Lo suficiente para arreglarme e irme lo más pronto- Finn se paró del sillón.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Dejaras sola a esta pobre damisela?-Dijo Bronwyn actuando de manera muy dramática.

-Lo haría si no me importaras y por eso te llevare a tu casa- Finn se fue a dar una ducha.

-Respuesta pobre pero suficiente para mí- Bronwyn se acomodó en el sillón a esperar a que Finn estuviera listo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Finn ya estaba arreglado con unos jeans oscuros con varias cadenas y su típica camisa azul que tenía una parte del cuello color blanca que parecía haber sido quemada hace tiempo. El chico y Bronwyn emprendieron camino a la casa de la chica donde se supondría que estaría Kim Kil Whan esperándolos.

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy en el siguiente seguiré con este recuerdo, hice esto para que sepan de cómo Finn consiguió las Cadenas Dimensionales, las reliquias de las Alas-Botas y el Guantelete Oscuro y de cómo era antes su relación con algunos de los personajes canon de la serie como la relación de Bronwyn con Finn que es una de las que no puede llegar a ser algo amoroso pero si con un fuerte lazo, sólo no pregunten como fue su historia para que llegarán a eso._

 _Anony gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dar tu opinión sobre mi Fanfic, tal vez no se me da la redacción por se la primera vez que escribo y la verdad no sabia que era el script por eso en el anterior capitulo no te respondí además de que no puedo enviarte un mensaje pero aun así gracias nuevamente y también a todos los que me siguen apoyando, hasta la próxima._


	21. Caibidil XXI

**_Segundo Recuerdo_**

 **Tierras de Ooo: Bosque Oscuro, Sexta.**

-Esto me trae recuerdos de la vez que me trajiste cargando porque hiciste que me rompiera la pierna- Dijo Bronwyn riéndose.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, fue tu culpa por no saber patinar- Respondió Finn riéndose de recordar como Bronwyn se cayó por andar presumiendo su habilidad.

-Tu hiciste que me distrajera-

-Es normal distraer a cualquier chica con este escultural cuerpo y cara perfecta- Finn sonrió y sus dientes hicieron un brillo de lo relucientes que estaban.

-Hmm- Bronwyn se sonrojo y mordió el brazo de Finn.

-¡Auch! Oye sueltame- Finn agitaba su brazo para quitarse a orejas de oso.

En todo el camino Finn y Bronwyn fueron bromeando como grandes amigos que se habían vuelto hace tiempo, si no fuera por los problemas que Finn tenía ellos serían una pareja.

Al llegar a la casa de Kim lo visualizaron fuera de ella con su ropa elegante y el típico maletín.

-Hey Kim- Saludo Finn.

-Hola padre- Saludo Bronwyn.

-Hola a ambos me alegro de verlos bien y es un placer volver a verte Finn el entrenamiento sí que dio grandes resultados- Saludo Kim de mano al chico.

-Claro Kim te agradezco mucho por eso ¿ya tienes la ubicación?- Pregunto Finn.

-Si pero ve con cuidado ya que esta prueba te pondrá al límite aún con todo el entrenamiento que hiciste- Kim puso un tono serio a su voz.

-Lo tendré en mente, si ves a Jake le mandas mis saludos que estaré otro tiempo fuera de Ooo-

-Por supuesto-

-Nos vemos después Kim y Bronwyn- Se despidió el chico del padre y la hija.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Casa del Árbol, Completas.**

Finn llego a su casa, momentos antes de entrar se quedó viendo la puerta y sintió que algo no andaba bien pues la puerta tenía una pequeña abertura en ella.

-Y para acabar el día Marceline está en la casa *suspiro* esto será cansado visto que ella es peor que Bronwyn- Pensaba el chico mientras miraba la puerta.

Dio otro suspiro antes de entrar y al momento de abrir la puerta se le vino encima una sombra que lo arrastro unos metros de la entrada.

-Mi querido Finn has vuelto a mí- Marceline estaba abrazada del cuerpo de Finn.

-He vuelto a mi casa querrás decir- Finn camino cargando a Marceline.

-Te volviste muy alto y fuerte, ya no eres el pequeño hombrecillo ahora ya eres un hombre. Aunque yo te hice hombre ahora que lo pienso- Marceline seguía abrazada de Finn aun después de entrar a la casa.

-Demasiada explicación ahora suéltate- Finn iba a agarrar a Marceline para quitarla de su pecho pero ella se fue a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-*Snif* Hmmm me has estado engañando- Marceline comenzó a oler a Finn.

-¿Pero qué dices? Deja de olerme que es desagradable- Finn trataba de agarrar a Marceline.

-El olor es de esa niña orejas de oso-

-Lleve a Bronwyn a su casa fue todo-

-A mí me cae mal-

-A ti te cae mal cualquier chica que se me acerqué-

-No todas. . . bueno si-

-Iré a hacerme algo de cenar ¿vas a querer algo?-

-Lo de siempre- Marceline se soltó de Finn.

-Algo con mucho rojo- Dijo Finn subiendo a la cocina del segundo piso.

Finn cocinó algo para el y agarró unas cuantas manzanas para Marceline, puso las manzanas frente a su plato para que Marceline se sentara enfrente pero no resultó así ya que la vampiresa siempre comía a un lado del humano. Cuando Finn terminó su comida llevo a lavar su plato y se fue a sentar nuevamente.

-Entonces ¿tienes planes para mañana?- Pregunto Marceline recargada en el hombro de Finn.

-Mañana iré a Uuu por un asunto- Respondió Finn.

-Supongo que obtener ese cuerpo te está volviendo loco. Uuu está repleto de ladrones, traidores, asesinos y toda la peor escoria que te puedas imaginar además de ser una fortaleza que cuenta con el mejor ejército conocido-

-Por algo se pueden obtener objetos de gran importancia en ese lugar aunque normalmente se vendan cosas de mala calidad lo verdaderamente importante pasa desapercibido ante los incautos, mañana pasará una reliquia con alta demanda por ella entre Reyes y que se ha estado subastando en el mercado negro-

-Dices que robarás una reliquia que se va a apostar en Uuu y hacerte enemigo Reyes de no sé qué tantos reinos-

-Algo así sólo que sin la parte de los enemigos, mantendré mi identidad oculta-

-Porque mejor no te mantienes conmigo por. . . la eternidad- Marceline acercó sus dientes al cuello de Finn.

-Lo siento pero no me gusta la eternidad- Finn metió una manzana en la boca de Marceline.

-No me rendiré querido- Dijo Marceline después de haber aplastado y comido la manzana.

-Espero que lo hagas- Finn se dirigió a acostarse a su cuarto tranquilamente ya que Marceline no intentaba morderlo todo el tiempo, una vez por día era lo normal aunque ella tuviera miles de oportunidades también respetaba los límites que el ponía.

Finn se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un rato y tener energía para mañana pero la vampiresa no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad después de tanto tiempo sola, ahora el chico tenia otro problema que resolver antes de descansar.

 **Tierra de Ooo: Casa del Árbol, Prima.**

Los rayos del sol entrantes por la ventana perturbaron el sueño de Finn haciendo que despertase con ojos rojos, se sentó al borde de la cama y recordó que una chica de piel grisácea "dormía" a su costado cubierta completamente por las sábanas.

-Sal hasta el anochecer porque el sol estará demasiado fuerte hoy además de que no tengo sombrillas y si tienes hambre las manzanas están en la canasta de siempre- Dijo Finn al aire.

-Quédate- Marceline extendió su mano para alcanzar a Finn pero el se levantó hacia la luz del sol e impidió alcanzarlo incluso si intentaba otro camino pues el cuarto estaba muy iluminado.

-Esto es muy importante para ciertos planes que tengo a futuro- Finn salió de la habitación y fue directo a tomar un baño.

Agarró su mejor ropa para su partida ya que la que traía se había ensuciado y además se quedó en el cuarto por lo que Finn ahora estaba desnudo.

El chico terminó de bañarse y arreglarse, fue a un sótano en la casa del árbol a agarrar dos cristales mágicos y una máscara tipo tapabocas de un maniquí en el centro del sótano.

-Una vez que te la pongas no habrá vuelta atrás y tu espíritu deambulará por el mundo hasta el nirvana mi creador- La voz del pequeño robot Neptor vino de las escaleras.

-Sigo pensando que es mejor que la inmortalidad de Marceline aparte debo de ir preparado, los cristales me servirán de mucho después de tomar las reliquias- Finn seguía pensando en ponerse la máscara o dejarla.

-Si se la pone busque la parte de arriba y regrésela a la armadura que pertenece para librarse del tormento. Suerte en su misión amo lo estaré esperando- Neptor saco unos mini cohetes debajo de él y se fue volando.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba- Dijo Finn impresionado.

Finn decidió ponerse la máscara, sus ojos comenzaron a prenderse en un brillo azul, su máscara se pegó a el y de la nada desapareció.

-¡Wow! Sólo espero que no se haya destruido- Finn comenzó a tocar su boca y de la nada apareció la máscara por unos instantes para volver a desaparecer.

El rubio se acostumbró rápidamente a ella. Subió las escaleras para salir del sótano y por fin ir hacia Uuu por esas reliquias.

Finn salió de su casa por el garaje montado en una moto con adornos góticos flamantes, llantas dobles, grandes mofles y también con el motor alterado para superar su velocidad máxima y llegar a alcanzar los 430 km/h en el modo tierra ya que también podía levitar unos centímetros del piso e ir a una velocidad de 320 km/h. La moto tenía un compartimiento extensible y comprimible (Moto de Cloud de Final Fantasy XII Advent Children) delantero para al menos 6 espadones y para cosas pequeñas como los cristales que llevaría Finn, al final ya no era la moto de antes ni siquiera por adentro.

La moto era la que Fern había robado a Starchy sólo que Finn fue a recuperarla más decidió no devolverla ya que le gustó además de que Starchy ya había superado su crisis de la mediana edad y ni se acordaba de ella.

Finn arranco a la máxima velocidad de la moto en dirección al noreste por el pantano embrujado, lugar por el cual existe cierto portal que transporta a las tierras de Uuu y Eee aunque se rumorea que también a otras dimensiones como la de Luz ( _la dimensión en la que Finn terminó después de su caída_ ) u Oscuridad y hasta el mismo Mundo Espejo, el portal se habré distintas locaciones que han sido registradas por gente muy especial que fueron los que vendieron las coordenadas y horas de la siguiente apertura del portal a Kim por petición de Finn.

Recorriendo parte de Ooo hasta el pantano Finn iba centrado en llegar hasta el lugar e ignoraba su alrededor, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que en el camino; el Rey Helado estaba platicando con Nilak Julius, Faith con un paraguas paseando y que lo comenzó a perseguir al reconocerlo, a Eiden platicando con una gigante celeste llamada Canyon (la cual Finn aún no conocía)

-Espero no llegar tarde- Finn estaba a punto de entrar en el pantano donde Zeth tomaba algunas muestras del lugar.

El chico pasó entro al pantano con el modo de vuelo para evitar resbalar, recorrió gran parte del pantano y por fin llegó al lugar en donde el portal se abrió y del que una chica de trapo llamada Eneida salió y también lugar donde unos metros antes la persecución de Faith hacia Finn fulminó.

Al cruzar el portal, este se cerró y se iba a abrir nuevamente en el mismo lugar pero llevaría a una zona distinta.

 **Tierras de Uuu: Capital Salazar** **, Tercia.**

Finn desaceleró y con el impulso llegó hasta un muro enorme que cubría por completo el lugar rodeado por un abismo sin fondo, desde afuera ya se podía sentir la mala vibra del lugar pero eso no detuvo a nuestro héroe. Al llegar a la entrada se puso el gorro de su camisa y la máscara.

-Es una gran moto que de seguro no te durará pero ya es tu problema, son 30 de platino- Dijo el guardia mientas estiraba su mano.

Finn no entabló conversación y pagó al guardia el cual hizo una señal para que bajaran el enorme puente y abrieran cinco puertas, 3 de piedra y 2 de titanio puro de al menos 8 metros cada una. Al entrar el chico se dio cuenta de que, si bien era el peor lugar estéticamente, estaba claro que tenía mejor defensa y diseño de estructura que el Dulce Reino.

Puso su moto unas cuantas calles adelante de la entrada a esperar un carruaje con camuflaje que sólo ciertos instrumentos pueden percibirlo, como su cristal que comenzó a resonar al tercer carruaje viejo que pasó.

-Ahí está- Finn llevó su moto hasta el final de esa calle.

Finn asalto el carruaje estrellando su moto en el y haciendo que el camuflaje desapareciera y que guardias invisibles de diamante se vieran, el carruaje era de diamante rojo muy caro lo que provocó que la escoria del lugar no dudará en robarlo pero los guardias también respondieron y no de manera amable. La mayor parte del carruaje y el fuego bloqueo el paso a la otra parte de la calle.

-Ah mierda supongo que no fue la mejor de las ideas- Se levantaba el chico alejado a unos metros de un cristal azul decolorado más grande que los que ha visto: _-Dentro de esa cosa debe estar la reliquia-_

Finn estiro su mano y agarro el cristal pero al tocarlo su mente se vio alterada, tanto que comenzó a recordar sucesos ajenos como batallas, muertes, guerras y personas.

-Mira lo que la avaricia y ansias de poder llevan a cabo, miserable- La Reina de Diamante se levantaba de entre escombros y su voz saco a Finn del trance que tenía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Finn con gran confusión.

-Esos son los recuerdos dentro del arma que está contenida en el cristal- Respondió con desprecio la reina.

-Increíble. . . es una lástima que tenga que llevármela- Dijo Finn retrocediendo.

-Como si eso fuera a suceder- La Reina comenzó a lanzar diamantes de sus manos.

-Y aquí vamos- Finn esquivo los diamantes sin soltar el que traía en su mano.

La Reina de Diamante usaba sus poderes como la Reina Helada al crear diferentes armas con su respectivo poder.

Finn siguió esquivando los diamantes hasta su moto en donde la Reina Diamante creo una espada curva, el chico fue a la parte delantera de la moto y la Reina Diamante al estar cerca del costado de la moto fue aventada por la apertura del compartimiento de espadas, Finn levanto el asiento y puso el diamante que robo seguido de agarrar uno de los espadones de doble filo de la moto.

-¡Devuelve ese cristal!- La Reina volvió a lanzar más diamantes pero ahora de mayor tamaño.

-Debo matarte antes de que me quede sin tiempo- Finn se cubrió de los diamantes con la hoja de la espada.

La Reina comenzó a atacar a Finn de manera desesperada pero sin descuidar el uso de sus habilidades, cada golpe que daba con su espada soltaba pequeños pero rápidos y letales diamantes que dejaron varios cortes en la gorra del chico. Finn dejo la defensiva y atacó e intercambiaron cortes, uno horizontal de Finn que hizo saltar a la Reina y golpear su rostro pero Finn se dejó llevar por el peso de su espadón y con la fuerza inercia dio una patada en lo que serían las costillas de a Reina.

La Reina tenía la defensa baja por el impacto y Finn aprovecho, devastó la defensa de la Reina con un corte horizontal seguido de un golpe con toda su fuerza pero la Reina se cubrió con su codo a una velocidad mayor que la del chico, el cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar así que su puño fue directo al codo endurecido de la Reina provocando que los huesos de su mano se rompieran.

-¡Hija de pu- Finn retrocedió al ser embestido por una ventisca de diamantes que le dejó grandes cortes y golpes que le dejaron fracturas en el brazo derecho.

-Truco barato- La Reina creo una columna de diamante que saco volando a Finn volviendo a pegarle en el brazo derecho el cual ahora era completamente inútil.

Finn cayó dejando un rastro de sangre y mientras se levantaba dijo: _-Mierda así no podré seguirle el ritmo. . . Compensación de héroe-_

La habilidad Compensación de Héroe permite usar la fuerza de ambos brazos si uno está roto o fue amputado, recoger esencias de muertos recientes para usar sus habilidades ajenas, su fuerza e intelecto pero todo se acaba cuando la esencia se agote.

Finn comenzó a pelear nuevamente contra la Reina pero ahora con gran desventaja ya que no entrenó con la izquierda lo suficiente.

La Reina esquivo los errados ataques de Finn y le dejaba cortes, en el siguiente ataque Finn retrocedió u lanzó su espadón lo que provocó que la Reina quitara su atención e hizo que activará su habilidad que tenía desde que recuerda. _"Hurtador de los Dioses"_ la cual se basa en que Finn al ser ignorado por vista o mentalmente roba el poder del espacio tiempo ( **Que fue encomendado a uno de los Dioses Supremos** ) y lo desgarra en frente de el y en un punto ciego del adversario a velocidades inimaginables.

-Come esto- Cayó Finn desde arriba golpeando con sus botas la cabeza de la Reina Diamante seguido de estirar su mano para agarrar su espadón.

-Y tú esto- La Reina volteo su brazo hacia atrás de manera anormal y golpeó la cara de Finn con el filo de su espada para quitárselo de encima, también evitando que agarrara su espadón y que se cortase con el.

La Reina se levantó y corrió hacia Finn el cual estaba desorientado, al percatarse de la Reina era demasiado tarde porque ya tenía la espada de diamante encajada en su abdomen.

-Bas. . . tarda- Finn escupió sangre mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Fuiste muy descarado al destruir mi carruaje y lo pagarás con la muerte- Dijo la Reina sincronizada con el agrandamiento del filo de su espada y la aparición de Muerte atrás de Finn.

-Que pena héroe, se te acaba el tiempo Tic Tac Tic Tac- Muerte movía su dedo de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Moriré en esta ciudad? ¿A manos de la Reina de Diamante?- Preguntó Finn con pocas fuerzas.

-Dije que te quedaba poco tiempo, si logras llegar a donde la luz del sol da tú cuepo una bendición con condición recibirás, es la última oportunidad de prevalecer- Muerte se alejó y puso un cronómetro en marcha.

Finn sintió lo que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, la sensación de no ser nada y hacer todo, sobrevivir es lo único que ahora tiene en mente. Agarró la mano de la Reina y con su enorme fuerza la lanzó, la cual hizo que la pared cuartearse, pero al hacerlo se sacó la espada y su sangre comenzó a derramarse.

 _Cayó pero se levantó determinado. Visualizo la luz próximo su meta pero su visión ciega quedó cuando la sangre sus ojos alcanzó. Corrió dirección a su última visión pero tropezó con su moto al no ver el entorno. Se arrastró acorde las manijas del reloj con su distintivo sonido de toque al girar. Fuerza perdía a la par que sangre derramaba. Su convicción no dejaría que muerte llevara su alma al Nifelheim. El eterno olvidó evitará._

Finn estiró su mano y antes de alcanzar la luz Muerte lo detuvo y dijo con una voz retumbante y más gruesa de lo que era: _-Finn. . . Tu tiempo en este mundo. . . Ha terminado-_

-Ni de chiste, tengo mucho que hacer antes de dejar este mundo- Finn golpeó con la rodilla su brazo inutilizado y lo empujo a la luz.

-Oh no lo harás- Muerte agarró el otro brazo de Finn.

El dolor que Finn se provocó fue indescriptible pero valió la pena ya que su brazo destruido se había traído consigo uno de los cristales de la moto por mera coincidencia cuando tropezó con ella, la coincidencia que le salvó de Muerte.

-Oh si lo haré- Finn alcanzó el cristal mágico con su boca y lo mordió.

-Maldito bastar...- Muerte fue golpeado por una magia reflectiva.

-Último. . . Esfuerzo- Finn se arrastró un poco más y su mano la luz sintió.

Finn quedó inconsciente, Muerte se acercó y al tratar de obtener su alma se percató que estaba vacío, era un recipiente sin lo que el arrebataba y al hacerlo se conocía como la muerte. Pero si no tenía entonces ¿se la quitaron antes o era un hueco?

 **Mente de Finn.**

-Te regreso lo que por derecho es tuyo pero no olvides que cada 11 Meses sin excepción tu fuerza y resistencia disminuirá a un grado mortal por 1 día- Hablo una voz resonante de todos lados.

-¿Devolver? ¿Cuándo me lo dieron y cuándo lo perdí?- Preguntó Finn.

-Pronto averiguarás todo lo que eres y fuiste- Respondió la voz y Finn se despertó.

 **Tierras de Uuu: Capital Salazar, Sexta.**

Los rayos del Sol cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Finn y momentos después se prendió en un fuego azul representando el corazón de héroe.

-Ah Mierda, ahora más incógnitas rodean a ese chico y tendré que vigilarlo atentamente- Muerte desapareció.

-ROAAAHHH- Finn se levantó cubierto de llamas.

La Reina apenas se levantaba ¿O es que todo pasó muy rápido? Finn visualizo a la Reina y corrió para intentar embestirla, ella lo esquivo y al tratar de atacar se dio cuenta que ya estaba sin su brazo, Finn pateo a la Reina tan fuerte que el pie quedó marcado en su pecho y también que nuevamente salió disparada pero ahora hasta los escombros y los destruyó, todos sus soldados fueron en su ayuda.

-N-No. . . Pe-Per. . . der- La voz de Finn apenas podía escucharse por la gran llama que cubría el cuerpo del chico.

Su cabeza y manos tenían espasmos repentinos, la máscara también soltaba llamas, además de estar rota de manera que parecía dientes filosos sumándole las llamas que dejaba salir, Finn parecía un demonio del infierno o, como en un futuro le llamarán, el diablo vestido de hombre.

Finn no razonaba bien así que comenzó a atacar todo lo que veía y al visualizar los guardias que entraron para llevarse a la Reina agarró su moto, saco su espada sangre de demonio y lanzó la moto a los guardias.

-¡Saquen a la Reina!- Varios guardias de diamante se juntaron frente a la Reina mientas la llevaban a un lugar seguro, la moto golpeó a unos cuantos.

-Ma. . . tar- Finn puso su espada de manera horizontal y después la rasguño haciendo que se prendiera en un fuego rojo con caras ardiendo en el seguido de dar otro rugido de bestia.

-¡Contenganlo!- El guardia junto con su escudo fue partido a la mitad por el espadón de Finn.

Finn comenzó a cortar a todos y a incendiar las cosas simplemente con pasar cerca de ellas, el caos estaba liberado, nadie estaba a salvo. Los guardias habían cerrado la entrada y la vanguardia venía en camino, al ver la caballería Finn creo una lanza de fuego con su mano izquierda y apunto a una torre, disparo su lanza y explotó en ella haciendo que cayera sobre la caballería además de bloquear el camino rápido a los que venían atras.

Finn caminaba lentamente entre en fuego, alimentándose de el y derrepente pisó el cristal que vino a buscar, de el surgió un aura azul que fue subiendo por los pies de Finn creándole unas botas metálicas que prontamente se adornaron con el fuego, el aura siguió subiendo hasta la espalda donde se crearon unas alas largas y blancas con plumas angelicales que de igual a las botas se adornaron con el fuego solar.

-Por. . . tal- Finn dio un salto tan grande que estaba por encima del muro y con sus alas se impulso en dirección de donde llegó.

Al pasar el portal cayó en la playa de los acantilados perdidos, un lugar muy interesante ya que la formación de roca cambia inesperadamente y tan rápido que muchos han muerto aquí. Finn salió del agua caminando pesadamente y sin camisa al igual que sin las reliquias activas pero aún con su espada en la mano.

-¿Qué pasó? No logro recordar nada después de lo que esa voz dijo- Finn camino hasta un área verde y ahí se fue de rodillas al piso clavando su espada para sostenerse.

Se dio cuenta que el dolor de su mano derecha comenzó a volver y al igual que de sus heridas volviendo a brotar sangre, la herida en su abdomen volvió a abrirse y se suma una gigante que venía corriendo.

-Oh. . . estoy. . . perdido- Finn quedó inconsciente recargado en su espada.

-Hey ¿estas bien? ¿qué te pasó?- Llegó la gigante con una preocupación que al ver de cerca al chico sólo aumento.

La gigante de piel celeste llevo a Finn al agua donde ella ejerció poderes mágicos curativos usando el mar, tardó alrededor de dos horas en sólo cerrar la herida de su abdomen, las siguientes tardaron menos pero tambien fue un gran esfuerzo por parte de la gigante. Al terminar la gigante se recostó con el chico en su mano, estaba exhausta de tanto usar magia así que se merecía un debido descanso.

La luz del último rayo de sol perturbó el descanso del chico, abrió sus ojos y comenzó a procesar todo el porque.

-Estaba seguro que iba a morir pero mis heridas han sanado e incluso mi columna se volvió a juntar y estoy recostado en la mano de una hermosa gigante, seguro que ella me salvo la vida así que me aseguraré de agradecerle como es debido. . . pero eso será después de que descanse que la fatiga no se me ha quitado- Finn se levantó débil de la mano de la gigante pero eso la despertó.

-Eh ¿qué?- Dijo aún medio dormida la gigante.

-Oh no quería despertarte- Dijo Finn volteando.

-Nah no te preocupes Nyahhh- Bostezo la gigante estirándose.

-Oye ¿fuiste tú quien me salvo cierto? De ser así estoy profundamente agradecido-

-Descuida, aparte no podía dejarte morir de esa forma-

-Me llamo Finn y algunas personas me dicen el héroe de Ooo pero es sólo porque les hice algunos favores-

-Soy Canyon y como ves soy una gigante que puede controlar el agua-

-Increíble, es raro ver una gigante bonita y que no ataque todo lo que se mueva-

-Jeje gracias por cierto ¿cómo te hiciste esas heridas? Normalmente estarías muerto-

-Tuve una pelea con una reina muy astuta y después de eso no se como termine aquí-

-Vaya problema ¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que he olvidado así que me tengo que ir ¿esta lejos tu hogar?-

-Tranquila me las apañaré sólo, ve a hacer tus pendientes ya hiciste más que suficiente por mi-

-Entiendo, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Finn, adiós- Se despidió Canyon y corrió al mar en el que se abrió el agua a las profundidades.

-Claro, nos vemos- Se despidió Finn y camino a su espada lentamente y tambaleándose un poco.

Finn saco su espada y miro al oscurecido cielo pensando: _-Sera un largo viaje a casa-_ y comenzando a caminar apoyándose en su espada como un bastón.

 ** _Fin._**

Hola primero que todo me disculpo por la tardanza pero he tenido mucho que hacer en estos días pero de ahora en adelante trataré de hacer los capítulos más rápidos y eso es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic.


	22. Í XXII

**_Fin de los Recuerdos_**

 **Tierras de Ooo: Acantilados Perdidos, Nona.**

-Agghh algo arde dentro de mi. . . Quema peor que el Rey Flama- Finn se recargó en un árbol.

Al estar débil el chico no podía mantenerse en pie muy bien, tal vez sus heridas hayan sanado pero su fatiga fue aumentando por culpa del Poder del Sol. Finn recuperó un poder perdido llamado _Eterno Fuego Solar_ de la Madre de los Soles, un poder desconocido ante muchos al igual que el nombre de la que le otorgó el poder, aunque no es completamente de el ya que existe otra persona que tiene el mismo poder.

-Casi no me quedan fuerzas. . .- Finn se quedó mirando la luz del Sol por entre las ramas del árbol mientras sus sentidos se perdían rápidamente.

-Te encontré amigo Finn- Hablo una figura grande y musculosa que se posó en frente de Finn.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Otro que puso precio a mi cabeza? Si es así aprovecha que estoy debilitado- Finn escuchó y vio distorsionada a la persona que le hablo.

-¿Estas bien?- La figura trato de agarrar a Finn.

Finn se aventó hacia su derecha, rodó, encajó su espada en el piso a la par de que su máscara se activó y su posé era como la de un lobo apunto de atacar.

-No sabía que habías perdido la cordura, sólo espera ahorita te la regreso- La figura corrió hacia Finn.

-No dejaré que me maten tan fácil- Finn también corrió pero con dificultad al mantener el equilibrio.

Finn tenía la audición y vista afectadas a tal punto de no reconocer a alguien importante.

La figura dio un golpe que Finn esquivo saltando y, con sus manos, agarró su espada para comenzar a girar de frente y azotar su espada contra la figura la cual se cubrió con su otra mano pero aún así la hizo retroceder unos metros.

-Ese entrenamiento no fue ordinario ¿eh?- Dijo la figura.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Estaré en problemas si recita un conjuro- Pensaba Finn levantandose.

En ese momento ya tenía un enorme puño golpeando su estómago.

-Lo siento pero te llevaré al reino delicioso que evitaste que comiera- La figura mando a Finn a estrellarse y romper unos árboles junto con una roca: _-Maldicion me pase-_

La figura corrió hacia Finn y lo saco de entre los escombros, no perdió tiempo y lo llevó al Dulce Reino corriendo, cabe destacar que en ningún momento se detuvo.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Enfermería del Dulce Reino, Completas.**

En una sala discutían dos chicas, una color rosa y otra grisácea.

-No Marceline lo despertarás-

-Si lo hago ahora no podrá negarse Bonnibel-

-Es una mala idea incluso para el-

-No importa mientras no esté consciente-

-Ustedes dos no deberían estar en la habitación- Entró a la sala aquella figura que trajo a Finn.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás al respecto?-

-Forzarlas a salir para que dejen descansar a Finn-

-Okey pero no sin antes hacer esto- La chica grisácea saco sus dientes y se aventó al cuello de Finn.

Finn comenzó a recuperar la conciencia lentamente pero su instinto despertó su cuerpo antes al sentirse amenazado.

Con la sabana de su camilla cubrió la cara de Marceline y la llevo hasta el suelo en donde Finn puso su pie en la frente de Marceline y su rodilla en su abdomen, al estar el cuello de la vampira descubierto Finn estuvo a nada de romperlo con un golpe directo de no ser detenido por las otras dos chicas.

-Finn calmate-

-Detente Finn eso lo quiero hacer yo-

-Ma... tar. . . no- Finn comenzó a volver en si al ya no sentirse amenazado: _-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Y porque estás tú debajo de mi_ \- Finn quito su pie y rodilla de Marceline.

-Gracias por quitarme la oportunidad de hacerlo mio para siempre- Dijo Marceline enojada y quitándose la sabana.

-¿Susan? Cuanto tiempo- Finn saludo a la chica que lo había dejado inconsciente y que lo trajo hasta la enfermería, Susan ahora usaba ropa de guerrera muy liviana pero resistente junto con unos guantes de acero reforzado con cristales mágicos que aumentan su fuerza y defensa. Eso explica porque pudo mandar a volar a Finn con tanta fuerza.

-Me alegro de verte consciente- Susan le dio un gran abrazo a Finn al cual él correspondió.

-Quita tus manos de mi chico- Marceline iba a atacar pero fue detenida por la mano de Finn.

-Espera Marcy ¿Consciente?- Pregunto Finn confundido a Susan.

-Ohh hace mucho que no me llama así- Marceline abrazo la mano de Finn.

-Digamos que cuando te encontré reaccionaste de manera agresiva y parece que no me reconocías ya que mencionaste algo sobre los que pusieron precio por tu cabeza así que supuse que actuabas por instinto, por no tener algún sentido o estar poseído- Explico Susan de manera fluida.

-Así que eras tú, en ese momento no podía oír ni distinguir bien pareciera que me perdía a mi mismo ademas de sentir que ardía por dentro- Finn volteo su mirada.

-Eso es extraño porque cuando Susan te trajo estabas ardiendo por no decir que podías haberte prendido en fuego en ese momento, no hay nada que indique el porqué en mis datos, tuvimos que usar un enfriamiento fuerte en ti ya que por alguna razón no te dejabas quitar la ropa- Dijo la dulce princesa revisando una tableta holográfica.

-No me gusta que me desnuden y no tengo idea de lo que sea pero de momento necesito ir por las. . .- Finn se quedó estático.

-¿Las?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la princesa y Susan.

-Reliquias. . . Será eso por lo que siento como si trajera la espada de pasto (la historia no está ordenada canónicamente), entonces si las pude obtener- Finn se alejó de Marceline y las demás.

Finn comenzó a elevar su poder mágico, las reliquias que consiguió respondieron a su llamado siendo invocadas primero las _Botas del Avezado Guerra_ y después las _Alas de la Piedad_. Las dos reliquias tenían un diseño que dejaron anonadadas a las chicas.

-Con esto no tendré problemas para ir por la siguiente ¿Bonnibel esta listo el traje anti-radiación?- Pregunto Finn.

-Ah eh ¡Oh! Al traje le faltan ajustes con la reserva de oxígeno- Respondió la dulce princesa.

-Dámelo así, con estas botas no tardaré en salir- Dijo Finn lleno de energía.

-¿Ahora? Pero ya está oscureciendo y aún necesitas descansar, no puedo darte el traje hasta mañana- Se rehusó la dulce princesa.

-Creo que deberías esperar al amanecer- Hablo Susan preocupada.

-Si Finn la noche más aya de Ooo es muy peligrosa- Dijo Marceline.

-Aya afuera yo no estoy en peligro. . . ¡Yo soy el peligro!- Finn comenzó a emanar la energía solar que acumuló.

Inconscientemente Finn controlaba la energía solar y la enviaba a sus reliquias las cuales funcionan a base de magia oscura y divina, dependiendo de cual sea cambian el aspecto para emplear mejor la magia que se usa en el momento.

-En la oscuridad la luz débil es consumida pero cuando brilla como el sol entonces la oscuridad teme a ser ella la consumida- Finn camino hasta donde estaba recargada su espada de sangre de demonio y la colgó en su costado.

-Oye ¿acaso cambiaste tu estilo de pelea?- Pregunto Susan a Finn.

-No cambie sólo aprendí otros estilos de espada a los que trato de acostumbrarme- Respondió Finn acomodando su cinturón.

-Ademas ¿por qué tanta prisa en salir?- Pregunto la dulce princesa.

-Tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que me gustaría hacer lo antes posible pero para eso necesito el traje y la otra reliquia- Explico Finn.

-¿Más importantes que retomar el rol de Héroe del reino? Has estado mucho tiempo ausente- Pregunto Marceline.

-Al ser asuntos personales si que lo son y el título de héroe para mi es fútil... las veré después iré a preparar lo necesario y volveré por el traje- Finn camino a la puerta del cuarto.

Finn se detuvo en frente de la puerta y comenzó a actuar de manera extraña mirando a todos lados y al visualizar la ventana no dudo en saltar por ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Susan viendo por la ventana a Finn que se alejaba a enorme velocidad por sus botas.

-Actuó muy extraño- La dulce princesa volteo a la puerta y vio pasar a una chica con cierto parecido a Marceline flotando acompañada de una chica hecha de trapos: _-Eso no se ve todos los días-_

 **Tierras de Ooo: Casa del Árbol, Completas.**

-No sabía que ella estaba en Ooo, será un problema mayor si se juntan cuando esté presente- Finn llegó a su casa, sin estar cansado, y recogió otros cristales, ropa que usa normalmente (short de mezclilla y camisa azul de manga corta).

-Bueno es hora de ponerse serio, intentar recordar más aya de mi derrota por esa diamante es una migraña- Finn se tocó el estómago recordando el dolor de aquella espada y el de la derrota.

Finn salió de su casa y miro la luna llena, apreciando su calma y tranquilidad que le provee.

 **Narración de Finn.**

Aquella noche sentía una tranquilidad enorme, no sabía si era por el hecho de tener unas reliquias que me otorgaban lo que muchas personas anhelaban como surcar los cielos mientras las blancas nubes crean una vista del verdoso y asombroso paisaje.

 _"Tal vez se oiga estupido porque ni siquiera he hecho"_ Me dije a mi mismo cuando comencé a correr en dirección al castillo. Las Botas me facilitaban el trabajo en gran parte, no me provocan ningún cansancio pero aún así sigo prefiriendo mi moto la cual no tengo idea de si sigue en una pieza o de si podré recuperarla.

Cuando llegué al castillo intente no llamar la atención pero con eso de que me conocen como el héroe de Ooo no es tan fácil, todos gritaban mi nombre al verme. Le pedí a Mentita si podía darme cierto traje que Bonnibel había hecho para mi y aceptó.

Llegamos a una sala con gran cantidad de trajes para todo tipo de ocasión e incluso los que ya hemos usado.

 _"¿La princesa le aprobó usar el traje?"_ Pregunto Mentita mientras yo sacaba un cristal sagrado y le respondí: _"Si lo hubiera aprobado no te hubiera dicho a ti"_ Le rompí el cristal en la cara y prontamente comenzó a retorcerse seguido de quedar inconsciente.

Sabía que Mentita era de naturaleza oscura y también que sabía usar magia de ese tipo, lo que retrasaría mi viaje así que dejarlo inconsciente con algo a lo que fuera débil era mi última opción ya que dañar a Bonnibel me perjudicaría.

Cogí el traje, lo guardé en mi mochila y salí del castillo, me dirigí al noroeste para cruzar el mar en cierto barco que he pedido a la maga cazadora cuidar en el bosque nuboso. Cuando llegué a la parte de cruzar al bosque por el mar intente usar las alas, al principio fue raro pero respondían a lo que quería por lo que no fue muy difícil acostumbrarme a usarlas así que crucé al bosque de manera fácil.

 **Tierras de Ooo: Bosque Nuboso.**

-Ella debería andar rondando por aquí pero como siempre. . . Caza a los que se acerquen, primero tres y estoques- Finn detuvo tres cuchillo con sus dedos, saco su espada y con ella destruyó una serie de espadas mágicas que venían lanzadas.

-Parece que no has olvidado la forma en que lo hago- Hablo una voz femenina proveniente de los árboles.

-Estoy seguro que esto era para mí, en unos meses puede cambiar mucho- Finn colocó el filo de su espada en el árbol detrás de él.

-Es increíble tu percepción, también tienes un notorio cambio en tu cuerpo- El árbol se convirtió en la misteriosa maga con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad.

-Me lo han dicho ¿donde está el acorazado?- Pregunto Finn volteando a la maga y guardando su espada.

-Sigue bajo el agua, no he podido sacarlo ya que el mar se ha agitando de manera extraña y también he sentido una cantidad de magia enorme- Explicaba la maga cazadora mirando a lo lejos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo así que tendré que hacer una salida de emergencia, quita el sello y abre la escotilla- Finn se dirigió a donde mágicamente se abrió una parte del bosque en forma de escotilla.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- Pregunto la maga cazadora siguiendo a Finn.

-Por supuesto, además en un acorazado no podrán siquiera hacerme un rasguño y menos si tiene tus hechizos- Finn y la maga bajaban al puerto sumergido del bosque nuboso.

-Me halagas pero aún así tengo dudas sobre esa sensación mágica ¿podría acompañarte?- Pregunto la chica tocando varios sellos en una sala con una gigantesca puerta.

-Parte del barco es tuyo así que haz lo que quieras pero no esperes ir a un lugar agradable- Finn abrió la puerta al ver que los sellos fueron retirados.

-No creas que he estado viviendo en bosques verdes llenos de vida, normalmente estaba en los que han sido consumidos por la corrupción de la oscuridad y la radiación del Lich- La maga abrió las cortinas metálicas mostrando así un antiguo y colosal barco acorazado de la era humana.

Imponente tamaño pero sin poder usar sus armas de destrucción masiva, la maga lo había arreglado sólo para viajes pero no podía hacer nada para sacar a lucir su verdadero potencial, así sólo servía para hacer viajes y resistir daños que harían añicos reinos enteros, extrañamente funciona con la combinación de magia y tecnología muy avanzada. Lo que sea que hizo caer a la humanidad aún con esto avances en armamento es cosa de seres divinos y oscuros.

-Entonces estarás acostumbrada al lugar que iremos- Finn abrió la puerta de un puente de cristal que conecta con el puerto de mando del barco.

-¿Por qué siento que tienes pensada otra locura?- Dijo la maga ahora dudando de si debía ir o no.

-El gran cráter es a donde tengo pensado ir- Finn puso un tono serió a su voz.

-La radiación puede matarte- La voz de la maga era de preocupación.

-Tengo un traje y reliquias que me ayudaran con eso, el traje impide que la radiación me afecte y las reliquias harán que el trabajo sea más rápido- Finn y la maga llegaron a la cabina de control del barco, una con vista directa a todo el barco gracias a la enorme ventana que tenía.

-Aun así podría ser peligroso- La maga agarró el hombro de Finn.

-Estoy determinado a conseguir lo que busco en ese lugar- Finn camino a los controles principales y prendió el motor del barco, quito los seguros y hecho a andar el barco elevándolo a la superficie.

Y así Finn puso rumbo al gran cráter e ir por las cadenas Exuberante Pesadilla, cadenas de antaño imbuidas por el alma de una divinidad que está por encima de los dioses del planeta, y sus dimensiones, la cual tenía el poder de desgarrar el espacio tiempo así abriendo portales de un solo rasguño.

-Máxima po... #/¥£•¶

R3u£¶o •Ru¥t0

 **Castillo: Espiral del Sol, Primeras.**

Finn hizo un quejido de dolor.

-Seguir recordando no es muy bueno para mi- Finn puso su mano en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- Pregunto Fionna mirando la cara de Finn.

-Lo suficiente para hacer que me queje de ello pero ya pasará vamos a descansar- Finn ayudo a Fionna a levantarse y los dos fueron a la sala de estar cerca de la cocina de ese piso.

Fionna se quitó su abollada armadura. Finn trajo de la cocina unos aperitivos hechos por el y se sentó a comerlos junto a Fionna.

-Fionna ¿alguna vez buscaste otros humanos?- Pregunto Finn sin mucha importancia en su tono.

-Humm ahora que lo preguntas sólo lo intente una vez pero no pude extender mi búsqueda más aya de Aaa ya que mi hermana Cake siempre me lo impedía- Respondió Fionna mientras comía tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces tus padres eran gatos o algo así?-

-Exacto, ellos me dijeron que fui encontrada en una cápsula que había caído del cielo y mi madre pensó que era una señal pero nunca específico de que jaja-

-Eso no me lo esperaba-

-¿Y qué fue lo que lograste recordar? Dijiste que dolía recordar más así que seguro lograste recuperar alguna parte de tu memoria-

-Pues recordé que tenía una moto alterada, una espada roja tan grande como yo, varios amigos, una casa del árbol y hasta un barco gigantesco así que digamos que recordaba los momentos en los que me fui haciendo fuerte y popular. Cuando intento recordar más hacia el futuro me duele la cabeza pero no pasa nada si intento recordar el pasado de aquel momento, ahora entiendo mi rencor y el porque quiero olvidar-

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Si te cuento todo nunca acabaríamos pero lo que más tuvo intervención es que era usado y tuve estúpidas relaciones amorosas que me creí para que al final fuera traicionado, la última fue el punto que comenzó mi cambio y por el cual termine en esta situación-

-Tambien he sido traicionada y supongo que eso me llevo a mantener distancia con muchas personas aunque no creo que haya sido peor que lo que te pasó a ti-

-Algo que te lleve a mantener distancia es algo realmente malo y nunca es bueno traicionar o ser traicionado-

-Entonces ¿nunca me traicionarías?- Preguntó Fionna con un poco de sonrojo.

Finn se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Fionna y lleno de pensamientos los cuales ignoro para responderle a la chica que tenía esperanzas sobre una mera sombra humana, lo que haya respondido y hecho en aquel entonces fue algo que se quedará entre ellos.

Pasaron los años, los humanos siguieron entrenando y fortaleciendo su relación e incluso encontraron la forma de arreglar la máscara de Finn, volverían con tantos recuerdos que sin duda atesorarán pero hay un "pero"

 **Castillo: Jardín de Rosales, Sexta.**

-Me siento tan familiarizado con este lugar que es extraño... y para empezar ¿cómo llegué aquí?- Se decía Finn a si mismo mientras estaba sentado como un muñeco abandonado.

Finn se encontraba en un jardín con estructura circular con pequeños canales de agua fluyendo, rosas y árboles por todos lados y en medio una gigantesca fuente en forma de doncella con las manos levantadas en las cuales el estaba sentado.

-*Suspiro* Ahora tendré que averiguar cómo volver pero será difícil sabiendo que estoy en un castillo más grande que un reino- Finn se levantó y comenzó a observar el lugar.

Al ver más aya el chico se dio cuenta que estaba en otra de las torres altas. El jardín era enorme y la sección en la que estaba Finn era la más cuidada ya que las otras partes tenían las paredes y el piso cuarteados y algunas otras estaban tomadas por la naturaleza.

-Esto no está mal, algún día traeré a Fionna para que vea este jardín ya pero primero debo averiguar cómo regresar- Dijo Finn aventandose al piso, seguido de caminar por las rotas escaleras para ir al interior del castillo.

Finn pasó un buen rato recorriendo la zona de esa torre, incluso recorrió el lugar que lleva el agua a los jardines que también generan energía por la gran cantidad de molinos hidráulicos en la zona. El Castillo tiene partes que generan energía usando muchos métodos antiguos y nuevos de la era humana e incluso algunos nunca vistos, el jardín es sólo una pequeña parte aprovechada para generar energía, las demás partes están en una torre completamente dedicada a este tipo de mecanismos.

-Genial un ascensor, espero que no me lleve a otro sitio desconocido- Finn entro en el ascensor y bajo.

Finn cruzó a la torre central y después de otro buen tiempo llegó a la parte baja del castillo.

-¿Donde te habías metido?- Pregunto Fionna justo cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador.

-No tengo idea, llegue aquí caminando al azar- Finn salió del elevador y camino junto a Fionna a la entrada del castillo.

-Que extraño que se ocurra perderte el día que nos vamos... ¿acaso querías quedarte a vivir aquí?- Preguntó Fionna con una voz picarona.

-Seria bueno pero también solitario si no estás tú- Respondió Finn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-B-Bueno vamos que Prismo debería llevarnos de vuelta a Aaa- Fionna se cubrió su sonrojada cara.

-Debería pero ni siquiera nos ha llamado, no suena propio de el- Finn comenzó a ponerse en guardia.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Fionna con un poco de preocupación.

-Parece que alguien dejo libre al pontífice y trajo un problema grande- Respondió Finn poniéndose su máscara y agarrando sus cadenas.

-¿Quién es ese?- Fionna saco su espada de diamante.

-Permítanme presentarme soy Mephistopheles el Representante- Hablo un hombre con ropajes fastuosos de la nobleza.

-¿Representante? ¿Por qué siempre aparecen tipos raros?- Fionna estaba confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hace el estupido de Prismo dejando entrar a estos?- Pensaba Finn.

-Seré directo... Finn vengo a ofrecerte respuestas a cambio de tu anillo- Dijo Mephisto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y de mi anillo?- Finn comenzó a elevar su fuerza.

-¿Tienes un anillo?- Preguntó Fionna mirando a Finn.

-Por supuesto que tiene uno y muy valioso- Respondió Mephisto.

-Lo siento pero las respuestas pueden esperar además de que no está en venta- Finn puso un tono serió y sus cadenas comenzaron a girar alrededor de él.

-No tengo idea de que sea ese anillo pero el no te lo dará- Fionna prendió en fuego Rosa su espada.

-Oh si que lo hará y no interferiran en nuestros planes- Detrás de los humanos venía la Súcubo acompañada del Pontífice.

-Así que si cooperan no les haremos daño- Dijo el pontífice cargando su magia.

-¿Por qué no se murió y por qué no mate al Pontífice?- Pensaba Finn fastidiado.

-¿Qué tal si ustedes se largan y evitan ser heridos?- Fionna volteo hacia la Súcubo y el Pontífice.

-Supongo que será por las malas- Mephisto junto con el Pontífice y la Súcubo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Los humanos esquivaron al mismo tiempo, Fionna se aventó contra la Súcubo y Finn azotó sus cadenas contra Mephisto y el Pontífice pero fueron esquivadas.

Mephisto atacó a Finn con espadas que se creaban de su mano con oscuridad mientras que el Pontífice lanzaba flechas de luz a Fionna a la ve que ella lidiaba con la Súcubo. Finn comenzó con su ofensiva dando incontables golpes rápidos con sus cadenas a Mephisto haciendo que sólo bloqueará sus ataques pero en un descuido Finn fue golpeado con una maza oscura.

-Así que no puedo confiar ni en mi sombra- Finn hizo desaparecer las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo.

-Eres más fastidioso de lo que pensaba pero dejemos el calentamiento- Mephisto esquivo por instinto una línea de cadenas que aparecieron de la nada y que lo hubieran atravesado como al Pontífice.

-Me parece perfecto- Finn hizo desaparecer las cadenas de su brazo derecho y puso sus brazos a su espalda donde controlaría mucho mejor sus cadenas y sin que Mephisto lo viera.

Mientras que Finn comenzaba una pelea enserio Fionna estaba siendo más enérgica.

-Con esto probaré el resultado de mi entrenamiento- Fionna comenzó a atacar a la Súcubo con ataques pesados.

-Veamos si realmente hiciste algo- La Súcubo esquivaba y contraatacaba.

El Pontífice lanzaba hechizos que Fionna bloqueaba sin dejar de atacar a la Súcubo. Fionna engañaba con sus ataques alternando de manera aleatoria entre fuertes, rápidos y de fuego superando a la Súcubo.

Fionna quemó la cara de la Súcubo en un momento de engaño, dejándola aturdida y aprovechando para atacar al Pontífice con varias llamaradas salientes de su espada y dando cortes con los que se extendía gracias a su llama.

El Pontífice seguía debilitado por las cadenas de Finn así que su escudo no podía servir en este momento por lo que tenía que esquivar y mantener distancias para no recibir un ataque letal aunque eso no funcionaría ahora que Fionna se volvió enormemente poderosa en comparación de hace 5 años.

-Esta chica es un dolor de cabeza- Pensaba el Pontífice mientras intentaba cubrirse con escudos pequeño de magia que se rompían con facilidad.

-Te has debilitado- Fionna esquivo una de las lanzas mágicas saltando haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera de manera horizontal en el aire y aprovechando que iba con velocidad azotó su espada contra el Pontífice aplastándolo contra el piso.

Fionna no paro en ese momento si no que se impulso, manteniendo su pose en agachada, hacia las piernas de la Súcubo de la cual casi le corta una.

Finn estaba manteniendo muy ocupado a Mephisto haciéndolo esquivar lo que parecía una infinidad de cadenas que salían de la nada para atravesarlo, pero en realidad sólo eran dos pares de cadenas tan largas que pueden darle la vuelta al mundo.

Mephisto no tenía ni un solo momento para poder atacar a Finn ya que el no dejaba de usar sus cadenas lo que provocó a Mephisto usar "Accel" para superar la velocidad de las cadenas de Finn.

-Esas cadenas funcionan excesivamente bien, después pensaré en una manera de repelerlas- Mephisto superó la velocidad de las cadenas y cargó contra Finn.

-Fue divertido- Finn bloqueo la vista de Mephisto con las cadenas y gracias a eso quito su atención de el.

Finn apareció detrás de Mephisto y apunto de dar el potente golpe el demonio lo esquivo pero se llevó el brazo izquierdo dañado.

-Parece que luchar contigo con este nivel no es recomendable... _Satanas, et Patris, et dedit mihi de tenebris inferni satanas habeat potestatem patris_ \- Mephisto pronuncio en latín un Credo antiguo.

-Y ahí van con sus aumentos- Dijo Finn mientras que también pensaba en el anillo: _-¿Deberia usarlo? Si lo hago entonces... No debería pero si Fionna se ve en peligro no dudaré en protegerla-_

Mephistopheles tenía un aura de oscuridad y de ella se apreciaban las almas agonizantes que se usaron para recibir el poder del séptimo círculo del infierno y que pondrá a Finn en verdaderos problemas si no utiliza lo que ha escondido de manera inconsciente.

 ** _Fin._**

Hasta aquí el capítulo gracias por seguir leyendo y nuevamente me disculpo por la demora del capítulo ya que surgieron imprevistos que no me han dejado mucho tiempo libre y es por eso que ya no se cada cuando pueda actualizar pero les pido paciencia por favor y eso seria todo.

Hasta el proximo capítulo.

PD: marcoman muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome y a ti tambien zack.


	23. Xhoan XXIII

**_Revelaciones_**

 **Castillo: Entrada, Prima.**

Mephistopheles absorbió mucha de la enorme energía de uno de los 3 grandes del infierno y obtuvo gran poder pero ¿estará a la par con el de Finn? ahora que el chico entrenó para recuperar parte del poder que perdió

-Vamos enserio driger- Mephisto cargo lanzó un rayo oscuro contra Finn.

-Que fastidio con ese nombre- Finn esquivo el rayo y saco su poder al máximo.

Mephisto volvió a atacar con un rayo de oscuridad pero fue detenido por un sol verde y oscuro el cual lentamente se volvía más negro. Finn lanzó su sol contra Mephisto, lo esquivo pero se llevó un golpe del puño de Finn enrollado en sus cadenas y Mephisto le devolvió el golpe e iniciaron un intercambio de golpes enormemente fuertes y rápidos en el que Finn fue superado.

Mephisto iba a dar un último golpe que fue desviado por las cadenas de Finn y donde el chico aprovecho para darle con la rodilla al abdomen e intentar golpearlo con su Sol pero Mephisto se libró de las cadenas con su mano cubierta en oscuridad.

Finn detuvo la mano de Mephisto al igual que el detuvo su Sol por unos instantes para después lo desviarlo y conseguir golpear a Finn con la ráfaga de oscuridad, ya que no podía contenerla por más tiempo, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-Tienes que poner más fuerza si quieres al menos hacerme cosquillas- Mephisto apareció a lado de Finn y golpeó sus costillas.

-No pude verlo, este bastardo...- Pensó Finn mientras trataba de lidiar con el dolor a la vez que intento acertar una patada a Mephisto.

Nuevamente Mephisto se movió con rapidez y se puso enfrente de Finn asestándole golpe al pecho y mandándolo hasta la pared dentro del castillo, recorrió unos 30 metros. Finn salió del humo que provocó su choque con la armadura completamente rota y con el pecho sangrando seguido de caer de rodillas.

-Qué extraño pude sentir como destruí tu armadura y aplaste tu piel pero tus huesos ni siquiera se cuartearon ¿De qué están hechos?- Decía Mephisto acercándose a Finn.

-Son sólo huesos normales- Finn escupió sangre.

-No, ese golpe debió haberte dejado un oyó en el pecho- Mephisto cargo a Finn del cuello hasta la altura de su rostro.

El demonio enterró su mano en el pecho del chico pero sus dedos no pasaron más aya del esternón e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Si no puedo atrevesarte sólo destruiré tu corazón- Mephisto volvió a emanar oscuridad de su mano apuntando al pecho de Finn.

Mephisto se quedó mirando el pecho de Finn y después puso una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué. . . es esto?- Mephisto se veía sorprendido.

-Justo lo que crees. . . No tengo corazón- Finn se puso de pie agarrando el rostro de Mephisto.

Finn movió torció su pie hacia la derecha y por dentro de su cuerpo de escuchó al igual que maquinaria activándose seguido de que la cara de Mephisto se aplastará hacia adentro. El chico se quitó la mano del demonio y lo pateo aunque para su mala suerte Mephisto apareció detrás de él sin notarlo y con la cara regenerada.

-Que extraordinario y yo que pensaba que sólo eras una rata que se escabulló de aquella masacre- Mephisto golpeó la espalda baja de Finn y acto seguido golpeó su nuca tumbándolo inmediatamente.

-Maldita sea, no volveré a ser superado- Finn hizo su movimiento de patada giratoria para levantarse y al mismo tiempo alejarse.

-Deja que examiné de que son tus huesos que nos podrían servir en un futuro cercano- Mephisto encajo dos de sus espadas oscuras en la espalda de Finn y después en encajo otras dos en su abdomen.

-No sacarás nada de mi- Hablo Finn derramando sangre de su boca y tratando de atravesar a Mephisto con sus cadenas pero estas se desviaban al acercarse.

Las espadas absorbían la energía de Finn que usaba para controlar las cadenas haciendo que tanto su eficacia y control a voluntad disminuyeran dramáticamente.

-Dime una cosa driger, ¿por qué eres tan pequeño? Considerando el tamaño y fuerza de los de tu raza tu no eres nada hmmm. . . Supongo que se han de haber equivocado, sólo eres un experimento fallido que ha sido aceptado por el anillo al no poder ver tu corazón- Mephisto se puso cara a cara con Finn.

-Soy un humano y no más, piensa lo que quieras pero nunca sacarás nada más- Finn trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Sólo tomare el anillo y ya, tu presencia me comienza a repugnar-

-No creas que la tuya es mejor- La voz de la rubia se alzo junto con un ataque giratorio.

-Que bien otro insecto- Mephisto esquivo la espada e intento patear a Fionna.

-Perdón por el retraso pero aquellos eran muy fastidiosos- Fionna se puso a lado de Finn después de esquivar la patada.

-Veo que te las ingeniaste para derrotarlos pero con dificultades- Mephisto miraba el brazo mordido de Fionna.

A Fionna se le fue destruida parte de la armadura en el brazo exactamente para drenar parte de su sangre y contaminarla con el veneno de la Súcubo. A pesar de su entrenamiento Fionna sigue siendo vulnerable en algunos aspectos humanos.

-Debemos irnos, no estamos en condición de enfrentar a Mephistopheles- Finn se apoyo en la chica.

-¿No tienen ningún truco bajo la manga? Si lo tienes hay que usarlo ahora- Preguntó Fionna retrocediendo con Finn lentamente.

-Tengo uno pero te necesito a una distancia segura- El chico hablaba forzadamente al igual que al moverse para meter su mano en la armadura de su pantalón.

-No puedo dejarte aquí y estoy segura que me seguirá- Fionna desistió a su decisión.

-Me cansan sus charlatanerias- Mephisto golpeó a los dos en la cara, tumbó a Finn y a Fionna la agarró del cuello, la puso de rodillas mientras la empujaba hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo que la atravesaba en el corazón.

-No. . . No otra vez. . . ¡¡NO ESTA VEZ!!- Finn inserto el anillo en su dedo y sus ojos se coloraron al rojo vivo, su piel se cuarteó y su poder crecía descontroladamente al igual que su irá.

El poder del anillo comenzó a desbordarse sobre Finn y los susurros del anillo pudieron escucharse por primera vez, eran tantos que no se distinguía uno solo pero todos lo adulaban y lo guiaban por su antigua senda.

 _"MataloEllausaráNodejesdeodiarLiberatuiraEssuculpaLavaamatarNadieteculparaSuvidanovalenadaDestruyelotodoMataelplanetaTodoestápermitidoTutienesrazónEreselmásfuerteTodostemenHazquesearrodilléElpoderestuyoVuelveOdiaMuerteEsclavizaUsa. . ._ _Se tú otra vez"_

-Esa esencia. . .- Mephisto volteo hacia Finn sólo para ver cómo lo embestía.

-Equ le Sol gresere le omi curezcaos us rmafo- Finn hablaba con odio y caminaba pisando fuerte.

El cuerpo de Fionna se vio envuelto en llamas solares que la hacían recuperarse y también eliminaron la espada que Mephisto le encajó.

-Oh eso dolió de verdad- Mephisto levanto la mirada hacia la chico pero se centro en el anillo: _-Hijo de-_

Mephisto recibió una lluvia de golpes inesperada del chico que, con rabia, no le dejaba mover ni un dedo y la cual finalizó con un golpe de Finn que lo mando hasta el muro del castillo desde el interior.

Finn caminaba hacia Mephisto, cada paso que daba lo hacía más pesado y grande, las llamas oscuras comenzaron a envolverlo hasta que lo cubrieron por completo para hacerle una armadura infernal igual a la que se mostró en un holograma de cierta caballero.

-No. . . ¿Por qué ese monstruo aquí? El. . . Deberia estar muerto ¡Las campañas aún no suenan y está aquí!- Grito la Súcubo llena de miedo.

-¿C-Cómo es posible? No No No ¡Ni estando en la Catedral el debería poder adoptar esa forma!- El Pontífice se comenzó a levantar adoloridamente.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Cómo que esa forma?! ¡¿Qué sabes de ese monstruo?!- La Súcubo fue callada por una explosión mágica del Pontífice.

-Entonces eras tú. . .- Dijo Mephisto con el miedo consumiéndolo por dentro y la desesperación apunto de apoderarse de él.

Frente a Mephisto ya no estaba ese chico humano llamado Finn si no un Drîgēr, un verdadero Drîgēr.

En el pasado algunos gigantes se hicieron pasar por Drîgēr's tratando de iniciar una guerra pero fallaron al pelear contra Ángeles enviados para controlar la situación, el conflicto duro mucho tiempo pero nunca pasaron de ser considerados un grupo terroristas.

Pero ahora no hay dudas, el campeón de la raza Drîgēr se a alzado.

-Guerra está aquí. ¡¡SATAN AVISA A TODO EL INFIERNO QUE GUERRA EST- Mephisto gritaba con desesperación pero fue aplastado por el Drîgēr.

-Escuchaste eso Brerquiem, ese bastardo está ahí y tiene parte de su fuerza- Dijo Satán con enojo, sentado en un trono congelado.

-Sin duda es él, está debilitado así que deberíamos aprovechar su estado y enviarlo a la Ciudadela- La voz provenía de un remolino oscuro en el abismo.

-Nosotros también estamos debilitados. De las 40 legiones de Amon no se han recuperado más que 6 y siguen en entrenamiento-

-Entonces llama a esas tres-

-Dudo de ellas y creo que nos traicionarían-

-Ya han traicionado a su creación porqué no volver a hacerlo-

Guerra levantó su pie y lo volvió a azotar contra Mephisto una otra vez para después seguir con sus puños, golpeando a donde Mephisto con toda la ira desatada.

Mephisto estaba desfigurado completamente y sólo por el poder de Satán este no había muerto.

Guerra rompió su máscara al abrir la boca y de ella una gran llama salió dirigida hacia Mephisto, esa llama se iba haciendo progresivamente más fuerte a tal punto que la llama se convirtió en un rayo blanco con algo de oscuridad en el que atraveso a Mephisto. Guerra dejo de lanzar el rayo y se tambaleó hacia atrás, se repuso y comenzó a cargar ese rayo en vez de la llama.

La intensidad de ese rayo cargado cerca de la mitad de su energía podría desaparecer Ooo sin dejar rastro alguno pero ahora está cargado casi al completo. Guerra apunto hacia Mephisto que se arrastraba, sin la parte baja de su cuerpo, dejando una mancha de sangre.

-¡Detengase mi señor! ¡No cometa el mismo error!- La voz agitada de Gre'hul se oía desde la entrada del castillo.

Guerra seguía cargando su energía. Gre'hul no tuvo otra opción mas que usar aquella espada que le dejó su señor.

-Como su leal caballero evitaré que cometa ese error- Gre'hul lanzó la espada enfundada hacia Guerra.

Guerra detuvo la espada, al hacerlo un relámpago enorme cayó sobre el y lo desestabilizó e hizo que disparara el rayo a una montaña a lo lejos.

El Pontífice y Gre'hul fueron los únicos que presenciaron como una montaña completa fue reducida a cenizas y como la onda les pudo afectar desde tan lejos y de manera abrumadora.

Pasaron unos minutos y el caballero junto con el Pontífice recuperaron la conciencia.

-Agh aún con limitaciones tiene un poder descomunal- Gre'hul se levantó despues de ser golpeado con la onda de la explosión.

-En definitiva sigue siendo una amenaza potencial- El Pontífice también se levantó, justo después el escudo que lo rodeaba se rompió.

-¡ON! ¡STRUIREDE TODO! ¡¡EQU AL ERRAGU NTASA MIENCECO!!- Guerra seguía en pie y con una inmensa cantidad de poder.

-Imposible si el rayo no lo detuvo entonces se está recuperando más rápido de lo normal y eso significa que recuperó cerca de un cuarto de su poder. . . De igual manera debo evitar que su irá desenfrenada le haga daño- El leal caballero se hizo tan grande como el Drîgēr y corrió hacia

a él, determinado a cumplir su último cometido y dar paso a su descanso. Gre'hul llegó a la espada, la desenfundó seguido de intentar encajarla en Guerra.

Pronto los dos comenzaron a pelear espada contra puño, Gre'hul utilizaba movimientos parecidos a los de Fionna azotando al contrincante con el filo de la espada potenciada con la inercia de un salto giratorio. Cada golpe de la espada era la caída de un relámpago con la misma intensidad que el primero sólo que esta vez Guerra resistía y contraatacaba al caballero con gran fuerza.

Gre'hul iba haciéndose lento y su fuerza también disminuía pues ya estaba viejo. Guerra detuvo un ataque de la espada y dio un golpe ascendente seguido de un rodillazo a las costillas del gigante.

-Erafu ed im minoca- Guerra agarró del cuello a Gre'hul y comenzó a cargar su rayo nuevamente pero mucho más debilitado.

-Cumpliré mi promesa viejo amigo- Gre'hul encajó una espada pequeña con "algo" amarrado a ella y ese "algo" la hacia la verdadera espada de Guerra con la que pudo hacer posible lo imposible.

La pequeña espada pudo atravesarlo pero Guerra no hizo siquiera un gesto de dolor, terminó de cargar el rayo y al dispararlo Gre'hul puso una sonrisa mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo dejando caer la otra espada del Drîgēr.

Guerra miro hacia donde estaba Mephisto pero este había desaparecido al igual que el Pontífice y la Súcubo, ahora sólo quedaba aquella chica rubia. . . Pero aún sentía algo y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía una gran flecha encajada en su frente.

Guerra se tambaleó, recuperó el equilibrio, agarró la flecha y la rompió pero al querer retirar la parte incrustada la pequeña espada encajada comenzó a darle una descarga eléctrica, su otra espada comenzó a lanzarle rayos y del cielo le cayó un relámpago más grande y fuerte que los anteriores.

Por un largo rato Guerra estuvo siendo atacado por los rayos y relámpagos hasta que comenzó a decaer, su armadura infernal fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras el trataba, con sus últimas fuerzas, librarse pero era imposible en ese entonces.

Ahora "Finn" ha vuelto, la ira se ha ido aunque su poder aún seguía creciendo no podía seguir ejerciéndolo de momento y mientras más fuerza recupere más rápido recordara aunque no podrá en un tiempo, eso dará tiempo extra para que se terminen de preparar los que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

 **Tierras de Aaa. Casa del árbol: Tercia.**

Finn dejo de observar el holograma que proyectaba el triángulo del príncipe gumball.

-Así que. . . Esto soy- Dijo el chico con una voz sería y enojada.

Finn comenzó a emanar un poder descomunal que hizo despertar a Fionna y poner la cola esponjada a Cake.

Fionna rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era ese poder y corrió hacia él.

-¡Finn tranquilizate estoy aquí!- Fionna entro corriendo y se puso en frente de Finn.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar que soy?- Finn no prestaba atención a Fionna y su poder seguía en crecimiento.

-¡GUERRA!- Grito Fionna en la cara del chico y este reaccionó al instante.

-Odio ese nombre-

-Disculpa pero estabas muy distraído-

-Oh perdón, todo me llegó tan rápido que...-

-Esta bien sentemonos-

Los dos se sentaron y Fionna habló primero.

-Finn puedo asegurar que ya recordaste mucho de lo que pasamos, cuando vi todo lo que realmente pasó... Me sorprendió-

-¿Te sorprendió que yo fuera un monstruo?-

-Me sorprendió que fueras el monstruo más humano que he conocido-

-Ahora soy yo el sorprendido-

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, el suficiente para darme cuenta que no eras humano aunque realmente no me importó, tu me trataste bien e incluso no soportaste verme ser herida en esa última parte del recuerdo y eso me hizo sentir feliz-

-Eres increíble y no has cambiado durante todos esos años-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo fueron 5 no es para tanto-

-Fionna tu recordaste 5 años en cambio yo recordé eones, tanto para saber qué no debía de estar aquí-

-Cuentamelo por favor, quisiera saber más de ti y de tus razones del porque no deberías estar aquí-

-¿Te han contado sobre Los Señores del Abismo?-

-Solo se que gracias a ellos la oscuridad del abismo se desató en la tierra hace mucho-

-Es algo parecido pero el abismo nunca se desató, la creencia popular era que la Reina Heroína Victoria detuvo su avance pero tampoco fue del todo así-

-¿Entones cómo?-

 _-Te contaré una historia de ella. Victoria se enamoró de un chico ellos se conocieron en una misión que duró varios años pues tenían legiones de demonios y Ángeles caídos sobre ellos, su tiempo juntos desarrollaron cierta amistad especial que pasó a lo que no debió._ _Un día Victoria recibió informes de una puerta infernal a punto de abrirse y sin hacerse esperar preparó una incursión con sus mejores tropas pero la fortaleza en la que estaban recibió un ataque por parte de los "Gigantes" aunque ya habían detenido uno de sus ataques está vez también tenían a la Legión del Quinto Infierno por el otro lado, aquel chico dijo que se haría cargo de la situación y Victoria confío en el así lanzándose a detener la apertura de la puerta pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era una puerta sino una oscuridad conocida como el Abismo la que estaba apareciendo Victoria sabía la amenaza que eso supondría y sin retroceder atacó con todo lo que tenía no sin antes enviarle lo que sería el último mensaje a aquel que amaba._ _Aquel chico había aniquilado la Legión entera junto con los gigantes, al recibir la carta corrió tan rápido que rompía el piso sin mostrar cansancio pero cuando llegó ya era tarde, el pequeño ejército que la Heroína llevo estaba aniquilado pero extrañamente ella era la única en pie, el chico se dio cuenta que ya había sido consumida por la oscuridad y detrás de ella estaba el segundo demonio más fuerte del infierno Brerquiem pero a este le faltaba un brazo por culpa de Victoria._ _Brerquiem utilizo el cuerpo poseído de Victoria para atacar al chico y esa fue la pelea más difícil que pudo tener pues ella seguía consciente y sin control de si misma pero fue la más rápida también pues el chico portaba el fuego del Sol siendo capaz de liberarla y matarla al mismo tiempo._ _Y sus últimos diálogos fueron-_ Finn agarró el cristal de gumball y lo manipulo para mostrarle una escena a Fionna.

 _-¿Por qué derramas tus rojas lágrimas? ¿Te duele liberar mi alma?- Preguntaba una chica rubia en brazos de un chico que tenía encajada su espada en ella._ _-He cometido un pecado imperdonable- Respondió el chico con voz entrecortada sin dejar de derramar rojas lágrimas._ _-Dime ¿cuál es ese imperdonable pecado?-_ _-Amarte. . . Amarte es un pecado si ni siquiera pude protegerte-_ _-Por fin muestras un lado blando. Amar nunca será un pecado así que deja que los hilos del destino tejan la casualidad de volver a conocernos-_ _La chica cerró sus ojos, el chico rompió el llanto, un llanto que fue callado por ese que le quito lo más preciado para el._

Finn rompió el cristal de gumball derrepente lo que hizo dar un brinco del susto a Fionna.

-Esos eran- Fionna fue interrumpida.

-Eramos nosotros hace unos mil años- Finn se levantó.

(Inserte música épica)

-Entonces yo. . .-

-Si Fionna tú eres la reencarnación de Victoria, la siguiente Reina y última heroína del linaje real, héroes vendrán a ti ya que la Tercera Guerra Santa se acerca de nuevo-

-No puedo creerlo totalmente-

-Nadie, excepto tu, puede controlar las llamas de la Piedad y la Penitencia sin ser devorados por ellas y lo has demostrado con tu espada de la penitencia y tus rosas llamas que vienen de ti y no solo de tu espada-

Fionna tenía los ojos llenos de asombro que rápidamente cambiaron.

-Y aún después de tantos años no pude volver a protegerte- Finn cerró su puño con ira.

-Finn está vez estoy aquí, con vida y sin rasguños ¿sabes por qué? Porque usaste ese poder conmigo y tu transformación contra Mephisto- Fionna le dio un abrazo a Finn.

-¿Enserio quieres estar con algo como yo? Hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces de mí y podrías volver a ser herida-

-Las aceptaré no importa cuales sean y en esos años lo demostré. . . Sabía que un humano no podía hacer cosas como las que tú e incluso tu frialdad en batalla es incomparable al igual que tu fuerza y si dices que puedo ser herida entonces protegeme como lo hubieras hecho hubieses ido con Victoria-

Finn se puso de rodillas ante Fionna y agachó su cabeza: _-Perdón por no haberte protegido-_

 _-Estoy segura que está vez lo harás Ger-_ La voz de Fionna fue distinta.

Finn levantó su rostro apresuradamente al oír ese acorte de su nombre ya que sólo hubo una persona que le dijo así.

-¿Eso te molestó? Disculpa si lo hice creo que mejor debería seguir diciéndote Finn-

Finn dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de pie y dijo:

 _-Deberías prepararte para la llegada de quienes te buscan "Reina"-_

-Suena vergonzoso si lo dices así pero ¿Qué tipo de personas vendrán y cómo sabrán en donde estoy?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Ni idea, nunca he visto héroes en estos tiempos más que tú solo se que algo los guía pero tampoco se que sea- Respondió Finn con su voz habitual.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y tú? Dijiste que fuiste un héroe-

-Fui más no sigo siendo uno pero dejemoslo en que no soy considerado uno de los que se unirán a ti como noble héroe o caballero además yo ya tengo a quien ser leal pero no está en este mundo-

-¿Quién es esa persona a la que le eres leal?-

-Pues alguien importante que tuvo la mala suerte de sufrir la traición-

-Esa vaga respuesta no responde prácticamente nada-

-Por algo será y ya que me falta explicar mucho sobre mi vayamos con una reliquia del pasado a que nos cuente un poco más de lo que me será más difícil decir-

-¿Reliquia? No se oye nada mal-

-Cake puedes salir- Finn dirigió su mirada y voz a la puerta.

Cake mostró su apenada cara por el borde de la puerta.

-¿Cake? ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?- Preguntó Fionna con su ceja arqueada.

-Jeje el poder de hace rato me dio un susto y cuando te oí gritarle subí mi cabeza para ver qué pasaba pero no dije nada ya que se veían muy serios- Respondió Cake mientras su cuerpo subía siguiendo el camino de su cuello estirado.

-No te preocupes de igual manera te iba a contar esto- Dijo Fionna riendo.

-Me adelantaré ya que supongo que deben procesar todo esto- Finn salió del cuarto dejando sola a Fionna y Cake.

Finn bajo las escaleras, con sus cadenas desgarró la tela del espacio tiempo y abrió un portal hacía el Bosque Neblino donde se encontró al Rey Vampiro el cual no se veía amigable.

-Ese poder... ¿Fue tuyo cierto?- Preguntó Marshall con una gran seriedad distinta de su personalidad.

-En efecto ¿Se te hace conocido?- Finn tenía el mismo tono de Marshall.

-Lo suficiente para mantenerte alejado de Hielo- Marshall se puso en guardia con su hacha.

-Que sea rápido, el tiempo es vida-

-Y eso es lo que ninguno de los dos tenemos-

El agobiante poder de la luna se puso en contra del abrumador sol en medio de un lugar donde no había luz de ninguno de los dos, sólo la neblina antes de la vida.

Uno lucha por interés y otro por proteger pero ¿Quién es realmente el interesado y el protector?

Pronto el metal del hacha de Marshall y las cadenas de Finn comenzaron a chocar violentamente a una despavorida velocidad.

Finn salto y esquivo el corte horizontal de Marshall, que partió dos árboles, y lo pateó para desorientarlo. Marshall se aventó y de pura suerte alcanzó a esquivar las miles de cadenas dentadas y lanzas que salieron del espacio-tiempo en una línea recta proveniente de Finn.

Marshall se lanzó contra Finn e intercambiaron varios golpes, se separaron y nuevamente Marshall se aventó hacia Finn pero esta ves el vampiro cambio su curso de manera alterada.

-Es increíble que pudieras sentirlo- Dijo Finn volteando hacia donde se fue Marshall.

-Esa lanza ¿por qué tienes algo como eso sin que te afecte?- Marshall aumentaba su poder desesperadamente.

-Jamas dije que fuera un ser de pura oscuridad- Finn respondió mientras sacaba una lanza antigua de madera con sangre en la punta.

-Con que eso usaste para debilitar a Nosferatu- Marshall ya tenía su máximo poder.

-Lo utilice inconscientemente ya que no recordaba todo el arsenal que tenía gracias a estas cadenas. Lanza de Sangre Crucificada- Finn aventó su lanza hacia Marshall.

Marshall la esquivo pero Finn apareció detrás de él agarrando la lanza y azotándola contra el piso generando una onda sagrada que empujó al vampiro con gran fuerza.

-Con esa lanza ya tiene gran ventaja- Marshall atacó a Finn al recuperarse del pequeño shock.

-Eso lo hace aburrido pero no tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme- Finn respondió al ataque de Marshall.

Finn hizo varios estoques que Marshall esquivo con facilidad, el vampiro consiguió acercarte un golpe con el hacha y hacerlo retroceder un poco. Marshall iba por el siguiente golpe el cual Finn repelió y contraatacó, Marshall se movió hacia un lado para esquivarlo pero Finn hizo lo mismo y con una gran fuerza que el golpe de su hombro al aventarse de lado dejo desbastada la defensa del vampiro. Marshall cambio a su forma de murciélago gigante y con sus garras golpeó a Finn mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

Marshall encajo sus garras en el piso y una oscuridad proveniente de él fue a perseguir a Finn pero el le destruyó su oscuridad con el ataque de sus cadenas y lanzas de antes.

Finn corrió hacia Marshall y se aventó para golpearlo en el pecho con sus piernas lo cual acertó pero no fue efectivo contra el Rey Vampiro y aprovechó para encajar sus garras a Finn, que estaba expuesto en el aire, así azotándolo y rompiendo el piso en el acto.

Marshall estuvo a punto de encajar sus garras de su otra mano como golpe final y fue atravesado por cadenas, espadas, lanzas, flechas, tridentes y toda arma con pico y filo del mismo tamaño del murciélago gigante.

Las armas desaparecieron unos instantes después dejando un daño extremo al vampiro obligándolo a volver a su forma original aún con grandes daños.

-Eso fue estupido y descuidado de mi parte- Se quejaba Finn levantandose adoloridamente con dos hoyos sangrando en su pecho y abdomen por los cuales se podía ver a través de ellos.

-Me sorprende que aún vivas desgraciado- Marshall intentaba mantenerse en pie con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡MARSHALL! ¡FINN!- Grito una chica que se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-Fionna- Dijeron los chicos a la vez que vieron a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasó?!- Preguntó Fionna confundida y enojada.

-Problemas personales supongo- Dijo Finn sosteniéndose de un árbol.

-Nada que te incumba Fionna- Marshall se recargo en un árbol.

-¿Qué? Esa estupidez no va conmigo así que es mejor que me expliquen lo que pasó cuando terminen de curarlos. Cake ayudame a llevar a estos al Dulce Reino rápido- Detrás de Fionna se asomó Cake y se estiró hasta los chicos.

-Fionna tengo que ¡Gha!- Finn se había volteado hacia la chica para decir algo pero fue mordido por Marshall en ese momento de descuido.

 ** _Fin._**

Bueno porfin pude terminar este capítulo, tal vez me falten demasiadas cosas que explicar sobre Finn pero prefiero que algunas queden a su imaginación aunque no todas como eso de _"Los Señores del Abismo"_ será algo que me gustó hacer desde hace tiempo pero ya mucho hablar jaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

En respuesta a _Zack:_ La mayor parte de los enemigos contra Finn y Fionna estan relacionados con Brerquiem y otros solo eran algunos con rencor al antiguo Finn.


	24. Vertk XXIV

**_El Escudo Real_**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Bosque Géd.**

-¡Aggh! Quitame tus sucios dientes bastardo- Finn agarró la cabeza de Marshall, se lo quito de encima y lo lanzó bruscamente contra los árboles.

El chico se quedó con una herida en su cuello por forzarse a quitarse al vampiro.

-Eres fuerte aún con unos hoyos en tu cuerpo- Marshall se levantó de entre los escombros de los árboles que destruyó completamente recuperado.

-¡Marshall! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- Fionna se dirigió a Marshall gritándole de manera enfurecida.

-Siempre se debe aprovechar una oportunidad en el combate además la sangre de ese maldito me recupero al instante- Marshall incrementaba su musculatura debido a la sangre maldita de Finn.

-Idiota... ¿Crees que simplemente podrías robarme sangre y recupérate sin más? Je por esto no dejaba a Marceline beber mi sangre además de que en ese entonces también era vulnerable a ser un vampiro- Mientras Finn hablaba el cuerpo de Marshall se hacía más fornido.

-¿Qué parloteas nuevo sirviente? Deberías ponerte a limpiar mis tenis jajajajaja- Reía Marshall.

-Tú deberías considerar cortarte los brazos o morirás como si el sol te quemara directamente- Finn recuperó el equilibrio y se paró firmemente.

-Marshall tu cuerpo- Dijo Fionna con un cambio de tono enojada a preocupada.

-Eh oye ¡¿qué es esto?! ¡¡Quema!!- Marshall miraba como sus manos, pies y estómago comenzaron a deshacerse.

-Mi sangre se evapora unos momentos después de salir y si la mezclaste con la tuya entonces desaparecerás junto con tu inmortalidad como casi lo hace tu tía- Explicó Finn mientras Marshall se tiraba del dolor indescriptible.

-Finn haz algo para detener eso- Fionna tenía un tono desesperado al ver como su amigo moria lentamente y con agonía.

Fionna tuvo que aguantar acosos de parte de Marshall pero paso más y mejores momentos como su amiga y pareja en el pasado.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Sólo repondría un obstáculo y un enemigo por igual- Finn se regeneraba de manera muy lenta debido al veneno que le dejó el vampiro.

-¡¡Finn es mi amigo!! Aunque lo odie no puedo dejar que muera de esa manera- Fionna le gritó al chico con lágrimas a punto de salir.

Finn se quedó pensando por un momento con los ojos cerrados.

-Por favor- Pronuncio Fionna.

-*Suspiro* Cierra los ojos Fionna y tu también Cake- Finn comenzó a caminar hacia Marshall.

-¿Eh?-

-Cierrenlos y no los abran por nada... Salvarlo implica hacerlo pasar por una larga regeneración de su cuerpo-

Fionna y Cake cerraron los ojos imaginando que es lo que el chico haría. Escucharon sonidos de carne siendo arrancada y recordando lo que dijo Finn sería mejor no ver.

Unos momentos pasaron hasta que Finn les dijo que podrían abrir los ojos y vieron a Finn lleno de sangre al igual que el piso.

Finn apunto frente a el en donde estaba Marshall sin manos, sin pierna de la rodilla para abajo, sin parte de su quijada, sin lengua, sin dientes y con un hoyo no muy grande en su estómago.

-Por muy buena que sea su regeneración no hubiera logrado sobrevivir a eso era esto o la muerte- Finn se volteó.

Fionna y Cake miraron horrorizadas pero pudieron soportarlo.

Finn comenzó a caminar hacia donde tenía planeado ir aún en su estado.

-¡Espera! Estas malherido y tampoco puedo dejarte así- Fionna camino rápido hacia Finn mientras Cake buscaba la manera de cargar a Marshall sin manchar de sangre su pelaje.

-Deberías ponerle atención a Marshall no vaya ser que el sol le de ahora que no puede mantener la neblina que lo bloquea- Cuando Finn dijo la última frase la neblina en el bosque se comenzó a dispersar rápidamente y los rayos del sol le dieron al vampiro.

-Cake cubrelo- Dijo Fionna rápidamente.

-No hay problema pero... no podré cubrirlo y llevarlo al mismo tiempo, incluso convirtiéndome en un carro sería pesado llevarlos a los dos además de que mi hermoso pelaje se mancharía de sangre- Cake acarició su esponjosa cola.

-Bhaa que delicada eres- Fionna estaba en un aprieto.

-Aunque fuera contigo sería una carga mientras tenga el veneno, lleva a Marshall al Dulce Reino a que se recupere en un lugar seguro- Finn se recargo en un árbol y se sentó.

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí ademas estas débil y expuesto- Fionna se acercó al chico.

-Tal vez débil pero nunca expuesto-

Finn hizo un mini fuerte cubriéndose con sus cadenas y lanzas.

-Solo te estorbaría y convertirme en un vampiro ahora es posible si es que no logro eliminar por completo el veneno asi que necesito descansar un rato, disculpa Fionna pero tendremos que volver a separarnos- Finn se recargo en el árbol.

-*Suspiro* Bien, regresaré por ti y pobre de ti si no estás aquí cuando llegué... ¡Vamos Cake!- Fionna fue a levantar a Marshall.

Las chicas se fueron cargando y cubriendo el destrozado cuerpo de Marshall al Dulce Reino donde el Príncipe Gumball tendría lo necesario para ayudar al vampiro.

-Ser un vampiro... ¡Je! Y yo que pensaba que era imposible- Finn miro el cielo por las pequeñas aberturas que las cadenas tenían.

-Pues como podrías no ser afectado por ese poderoso veneno si ahora no eres más que una sombra fragmentada de lo que fuiste- Dijo una voz proveniente de un portal pequeño cerca de las piernas de Finn.

-Esa escencia ¿eres la maga esa de la otra vez no?- Preguntó Finn sin dejar de ver hacia arriba.

-Parece que me recuerdas- Del pequeño portal salió la mujer mágica y se recargo en la pierna de Finn.

-¿Para qué entras en mi fuerte miniatura?-

-Pues vi tu pelea con ese vampiro y realmente pensé que te harías su esclavo cuando te mordió ya que tu llama es más una parpadeante chispa intentando encenderse-

-Es el ciclo natural de mi escencia que he estado alterando para impedir la llama completa y evitar otro desastre-

-Es una pena no poder ver ese hermoso brillo de tu llama-

-Seguro que en un futuro la verás y estarás en mi contra al verlo-

-Entonces con ansias esperaré ese momento- La mujer mágica desapareció junto con su portal.

-Debo llegar con Serina y devolverle...- Finn se levantó adoloridamente y con pequeños cambios en el tono de su piel además de un pequeño crecimiento en sus colmillos.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Reino Helado, Sexta.**

-El aburrimiento realmente es una verdadera maldicion- La Reina Helada estaba recostada aventando a Gunter al techo.

De pronto la Reina sintió algo aproximándose a su castillo y fue al balcón a ver qué sería, dejando caer al pobre pingüino al piso.

-¡Cua cua!- Le grito Gunter enojado a la Reina Helada.

-Oye no me andes levantando la voz ave sin alas igualada- La Reina le congelo la cabeza a Gunter.

La Reina miro atentamente a lo lejos y pudo visualizar algunos de sus nuevos Golems de hielo siendo destrozados con facilidad.

-¿Quién se atreve a destruir mis pobres golems?- La Reina salió rápidamente hacia donde los golems eran despedazados.

-No es tan diferente de Simon cuando se trata de estar aburridos- Finn caminaba un poco jorobado debido al dolor que se intensificaba por el veneno.

-¡Deja en paz a mis golems!- La Reina llegó al lugar tan rápido que ni siquiera ella vio a quien golpeo con su martillo de hielo recién creado.

Unos momentos antes el chico se percató del peligro pero el dolor le impidió erigir sus cadenas para protegerse lo que provocó que recibiera aún más daño del que debía y podía tolerar.

-¿Quién eres y por qué destruyes mis preciados golems?- Se acercó la Reina al humo que levantó el choque del chico.

-Alguien que también te debe mucho- La voz a dolorida del chico impresionó a la Reina.

-¡Mi príncipe! Por Glob disculpa no sabía que eras tú- La Reina levantó cuidadosamente a Finn.

-Tranquila he pasado por peores- Finn se limpió una gota de sangre y está se evaporó en su mano.

-¿Cómo pudiste terminar así?- La Reina llevo a Finn hasta su cuarto cuidadosamente transportándolo en una torre de hielo.

-Giros inesperados del destino- Finn hablaba cada vez más bajo.

La Reina colocó a Finn en la cama cómoda que "compro" y atenderlo.

-No tengo nada para curarte. Te llevaré al- La Reina calló al momento que su tiara y collar fueron retirados por las cadenas del chico.

-No hay mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante así que necesito que tu también recuerdes- Finn estaba parado enfrente de Serina.

-¿Finn?- Preguntó Serina.

Finn le hizo lo mismo que a Fionna, pero esta vez usando la gema de su tiara, le mostró recuerdos de hace poco más de mil años de ella junto al Marshall de ahora, junto a las tres que buscan al chico, junto a Victoria, junto a Simon y junto al Primer Señor del Abismo.

Finn soltó a Serina y retrocedió un poco. Serina de pronto comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Guerra. . . Mi. . . C- Serina puso su manos en su boca intentando no romper el llanto.

-Hola Serina o mejor dicho "creadora"- Finn cayó de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Serina rápidamente recargo a Finn en ella.

-Giros inesperados del destino con cierto vampiro- Dijo Finn con una voz débil.

-Marshall ¿Su veneno es tan poderoso?-

-Hablamos del Rey Vampiro además sólo soy una chispa en medio de un abismo de oscuridad-

-Mientras no te enciendas de verdad tu fuerza sólo ira decayendo, incluso tu metálico esqueleto fue atravesado- Serina puso su mirada en el pecho de Finn.

-Es más difícil regenerar metal que hueso jeje-

-Tu cuerpo intenta regenerarse al mismo tiempo que intenta eliminar el veneno pero así te haces vampiro o caes de nuevo... y no dejaré que caigas está vez- Serina intento levantar el pesado cuerpo de Finn.

-Tampoco te sobreesfuerces, tu cuerpo no está en condiciones mientras no lleves la tiara- Finn hizo usó de sus cadenas para levantarse y seguir a Serina.

-Nunca pensé que las encontrarías de nuevo pero hablando de ti... ¡Rapido por aquí!- Serina guió a Finn hasta una parte del castillo que era roca en vez de hielo.

Ahora estaban en una sala con miles de hojas, libros e instrumentos mágicos con los cuales Serina experimentó.

Serina se acercó a uno de sus escritorios y saco instrumentos químicos junto con ciertos líquidos, uno rojo y otro azul: _-Hace tiempo hice un suero específicamente para Marshall después de que fue trasformado en vampiro a la fuerza al encontrarnos con su tía, estaba obsesionada con que el tomará el puesto de Rey para que su linaje se mantuviera como clase alta. . . Pobre chico no pude ayudarlo ya que en ese entonces no encontré lo necesario pero al menos podre ayudarte a ti-_

Serina estaba por terminar de mezclar ciertos químicos, sólo le faltaba el toque final siendo este una gota de Valkyria, es decir, su sangre y de él.

-¿Cómo es posible? En este punto mi sangre se evapora- Preguntó Finn sorprendido.

-Veras mi sangre es suficiente para mantener la tuya sin evaporarse, la sangre es más que sólo líquido que te mantiene vivo es un vínculo irrompible con las personas importantes para ti y tu sangre se evapora ya que no tiene vínculo con la Tierra pero se mantiene con mi sangre lo que quiere decir que aún en todos estos años tu sangre nunca me olvido ni tu tampoco-

-*Suspiro* Supongo que la vieja sangre no olvida-

-Me siento feliz de que nunca me olvidarás- Serina metió el líquido rojo en una jeringa y rápidamente lo inyectó en Finn.

-No se puede olvidar a la persona que fue una figura materna, una figura la cual nunca tuve el derecho de tener- Finn cerró sus ojos y lentamente el color de su piel fue volviendo a la normalidad.

-No importa cuanto lo digas, siempre tuviste ese derecho y tú fuiste siempre parte de mi familia- Serina comenzó a caer lentamente debido a que Finn le había quitado la tiara y el collar.

Las cadenas de Finn actuaron de manera autónoma y llevaron la tiara junto con el collar a Serina, los pusieron en la chica y después desaparecieron pues Finn también puede dar ordenes a todo lo que este en la dimensión de esas cadenas.

La Reina Helada se despertó.

-Oh ¿en dónde estoy?- Preguntó la Reina pero su atención se fue directo a Finn al verlo: _-Esta bien... por_ Glob me alegro que mi príncipe este bien- La Reina recargo su rostro sobre el pecho ya regenerado del chico.

Finn abrió los ojos, los cuales seguían rojos con cierto brillo, y se intentó levantar moviendo a la Reina.

-No creo ser cómodo para que alguien descanse sobre mi- Dijo Finn antes de moverse.

-Buenos días Finn- La Reina levantó su cara y la retiró del pecho del chico.

-Se que es repentino pero ¿podrías hacer algo por mí Reina?- Preguntó Finn con un tono más bajo de lo normal.

-Por supuesto- Accedió la Reina sin pensarlo.

-Bueno no es nada difícil sólo quiero que...- Finn le susurró al oído.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Claro, cuando regreses podrás pedirme lo que desees, si esta en mis manos hacerlo por supuesto-

-¡¿De verdad?! Entonces no perderé tiempo- La Reina salió del lugar volando a una velocidad impresionante.

-Yo tampoco perderé tiempo y menos ahora que estoy más o menos recuperado- Finn dio un golpe con sus cadenas y abrió un portal: _-Pense que_ Prismo mintió con las versiones mía y de Fionna portando el poder del hielo pero al final sólo era un problema de los tantos que tenemos- Finn entro al portal para hacer las cosas a su manera.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino 1 Hora Antes.**

-¡Lady Mentita!- Fionna llegó a la enfermería del Dulce Reino y curiosamente la sirvienta mentira estaba en ese lugar.

-Señorita Fionna ¿es ese Marshall?- Preguntó L.Mentita tronando los dedos.

-Si, hubo algunos problemas pero Marshall no es el único herido y necesito una de sus ambulancias- Fionna entregó a Marshall a los dulces enfermeros que habían traído una camilla para Marshall y una manta extra para cubrirlo del sol.

-¿Otro más? Esta bien, agarren una de las ambulancias pero muestren esta tarjeta es para emergencias- L.Mentita le dio una tarjeta rosa con el rostro del príncipe gumball.

-Gracias Lady Mentita no olvidaré esto- Fionna corrió hacia las ambulancias junto a Cake que se despidió enviando besos gatunos a L.Mentita.

Fionna tomo una de las ambulancias, que por alguna razón esa no tenía seguro, y se fue excediendo los limites de velocidad.

-Aqui banana guardia 7-23 mi ambulancia ha sido robada... no esa es Alison de la guardia costera... dije ambulancia no avión pesado molotroponita con ojivas nucleares... Pero que no soy de la fuerza manufacturera aeronáutica- El banana guardia siguió hablando por la radio.

-¡Fionna ten cuidado!- Gritaba Cake por la manera brusca pero controlada de manejar de Fionna.

-Tranquila lo tengo todo bajo control- Dijo Fionna momentos antes de atropellar a un bombón.

-Se nota- Cake tenía las uñas encajadas en el asiento.

-El se atravesó cuando claramente yo venía a una excesiva velocidad rompiendo las reglas aún no impuestas sobre este reino además es un bombón no creo que un pequeño golpe le haga daño- Fionna aumento la velocidad.

Las chicas recorrieron gran parte del camino en el que tardaron una hora caminando con el cuerpo de Marshall, todo iba bien hasta que se dieron cuenta que la ambulancia se quedó sin energía.

-¿Tan rápido se acabo la energía? Menuda basura de duración con los carros- Fionna se bajó al detenerse la ambulancia.

-Como no se acabaría si venías tan rápido que juraría que este dulce no es sólo de tiendas golpeadas- Cake se bajó a mirar la defensa de la ambulancia.

-Imaginas cosas Cake... Vamos rápido que ya tardamos demasiado y no se qué le pueda ocurrir a Finn- Fionna comenzó a correr seguida de Cake.

Cuando Fionna llegó al lugar donde debería estar el chico se encontró con la sorpresa, aparte de que Finn no estaba, de que la Reina Helada se encontraba ahí con el lugar congelado e hincada sobre su rodilla, con la cabeza hacia abajo y con sus dos manos agarrando el mango de una maza de hielo postrada en el piso.

-¿Reina Helada? ¿Qué haces aquí y dónde esta Finn?- Preguntó Fionna con tal desconfianza que ni parecía ella.

-Protejo el descanso de Finn como su escudo real- La Reina se levantó con su maza que pareciera que pesara una pluma.

-¡¿Sabes que los humanos pueden morir congelados?!- Preguntó Fionna enojada.

-Entonces protegeré su eterno descanso- La Reina azotó su maza contra el piso e hizo volar a las chicas.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Grito Cake quitándose los pequeños hielos de su pelaje.

-¿Por fin te volviste loca reina helada?- Preguntó Fionna levantándose y preparando su espada.

-Loca estoy cuando el efecto de la corona es dominante en mi mente pero ahora soy consciente de muchas cosas Fionna- La Reina Helada ahora estaba en pleno potencial para pelear incluso en mano a mano con el Lich.

-No se que te este pasando pero no dejaré que congeles así a Finn- Fionna le dio el buff (mejora en las características del arma) de su fuego rosa a su espada de diamante.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Cake recordando como salvaban a los príncipes que la reina helada secuestraba.

-No lo se Cake, algo se ve distinto en la reina helada además de su personalidad- Fionna miraba determinadamente a la reina helada pero no vio cuando ya tenía la maza en su cara.

-¡Fionna! Paga.. ¿Eh?- Cake perdió de vista a la reina y también la consciencia al ser aplastada por la maza de ella.

-Un problema menos, sólo queda Fionna- La Reina levantó su maza, la giró entre sus dedos y la puso sobre su hombro.

La Reina levantó un muro de hielo en el que chocaron tres ráfagas de fuego.

-¡Tu no eres la Reina Helada que conozco!- Fionna lanzó más ráfagas de fuego y en una de ellas se acerco para atacar el muro de frente pero fue recibida con la maza de la Reina en su abdomen.

La Reina habia destruido su propio muro para golear a Fionna, cuando la chica iba a salir disparada por el golpe la Reina creo otro muro detras de la chica para estrellarla ahí.

-Tienes razón Fionna, yo no soy la Reina Helada en este momento... Yo soy **_Serina Royal Aegis_** y como mi nombre lo dice, soy El Escudo Real de Guerra- Serina volvió a azotar su maza contra Fionna rompiendo el muro con ese golpe.

Fionna estaba realmente herida pero eso no le impidió volver a levantarse pues su meta era descongelar a Finn y averiguar el porque Serina podía usar los poderes de la tiara sin estar bajo control de la misma y porque mantiene congelado al chico.

-Persistente al igual que cualquier héroe- Serina lanzó estalactitas de hielo a la chica.

Fionna quemó ese ataque con su espada y se puso a la defensiva.

-Hare que me respondas quien eres realmente- Dijo Fionna cubriendo su cuerpo con sus llamas rosas.

Serina no tomo importancia a lo que dijo y comenzó a atacar con su maza.

Fionna chocó su espada contra la maza de Serina, entre varios golpes Fionna esquivo uno, se fue a la izquierda de la Reina y al apuntar a las costillas se aventó hacia un lado lo más rápido posible pero aún así la estalactitas que lanzó Serina a escondidas le dejó una pequeña cortada en la mejilla a Fionna. Serina no perdió tiempo y atacó a la chica balanceando su maza con estilo y rapidez, la chica estuvo esquivando los golpes hasta que detuvo, pateo la cara de la Reina y antes de dar el corte en su espalda fue golpeada por una bola de hielo.

Fionna se recompuso rápidamente, se agachó para esquivar el golpe de la maza, tumbo a Serina pateando sus piernas y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego rosa al abdomen de Serina mientras seguía cayendo, todo en 5 segundos.

Serina salió impulsada fuertemente pero se detuvo ella misma creando un muro de hielo detrás de ella, como se detuvo con sus piernas en el muro uso su inhumana fuerza para impulsarse en contra de Fionna volviendo a romper otro muro de hielo.

Fionna detuvo el golpe, que la arrastró unos metros hacia atrás, e intercambio golpes con Serina pero comenzó a retroceder ya que Serina cambio su patrón de combate a uno más agresivo e impredecible pues sus movimientos comenzaron a ser al azar y con gran fuerza en algunos de ellos como para que Fionna pudiera predecirlos lo que llevó a la rubia a recibir una gran cantidad de golpes. Serina en una oportunidad pateo el abdomen de Fionna para dejarla sin aire seguido de congelarla en una colosal masa de hielo.

-Rápida pero tú falta de aire fue lo que te debilitó- Serina detuvo el ataque aéreo sorpresa de Fionna y la lanzó a los árboles de un golpe.

-Se nota. . . que eres fuerte. . .- Fionna tenía una respiración alterada no solo por el golpe de Serina si no por romper sus límites con ese ataque a una velocidad que pocos hubieran visto.

-No se me permite ser débil mientras este consciente- Serina giro su maza entre sus dedos y volvió a tomar su pose de pelea.

-Tampoco puedo permitirme ser débil... mucho menos si el esta en peligro- Fionna se levantó adolorida y con uno que otro hueso a punto de romperse pero sin mostrar su dolor ni su debilidad, su enemigo es formidable pues es de una era donde la ley del más fuerte volvió con gran potencial.

-Estas a punto de romperte- Serina comenzó con una serie de golpes consecutivos hacia Fionna.

-Reconozco que eres muy fuerte, no como Finn pero si por encima muchos- Fionna detuvo todos los ataques en el momento exacto y quedaron cara a cara: _-Pero en este instante debo superarte-_

Serina siguió atacando y Fionna comenzó a seguirle el paso aunque sus ataques fueran impredecibles. Las chicas comenzaron a tener una batalla destructiva ya que mientras se movían destruían la tierra y los árboles cercanos por las ondas de choque de sus armas.

Las chicas se movían a una velocidad muy diferente a la de hace unos momentos. Fionna ya no tenía el color rosa por completo en sus ojos, ahora ella también tenía influencia del color azul... el color que Finn tenía cuando tomo el anillo.

Fionna hizo un corte horizontal, Serina lo detuvo pero Fionna lanzó una ráfaga de fuego dirigida al pequeño fuerte de Finn congelado aunque no se derritió por completo. Serina golpeo su frente contra la de Fionna seguido de intentar golpearla de lado pero Fionna se cubrió con su espada usando el filo y así logrando cortar la maza del mango de Serina.

En esa fracción de segundo Serina vio la cara de Fionna, tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos bicolor (uno Rosa y otro Azul) y después de eso Fionna encajó su espada en el hombro de Serina y la aplastó con gran fuerza.

Serina logro crear una pequeña defensa en su hombro que evito un corte profundo más no logro evitar que lograra dejarle un corte y la clavícula rota.

-Maldicion, mi cuerpo ya se hizo muy débil con el paso de los años. . . Pero aún no he terminado- Serina se congeló su clavícula para recomponersela y al mismo tiempo alejó a Fionna creando miles de estalactitas alrededor suyo.

-Me impresiona que puedas seguir- Fionna alzo su espada y se volvió considerablemente más grande, con molinos de su poder rodeándola.

Fionna consiguió que su espada de penitencia se llenará del poder de ella y del poder del héroe, los cuales lleva en su interior.

-Debo aprovechar el poco tiempo que puedo estar consciente- Serina se levantó, su mano derecha se comenzó a congelar poco a poco mientras desataba el poder de la tiara.

Serina es una de las pocas portadoras de la tiara que puede traer consigo una era glaciar lo suficientemente fría para congelar el núcleo del planeta.

Fionna y Serina estaban por dar el ataque definitivo...

 ** _Fin._**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta el próximo capítulo.

PD: El esqueleto completo de Finn es de un metal muy especial pero como todo metal conduce electricidad ya deben saber su debilidad.


	25. Nodaļa XXV

**_La Llama se Alza_**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Bosque Géd.**

-Espada de penitencia- Fionna hizo un corte que lanzó una onda enorme y devastadora.

-Cero absoluto- Serina lanzó su onda que hizo hielo a un metro por debajo de la tierra en su transcurso con la colisión de la onda de Fionna.

El choque de estas dos ondas devasto 20 metros a la redonda.

Serina y Fionna se mantenían firmes aún después de tal choque de poderes y gasto de su energía.

-Nada mal para una niña- Serina cayó vencida.

-Nada mal para tu edad- Fionna también cayó pero rápidamente encajó su espada en el piso para sostenerse.

Fionna se puso en pie con gran dolor y camino hasta donde se supondría que estaría Finn congelado pero para su mala suerte no encontró más que un muñeco de hielo que comenzó a derretiste.

-¿Dónde está Finn? ¡Reina Helada!- Fionna volteo a Serina con ira.

-El... tardará en volver- Serina perdió la consciencia.

-¿Por qué? . . . ¿Por qué nunca me espera?- Fionna cayó de rodillas y acto seguido cayó al pasto.

-ay mi cabezita. . . eh ¿de qué me perdí?- Se levantó Cake confundida al ver todo congelado y destruido.

-*suspiro* Al menos traje conmigo un teléfono- Cake saco un teléfono rosado y marcó directamente al Dulce Reino para pedir dos ambulancias y no tener que cargar con las chicas.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino, Nona.**

El príncipe Gumball se encontraba de camino a la sala principal del castillo donde el príncipe flama y el príncipe musculoso lo esperaban.

-Disculpen la demora, la seguridad del reino me tiene más ocupado de lo normal- Llegó el príncipe Gumball a la sala.

-No eres el único, nuestras defensas también se están viendo afectadas de maneras misteriosas- Dijo el príncipe musculoso.

-Algunos de nuestros torreones de fuego han estado apagándose sin explicación alguna- El príncipe flama tenía un tono de enojo.

-Que extraño, cosas parecidas han estado pasando aquí... vayamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin problemas- Gumball guió a los dos príncipes a su laboratorio.

Estando en el laboratorio Gumball lo cerro con fuertes defensas tecnológicas.

-Entonces ¿alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?- Preguntó Gumball.

-Eee sin duda alguna, han estado llegando muchas armas y armamento mágico así no sería raro que empezarán a actuar- Respondió el príncipe musculoso.

-Es una posibilidad, deberíamos poner campamentos de seguridad cerca de los límites ya que podían usar magia a grandes distancias- Propuso el príncipe flama.

-Establezcamos una red privada por donde comunicarnos para no llamar la atención, enviarán datos que nos llegarán a nosotros tres sin excepción- Gumball explicaba lo que harían.

-Me parece bien, tú pones la tecnología y nosotros nos encargamos del armamento ¿te parece bien flama?- Preguntó riéndose el príncipe musculoso.

-Por supuesto, los guardias y las armas me sobran- Accedió el príncipe flama.

-Bien mandaré a hacer más aparatos por si las dudas y recuerden no decir nada a la Emperatriz de Aaa- Dijo Gumball con un tono muy serió.

-Si ella se entromete causará una guerra con Eee- Dijo el príncipe musculoso con preocupación.

-Sigamos alejados de ella como ahora y actuemos cautelosamente por la noche, no creo que su fortaleza flotante pueda ver en la oscuridad- El príncipe flama se levantó seguido de los otros dos.

-Entonces está hecho- Gumball abrió la puerta y salieron del cuarto.

Gumball llevo a los príncipes a la puerta y se despidió de ellos, fue directamente al hospital para ver el estado de Fionna y la Reina Helada.

-¿Cuándo serán dadas de alta?- Preguntó Gumball a la Doctora.

-Dales mínimo 5 días para que recuperen sus fuerzas- Respondió la Doctora viendo a las chicas.

-Entiendo, iré a hablar con Cake- Gumball volteó y camino hacia la sala donde Cake estaba.

-Príncipe Gumball ¿qué tal?- Saludo Cake.

-Aquí pasando a ver a Fionna, seguro fue una dura batalla ¿podrías contarme lo que ocurrió?- Gumball miraba a Fionna.

-Pues lo único que logre presenciar fue una personalidad distinta de la Reina Helada-

-¿La Reina Helada con otra personalidad? Marshall me había contado que la tiara la volvió loca pero no le creí... ni le tome importancia si te soy sincero-

-Bueno ese fue el caso la Reina Helada y Fionna dejaron un desastre brutal en el bosque Géd que hasta la tierra estaba se había convertido totalmente en hielo en una de sus partes-

-Sabia que los poderes de la Reina Helada eran fuertes pero no hasta este punto... si despierta alguna de las dos no dudes en avisarme y le pediré a Lady Mentita que te traiga lo necesario por si quieres pasar la noche aquí- Se despidió Gumball mientras salia de la habitación

-Por supuesto y gracias príncipe- Cake se despidió del príncipe con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando volteo hacia Fionna: _-Recupérate pronto hermanita, es aburrido sin ti-_

A la mañana siguiente Cake abrió los ojos y miro a Fionna sentada en la cama mirando a la ventana.

-¡Hermana!- Cake dio un salto y un abrazo a Fionna.

-Espera Cake eso duele- Fionna separó un poco a Cake.

-Disculpa fue la emoción- Cake le dio un abrazo más amable a Fionna.

-Siempre te emocionas de más jeje- Fionna correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco aunque aún sigo adolorida pero no es nada comparado a cuando llegamos-

-Lo bueno es que no hay prisa, tu solo descansa-

-Lo haría pero tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle a la Reina Helada o mejor dicho "Serina"-

-Estoy despierta niña pero no tengo mucho tiempo- Hablo Serina la cual estaba al otro lado de la cortina.

-¿Serina? ¿Eres la versión seria de la Reina Helada?- Preguntó Cake a Serina.

-Si lo pones de esa manera sí- Respondió Serina.

-Serina ¿podrías decirme a donde fue Finn?- Preguntó Fionna tomando la pata de Cake.

-. . . Creo que está intentando volverse más fuerte- Respondió Serina intentando mantener su tono serio.

-¿Más fuerte de lo que ya es? El entretenimiento que tuvimos debió fortalecerlo demasiado- Dijo Fionna apretando ligeramente la pata de Cake.

-Me tendrás que contar de ese "entrenamiento" que tuviste con Finn y cuando fue- Cake estiró su cara hasta la de Fionna con una mirada que hizo reír un poco a la chica.

-No se lo que pasó en ese lugar pero Gue- Finn vino a mi en el peor estado que haya podido imaginar, el veneno vampírico de Marshall sólo hizo empeorar el mal estado en el que ya venía... lo que sea que pasó antes de eso debió dejarlo tan débil para que el veneno le afectará en su cuerpo- Explicó Serina con enojo en cada palabra.

-Finn... fue atacado por una flecha y después de eso miles de rayos comenzaron a caerle con una enorme potencia por un buen rato y antes de eso creció demasiado y el fuego de su alrededor le creo una armadura abrasadora- Fionna habló con tristeza.

-¿Más Grande de lo que es? Si es casi un monstruo con esa altura- Cake hizo una expresión de impresión.

-¿Armadura abrasada? Esto no puede estar pasando- Serina se oía desesperada en cierta forma.

-¿Es grave?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Solo te puedo decir que es seguro que ataquen donde sea que "Finn" se encuentre- Respondió Serina.

-¿Por qué nos atacarían?- Preguntó Cake haciendo un símbolo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-La forma que Fionna vio a "Finn" fue su apariencia más cercana a lo que era en su tiempo cuando recuperó memorias y fuerza, cuando se enfrentó a todo- Serina recordaba cosas antes de la gran guerra.

-Un momento ¿Finn ya había perdido la memoria antes?- Fionna preguntó desconcertada.

-"Finn" ha tenido problemas con su memoria incluso antes de que lo creáramos- Dijo Serina dándose cuenta que dejó escapar algo importante.

-¿Creado? Finn... ¿fue creado?- Preguntó Cake con ojos tan abiertos como los de Fionna.

-Tenía que hablar pero... si "Finn" fue creado hace más de 1000 años por mi y otras tres personas, nombrado Guerra el cual evitaría una guerra santa... pero le tendieron una trampa- Serina explicaba con tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntaron las chicas.

-Victoria y "Finn" cayeron en una trampa, pensaron que serían demonios... no lograron sellar el Abismo, Victoria cayó en batalla, con la llegada del Abismo se inició la guerra santa y Brerquiem maldijo. . . a Finn c-como el P. . . Mi tiempo acaba. . . Fionna tienes que volverte más fuerte... estoy segura de que Finn no quiere volver a mostrar su debilidad, quiere protegerte reencarnación de Victoria y. . . última heroína del linaje real- El tiempo de Serina acabo y volvió al sueño.

-¿Serina? Serina- Cake movió la cortina.

-¿Quién es esa?- Preguntó la Reina Helada.

-*Suspiro* Parece que tendremos que esperar a que Finn vuelva y cuando esté aquí le mostraré la fuerza de esta heroína tiene para afrontar lo que venga y que yo también puedo protegerlo a él- Fionna miro hacia arriba y quedó dormida.

-Por supuesto hermana, descansa de mientras- Cake tapó a Fionna.

-¿Y a esa qué le dio? Y. . . ¿por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó la Reina Helada con una cara que a Cake le pareció estúpidamente inocente.

En el casi oscurecido cielo de Aaa una gran roca flotante, que cargaba una fortaleza, pasó cerca del Dulce Reino una fortaleza que llevaba consigo a una de las que traicionaron a la antigua heroína.

-Ohh La heroína de esta época emana una gran fuerza- Dijo la Emperatriz al sentir el poder de Fionna.

El tiempo pasó, aquel chico el cual Fionna esperaba impacientemente cada día no llegaba pero un día recibió una visita, era un chico diciendo que buscaba una heroína que lo guiaría.

Fionna recordó las palabras de Finn y aún no se lo creía pero a los tres días llegó otro diciendo lo mismo que el anterior y así sucesivamente a un punto en que ya no cabían en su casa del árbol. Estos "héroes" eran de razas tipo elfos, gente pez, metamorfos, camaleón, licántropos e incluso raza tipo híbridos como demonio-angel, elfo-licántropo y entre otras.

Fionna llevo a todos al Dulce Reino para pedir la ayuda del príncipe Gumball, él accedió a darles alojo a los que fueran llegando a cambio de ayudar en el castillo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Finn no llegaba. El Dulce Reino comenzó a cambiar enormemente debido a las mejoras apresuradas que Gumball decidió darle y con la ayuda de los invitados las mejoras eran rápidas.

Pero Finn no llegaba, más de un año y medio ha pasado desde que se perdió contacto con él.

Hasta que un día...

 **Tierras de Aaa: Laguna Lunar, Completas.**

Fionna pasaba por la laguna después de un día muy pesado, misiones, eventos, arreglos, recibimiento y acomodo de los nuevos héroes que van llegando.

-*Suspiro* Apenas puedo salir a descansar con tanto trabajo ¿hasta cuando dejarán de llegar personas diciendo que son héroes? Parecen todos una bola de debiluchos con mucha falta de entrenamiento que se hacen pasar por eso- Fionna se sentó y se recargó en una de las rocas en la orilla del lago.

-Espero que llegué pronto, ya es mucho tiempo para mi- Fionna recargó su rostro en sus rodillas.

El reflejo de la Luna podía verse perfectamente en el lago, sus rayos de luz iluminaron el lugar por completo dejando una hermosa aura que se ve muy rara vez.

Fionna veía el lago maravillada con ese evento pero al mirar bien noto algo extraño a su izquierda, una pequeña oscuridad que no cuadraba con la luz de luna.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- Fionna camino al otro lado de la roca y vio un cuerpo de un chico rubio, con una gabardina oscura de cuello acolchado, tomado por la naturaleza: _-¿Rubio?-_ La chica rápidamente comenzó a quitar la hierba del cuerpo para levantarlo.

Fionna levantó la rígida parte de arriba del cuerpo con dificultad y observo el rostro, sus ojos de volvieron cristalinos al reconocer la cara, una cara por la que ha esperado tanto tiempo, abrazo a Finn soltando una que otra lágrima.

-Finn despierta, por favor despierta, no quiero seguir esperando- Fionna movía a Finn mientras limpiaba su rostro.

El peso del chico hizo que Fionna ya no pudiera seguir levantándolo así que lo recostó en su regazo, lo miro un poco más de cerca dándose cuenta que no ha cambiado ni un poco en su aspecto, dio una mirada a sus labios y pensó pero tanto pensó en nada que dejó de pensar dejándose llevar juntando sus labios con los de él.

 **Lago Lunar, Tercia.**

Finn abrió sus opacos ojos, visualizo el cielo azul y los árboles hojeando, miro más hacia arriba encontrándose con una mejor vista. La hermosa chica rubia por la que luchaba incansablemente para verla lo más pronto posible.

-Fi...onna- Pronuncio Finn seguido de intentar mover su mano pero su metálico esqueleto tenía ciertas articulaciones aún bloqueadas.

Paso un momento para que el cuerpo de Finn despertara del todo, al hacerlo, tocó con delicadeza la mejilla de Fionna, ella se despertó.

-Buenos días dormilona- Dijo Finn.

-Eso debería decir yo dormilón- Fionna tomo la mano de Finn y puso una enorme sonrisa: _-Buenos días-_

-Me alegro de verte bien- Finn intento levantarse pero...

-Solo un poco más- Fionna, con una cara de inocencia, abrazo a Finn.

-Creo que estás siendo un poco excesiva- Dijo Finn viendo como su abdomen fue rodeado por las piernas de Fionna.

-Debe ser tu imaginación- Fionna seguía con su cara de inocente.

-Esta bien pero creo que necesito levantarme para recuperarme un poco-

-No... solo me necesitas a mi para recuperarte-

-¿Lo que siento es a lo que se refieren cuando dicen que necesitan "su espacio"?-

-Por cierto ¿qué tanto hiciste en el tiempo que no estuviste conmigo?-

-Solo estuve haciéndome más fuerte entrenando en dimensiones distintas-

-¿Por qué mientes? Puedo sentir que no dices la verdad-

-¿Y no puedes sentir el porque de la mentira?-

Fionna se quedó pensando.

-Es cierto que me hice fuerte, intente evitar el conflicto pero algunos tenían el ego muy subido y unos estaban tan embriagados de poder que no había otra manera más que la pelea...

 **Finn: Recuerdo. Lugar Desconocido, Un año antes.**

-Solo necesito su poder por un tiempo, juro que se los devolveré- Finn se encontraba frente a dos monarcas con un gran poder.

-Lo sentimos pero no podemos ayudar a tu inmunda dimensión-

-Vete de aquí chico, no tenemos nada que darle a esa dimensión sin importancia-

-Las coronas los enloquecieron- Dijo Finn mirando la oscuridad de las coronas.

-¡¿Nos estas diciendo locos?! ¡¿A nosotros?! ¡¿Los monarcas del Reino Gélido y del mundo?!- Grito el monarca.

-Sí y me parecen patéticos ahora- Finn respondió con un tono de enojo.

-¡Pagaras por ese crimen chico!- La monarca atacó con miles de estacas de hielo.

-Nadie va a venir a insultarnos- El monarca lanzó bolas de hielo enormes.

-Les di la oportunidad de hacer esto en paz- Finn derritió los ataques de los monarcas con una explosión que genero con su mano: _-Y la desaprovecharon de la manera más estúpida-_ Dijo Finn mostrando una imponente fuerza, una enorme espada y un anillo brillando al rojo vivo.

-Como quieras- Dijeron los monarcas seguido de entrar en una dura batalla con un Drîgēr.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la batalla llegará casi a su conclusión...

-¡Derrotemoslo juntos!- Grito el monarca.

-¡Sí!- Grito la monarca.

Los monarcas lanzaron una oleada de hielo que tomó la forma de dos grandes tigres.

-Perdonenme- Dijo Finn en voz baja seguido de partir en pedazos a los tigres de hielo con su enorme espada y sin el anillo puesto.

Pronto el rubio se acercó a la pareja a una velocidad que ninguno vio, partió a la chica por la mitad junto con un brazo y al chico lo atravesó con sus cadenas cuando esté intento atacarlo desesperadamente por la espalda, acabando así con los dos.

-Me hubiera gustado hablar sin que la maldicion los hubiera consumido- Finn miraba miraba a toda la gente a la que les ha arrebatado sus monarcas los cuales crearon un hermoso Reino Gélido que brillaba cada noche con la Aurora Boreal, que protegían a toda esa gente la cual ayudaban constantemente y a pesar de que la maldicion los afecto nunca olvidaron su deber de proteger a su gente.

Finn estuvo a punto de tomar el poder del chico coronado pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera... dejame... tomar su mano... una última vez- La monarca se acercó arrastrando al chico.

La chica se acercó lo más que pudo ser su amado pero el dolor le impidió seguir y su mano no lograba alcanzar la de él.

Finn agarró la mano del chico y se la acercó a la chica para que pudiese tomarla: _-Disculpen por arruinar su feliz, próspera y helada vida-_

A lo que la chica respondió: _-Esto está bien. . . no me hubiera gustado que cayésemos más en la locura por culpa de estas coronas. . . ahora... por la eternidad... estaremos juntos...-_ lentamente la chica cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa de su corta vida con el único arrepentimiento de usar a su gente como escudo una única vez.

Finn acercó su mano ensangrentada a las manos juntas de la pareja y absorbió el poder faltante para dejar de ser una chispa y por fin recuperar parte de su llama.

-Esto es sólo un pequeño paso para saldar mi deuda... y terminar con mi maldicion- Finn se prendió en un fuego tan fuerte que deshizo los cuerpos de la pareja, las almas salieron y se fueron a su mano, él la levantó y las almas volaron libres al cielo: _-Sean felices. . . Finn y Fionna-_

Finn azotó sus cadenas frente a el y abrió un portal que lo llevaria devuelta a Aaa.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Afueras del Lago Lunar, Vísperas.**

El chico camino por un rato y de pronto alrededor de 10 caballeros, que nunca antes había visto, lo rodearon y estos tenían un estandarte azul con lo que parecía ser una D en el centro de un escudo con leones a los lados.

-¡Muestra tú identificación o si no tendremos que llevarte al Castillo para recibir un juicio!- Uno de los caballeros con alabarda amenazó a Finn.

-Fuera de mi camino- Finn creo una onda de fuego con el tronido de sus dedos.

Los caballeros fueron empujados a 2 metros de Finn, uno de los caballeros resistió la onda y no fue noqueado así que rápidamente se puso en frente del chico pero se quedó estático con solo verlo a sus ojos. Además de la gran diferencia de altura sus rojos ojos no reflejaban otra cosa más que una muerte segura.

-Caballeros aferrados a su mandato, esto me trae recuerdos- Finn agarró la cabeza del caballero y lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

-Agg ¡Duele!- Aquel caballero se intentaba soltar de la mano del chico que ejercía presión sobre su casco y cabeza.

-Y supongo que en un año pasan muchas cosas, al menos un año aquí- Finn soltó al caballero y visualizo el Castillo del Dulce Reino, ahora enorme y con otro guardián de chicle además de sus nuevas armas de defensa con tecnología muy nueva de Gumball.

-Y se que no encajaré con los héroes de esta generación... otra vez- Finn camino al nuevo y mejorado Dulce Reino.

En el camino el chico pasó por un lago con una vista directa a una puesta de sol, entro al lago en lugar de rodearlo, se metió hasta el fondo y escucho de nuevo cierta voz que no se había animado a hablarle.

-Padre... me alegra verte bien- La voz de una niña se escuchó levemente.

-Philari. . . pensé que te habías separado de mi escencia- Finn respondió con incomodidad.

-No lo haré hasta enmendar mi error y mi deuda aún así tenga que soportar la eternidad-

-1000 años sufriendo dentro de mi son más que suficientes para enmendar todos tus errores y pecados, puedes renacer en una familia y ser feliz no necesitas de mi- Dijo Finn alterándose.

-No seré feliz en una familia donde no estés tú- La voz se fue haciendo más tenue.

-¡Deja de lastimarte a ti misma existiendo dentro de mi! ¡Deja de sufrir por estar conmigo!- Finn gritaba realmente enojado.

El chico bajo su mirada y dijo: _-Sabes que nunca te podré dar una familia, que nunca podré ser tu verdadero padre-_ Las palabras de Finn le pesaban tanto a ella como a él mismo pero más le herían.

-Mi cuerpo aún necesita tiempo para adaptarse. . . Necesito un descanso- Finn salió del otro lado del lago y se dejó caer en el pasto aún con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, sus ojos perdieron nuevamente el brillo dejándolo en un estado de reposo mucho más largo que el sueño.

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

-Algo así termine aquí- Finn le contó sobre lo sucedido pero evitando la parte de la que habla sobre esa "deuda" y la niña que vive dentro de el "Philari"

-Es una historia triste de nuestras versiones alternativas- Dijo Fionna recargando su cara en la cabeza de Finn.

-No me dejaron opción... no se siente nada bien ¿por qué? ¿por qué debe ser ahora que me afecten las emociones?- Finn arqueó la ceja.

-Tal vez se deba a que por fin experimentaste algo que te devolvió por completo tus emociones, no preguntaré qué sentías antes pero aún así espero que realmente hayas sentido algo por mí- Fionna tenía un tono triste.

-Fionna lo más seguro es que haya recuperado mis emociones gracias a ti pues estuve preocupandome por ti aún sabiendo que eres capaz de cuidarte sola- Finn pasó sus manos por debajo de las de Fionna y se juntaron.

-Eso me reconforta- Fionna iba a hacer algo pero Finn la detuvo.

-Viene. . . Espero no haberme oxidado- Finn se levantó, golpeo a su derecha y abrió la dimensión de sus cadenas para sacar su ultra espadón.

-Yo también debo demostrar la fuerza que he obtenido durante todo este tiempo- Fionna preparó su espada de diamante pero al voltear a ver la espada que cargaba Finn se quedó anonadada.

-El perro de la emperatriz- Finn levantó su gran espada y se prendió en llamas incluyendo el mango de la misma.

-¿Perro?- Fionna reaccionó y miro como en los árboles se veía una sombra moverse.

-Ar'ox el mismo de la última vez- Dijo Finn con desprecio.

-Parece que me recuerdas chico. . . Oye ¿qué hiciste?- Preguntó la sombra escondida.

-Me aliviane un poco- Finn lanzo un corte de fuego que dio justo a Ar'ox.

-Engreído de mier... Está vez te haré recordar que sirves a la emperatriz- Ar'ox se lanzó hacía Finn pero en ese instante Fionna lo detuvo con un golpe que lo desorientó.

-El no sirve y volverá a servir a nadie- Fionna estaba ¿enojada? Y rebosante de fuerza.

-Perro estúpido, esta vez tomare venganza contra esas tres- Ver a Finn en ese momento era como ver la noche frente a ti.

-Oh no, ya recuerdas todo- Ar'ox intentó retroceder pero Fionna lo agarró y prendió en llamas rosas su espada.

Finn y Fionna azotaron sus espadas en llamas contra Ar'ox y lo pulverizaron sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte Fionna- Dijo Finn regresando su espada a su dimensión.

-Lo que puedo decir de ti es que aún no creo que fueras tú el que estaba moribundo y con un enorme hoyo en el estómago- Fionna guardo su espada de diamante.

-Nadie es invencible por más que lo parezca- Finn miro hacia arriba y vio pasar aquella fortaleza irse a lo lejos.

-¿Lo dices por ti?- Preguntó Fionna acercándose.

-No exactamente, nunca me creí invencible-

-No lo sé Finn parece falso-

-No creo dar esa imagen de creerme fuerte-

-Bueno dejaré que creas, volvamos a casa- Fionna extendió la mano a Finn.

-Casa...- Finn bajo la mirada y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Finn tomo la mano de Fionna y redujo lo más cercano que pudo a su tamaño.

-Wao ¿cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Fionna asombrada.

-No lo sé... simplemente mi estómago sintió algo y me hice más pequeño- Finn también estaba sorprendido.

-Bueno al menos será más fácil para lo hacer esto- Fionna se puso de puntillas y alcanzó los labios de Finn.

Ese agarre de manos pasó a un abrazo.

El corazón de Finn latió nuevamente pero ¿en qué parte latió si en su pecho no se encontraba?

Finn y Fionna pusieron rumbo al Dulce Reino después de su beso, al llegar al Castillo Fionna fue recibida por bastantes seres que se hacían llamar "héroes"

-Señorita Fionna- Se hincaron muchos de los que estaban en la entrada.

-Hey chicos levantarse por favor, creo haberles dicho que no se postren cada que me ven- Fionna estaba un poco avergonzada.

Uno de los héroes hincados vio como Finn se acercaba a la entrada con una mirada atemorizante y rápidamente lo atacó con su puño izquierdo, reforzado gracias a un guante legendario, a una velocidad parecida a la de Fionna.

Ni Fionna ni los demás en la sala se percataron hasta que oyeron el choque.

-¿Pero qué?- Fionna volteo hacia atrás y vio como el chico con el guante retrocedió agarrando el mismo con dolor.

-Interesante que tengas esto- Finn agarró el brazo del chico y lo levantó para verlo de cerca.

-No se qué ocurrió pero sueltalo que lo lastimas- Dijo Fionna cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Donde conseguiste ese guante?- Preguntó Finn soltando al chico.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el chico.

-Yo pregunte primero- Dijo Finn con su tono de seriedad.

-El es Andre, un "héroe" muy habilidoso con ese guante y viene de un lugar cerca de Gran Cráter- Respondió Fionna por Andre.

-Entiendo- Finn reconoció el guante al instante pues era la contra parte del que tenía y lo dos forman parte de cierta armadura especial.

-Señorita Fionna ¿quién es este sujeto?- Preguntó Andre.

-Este sujeto es Finn, alguna vez fue un héroe pero ciertos giros del destino lo trajeron a Aaa- Respondió Fionna felizmente.

-¿Enserio? Su mirada asesina dice lo contrario- Dijo Andre mirando a Finn.

-Esa su mirada no te preocupes. Iré a preparar el entrenamiento y pondré a Finn al tanto de nuestra situación, ustedes sigan con lo suyo- Fionna llevo a Finn a la sala de reuniones de Gumball.

Los dos entraron y Finn se sentó mientras que Fionna fue a una mini cocina.

-¿Quieres algo? Tenemos carne y bebidas energéticas- Preguntó Fionna levantando las comida. .

-Tomare la bebida, no me apetece comer- Respondió Finn con su tono neutro.

Fionna lanzó la bebida a Finn y el la atrapó sin problemas.

-Bueno deja te explico lo que está pasando. Como tú dijiste, han estado llegando muchos chicos haciendose llamar "héroes" aunque sus habilidades no son las de uno su fuerza y poder los hace candidatos perfectos para ser uno pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- Fionna explicaba seriamente mientras Finn tomaba su bebida tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál es la causa de su corto tiempo?- Preguntó Finn y volvió a tomarse su bebida.

-Eee, esa tierra ha estado recibiendo demasiados artefactos mágicos y armas de gran poder, Gumball y los otros príncipes detectaron unos espías pero cuando los atrapaban estos cometían un suicidio gracias a un artefacto dentro de ellos- Fionna se sentó y activo un teclado holográfico con el que activo una pantalla mostrando las nuevas murallas de Eee.

-Sí que han reforzado aún más sus defensas, si antes eran fuertes ahora puede que sean el triple- Hablaba Finn como si no le diera importancia.

-Parece que estuviste antes en Eee- Dijo Fionna.

-Lo estuve pero no el tiempo suficiente para saber cosas importantes-

-Volviendo al tema, estamos organizando y preparando a los chicos lo más pronto posible ahora que es seguro que Eee intenta inicar una guerra y te necesitamos a ti Finn-

-Me lo esperaba, si voy en primera línea evitaremos muchos sacrificios eh-

-Tú y yo estaremos en primera línea para defender Aaa... disculpa si te pido demasiado pero quiero proteger a mis amigos-

-Entiendo, ayudaré en lo que pueda- Finn se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye ¿a donde vas?- Preguntó Fionna levantándose también.

-Ire a despejarme un poco- Finn salió y se cerró la puerta.

-Espera- Fionna salió y al voltear a los lados no había nadie.

Finn ya estaba sentado en una cornisa cerca del árbol sobre el Dulce Reino.

-Aprovechare está oportunidad para aumentar mi llama... aunque sienta un hoyo en mi pecho debo seguir- Finn se recostó: _-Demonios debí traerme la bebida, estaba muy buena-_ Finn cerro sus ojos.

 ** _Lugar y Dimensión Desconocidos._**

 _-Mi Drîgēr, aún no creo que has vuelto, encontrar tú corazón en las mareas eternas de la perdición fue como si Pluto me hubiera me hubiera regalado tú corazón con su poder, oh como espero poder verte de nuevo aunque sea sólo un vistazo a tu nuevo aspecto- Hablaba una voz dulce y tranquilizante frente a un corazón cubierto de fuego en una catedral destrozada con una eterna lluvia y rodeada de miles de demonios de todo tipo, dragones colosales, golems, titanes, caballeros y héroes caídos en desgracia, atados a esa dimensión prohibida hasta que los remolinos eternos sean detenidos._

 ** _Fin._**

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de este año, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas y en este fin de año, también les quiero agradecer por seguir leyendo mi fanfic enserio muchas gracias realmente lo aprecio y espero sigan leyendo y apoyando mi fanfic el siguiente año, hasta pronto.

 ** _Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo._**


	26. Extra - D

**_¿Qué eran los Drîgēr?_**

Los Drîgēr fueron una raza de gigantes con apariencia humana, su diferencia con la raza de titanes o gigantes era principalmente su poder y apariencia, mientras los titanes tenían cuerpos relacionados con los elementos y los gigantes con sus pieles de colores y brazos extra, los Drîgēr eran puramente humanos sin ningún defecto y también tenían un poder que era de temer.

Los Drîgēr también eran unos seres extrañamente de lo más parecidos a los Ángeles y Demonios pues algunos pocos entraban entraban en un modo de corrupción por un suceso impactante que alteraba su estado mental de manera negativa y los transformaba en algo parecido a un Demonio o Ángel.

Pero en ese tiempo no existían los humanos, ni se conocía esa palabra entre las razas, los humanos llegaron gracias a un _Fallo_ que tuvo la raza Drîgēr.

Hace eones de años los Dioses y Demonios entraron en una colosal guerra por el control de la Madre Tierra, está guerra comenzó a afectarla al igual que a sus habitantes.

Los Drîgēr's, enfadados por este suceso, tomaron parte de la guerra junto con las demás razas (minotauros, elfos de luz y oscuridad, enanos, gigantes, titanes, dragones antiguos, etc...) y lucharon incansablemente hasta poner la balanza a su favor, esa fue conocida como la Primer Guerra Santa y durante el lapso de esa guerra ocurrió el _Fallo_ que fue la manera en que los Drîgēr lo llamaron.

El _Fallo_ fue el primogénito de los Reyes Drîgēr el cual debió ser el Drîgēr más grande y fuerte que se haya conocido pero Vida tuvo un conflicto al darle lo que debió ser su verdadera fuerza y vitalidad pues el desbalance de la energía por la guerra la afecto gravemente creando así al primer Drîgēr pequeño o mejor dicho al primer humano.

Esto causó un horror y enojo sobre los reyes los cuales buscaron miles de soluciones a las que sometieron al joven príncipe que lo dejaron peor de como estaba y los reyes no tuvieron más opción que hacer algo con ese _fallo_ de la Vida.

Los Drîgēr sacrificaron una raza entera para que Vida se recuperara e hiciera bien su trabajo.

Esta vez los Drîgēr tuvieron una hija que cumplía con lo que debió ser el _fallo_ , aquel _fallo_ fue olvidado por todos pues nunca dieron a conocer la noticia de que la Reina Drîgēr estaba embarazada, esa noticia fue dada cuando se embarazo de nuevo, su hija fue considerada la primogénita y la más fuerte Drîgēr.

Pero no sabían que aquel fallo no había sido asesinado y ese fallo se convertiría en algo mejor de lo que debió ser.

 **Lejanías de Dranat-ham.**

-Aquí está bien- Dijo una mujer albina gigante con vestimenta de sirvienta.

-Entendido- Uno de los caballeros gigantes aventó una bola mágica que contenía un ser pequeño, algo como un humano aunque desconocido para ese tiempo.

Los caballeros apuntaron sus lanzas al humano.

-¡Esperen! Yo seré la que arrebate su vida- La sirvienta creo un círculo mágico del cual salió una espada roja como la sangre.

La bola mágica se rompió y dejó al descubierto a ese ser, era el pequeño príncipe que tenía la piel cuarteada y pálida de cabello dorado que perdió brillo al igual que sus ojos de mismo color.

-Este es tu juicio, los reyes han decidido esto y su palabra debe cumplirse- La sirvienta apuntaba su espada al humano con firmeza.

-No me interesa si es orden de los Reyes de los Demonios o de los Dioses. . . Tú eres la única con el derecho a decidir si vivo o muero pues sin ti hubiera sido desechado desde hace mucho, gracias por darme un propósito para aguantar esa tortura- El pequeño humano del tamaño de un niño sonrió con gran pureza en su corazón.

Aunque la sirvienta fue la más fuerte y de corazón más duro, matar a un niño que cuido por 10 años con un amor maternal hace titubear hasta a la que fue una guerrera de sangre fría y también considerada la Primera Heroína de los Tiempos.

-¿Qué pasa? Hazlo ya que tenemos mucho trabajo- Dijo un caballero.

-No pensarás que puedes dejar libre a esa cosa, sólo miralo, es un enano que podríamos aplastar y tendrías que limpiar jajaja- Se burló el caballero junto con los demás presentes.

-Bueno si no lo harás entonces haste a un lado sirvienta- El caballero con una lanza empujó a la sirvienta y se abalanzó a destruir al niño con su enorme lanza.

La sirvienta detuvo la lanza del caballero y de un golpe le voló la cabeza con casco incluido.

-Nadie le volverá a hacer daño- La sirvienta lanzó el cuerpo a los demás caballeros.

-Sabia que estabas loca por aferrarte a esa cosa mal hecha ¡En formación!- Los caballeros se levantaron y rodearon a la sirvienta.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si me matas aún puedes salir de esto- Dijo el niño preocupado por la sirvienta.

-Las órdenes de los Reyes dejaron de ser absolutas cuando vi lo que te hacían por intentar mantener su linaje, su locura por hacerte perfecto y luego deshecharte para hacer como si nunca hubieses existido me repugnó. . . Además tú ya eres perfecto para mí- Volteó la sirvienta y le propició una hermosa sonrisa nunca antes vista que dejó al niño anonadado.

-¡Carguen!- Todos los caballeros atacaron.

-Y para ustedes ¡Blood Art!- La sirvienta se puso la espada en su espalda, se agachó e hizo un ataque giratorio en donde la espada se agrandó y partió a todos los caballeros con un corte limpio: _-Nadie toca a mí niño pues su vida ahora es mía-_

El niño se levantó con gran esfuerzo y se acercó a aquella sirvienta diciendo -Gra... gracias- levantando su cara con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas de agradecimiento.

-No llores por esto- La enorme sirvienta estiró su mano para subirlo e irse de ese lugar.

La sirvienta vio como dos pernos de ballesta pasaron al lado de ella con dirección al niño, su cara no tuvo expresión sólo sus ojos tuvieron un cambio de color blanco cristalino a amarillo con negro.

-Es peligrosa así que vámonos con el cristal- Una Drîgēr con ropa oscura como cazadora se volteo a sacar un cristal pero se dio cuenta que no tenía su mano y antes de poder gritar la sirvienta le metió su mano en la boca y le arranco la lengua junto con sus cuerdas vocales.

La otra Drîgēr se percató al instante y retrocedió intentando recargar su ballesta aunque también se dio cuenta de que no tenía brazo, la sirvienta ya estaba detrás de ella, la tumbó y comenzó a arrancarle la piel con rabia para después seguir con la carne.

Mientras más despedazaba más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su rabia, impotencia y tristeza no dejaban que parará de destrozar el cuerpo sin vida de la Drîgēr.

Aquella sirvienta dejo el cuerpo después de una hora de estarlo despedazando, fue a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del niño y le quitó el perno. Su rostro representaba que había perdido la cordura aunque volvió en sí pensando que podria haber una manera de traerlo de vuelta así que uso la magia que alguna vez alguien heredaría, la magia del vacío que portaría una espada con la luz de la luna, metió el cuerpo dentro de su magia del vacío en donde se congelaría para mantener su cuerpo y alma a salvo.

-No te preocupes Príncipe pronto estarás devuelta conmigo. . .- La Sirvienta se arrancó los ropajes dejando al descubierto una armadura dorada con líneas azules onduladas en los guanteletes y en la máscara que apareció de la nada en su rostro: _-Te lo juro en mi nombre_ _Philari Herle_ _ō_ _n_ _Autumn, La Primera Heroína-_

Aquella heroína fue en busca de seres poderosos y no con Dioses o Demonios sino con aquellos que no estaban del lado de los Drîgēr pero tampoco en su contra, los Archidragones los seres que peleaban cuando alguien entraba en su territorio.

Cuando los Drîgēr intentaron tomar un territorio de los Archidragones por la fuerza, después de que estos rechazarán su petición de unirse a ellos, fueron reducidos a nada por un solo dragón. Puede que los Drîgēr estaban por encima de todas las razas pero cuando se excluía a estos seres de poder colosal a los cuales sólo se comparaban los provenientes de la familia real.

La Heroína encontró a un dragón meses después en medio de una pila de cadáveres de Drîgēr's al cual le pidió ayuda pero este la atacó debido a la anterior disputa, ella logró hacer que cayera pero no lo mato simplemente le pidió que la escuchara. Después de contarle su historia del por qué busca la ayuda de los dragones este accedió con cierta condición.

-Todo depende de que sea- La Drîgēr mantenía cautela con el dragón.

-Que tu niño sea el que elimine nuestra raza y heredé la eternidad- Habló el dragón mientras se levantaba a la par que regeneraba sus heridas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Philari estaba sorprendida de que el dragón regeneraba las heridas que tanto le costó hacer.

-Nosotros los Archidragones vemos el futuro y todas sus líneas temporales como simples árboles pero en ninguno de los incontables árboles y sus ramas hemos visto nuestro final. . . A excepción de uno, ese árbol era pequeño y sus ramas eran tan pequeñas que prácticamente eran invisibles pero de igual manera logre visualizar ese futuro una Drîgēr quiere revivir a un pequeño príncipe y casualmente se encuentra con un dragón que ayuda a eliminar a su propia raza- Explicó el dragón con gran seriedad.

-¿Sabías que vendría? Y si es así, ¿por qué me atacaste?- Preguntó Philari enojada.

-Aunque conozca el futuro carecía del conocimiento de tu apariencia así que la que me "venciera" sería la indicada además me contaste tu historia y ellos sólo me atacaron- El dragón eructó un cráneo: _-Disculpa eso no estaba en el futuro que vi-_

-Entonces quieres que mi príncipe elimine a tu raza porque no quieres que vivan en la agobiante eternidad ¿cierto?-

-Y que él heredé esa eternidad convirtiéndose en un eterno o como le dicen normalmente en un inmortal- El dragón se recostó sobre sus patas delanteras.

-Mi príncipe convirtiéndose en un inmortal- Philari lo pensaba a fondo.

-Como su nodriza debes pensar que mientras no le pase nada no habrá problema-

-¿Co-Como sabes que fui su nodriza?- El sonrojo de la Drîgēr se ocultaba gracias a la máscara.

-El futuro que vi me contó mas a fondo que tu misma y tú historia es digna de una heroína sin embargo ocultas en tu interior un deseo que no debe hacerse realidad hasta que él tenga lo necesario-

-Lo se pero soy muy débil a ello y me irrita-

-*Suspiro* Si buscas a la Reina de la Luna te podrá proporcionar el sello contra la corrupción Drîgēr pero antes de eso creo que ya es hora de poner la rueda del destino en marcha- El dragón se levantó y extendió sus gigantescas alas.

-¿Lo vas a revivir aquí?- Philari retrocedió un poco.

-No, necesitamos más sangre así que sube-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Philari saltó hasta la cabeza del dragón.

-A un lugar donde se este derramando sangre de todo, agarrate bien- El dragón puso marcha hacia el punto donde la guerra era más frenética y dura.

Cuando el dragón llegó el centro de la guerra comenzó a atacar a todo lo que veía con una fuerza aplastante que ni los Drîgēr tenían posibilidades de derribar pues este iba con todo lo que tenía.

Philari estaba atónita ante tal brutalidad y comenzó a dudad de si su niño podría hacerle frente a esto.  
Después de que el dragón se calmara y las tropas se retiraran la Drîgēr bajó.

-Ahora hay suficiente sangre para traer esa vida devuelta, sacalo del vacío- Dijo el dragón mientras extendía nuevamente sus alas.

La Drîgēr creó un círculo mágico del cual saco el cuerpo del niño congelado.

-Si que es pequeño, muy extraordinario. . . Dejalo en el suelo para comenzar y alejate o también se drenará tu sangre-

-Pronto volverás mi príncipe- Philari dejo al niño y se alejó.

-Necesito que detengas a las que vienen aunque si decides algo más nunca es malo la sangre extra- El dragón comenzó a hacer un círculo mágico que movía la sangre de los demás cuerpos al del niño.

-Si obtiene la sangre de ellas. . . ¿adquirirá algún beneficio?- Preguntó Philari.

-Adquirirá lo mejor de cada ser aunque este no lo hubiera desarrollado en vida- Respondió el dragón recostándose nuevamente mientras que el ritual seguía sólo.

-Entonces la sangre de cada una de ellas será necesaria. Blood Art- Philari desenfundo su espada y convirtió el filo en dientes además esos afilados dientes comenzaron a girar en torno al filo: _-Hare que el príncipe obtenga el poder del Escudo Real, La Espada Imperial y mí Armadura Abismal-_

 _No se hasta cuándo seguiré actualizando esto pero con el final cerca..._


	27. Bo'lim XXVI

**_El Comienzo de la Guerra_**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino, Sexta.** Finn despertó de su sueño sobre la cornisa cerca del árbol del castillo gracias a que los rayos del sol le dieron en los ojos.

-Me siento sobre cargado- Dijo Finn levantandose con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo: _-Realmente necesitaré mi corazón-_

Finn bajo del enorme castillo y pasó desapercibido por todo el reino, al salir de este fue directamente a un lugar desolado y lo más alejado posible.

-Creo que aquí podré quitarme la sobrecarga- Finn levantó su dedo índice y en el comenzó a hacerse una bola de fuego que iba creciendo progresivamente.

-Cañón del Rey- Mencionó Finn lanzando un rayo de fuego usando el sol de su dedo.

Cuando el rayo terminó, Finn se percató de que quemó su gabardina, la cual realmente le gustaba.

-Rayos ¿cómo evitaré que vean mis cicatrices? Prefiero evitar que vean el símbolo- Finn se quitó lo que quedaba de su gabardina quemada mostrando su musculatura y varias de sus cicatrices que no tenía antes.

El cuerpo de Finn tenía cierto símbolo en su espalda que representa lo que es y extrañamente tiene parecido con el nuevo símbolo del Dulce Reino.

-Tampoco me gustaría andar con una ropa de fuego como la de flama- Finn se fue en busca de ropa.

 **Casa del árbol.**

-Un poco más... necesito aguantar un poco más- Decía Fionna forzadamente al mantener la figura de un ángel de llamas rosas saliendo de ella.

Unos momentos pasaron y las llamas dejaron de tener forma, Fionna cayó exhausta de estar por tanto tiempo así.

-He superado mi límite, espero poder atacar con esa habilidad pronto- Fionna se quedó acostada por un rato en el piso para sentir la brisa del viento de esas áreas verdes.

 **Dulce Reino.**

-Reina flama los metales que está armadura posee son extremadamente pesados, sólo alguien con fuerza sin límites podría llevarla sin morir de agotamiento o aplastamiento de la misma- Gumball hablaba en videollamada.

-Se que vendrá alguien que la pueda portar tan sólo hay que tener paciencia- La Reina Flama hablaba tranquilamente, tanto que su voz tranquilizaba a los demás.

-Haré lo mejor para convertirla en una armadura automatizada, sólo faltaría una persona que la cargue para que reactive los satélites-

-Recuerda no decir nada de esto o los demás reinos lo tomarán a mal-

La videollamada terminó y el Príncipe se quedó pensando.

 **Reino del Fuego.**

-¿Cómo va todo Ārun?- Preguntó la Reina Flama.

-Perfecto su majestad, estamos prácticamente listos para enviar la primera parte de nuestro ejército al momento que usted nos ordene- Respondió el Príncipe Flama de manera respetuosa y haciendo una reverencia junto con un emisario del Príncipe Musculoso.

 **Nochòsfera.**

-Así nunca llegarás al nivel de un Rey Vampiro- Gisheri abofeteó a Marshall y lo mandó a volar.

Marshall se levantó adolorido y con sus ropas rasgadas y heridas que apenas se regeneraban.

-Sobrepasare a todos aunque me tarde una eternidad- Marshall levantó su hacha

 **Tierras de Aaa: ¿?**

-Fionna intenta controlar su nueva habilidad, Gumball sigue trabajando con nueva tecnología bélica, Marshall está entrenando en la Nochósfera, Cake se fue con Lord Monochromicorn por órdenes de Fionna al ver la inminente guerra, el príncipe flama y el príncipe musculoso están expandiendo rápidamente su fuerza militar- Explicaba Lady Mentita a Finn.

-Sabes demasiado para ser una simple sirviente- Finn mantenía presión sobre el cuello de lo que es Lady Mentita en su forma de carne y hueso.

-Sí te miento destruirás sin esfuerzo y no dudo que hagas lo mismo con la hermana de muerggghhh es todo lo qggg q-que se- L.Mentita intentaba librarse del agarre de Finn.

-Por está vez te perdono, sin embargo debes ayudarme a encontrar algo- Finn soltó a L.Mentita.

L.Mentita comenzó a toser después de haber caído boca abajo.

-¿Por qué debo seguir ayudándote? Sólo to... ¡AAAHHH!- L.Mentita comenzó a retorcerse de dolor justo después de que Finn aplastará su brazo y lo rompiera.

-Por eso mismo, no te di el derecho de tomar mi vitalidad para que completaras tu patético cuerpo de carne y hueso- Finn le decía de cerca a L.Mentita mientras molía con odio su brazo.

L.Mentita derramó algunas lágrimas de dolor, Finn le quito el pie de encima y la pateó para ponerla boca arriba.

-Tú pecado será haberte acercado a mí y tú juicio será quedarte sin brazo. Soy duro pero justó y un brazo es ser muy generoso a diferencia de haber tomado una vida de no haber sido yo- Finn saco una espada curva azul con la que hizo un corte perfecto a L.Mentita dejándola sin un brazo hasta que el juicio haya concluido.

Lo siguiente fue un grito que nadie además de ellos dos escucharon.

-*snif* Maldita sea, justo cuando mi sueño se cumple- L.Mentita se estaba lamentando de camino al Dulce Reino con su ropa cubriendo el corte que la dejo sin brazo.

A lo lejos miraba Finn despreocupado de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Uno quiere disfrutar un poco del aire libre y lo atacan de la nada, supongo que ahora podré facilitar mi plan con este inesperado suceso- Finn reanudó su búsqueda de ropa.

En el camino Finn iba pensando su plan.

-Debo aprovechar la inminente guerra para fortalecerme, me fortalezca o no igual regresaré a Ooo por mi guante y sangre de demonio al terminar la guerra, aunque puedo traerla cuando se me dé la gana, volveré a Aaa y le explicaré a Fionna lo que realmente debe evitar que pase a toda costa... El Tocar de las Campañas del Despertar que trae consigo La Tercera Guerra Santa, si puedo también le hablaré sobre mi- Finn llegó a una extraña cabaña en medio de la nada y entro sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bienvenido a la tienda de ropa humana- Dio la bienvenida una chica que volteaba lentamente a la puerta.

-Ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa voz y esa escencia... ¿por qué?- Finn tenía un tono de asombro al voltear a ver a la chica.

-Esa escencia... Hermano- La voz de la chica tenía el mismo tono de asombro, ella igual de rubia que Finn pero con ojos celestes, de tez pálida y complexión delgada pero al mismo tiempo con músculos.

-Tú moriste hace eones y te he dicho que no soy tu MALDITO HERMANO ARCADIA- Hablo Finn con tal frialdad que creaba miedo hasta en los que no lo tenían.

Finn se puso su máscara, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y "algo" dentro de él volvió a despertar, un poder que no venía de la llama si no de la escencia con la que revivió.

-¡Entonces sólo esperabas hasta este momento bastardo!- Exclamó la chica con enojo.

La chica sufrió el mismo cambio, dentro de ella también despertó ese poder que viene de su escencia pero ¿qué es ese poder que comparten estos "hermanos"?

Los dos arremetieron uno contra el otro golpes y patadas sin parar con tanta intensidad que generaban una ventisca.

Arcadia conecto un golpe a Finn que lo saco de la cabaña. Finn detuvo una patada de la chica, agarró su pie, la azotó contra el piso y la pateó pero Arcadia se recuperó de inmediato y se lanzó contra el chico dándole un golpe directo en su estómago con la rodilla que lo hizo agacharse.

Finn se levantó de golpe y chocó su cabeza contra la barbilla de Arcadia, ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara seguido de unos cuantos más. Arcadia estuvo a punto de dar un golpe ascendente al chico pero él lo esquivo con un giro que aprovechó para golpear con el codo en la parte de la espalda cerca del hombro.

Arcadia se volteo y detuvo el golpe directo de Finn de su mano derecha, el chico se dispuso a darle con la izquierda pero también fue detenido. Arcadia levantó a Finn agarrando sólo sus manos para azotarlo de espaldas dando una vuelta de 180 de adelante hacia atrás pero el chico puso sus pies en la tierra para no estrellarse y quedando los dos en una posición de "matrix"

Ahora Finn fue el que agarró a Arcadia y la aventó, él no perdió tiempo y corrió al hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando intento golpearla la chica le aplicó una llave donde podría romperle el brazo aunque no se espero que no pudiera.

-Con esto me será más fácil- Arcadia golpeo el codo del chico con gran fuerza pero terminó lastimándose ella misma: _-Auch!-_

-Eso no sirve conmigo- Finn se libró de la llave sin problemas.

-Si no puedo con los huesos habrá que probar algo más blando- Pensó Arcadia y fue en un ataque frontal contra Finn.

Finn adoptó su postura normal e intento hacer un bloqueo anticipado, Arcadia evito la parte delantera de Finn y ataco por debajo con un golpe al estómago nuevamente. Arcadia no se hizo esperar y golpeo la parte trasera de la rodilla haciendo que Finn cayera sobre su rodilla seguido de dar una patada en la cara al chico.

-Sigo sin creer que no pueda siquiera hacerte daño- Arcadia se agarró la pierna por el dolor y sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

-Eres la única que me ha abrumado de esa manera en batalla, si no tuviera este esqueleto sin duda estaría muerto y eso representa que no importa en qué forma esten siguen siendo peligrosos- Finn se levantó y se puso detrás de Arcadia con la gran espada que ha estado utilizando.

-¿Entonces porque no me mataste otra vez hace 1000 años?- Arcadia volteo hacia Finn.

-No recordaba quien era, sólo sabía que había vuelto a la vida, me sentía abrumado y ver tu escencia aumento mis dudas pero todo fue aclarado con el tiempo... me di cuenta que ya no tenía propósito de seguir cazándolos pues ya me había vengado, además ¿por qué mataría a una niña en medio de la multitud? Eso solo hubiera dañado mi reputación- Finn se sentó al lado de Arcadia cambiando el ambiente a uno más tranquilo hablando con cierta confianza a la chica.

-Wao... jamás te entenderé-

-Yo no entiendo la ira que te hizo atacarme-

-Supongo que fue la ruptura de mi esperanza...-

-¿Esperanza de encontrarme o de ayudarte?-

-Las dos de hecho, quería encontrarte y preguntarte si pod- Arcadia se vio interrumpida en medio de su explicación esperanzada.

-No, no quiero volver a ser el que traiga el nacimiento de una raza, los humanos fueron mi error y no quiero que pase lo mismo con los Drîgēr- Respondió Finn de manera un poco fría.

-Pero. . . no existe nadie que tenga el mismo gen que nosotros, los Drîgēr no pueden tener descendencia con alguna otra raza y eso me hace sentir muy sola. . . -

-De igual manera no podría aunque quisiera, mi cuerpo no es para tener familia y no me imagino lo malo que fuera tener un hijo-

-¡He! Vamos, si tuvieras un hijo sería como un héroe, tal vez hayas sido guiado por la venganza pero la poca bondad que hay en ti es inextinguible y es lo que heredaría tu hijo-

-¿Así lo ves? Yo no puedo ni imaginar un hijo, es algo que nunca pense en todo este tiempo-

-Se me hace increíble que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza pero puedo entender el porque. Has pasado tanto tiempo luchando y lo sigues haciendo aún si no es algo que realmente te importe... pero siempre hay otros caminos y en especial para ti-

-Luchar es lo que me mantiene cuerdo y aún así siento que poco a poco voy cayendo más y más en la locura, supongo que es por eso que me alegro de haber hecho un plan de respaldo-

-¿Plan? ¿Para qué querrías algo como eso?-

Finn le explicó a Arcadia sobre aquel plan y abrió sus ojos de la impresión, el plan que Finn le contaba era una locura pero sabía que con eso él podría descansar de tanto pelear, al menos por un buen tiempo.

-Comprendo el camino que vas a tomar. . . Parece que soy la única que se quedará atrás, aunque este encuentro fue muy bueno y memorable- Arcadia alejó la mirada de Finn.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Finn.

-Sí, no se puede disfrutar a menudo de una pelea con un chico musculoso sin camisa- Arcadia se rió con una sonrisa pícara y sonrojada.

-Creo que realmente debo matarte aquí maldita incestuosa- Finn arqueó la ceja.

-¡Kyaa! Me va a partir con su espadón- Arcadia se burlaba con morbo.

-Es todo- Finn saco una espada el doble de grande de la que tenía.

Después de una persecución y de que las cosas se calmaran, Finn le pidió ropa a Arcadia la cual, con mucho gusto, le dio. Era la ropa con la que se presentaría nuevamente en Ooo.

Finn estaba a punto de ir al Dulce Reino pero antes de eso se volteo hacia Arcadia.

-Supongo que podría hacer algo antes de irme- Finn metió la mano en su bolso y dentro de ella se puso su anillo rojo.

-¿Algo como qué?- Arcadia miraba atentamente a Finn y retrocedió un poco al sentir aquel poder abrumador que desprendía.

Pero fue tarde para la chica pues Finn ya había enterrado su mano en la parte baja del abdomen.

-¿Por. . . qué?- Preguntaba Arcadia sintiendo un enorme dolor.

-Esto es lo que tú querías ¿no?- Finn retiró su mano bruscamente como si arrancará algo.

Arcadia observó un símbolo de sellado muy antiguo, sólo alguien tan antiguo como la muerte sabría identificar de quién era ese símbolo.

-Pensaba que serías capaz de remover el sello pero ahora veo que sigues siendo poco brillante en esto- Finn rompió el sello.

-¿Sello? ¡¿He vivido con eso todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta?! ¡Carajo!- Exclamó Arcadia.

-Ahora podrás formar una familia y vivir el tiempo que quieras con ella, a fin de cuentas somos una raza que ya no debería volver a verse nuevamente- Finn llevo a Arcadia a su cuarto.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres eso?- Preguntó Arcadia.

-Sera mi última buena acción y después de eso ya no se sabrá nada de los Drîgēr-

-Aún quedó yo pero no creo llegar al nivel de ser una otra vez-

-Sí, no llegarás y no lo recordarás-

-Espera... tú- Arcadia fue nuevamente interrumpida pero ahora por la mano de Finn.

Arcadia perdió el conocimiento, la inmunidad a la vejez y su poder de Drîgēr junto con sus recuerdos de su antigua vida.

-Ahora nadie sabrá que eras una Drîgēr, ahora eres una humana y nada más- Dicho eso, Finn se retiró de la cabaña.

El poder de los Drîgēr, el linaje de los mismos y la última que podía hacer renacer la raza ahora están perdidos. Finn ha atado el último de los cabos sueltos, los Drîgēr serán erradicados de una vez por todas siendo Finn el único restante y para eso está su infalible plan que se volvio a poner en marcha cuando fue revivido en ese cuerpo.

-Creo que es momento de hablar con Serina. . . Mejor se lo cuento a la Reina Helada- Finn arruinaría su plan si le contaba a Serina pues descubriría lo que trama en poco tiempo por todo lo que sabe sobre él.

 **Dulce Reino.**

Unos días después de que Finn regreso con Fionna sucedió lo que habían anticipado.

-¡Príncipe Gumball! ¡Han lanzado el primer ataque!- Grito uno de los guardias por la radio especial.

-Entendido preparen la alarma, lo búnkeres para la gente y a los héroes. _La fiesta ha comenzado y muy a prisa_ \- El príncipe Gumball activo el primer escudo para las preparaciones.

La alarma de una guerra sonó en todo el Dulce Reino y más aya. Fionna salió a toda velocidad al Dulce Reino para liderar al ejército, por suerte el ejército del Príncipe musculoso se había quedado en el reino y Marshall había vuelto aunque Finn había salido sin decir a donde.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Límite, Laudes.**

Las defensas de Aaa estaban listas, los grandes reinos ya estaban en formación en el límite de Aaa y Eee. Fionna lideraba la primera línea junto con Marshall y el Príncipe musculoso.

Gumball estaba en el castillo realizando los procedimientos de activación de emergencia de los gigantes de chicle mientras mantenía los escudos al máximo pues bolas de catapulta sólo iban dirigidas al Castillo.

-Ya vienen- Fionna prendió su espada en llamas rosas.

-Por fin me podré desquitar- Marshall preparó su hacha porque ya venía preparado para pelear en plena luz del día.

-Tengan cuidado- El príncipe musculoso choco sus puños metálicos.

De pronto una gran cantidad de seres mitológicos con rasgos demoníacos salieron de una neblina oscura que se producía en el límite de Eee. Fionna fue la primera en ir a atacar seguido de los chicos y el ejército.

 _La guerra había comenzado._

Mientras más mataban más salían, el ejército de Eee trajo las catapultas pero el ejército de Aaa tenía morteros de larga distancia que destruyeron las catapultas apenas se dio el aviso.

Ambos ejércitos estaban a la par con magias y fuerza bruta. Después de horas de batalla Eee dejo de mandar más tropas salvajes y a lo lejos se veía como un titán cubierto de fuego oscuro se acercaba.

-No tengo energía para eso- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ¿el príncipe flama sería inmune contra eso no?- Preguntó Marshall.

-Pero es fuego oscuro ¿acaso no conoces el fuego del abismo?- Respondió el príncipe con un tono serio.

-¿Fuego del Abismo? ¿Por qué eso malnacidos tienen un titán del abismo y nosotros no?- Preguntaba Marshall exaltado.

-Porque nosotros tenemos titanes de chicle- Respondió Fionna.

-Vaya estupidez, llama al afeminado a ver si ya reactivo nuestros titanes- Dijo Marshall.

-Ah si qué más jefe- Bromeo el príncipe musculoso.

-Vaya par de idiotas- Hablo Fionna burlándose.

-Gumball dime que tienes listos los titanes de chicle- Hablo el príncipe musculoso poniendo su dedo en su oreja.

-Necesito más tiempo, aquellas catapultas me dejaron con menos energía de la esperada y tuve que usar la de los titanes- Respondió Gumball buscando pilas.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos un titán del abismo viniendo hacia nosotros con un fuego que nos hará asado de Aaa- Hablo ahora Marshall.

-¿Del Abismo? Creo que ahora sí estamos en problemas, estos titanes no funcionarán hasta que se carguen por completo, intentaré darle con los morteros mientras ustedes le dan en los ojos- Gumball corto la comunicación.

-¿Dónde estas Finn?- Pensó Fionna y después dio la orden a sus arqueros que disparen a los ojos del titán.

 **Dulce Reino.**

-Hay les va la munición, si lo podemos dejar ciego tendremos una gran ventaja- Se decía Gumball a si mismo.

-Príncipe Gumball- Dijo una voz detrás de Gumball.

-¿Eh? Oh tú eres. . . Finn si no mal recuerdo- Dijo Gumball algo impresionado pues hace tiempo que no le veía.

-Sí, necesito que uno de tus cañones pesados me dispare hasta la ubicación de Fionna- Finn fue directo.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo cañones pesados?-

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, si realmente es un titán del abismo entonces necesitaran más que sólo una ceguera como estrategia-

-Bien, sigueme- Gumball llevo a Finn a los cañones.

-¿Estas seguro que podrás aguantar la potencia?- Preguntó Gumball.

-Aunque no la aguantara sólo necesitaría unos segundos para recuperar la consciencia- Respondió Finn.

-¿Pero y si mueres?-

-Me gustaría pero no puedo morir, basta de charlas y dispara-

Gumbal asintió, retrocedió, programó el cañón para apuntar hacia los límites de Aaa y disparo.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Límite.**

-¡Escuderos no dejen que se acerquen a los arqueros! ¡Lanceros formación Delta!- Fionna comenzó a liderar al ejército mientras Marshall y el príncipe musculoso estaban a la defensiva.

La radio del oído de Fionna sonó, era Gumball: _-Les mande algo mejor que la munición-_ en eso Fionna mira al cielo y vio como una bola de fuego gigante parecida a un Sol se dirigía al titán, alguien iba montado encima de ese Sol.

-Ese ataque... ¡Es Finn!- Se exaltó Fionna.

-¿Ese maldito?- Preguntó Marshall viendo a esa esfera gigante.

-¿Aquel chico del que hablo Gumball?- Preguntó también el príncipe musculoso.

-Sol del Rey- Finn saltó y pateó su gigantesco sol a la cara de Titán.

El Titán recibió el golpe de lleno e incluso lo hizo tambalearse pero eso no era todo por parte de Finn.

-Llamarada del Rey- El Sol de Finn fue nuevamente a la cara del titán y explotó dejándolo sin cabeza y parte de su pecho.

-¿Qué mierda? ¡No puedo creer que matara a un titán del abismo!- Exclamó Marshall con impresión.

-Sin duda el control que tiene el sobre el fuego es equiparable al de la misma Reina Flama- Hablaba el príncipe musculoso con gran asombro.

-Sera difícil superarlo- Dijo Fionna mirando hacia donde caía.

Finn cayó fuertemente al piso, cuando la nube de humo se desvaneció lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia el titán a tomar el poder que tenía y volverlo cenizas.

-Bueno, supongo... que debería volver al Dulce Reino. Bien, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como están las cosas ahora conmigo, es simplemente difícil mantener el control del Rey- Finn se encontraba con una sobrecarga de poder de nuevo que, constantemente, le pasa por no haber acostumbrado su cuerpo.

Después de una hora Finn regreso al Dulce Reino e hizo un pedido poco común y muy desafiante para Gumball pues tuvo que pedir la ayuda de la Reina Flama de nuevo.

Fionna dio la orden de mantener la posición para atender a los heridos y recuperar el aliento.

-Preparemonos para el siguiente ataque- Fionna se encontraba sentada junto a los otros dos.

-¿A dónde se fue Finn? No se acercó hacia aquí después de derrotar al titán- Marshall tocaba su guitarra.

-Seguro que se topó con algunas tropas, recuerden que más aya no está la niebla- Dijo el príncipe musculoso.

-Solo espero que esté bien- Pensó Fionna.

Unas horas más tarde Eee volvió enviar más ataques aún con esas criaturas de todo tipo, la lucha fue constante durante el resto del día y gran parte de la noche.

Fionna, Marshall y el Príncipe musculoso se encontraban exhaustos de estar en primera línea pues pelear contra cerberos, ultra demonios e incluso contra verdaderos dragones era más que una simple batalla.

-Gumball necesitamos un descanso, Marshall, el príncipe musculoso y yo estamos en nuestro límite- Informó Fionna por el audífono de su oreja.

-Esta bien, el ejército del Príncipe flama va en camino junto con Finn para darles el relevo- Gumball seguía trabajando con los titanes de chicle y al mismo tiempo veía un holograma en su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Finn había regresado al reino?!-

-Sí e hizo unos pedidos poco comunes pero necesarios para él-

-¿Qué fue lo que pidió?-

-Ya verás una de las cosas que pidió-

Fionna quedó confundida pero se siguió enfocando en resistir hasta que llegará el ejército del Príncipe flama y Finn.

Los tres en primera línea fueron superados por uno de los demonios blindados pues ya no les quedaban fuerzas pero para su suerte llegó la caballería.

-Desaparece- El príncipe flama lanzó una pequeña bolita de fuego que se metió por un hueco de la armadura del demonio y lo comenzó a incinerar por dentro.

-Por fin llegaron malditos lentos- Marshall se levantó apoyándose en su hacha.

-Llegaron en el momento justo, está batalla ya está fuera de nuestro alcance- Dijo el Príncipe musculoso mientras veía como seguían llegando enemigos.

Fionna intento tomar una posición de pelea pero el cansancio hizo que una de sus piernas se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio, un elfo de oscuridad aprovechó para atacar.

-Perdón por la tardanza- La voz de Finn se escuchó y este apareció frente a Fionna aplastando la cabeza del elfo.

-Finn... ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Fionna viendo hacia arriba con asombro.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- Respondió Finn.

El chico traía una armadura pesada de un metal único color rojo con oscuro, dos grandes escudos como hombreras con el logotipo del Reino de Fuego y ahora media los 3,60 de alto con una musculatura a la medida de la gran armadura.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó?- Preguntó Fionna sin dejar su asombro.

-Regresen y recuperense, nos haremos cargo aquí, después te explico esto- Finn levantó a Fionna.

Fionna asintió y se fue ayudada de uno de los héroes al igual que Marshall y el Príncipe musculoso.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer retroceder la niebla?- Preguntó el Príncipe flama aumentando su poder.

-Debemos hacerla retroceder ahora o será más difícil después- Respondió Finn haciendo lo mismo.

-Pues hagamoslo- El Príncipe flama creo una lanza de fuego.

-Bien- Finn creo una lanza de fuego rojo.

Los dos aventaron sus lanzas al cielo y al unísono dijeron: Torreón de llamas- seguido de crearse un círculo mágico colosal y de el una tormenta de fuego con forma de torre cayó bruscamente sobre la niebla.

La niebla retrocedió y reveló campamentos de todos esos seres recibiendo provisiones y armas. Los campamentos estaban siendo destrozado por la tormenta.

-¡¡Ataquen!!- Grito el príncipe flama corriendo seguido de todo su ejército al momento de que la tormenta cesó.

Sin darles tiempo de organizarse atacaron sin piedad. Finn sintió un poder enorme viniendo de Eee y sabía que la cosa se pondría peor de lo que está.

Finn se puso su máscara y comenzó a arrasar con su pura fuerza física hasta ponerse en primera línea con el Príncipe flama.

-¡Rodeenlo! Su maza es una muerte segura- Ordenó el Príncipe flama poniéndose enfrenté del orco demonio con su espada doble de fuego.

El orco intento aplastar al Príncipe pero él giro su espada y cuando la maza tocó el piso cortó las manos del orco con un movimiento rápido seguido de ir por su cabeza.

-No gastes tú energía que aún debemos montar una barricada antes de que vuelvan los demás, que formen un perímetro y tomen las provisiones- Llegó Finn caminando y ordenando.

-Yo se que hacer, tu ponte a matar es una ord...- El Príncipe flama fue callado y levantado por Finn.

-Sigues vivo porque no quiero que Fionna se ponga triste con tu muerte, si no fuera por ella hubieras muerto en el momento que te vi intentando pegarle- Finn aventó al Príncipe con sus soldados: _-Si dices otra estupidez no seré blando-_ Finn mando a volar con su dedo a uno de los soldados del príncipe.

-Maldita sea- El Príncipe flama golpeó el piso con ira por su impotencia.

Finn siguió arrasando con todo enemigo que se encontrara, su fuerza iba en aumento con cada gota de sangre derramada y su flama crecía a con cada alma arrebatada.

-Gumball ¿tienes el arma?- Preguntó Finn tocando el dispositivo de su oreja.

-Sí... aunque es difícil creer que a esto se le llame un arco, si te soy sincero más bien parece un lanza cohetes por sus flechas- Respondió Gumball llevando una enorme cápsula a los cañones.

-Si se usa correctamente es prácticamente uno... y es por eso que lo pedí- Finn visualizó una de las torres que aún daban problemas.

-Bueno el arco ya va en camino y suerte con lo demás- Gumball corto la señal justo después de enviar la cápsula por el cañón junto con las flechas.

Finn oyó la cápsula y la atrapó sin problemas, la abrió y saco el arco. El arco era tan alto como él.

-Ahora las flechas- Finn volteo y cayó una gigantesca flecha especial para el arco.

-Este arco me trae recuerdos de cuando uno de los héroes anteriores intentó asesinarme con un arco parecido- Finn puso la flecha, apunto a la torre, imbuyó la flecha con su fuego y disparo: - _No pudo lograr nada-_

La torre explotó en pedazos. Las flechas del gran arco siguieron cayendo cerca de Finn y el siguió lanzándolas.

-Bueno, logró herir a Brerquiem así que eso es algo- Finn apuntó a uno de los ogros más grandes y le voló la cabeza con una flecha.

Una energía poderosa se sintió, iba en dirección a Finn.

-¿Qué es esa energía? ¡Finn!- Gritó el príncipe flama mirando a Finn.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Es uno de los pecados!- Gritó Finn para que el Príncipe flama retirará lo más pronto posible a sus soldados.

El Príncipe retiro a sus soldados y extrañamente el ejército de Eee también comenzó a retirarse.

Una Ultra Demonio estaba parada frente a Finn.

-Erò, la Hiena de la Envidia- Dijo Finn mirando hacia abajo.

-Guerra, el Cazador o mejor dicho. . .

Guerra, El Primer Señor del Abismo- Dijo Erò mirando hacia arriba.

 ** _Fin._**

 _Hola, ¿Yo subiendo un capítulo nuevo tan pronto? Wow creo que viene un diluvio pero bueh, nuevamente les doy las gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fanfic, desde ahorita les digo que el siguiente capítulo traerá cosas interesantes sobre Finn así que esperenlo, hasta pronto._ _PD: Muchas gracias por tus reviews marcoman y pronto volverá la Maga Cazadora como rival de Fionna al igual que Marceline._


	28. Mi‘irafi XXVIII

**_Oscilación del Vacío_**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Límites.**

-No hay señores, todos murieron en la antigua guerra y mientras las campanas estén pérdidas ninguno volverá a la vida- Dijo Finn acercando su rostro a Erò.

-Las campanas ya fueron encontradas, sólo falta sangre de los 5 clanes y entonces sonarán para que inicies la siguiente Guerra Santa en la cual no tendrás ningún opción contra los demás señores en tu estado-

-Entonces evitaré a toda costa que revivan al Titán rojo y la Legión del Octavo Infierno-

Erò sonrió seguido de dar un golpe ascendente en la mandíbula de Finn, saltó para darle otro golpe en la cara y por último una patada ascendente que pudo levantarlo tres metros aún con todo ese peso.

Erò se acercaba a Finn pero su instinto la hizo voltear y cubrirse al instante pues él había abierto un portal con sus cadenas. La demonio recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de Finn seguido de que él agarró su cabeza y la comenzó a azotar contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Erò se libró del agarre haciéndose fuego puro y contraatacó con una patada al volver a su forma corpórea, el golpe fue al abdomen de Finn haciendo que se inclinara un poco y el siguiente iba al rostro pero él lo detuvo y arremetió con una patada.

Finn alejó a Erò con sus cadenas y desvío una flecha dorada dirigida hacía él. Un Arcángel divino bajo junto con Finn y Erò.

-Gabriel... ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo Finn dando a conocer el nombre del Arcángel.

-Se suponía que el Dios para el que trabajas murió- Erò se acercó con normalidad.

-Tal vez pero aún no cesan mis ganas de hacer justicia ante los que lo mataron- Respondió el Arcángel.

-Fue él- Erò apuntó a Finn: _-El es Guerra-_

-Te quedaría mejor el Pecado de la zorra, así de antemano sabrán como eres- Dijo Finn en tono burlón.

-Imbécil, ¿te crees muy gracioso?- Erò saco un látigo de aura oscura y comenzó a atacar a Finn nuevamente.

-Los dos son los culpables de que mi Dios muriera- Gabriel tomó el látigo y atacó a Erò con una estocada de su alabarda santa.

-Las cosas se pondrán complicadas si peleo contra ustedes- Finn retiró su guantelete y se puso el anillo.

-Es cierto que alguna vez dejaste en ridículo a todas las razas dos veces, pero ahora sólo tienes menos de la cuarta parte de tu poder- Gabriel atacó con un corte ascendente.

El corte no le hizo ni un solo rasguño a la armadura y Gabriel recibió un contraataque con el puño de Finn que le tronó la armadura sagrada.

-No subestimes mi fuerza- Erigió Finn sus cadenas alrededor de él: - _Tendré_ que ir enserio- seguido de sacar una espada de su abdomen.

Aquella espada era larga y menos ancha que la anterior, su hoja tenía algunos símbolos tallados y a simple vista era una espada sin nada en especial más que los símbolos.

Erò se levantó regenerando su herida, Gabriel rehizo su armadura y Finn se puso su máscara.

-Estúpidos Arcángeles- Erò se fue directamente contra Gabriel.

El látigo de Erò pronto comenzó a chocar contra la alabarda. La demonio hizo un ataque horizontal hacia las piernas del Arcángel pero este salto y contraatacó con una patada directo a la cara, Erò giró para evitar el daño y atacó nuevamente con el látigo, Gabriel golpeo el látigo con la alabarda.

Erò cambio el aura oscura de su látigo a fuego del infierno y al momento que chocó con la alabarda de Gabriel causó una explosión que lanzó al Arcángel hasta Finn y este lo recibió con un golpe que lo lanzó a otro lado.

-Tu turno- Erò se abalanzó contra Finn dando un latigazo igual que el anterior.

El rubio esquivo el látigo y aplastó a Erò con la espada que al parecer no le provocó mucho daño pero si la aturdió. Gabriel llegó velozmente arremetiendo un corte contra Finn, él se cubrió del corte con el escudo de su hombrera pero aún así el choque lo hizo retroceder.

Erò se recuperó del aturdimiento y con un movimiento ágil uso sus dos piernas para patear el abdomen de Gabriel seguido de que Finn lo atacara con sus cadenas y golpeara a la Ultra Demonio.

El brazo de Finn fue tomado por el látigo de Erò provocando una explosión, la armadura de su brazo tronó causándole un gran daño aunque no fue todo pues el látigo no se había soltado y Erò aprovechó para impulsarse hasta él y darle un golpe directo en el rostro aturdiéndolo.

Gabriel se levantó e invoco su arco santo cargado de electricidad y apuntó a Finn mientras que Erò hizo una bola de fuego infernal al mismo tiempo. El Arcángel y la Ultra Demonio dispararon al mismo tiempo al chico.

Finn recibió de lleno esos disparos los cuales crearon una enorme explosión dejándolo con la armadura rota y con heridas de gravedad.

-Un problema menos- Dijo Gabriel seguido de atacar a Erò.

Gabriel y Erò siguieron luchando a la par.

Finn retiró su máscara y dejó salir gran cantidad de sangre que prontamente se evaporó. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre con heridas y quemaduras en todo su brazo y parte del pecho.

Intentó levantarse pero las heridas se lo impedían y entonces miro a su derecha, vio su espada enterrada en la tierra y con dolor y nostalgia dijo: _-Ah tú estuviste a mi lado por mucho tiempo. . . -_

Esperó a que sus heridas sanaran pero, estaba tan debilitado que, sanaban a un ritmo demasiado lento así que no tuvo más elección que levantarse con todo ese dolor de las heridas y tomar su espada.

 _-Mi vieja amiga, préstame tu poder nuevamente y se mi guía. . . Madre de la Luz de Luna Sagrada, Oscilación del Vacío-_ Recitó Finn mientras que apuntaba su espada a la luna.

 _Alrededor de la hoja la luz de la luna bailaba, el cosmos abisal canalizó y con él una nueva hoja se forjó._

La nueva hoja de la espada era más ancha y tenía un color azul cósmico que emitía una onda luminosa sombría, ver la hoja de la espada era como ver al vacío del espacio mismo en movimiento.

La onda de la espada cubrió a Finn y sus heridas sanaron rápidamente pero la piel comenzó a cuartearse desde su brazo hasta el ojo como aquella vez en Ooo, él ya había usado este poder pero sin la espada y eso ocasionó que lo fuera matando más rápido en ese entonces por la energía oscura y sagrada que está posee.

Este poder y espada se le fueron otorgados hace mucho por la misma Luna pues se volvió cónyuge de su primogénita y la preñó obteniendo así la bendición de la unión.

[Marceline confundió el linaje de Finn con el de los hijos de la Luna por el aspecto de piel cuarteada que tomaban al usar su máximo potencial.

Los hijos de la Luna fueron exterminados por Demonios, Vampiros y Marceline antes de que ella fuera la Reina Vampira]

Finn se acercó a la pelea, agarró la espada a dos manos, la levantó y comenzó a cargarse de energía pura.

Azotó la espada contra el suelo desatando una enorme onda de poder Lunar que arrasó todo junto hasta dar con la Ultra Demonio y el Arcángel.

-Oh no- Erò volteó hacia la onda.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Gabriel cuando volteó.

Justo antes de que la onda llegará a ellos Erò agarró a Gabriel por la espalda para cubrirse del ataque aunque poco serviría porque la onda dañaba en todas direcciones dentro de su rango.

Erò y Gabriel quedaron abrumados y heridos de muerte.

-Ahora recuerdo que a ustedes nunca les basta. Acabaré con todos ustedes como hice con ellos- Finn se encontraba frente a Erò y Gabriel.

Luz de luna comenzó a emanar una excesiva cantidad de energía nuevamente, Finn agarró la empuñadura a dos manos con la hoja hacia el suelo y al encajarla en él provocó una explosión de energía que sería el ataque final.

Cuando terminó la oleada de energía y dejó visualizar el entorno Finn vio que no estaban Erò y Gabriel, aunque hubiesen recibido esa energía sus cuerpos no se desharían por completo.

-¡Tienen suerte de que sus amiguitas los salven! Tomenlo como un milagro- Gritó Finn caminando hacia Ooo.

Mientras tanto a varios metros de donde estaba Finn se encontraba un Arcángel cargando a la Ultra Demonio y viceversa.

Finn se acercaba a los puestos que tenían cerca del límite de Ooo, mientras caminaba las marcas que agrietaban su piel fueron desapareciendo al igual que la luminosidad sombría alrededor de su espada y cuerpo. Cuando la luminosidad sombría desapareció Finn cayo de rodillas y comenzó a escupir sangre seguido de que las grietas aparecieran en forma de heridas las cuales rápidamente comenzaron a sangrar. La espada y la bendición de luna no hacían inmune a Finn ante los efectos sólo los ofuscaba.

-Fuí débil. . . Otra vez- Finn apretaba con irá la empuñadura de su espada mientras que su cabello cubría su rostro mirando el suelo.

Finn se levantó bruscamente y encajo la espada en su pecho pero esta se hundió en un portal que apareció al momento de que la hoja tocó la piel del chico.

-Maldita maldición. . .- Finn siguió caminando hasta llegar al puesto de avanzada del límite de Ooo.

-Esperen a que llegue, un pecado en el mundo corpóreo en una señal del fin de todo- La Reina Flama cortó la comunicación con el Príncipe Flama.

-Esta guerra de la nada comenzó a salirse de control, primero un titán según los informes y ahora un pecado capital ¿Qué estupidez hizo Eee esta vez?- Cuestionaba el príncipe con preocupación.

-¡Señor Finn está aquí!- Entró de manera inesperada un soldado elemental a la reunión en una caseta alta.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó con alivio el príncipe.

-Ni te alegres tanto que no hay buenas noticias- Se puso Finn enfrente del Príncipe.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasó?! La armadura y t-tú cuerpo ¿Tan fuerte era ese pecado?- Alzó la voz el príncipe.

-Cállate. Estás haciendo que me duelan los oídos y no estoy para estar aguantando más dolor- Finn hizo a un lado al Príncipe.

-Oh claro, ¿no necesitas un médico cierto?-

-Necesito un descanso, traigo una fatiga que se recuperaría en una semana como mínimo-

-Haz lo que quieras nosotros necesitamos regresar a Eee a conquistar territorio-

-Retrocedan si ven algún demonio con alas al revés o si ven a un ser divino bajando con brillantez pues ya ninguno aliado es-

-Lo tomare en cuenta... ¡Muevanse! ¡Tomaremos territorio de Eee nuevamente!- Gritó el Príncipe al salir de la caseta.

-Dormire un poco seguro y los demás ya están pensando en volver al combate- Finn utilizó sus cadenas y volvió a la casa del árbol a dormir.

Al pasar el portal Finn cayó dormido por el enorme cansancio y que le generó ese estado sagrado/sombrío.

El tiempo pasó lleno de batallas contra Eee las cuales se volvían cada vez más difíciles y frenéticas pues cada vez el ejército de Aaa conquistaba territorio de Eee gracias al liderazgo de la elite de Aaa: La Heroína Fionna, El Príncipe Gumball, El Príncipe Musculoso, El Príncipe Flama, El Rey Vampiro y a Finn.

 **Tierras de Eee: Puesto de Avanzada, 1 año después.**

-Si seguimos presionando en el muro principal concentrarán todos sus ejércitos ahí, Marshall podrá aprovechar la oportunidad para entrar con su equipo de elite en la parte del flanco izquierdo del muro y el Príncipe Flama podrá quemar todo a su paso desde el flanco derecho mientras que Finn irá en primera línea con el Príncipe musculoso y su ejército- Fionna mostraba los lugares y los marcaba con su dedo en un holograma.

-¿Tú que harás?- Pregunto el Príncipe Musculoso.

-Esperare en la retaguardia con los titanes de chicle y los cañones de mortero- Respondió Fionna bajando el holograma.

-Bien y ¿por qué Finn no ha llegado?- Pregunto el Vampiro.

-Menciono algo sobre la armadura de fuego que le proporcionó la Reina Flama- Respondió Fionna nuevamente.

-Creo que dijo que debía añadirle resistencia a la electricidad pero hasta ahora es posible realizarlos por la cantidad de recursos que se necesitan para modificar ese tipo de metal- El Príncipe Flama mostró un holograma de la armadura que Finn portó.

-¿Electricidad? No sabía que le temía a eso jajaja- Se río el Vampiro.

-No le teme pero le afecta mucho debido a su metálico esqueleto- Fionna mostró un holograma de Finn justo a lado de la armadura.

-Según el reporte de Gumball sus tendones también son de tipo metálico pero sólo son un poco más resistentes que el tendón humano normal y este no es conductor de electricidad, aún así Finn con la armadura ya no volvería a tener el problema de hace 1 año con el Arcángel y su arco eléctrico- Explicaba el Príncipe Flama.

-Si... preparen todo y estén listos para el anochecer- Fionna salio de la caseta y miro al cielo: -¿Donde te encontrarás?- Pensó Fionna en la Arcángel que la cuidó y protegió del Lich.

Pasó más el tiempo y Finn llegó en su forma normal acompañado de un enorme carruaje y unos soldados del reino de fuego.

-¿Por fin llegas sin retrasos por intento de robo?- Preguntó Fionna de manera burlona al ver a Finn.

-Casi sólo que hoy me dieron ganas de prevenirlo- Respondió Finn mientras que Fionna tomaba su mano y lo llevaba a la caseta.

Fionna explico a detalle que harían para entrar en Eee (y algo más).

Cuando los dos salieron, unas horas después, fueron directamente con los demás para iniciar el ataque a Eee.

 **Tierras de Eee: Muro Frontal.**

-¡Lancen la alarma! ¡¡Las fuerzas de Aaa se acercan!!- Grito uno de los guardias seguido de que otro tocará un cuerno gigante.

-Maldito Reino de Aaa, ataca de noche por el beneficio de tener al estúpido Rey Vampiro- Despreciaba un soldado a Marshall mientras lo veía por sus binoculares.

-Mientras tengamos a esos 2 él no será ningún problema- Hablo el guardia de al lado.

-Con todo lo que hemos guardado tenemos para destruir el mundo-

-Si pero mejor lo conquistamos, ahorita estamos de guardias pero mañana podríamos estar de Reyes sólo hay que esperar un poco más-

Los guardias comenzaron a atacar con los cañones del muro junto a todos los demás.

Finn estaba listo para ir de frente al combate pero antes de eso Fionna se paró frente a él.

-Se que sonara estúpido sabiendo que eres inmortal pero... ten cuidado, por favor- Dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo, no quiero volver a perderte- Finn abrazó con fuerza a Fionna y ella correspondió a su abrazo.

Al separarse Finn alzó su puño y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer justo al momento de que apareció un pentagrama mágico rojo con un signo parecido al de Aaa pero sólo con una "D" seguido de que la armadura comenzó a ponerse automáticamente en su cuerpo.

El chico se movilizó llevando consigo a los guerreros "héroes" que estarían en la parte frontal intentando romper la puerta principal y atrayendo todo el ataque pesado, o sea, la unidad suicida.

-¿Estas listo Príncipe?- Preguntó Finn al ver un poco nervioso al príncipe.

-Nunca he probado mi resistencia a un cañón y no se si lo resistire- Respondió el príncipe un poco asustado.

-Entonces golpea las balas, si sientes que tú cuerpo no lo aguantara confía en tu arma que en batalla... será en la única en la que podrás confiar- Al decir eso el príncipe miro sus armas y les dio una sonrisa..

Finn le dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo: _-Esperan el grito de guerra de su príncipe-_ seguido de que el príncipe musculoso gritara: _-¡¡A la carga!!-_ y todos sus soldados lo siguieran.

Los héroes se quedaron viendo a Finn.

-¿Qué? Ya vayan- Dijo Finn moviendo su mano como si los hechara de ahí y los héroes corrieron con un grito de guerra detrás del ejército del Príncipe musculoso.

El ejército de Eee ya esperaba fuera de las murallas con grandes y organizadas formaciones de batalla.

Los ejercicios no tardaron en encontrarse y comenzar a masacrarse.

Tal vez Aaa tenía un ejército de candidatos a "héroe" pero aún eran algo inexpertos en las batallas contra caballeros y monstruos bien entrenados.

-¡¡FUEGO!!- Ordenó Fionna y los titanes de chicle dispararon su potente rayo de plasma a los cañones en los muros de Eee.

-No salgan de las sombras, queremos mantener el elemento sorpresa- Marshall se escabulló, con su tropa de elite, por las sombras que generaban los caballeros del muro con las antorchas y luces del lugar.

-¡Remolinos de fuego a mi señal!... ¡¡AHORA!!- El Príncipe Flama y su ejército formaron un gigantesco torbellino que abrasó con gran parte del muro del oeste.

-"Escuadrón Alfa apoyen a Delta con el ogro oscuro al noreste" "Tango inicien el protocolo armazón y esperen a que Charlie termine con los jinetes de wyvern"- El Príncipe Gumball guiaba a muchos de los guerreros puesto que Fionna no podía guiar a los todos y, además, tenía en línea uno de los antiguos satélites orbitales de la era humana.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Cuando el cráneo este expuesto lo golpeamos! ¡Ataquen la cola en formación de Escudero y Lancero pero tengan cuidado con el ácido! ¡¿Y Finn?!- Gritaba el Príncipe Musculoso en medio de una batalla contra un Jakar'hun [Un ser con cuerpo de León con patas emplumadas, cola de espinas y con cabeza de perro de 6 ojos protegida por un cráneo de cabra que se abre por la mitad hacia los lado por tendones pegados al cuello] (Me lo acabo de inventar lel)

-El ácido derretirá sus escudos y sus lanzas, por suerte el ácido que expulsa es inflamable- La voz de Finn se escuchó detrás del príncipe.

Finn lanzó una pequeña llamarada de fuego hacia la boca del Jakar'hun y este comenzó a incendiarse hasta explotar.

-Increíble ¿sabi... ¿a dónde se fue?- Pregunto el Príncipe Musculoso desconcertado al no ver a Finn.

Finn se acercó hasta la puerta de hierro del muro frontal, caminaba recibiendo los enormes disparos de hierro que se rompían al tocarlo los cuales de pronto dejaron de disparar, golpeó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que un círculo de sellado mágico se activó y le devolvió sus golpes con el doble de fuerza con una explosión mágica que le hizo retroceder.

-Como odio a los malditos magos y sus hechizos- Finn se limpió la sangre de su boca mientras sus demás heridas sanaban y la sangre fuera de él se evaporaba: _-Pero parece que no hay de otra-_ Acto seguido activo su anillo y su poder de fuego.

Pero el subidón del poder de Finn atrajo la atención de muchos e incluso donde no debió y donde no quería.

 **Remolino Eterno del Abismo.**

-Esta aquí- La voz del ser llamado Brerquiem se escuchó y tenía un tono de ansiedad.

-¡Atención! Tienen un deber, uno sólo y es matar a ese idiota de Guerra. Su cuerpo basta para abrir el Abismo por completo así que no quiero ni una mínima falla o yo mismo los mandaré con el ejecutor de nuestro Rey ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!- Gritaba el Príncipe Demonio.

Los pecados asintieron.

Tal vez los dioses estaban separados por imponer cada quien su poder pero los demonios no, ellos obedecían a un solo Príncipe y Rey Demonio pues todos tenían la meta de conquistar el cielo y la Tierra aunque ya no hubiera realmente un Rey Demonio.

Brerquiem, Satán, Lucifer y Beelzebub son sólo pequeñas fracciones de un infierno pequeño comparado con lo que está más aya del Abismo.

 **Sagrado Trono de Marfil.**

-Mis Arcángeles de la divinidad necesito la sangre de ese Drîgēr ya que es la única manera de traer devuelta nuestro imponente poder sobre la Tierra y el Infierno nuevamente- Hablo la Deidad de más alto rango en el cielo ya que tampoco existe una Deidad Suprema.

Los 10 Arcángeles asintieron con gran respeto hacia la Deidad.

Las otras tres creadoras de Guerra también pudieron sentir un poco de esa energía a pesar de estar en lugares donde no debería poder llegar.

Después de haber detectado la energía restante en la Gran Grieta de Ooo y sentir está energía .

Lo verdaderamente grande está por suceder.

-Si el daño físico no lo destruye entonces...- Finn comenzó a cargar una bola de fuego en su mano para después liberar un enorme torrente de fuego contra la puerta.

Pero la puerta también absorbió el fuego y le volvió a regresar el ataque con el doble de poder a Finn.

-Como me lo esperaba... entonces toma algo de tu propia medicina. Royal Guard- Finn golpeo el torrente de fuego haciendo que se disipara por completo y seguido de que Finn dijera: Revenge-

El fuego que se disipó volvió a aparecer en contra de la puerta pero como Finn lo había reflejado ahora traía el cuádruple de fuerza con el que lo recibió además de que la llama ahora era verde oscuro.

El fuego hizo pedazos la puerta y el sello mágico pues ya no aguanto la potencia del ataque para poder reflejarlo.

Algunos de los guerreros de Aaa comenzaron a entrar en Eee junto con Finn para empezar a arrasar con el Reino.

-Les diría que no lastimen a los civiles pero todos aquí son unos malditos farsantes- Finn partió a un monstruo anciano y rebeló que traía armadura debajo de sus harapos.

-¡Sigan avanzando hasta el castillo!- Grito el Príncipe Musculoso abatiendo a unos golems.

El centro del reino se volvió una completa masacre de ambos ejércitos. Eee y Aaa han sufrido una cantidad de bajas considerable a pesar del plan de cada uno.

La batalla iba a favor de Aaa a pesar de las bajas tanto así que Fionna pudo acercar a los Titanes a las murallas.

En el centro de Eee se juntaron los ejércitos del Príncipe Musculoso y Flama.

-¿Vamos ganando?- Preguntó el Príncipe Flama.

-Me gustaría decir que si pero lo están poniendo más fácil que cuando ellos nos atacaron- Respondió el Príncipe Musculoso sentándose a descansar un poco.

-¿Cansado tan rápido músculin?- Salió Marshall de entre las sombras.

-La edad debe estar afectándome- Dijo el Príncipe Musculoso echándose aire con la mano.

-Pero si acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad en tu Reino- El Príncipe Flama tenía una cara de confusión.

-Siiiii... pero son pequeños detalles- Se rió el Príncipe Musculoso.

-Los Príncipes de ahora...- Marshall puso su mano en su cara de decepción.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está el imbécil del rubio?- Preguntó Marshall.

-Sigue en primera línea. Me pregunto cómo le hace para obtener toda esa fuerza- El Príncipe Musculoso miraba al oscuro cielo.

-No tengo idea pero más me inquieta de que raza es porque de humano sólo tiene el aspecto- Dijo el Príncipe Flama con incertidumbre.

-Pensarlo no nos llevará a ningún lado así que podríamos preguntarle al afeminado sobre el rubio- Propuso Marshall rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que el sabría algo?- Preguntó el Príncipe Musculoso.

-Bueno podemos hacer que le pida una muestra de sangre y al menos intentar averiguar algo- Respondió Marshall.

-Bueno es mejor que no hacer nada pero hagamoslo cuando haya terminado está masacre- El Príncipe Flama volteo hacia donde estaban peleando sus ejércitos.

La guerra iba tan bien para Aaa que hasta Fionna pudo acercar a los Titanes de Chicle hasta los muros de Eee para atacar el Castillo pero no era de mucha utilidad pues contaba con un escudo reflector de plasma, que también refleja muchas otras cosas,u y y era justo el armamento de los Titanes de Chicle.

-Esta magia... ¡Avancen más rápido!- Finn grito y comenzó a romper las filas enemigas de manera desesperada.

Los guerreros de Aaa lo siguieron ya que el grito de Finn los alentó además de ya saber que con él iban ganando.

Al Príncipe Musculoso se le hizo muy extraña la manera en que Finn comenzó a atacar rompiendo la formación e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperado por algo. No sabía si era porque su poder estaba a punto de acabar de o por si quería evitar que "algo" a lo que sería difícil incluso para él.

Aunque Finn logro arrasar lo más rápido no llegó a tiempo al Castillo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡TODOS ENTREN AL P...- Finn se percató que los héroes que lo habían seguido ya habían perecido.

El chico estaba atónito al darse cuenta que esos héroes habían luchado contra seres fuera de su alcance pero que aún así habían logrado derrotarlos gracias a sus esfuerzos y además todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

De la nada un gigantesco campo se erigió por toda la ciudadela encerrando a gran parte del ejercito de Aaa pero dejando a Fionna, Marshall y los dos Príncipes.

-Bueno esto sera un verdadero problema- Finn sabia lo que se aproximaba.

Por encima de él se abrió una brecha de la cual salieron 10 siluetas con 4 alas cada una y por debajo se formo un pentagrama colosal del cual salieron 7 sombras.

Los 10 Arcángeles del Divino Testamento y Los 7 Ultra Demonio del Pecado vinieron por Finn, o mejor dicho, por Guerra.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Guerra? Antes ni tiempo nos hubieras dado de bajar, es mas, hasta hubieras aprovechado que abrimos el portal para destruir definitivamente la dimensión de la luz- Decía el general de los Arcángeles.

-¿Es esto lo que queda de aquel que incluso el "Rey" y la "Madre" le pidieron un concordato?- Uno de los pecados se postro frente a Finn sin que se diera cuenta.

Todos estaban casi del mismo tamaño que Finn, unos eran más grandes, y la diferencia de poder con todos ellos era notablemente grande.

-Sólo vinimos por tú cuerpo que es lo necesario aunque tengo mis dudas de si realmente servirá para abrir el portal- Se acercó el capitán de los Pecados con una cara de desprecio hacia Finn.

Finn retiró su máscara y dijo: _-Es como tú dices, este cuerpo no servirá ni para abrirlo un poco... mientras a mi no se me dé la gana lo que requiere que destruyas mi esencia y mi poder, para que el estúpido clan de los Dioses vuelva a reinar en la Tierra, se disolverá al momento de destruir mi esencia, al final sólo se puede hacer una cosa-_

Rápidamente los Arcángeles y Ultra Demonios se miraron seriamente.

7 Pecados contra 10 Mandamientos. Los dos bandos luchando por una causa.

-Primero deberíamos confirmar si lo que dices es verdad maldito embustero- Uno de los Arcángeles mando a volar a Finn de un golpe.

-Y decían que el clan de los Dioses eran muy puros como para atacar a traición- Criticó uno de los Pecados al Mandamiento.

-Ustedes son peor que esss- El Arcángel de la Fe fue interrumpido por el Sol de Finn.

-Llamarada del Rey-

El Sol explotó haciendo que todos separaran y se atacaran pues ninguna de los dos clanes cooperarían ya que sería traición a su raza.

-Haciendo las cosas difíciles por su falta de poder eh- Dijo el líder de los Arcángeles, Verdad.

-Terminaremos con él de una u otra manera- Se molesto Pacifismo.

-El único que tiene derecho a acabar con él soy yo- Alzó la voz el líder de los Pecados, Irá.

-Ni ustedes ni nadie tienen derecho de nada-

De la nada un corte se hizo en los dos Arcángeles y el Ultra Demonio. La hoja de la espada de Finn había salido de un portal detrás de los 3 gracias a la habilidad de sus cadenas.

Aunque no sirvió de mucho pues se regeneraron al instante unos momentos después de ese corte.

Irá apareció detrás de Finn pero fue golpeado por Verdad seguido de Finn que atacó a Verdad y Finn fuera pateado por Pacifismo.

La batalla prosiguió de una manera parecida hasta que Finn uso nuevamente a Oscilación del Vacío y les pudiera hacer, mínimo, daño real ya que sus ataques físicos no eran nada contra la elite de los clanes más fuertes (al menos en esta época).

-Oh pero si es la espada que hace un daño al que nadie tiene resistencia- Verdad se rió un poco: _-Aunque es una pena que la empuñe alguien tan débil como tú-_

-Ya me aburrí de jugar contigo- Pacifismo se puso detrás de Finn.

Finn fue atravesado por la lanza de Pacifismo a una velocidad que ni él vio, seguido también fue atravesado por la espada de Irá, que de paso hirió a Pacifismo, y por último fue alcanzado por la flecha del trueno que lo dejo inmovilizado aquella vez que estuvo entrenando con Fionna.

-Rayo celestial de la suprema deidad- Verdad canalizaba el poder divino.

-Esta vez no- Finn estiro sus cadenas desesperadamente hasta que sintió que pudo sacar algo.

-Muere maldito monstr ¡Aahhgg!- Verdad fue atravesado por una espada roja como la sangre.

La Espada Sangre de Demonio partió al Arcángel a la mitad con daño real y después fue directo a Finn que partió a los otros dos.

-Seguro que con esto estaremos a la par- Dijo Finn usando su anillo, el poder del Rey, Oscilación del Vacío y Sangre de Demonio.

 **Fin.**


	29. Pre XXIX

_**Un Sentimiento Restante**_

 _ **Algún momento antes de la pelea en Eee.**_

 **Tierras de Aaa: Castillo del Dulce Reino.**

El Príncipe Gumball se encontraba camino a la sala principal para encontrarse con el chico rubio.

-Hey afeminado- Apareció Marshall flotando al lado de Gumball.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Gumball molestado sabiendo que el vampiro sólo venía a arruinarle el día.

-Oye tranquilo viejo sólo vengo a decirte que no estaré entrenando a las sombras por unos días- Dijo Marshall tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo con Eee tan cerca! ¡El entrenamiento de esos chicos es crucial para el ataque!- Gumball alzó la voz precipitado.

-Calmate chicloso no te pongas tan erizo o tendremos otra Cake-

-¿Cómo no lo voy a estar después de lo que dijiste?-

-Solo los dejaré un día y además los haré entrenar el triple cuando vuelva-

-*Suspiro* Está bien pero, ¿a dónde irás? Mínimo hubieras avisado con anticipación-

-Solo iré a visitar a alguien-

-Oh cierto. . . Disculpa que lo haya olvidado es sólo que todo esto me tiene tenso-

-También debes tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando rosadito. Nos vemos- Dicho eso Marshall se volvió invisible y se marchó.

-Alguien especial ¿eh?- Pensó Gumball por un momento hasta que recordó que no era momento de ponerse a pensar - _Rayos debo encontrarme con Finn-_

 **Sala Principal.**

Llego el príncipe apurado visualizando al rubio que se encontraba sentado solo en un sillón.

-Hola Finn- Saludó Gumball.

-Hola Gumball, perdón por hacerte venir- Finn tenía un tono muy formal.

-No te preocupes tenía un poco de tiempo libre así que, ¿qué necesitabas pedirme?- Se sentó Gumball junto a Finn.

-Un holograma de un mapa global-

-Creo que tengo uno pero, ¿para qué?-

-Necesito buscar algo importante pero aún desconozco mucho de estas tierras-

-Bueno en eso creo que puedo ayudarte. En mi base de datos del castillo tengo información de todo el terreno de Aaa, ¿te servirá?- Se levantó Gumball indicándole el camino a Finn.

-Me sería de gran ayuda- Finn se levantó y lo siguió hasta una sala con un dispositivo que proyectaba un holograma de la Tierra con su distintiva parte faltante.

Gumball extendió otro mapa hologramico a la altura de su cintura y este representaba todo Aaa.

-Entonces. . . ¿Qué buscas?- Preguntó Gumball moviéndose alrededor de la sala.

-Una flor tan blanca como la nieve o incluso más- Finn agarró el panel de control holográmico como si este flotara entre sus dedos y comenzó a filtrar información de manera más rápida y profesional que Gumball.

-Wow Espera. Oye. ¿Cómo?- Gumball ya no sabía ni que decir al verlo usar su complicado sistema holográmico.

-No te sorprendas pero esta tecnología la conozco a profundidad y tu software es anticuado- Finn seguía buscando.

-¿Anticuado? Me tomo años poder desarrollarla, es mi más grande invento- Gumball estaba a punto de morir por el golpe bajo de Finn a su orgullo.

-No te pongas rancio goma, sigue siendo increíble que tu solo lo hayas hecho además en el pasado muchas las personas que necesitaban para desarrollar una sola de estas- Finn encontró un solo resultado de donde podría estar esa flor blanca.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces soy un genio por desarrollar esta máquina sólo? Oh por supuesto que lo soy- Los ojos de Gumball brillaron.

-Sí sí ahora debo irme- Finn agarró el brazalete en el que aún trabajaba el príncipe pero en su estado de auto elogio ni se percató que se había ido.

Finn salió por una ventana con un gran salto y desapareció usando sus cadenas para después aparecer en una parte de la nevada montaña.

-Aquí deberían estar- Pensó Finn mientras caía de golpe quitando la nieve a un punto donde se veía la tierra de la montaña.

El chico comenzó la búsqueda de manera inmediata con el brazalete de Gumball que abrió un holograma donde indicaba la posición de aquellas flores.

 _-Aquí están-_ Dijo Finn - _Pero parece que no soy el único buscandolas-_ volvió a hablar volteando a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un vampiro con un tono neutro.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- Finn tenía el mismo tono.

-Pues vengo por unas flores para conquistar a Fionna- Dijo en tono burlón y flotando cerca de Finn.

-Yo para conquistar a la Reina Helada- Finn también puso un tono burlón.

-¿Qué?- Marshall arqueó la ceja.

-Eso fue fácil- Finn se burló entre dientes y comenzó a recoger flores.

-*Suspiro* Está vez ganas tú- Marshall también comenzó a agarrar flores.

Los dos reunieron unas cuantas e hicieron un ramo cada uno.

-Entonces. . . ¿Son para Serina?- Preguntó Marshall volteando el rostro.

-No. A ella no le llevaría lo mismo que tú- Respondió Finn mirando el ramo.

-Le gustaran más las m... Espera ¿No son para ella? Hmm- Marshall estaba sorprendido.

-A ella también le daré algo especial pero primero debo visitar una tumba- Aquellas flores blancas llenaban de recuerdos a Finn.

-Lo que sea. . . Ghiserī me explico un poco de ti y Serina, no sabía que también era importante para ti así que me disculpo por lo de esa vez- Marshall se sentía un poco avergonzado.

- _No sabías así no que hay problema_ \- Dijo Finn acercándose a Marshall y poniendo una mano en su hombro y en voz baja hablo cerca de él _-Sólo protegías a alguien a quien quieres, ¿no? Entonces así está bien y no me preocupó porque a ella le falte alguien que la proteja con su vida cuando yo no esté-_ dio una palmada y se fue del lugar con el ramo.

-Cuando no estés. . . ¡Oye!- Marshall volteó pero Finn había desaparecido.

El Vampiro miro su ramo y se dirigió al Reino Helado donde le dio ese ramo y un abrazo a una inocente Reina Helada controlada por la locura que ocasionaba la tiara.

 **Mientras tanto en Ooo.**

Jake el perro se encontraba camino a una vieja casa hecha de madera cerca de un acantilado que se encontraba abandonada.

-Que tiempos- Dijo Jake tocando una de las paredes llenándose de nostalgia.

El perro camino a la parte trasera donde cerca del final se encontraban unas lápidas cada una con un nombre "Joshua" y "Margaret"

-Hola papá y mamá, les traje unos sándwich con glaseado de dona pero este es el día de mamá así que a ella le traje más- Jake se sentó, saco los Sándwich de una mochila verde y los puso cerca de las lápidas.

-Saben, casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad desde que Finn se fue excepto por Marceline que aveces se mete a la casa del árbol a desacomodar la recámara de mi hermanito, cada que voy tengo que limpiar su cuarto aunque no me molesta porque me recuerda a cuando limpiábamos por el tiradero que hacíamos jugando- Jake se quedo un rato sentado mirando el ocaso.

-Bueno me tengo que retirar porque Arcoíris debe estar por preparar la cena y debo ayudarla, vendré en su aniversario a traerles un pastel- Jake iba a agarrar su mochila pero se detuvo un momento.

Una sombra alta lo miraba desde uno de los árboles, al momento de que Jake volteó no vio nada sólo la profundidad del bosque. El perro se retiró del lugar temeroso y diciendo que los fantasmas no existen.

 _-Me alegro que él y su familia estén bien-_ Salio Finn de la sombra de los árboles _-¿Verdad padres? Seguro que lo están. Hoy traje flores para ti madre y padre tendrás que esperar a tu aniversario. . . Feliz día madre-_ dejo el ramo de flores en la lápida de Margaret y tomó uno de los sándwich glaseados, mordió el sándwich y después de saborearlo puso una sonrisa seguido de desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

Finn volvió a aquel lago que recibía la luz de la Luna directamente, agarró unas cuantas flores verdes y las llevó al Castillo en donde había entrenado con Fionna por 5 años pero fue directamente a la doncella del agua en donde despertó en una de sus manos sin saber porque estaba en ese lugar.

-Perdón por haberte olvidado y también por no traerte nada especial- Dejo el chico las flores en el agua que rodeaba la estatua y está comenzó a recibir la luz de la Luna en ese lugar.

Las flores que dejó Finn comenzaron a emitir una onda luminosa sombría que rodeaba la estatua y lo hacía un espectáculo nunca antes visto.

-Hoy es tú día ya que fuiste más que una madre para mí, no tengo y aunque lo tuviera no me bastaría para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, un príncipe que nunca existió y al que todo le fue arrebatado. . . Ahora sólo puedo decirte. . . Gracias Autumn- En la mejilla del chico resbalaba una gota de sangre la cual cayó y se evaporó.

El chico viajó al Reino Helado justo al trono en donde se encontraba Serina persiguiendo a Gunter que se había puesto la tiara y andaba congelando a los demás pingüinos.

-¿Serina?- Nombró Finn a la chica que aventó una copa de hielo con la que noqueó al pingüino.

-Ah este condenado pingüino- Serina se iba a poner la corona.

Finn uso sus cadenas para desaparecerla.

-¡Hey!- Serina volteó a todos lados hasta que visualizó a Finn.

-Parece que mis poderes de invisibilidad funcionan tan bien como los de Drax- Finn puso una sonrisa que sólo mostraba al estar con ella.

-Guerra- Menciono Serina con entusiasmo y corrió a darle un abrazo a Finn.

-Hey debería ser yo el que hiciera eso- Finn correspondió al abrazo.

-Quisiera abrazarte más pero. . . La tiara- Serina perdía fuerza en su abrazo.

-Recuerdo que habías dicho que mi sangre se mantenía gracias a la tuya-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mi sangre es la cura para la locura de la tiara- Finn abrió el portal directo al laboratorio de Serina.

La cargo hasta donde él se acosto la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

-Te extraere un poco de sangre- Finn exrajo la sangre de Serina cuidadosamente.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- Pregunto Serina perdiendo la coinciencia.

-Confia en mi, este es un pequeño regalo comparado con lo que hiciste por mi- Finn acaricio el rostro de Serina y cayó dormida.

Finn extrajo su sangre y rapidamente la puso en la de Serina, prontamente paso a inyectarsela cuidadosamente.

-Ahora puedes vivir por mucho tiempo sin la tiara pero una herida mortal te puede causar la muerte- Finn le propicio un beso un la frente a Serina y la cargo hasta su cuarto donde la puso al calor con las sabanas que le pidio a Fionna.

Las cadenas de Finn abrieron un portal directo a un cementerio, entro y camino por un rato entre lapidas con forma de espadas y nombres grabados en las hojas. En una de estas tantas lapidas habia una con el nombre "Victoria" y esa fue en la que Finn se detuvo.

-Como prometi, volveria a verte- Las cadenas de Finn sacaron una Flor azul y el la puso frente a la espada.

Despues de tanto viaje entre dimensiones Finn decidio volver a la casa del árbol, ya era tarde asi que al entrar se encontro a Fionna preparando la cena y cuando ella volteó el chico se lleno de recuerdos al ver la hermosa sonrisa que solo el rostro de Fionna podia tener.

-Bienvenido Finn- Fionna sonreia alegremente.

-Estoy de vuelta- Finn sonrio levemente.

 _ **Fin.**_

Bueno esto lo hice especialmente por el dia de las madres y pues lo que quiero decir con este episodio es que amen a sus madres sean o no de sangre ya que nunca saben cuando pueden dejar de estar a su lado /3


	30. Luku XXIX

_**Heroínas**_

 **Tierras de Eee: Entrada al Castillo.**

-No te creas mucho por incrementar un poco tu poder- Ira se regeneró al instante y atacó a Finn a gran velocidad.

-Moon Force-

Segundos después de esa frase Ira se llenó de hoyos y salió disparado hasta chocar con la barrera de energía.

-Disparo del juicio- Pacifismo extendió sus alas y de ellas disparo miles de plumas con la fuerza para atravesar armaduras.

Finn cambio las espadas de mano.

-Blood Art-

Sangre de demonio se hizo una espada enorme, Finn la puso en su espalda, se agachó sin soltar la agarradera y comenzó a girar para cubrirse con ella de los ataques seguido de aventarla con una gran fuerza para que no tuviera problemas en encajarse al Arcángel, aunque realmente no tendría puesto que la espada en si pesa una tonelada.

Verdad se abalanzó sobre Finn cayendo en la trampa del mismo siendo atravesado por las miles de cadenas y armas que el chico tiene en su propia dimensión.

Finn regreso la espada a su mano y aplastó a Verdad con las dos espadas seguido de patearlo hasta el final de la barrera. Ira regreso y antes de que Finn se cubriera este encajo su espada en su pulmón atravesando la armadura sin problemas.

-Incinera- Finn se prendió en llamas intensificadas por la armadura.

-Incinera- Ira se prendió en unas llamas oscuras con un toque rojo.

El ojo izquierdo de Finn tomo un tono verde brillante y al instante sus llamas se hicieron oscuras con un toque verde.

-Vaya, no esperaba que absorbieras a tú más fiel compañero- Dijo Ira sorprendido y alejándose.

-Lo salve de su muerte después de que ciertos Arcángeles lo atacaran mientras intentaba evitar que Ángeles lava cerebros tomaran posesión de una humana descendiente de una gran heroína de las Herleōn y tuvieran enorme ventaja sobre nosotros-

-Solo quieres a la heroína de tu lado, ¿no es así? Con ella de tu lado la ventaja es mucha y peor es si logras recuperar parte de tu poder-

-Lo único que quiero es cumplir una promesa aunque eso signifique usar o matar a cualquiera que se interponga, ellas son todo lo que me queda en esta agobiante inmortalidad-

-Pues dejame decirte que esa promesa no se cumplirá y no tendrás ni a la chica ni tu poder- Ira desapareció de la vista de Finn.

-¿Donde s... - Finn se cubrió el frente y la retaguardia por instinto pero recibió una cortada por el costado.

-En el infierno el único que vencerme es el Rey Demonio actual, ni su ejecutor, ni su guardia y ni siquiera su hijo está a mi nivel- Ira dejo otros tres cortes en el brazo, hombro y cuello de Finn.

-Bastardo creído- Finn arremetió con gran fuerza a Ira para aplastarlo.

-La primera vez que te vi destruyendo y dejando en ridículo a más de medio Infierno mi pecado se volvió mucho más fuerte, toda esa impotencia de no hacer nada, que sólo con tu simple presencia me dejaba inmóvil me lleno de una ira incontrolable y fue tanta que me jure matarte yo mismo- Ira había detenido el ataque de Finn con sus dedos.

-Ustedes mataron a Victoria por intentar llevar a Brerquiem al mundo corpóreo- Finn pateó la mano de Ira y atacó con un combo veloz y potente con sus gigantescas espadas mientras pensaba: _-Mi fuerza ha estado decayendo pero, ¿cuál es la causa? ¿Luz de luna? ¿Blood Art? No. . . Fue la maldita puerta-_

Ira repelía los ataques con facilidad generando así una onda de fuerza con cada choque. Ira contraatacó despojando a Finn de Oscilación y si no fuera por el metálico esqueleto le hubiera cortado el brazo por completo.

-Dark Sun- Finn creó un sol en medio de los dos.

-Ese corte debió haberte quitado el brazo sin problemas- Ira se acercaba.

-Mientras no esté envenenado por Marshall nadie puede atravesar el metal en mí- Finn estaba siendo superado enormemente.

-Ya lo veremos- Ira repitió el ataque anterior pero con más rapidez.

Finn iba a repeler el ataque pero fue detenido por flechas doradas que lo atravesaron y unas manos saliendo del infierno.

-Sueltenme malditos falsos- Finn hizo un corte con el que se liberó.

Ira atacó a Finn en ese instante y, aunque lo repelió, a la vez fue atacado por la espalda con plumas doradas que lo sometieron en el suelo.

-No me quedaré atrás- Pacifismo estaba siendo bendecido para que abriera las puertas del mundo celestial.

-Oh no, no lo harás- Ira se dirigió a Pacifismo con una gran velocidad y fuerza.

Ira chocó contra una barrera de luz divina pura, la cual le ocasionó un gran dolor y un gran daño.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Idiota! Yo ya tengo la protección de la Suprema Deidad y tú estúpido poder no puede hace nada ante ello- Pacifismo extendió sus alas e hizo retroceder a Ira con un ataque de plumas divinas.

-Incinera- Ira lanzó una gran cantidad de fuego oscuro sobre Pacifismo.

-Gastaste toda tú energía contra este monstruo y lo peor es que él estaba débil... me decepciona capitán de los pecados. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que traer a mi Diosa al mundo corpóreo- Pacifismo comenzó a abrir las nubes con su poder.

 **Momentos antes...**

-El principal objetivo de Aaa era tomar toda la Tierra de Eee debido a su hostilidad pero supongo que esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance- El Príncipe Flama se encontraba con Marshall y el Príncipe musculoso fuera de la barrera.

-¡Eso no importa! Debemos sacar a los guerreros que quedaron atrapados dentro junto con el chico fornido- El Príncipe musculoso golpeaba la barrera con desesperación.

-Hay que golpear juntos y tal vez logremos crear una entrada- Propuso el Vampiro.

-Con nuestra energía actual necesitaremos mínimo a otra persona para lograr algo así- El Príncipe Flama mostró con sus llamas las siluetas de los 3 y el escudo con sus respectivas cantidades de energía.

Entre los 3 era casi suficiente y sólo necesitaban ¼ de energía.

-Algo viene de adentro de la barrera- Advirtió Marshall haciendo que todos se pongan a la defensiva.

-¡Todos retirense!- Ordenó el Príncipe Flama a los guerreros que quedaban.

De la barrera salió un Demonio de apariencia humana pero con una estatura de 2 mts y de pelo gris.

-Que sorpresa, pensé que todos correrían al sentir mi presencia pero veo que aún existen valientes estúpidos- El Demonio se acercaba lentamente a el príncipe y los reyes.

-El único que parece estúpido eres tú- Marshall comenzó a atacar al Demonio con su hacha.

-Así que el Rey Vampiro de esta generación no esta del lado del infierno- El demonio repelió los ataques con gran facilidad y pateó a Marshall.

El príncipe flama y musculoso aprovecharon para atacar al demonio por la espalda cosa que resultó inefectiva ya que el estaba detrás de ellos.

-Oh demo/Oh demo- Dijeron los príncipes antes de ser golpeados por la espalda con gran fuerza.

Marshall se reincorporó golpeando con su filo la cara del demonio y hacerlo retroceder una distancia considerable.

Orgullo volvió a atacar apenas unos segundos después, Marshall se agachó golpeándole en la barbilla seguido de que el príncipe musculoso le diera un tackleo que lo inmovilizó el tiempo necesario para que el príncipe flama lo mandara al cielo con un pilar de fuego saliente del suelo.

-Estos idiotas son molestos- Orgullo mostró su enojo usando su poder demoníaco para lanzar una esfera de fuego oscuro que destruyó por completo el pilar del príncipe y explotó al llegar al suelo.

La explosión logró herir y dejar fuera de combate al Príncipe Flama y Musculoso.

-Olvide que eras resistente al fuego oscuro- Orgullo sacó un guantelete metálico con dos cinceles en la parte superior del antebrazo.

-Y también a tú estúpido pecado del orgullo- Marshall acumuló su ira y poder en el hacha haciendo que emitiera un brillo de su peculiar color rojo.

Marshall y Orgullo comenzaron una batalla igualada donde Marshall demostraba los resultados del entrenamiento en la Nocheósfera, cosa que nunca hizo antes por puro rencor.

Los dos seres mantenían un constante choque de sus armas hasta que Orgullo esquivó un golpe horizontal por parte del Vampiro con un salto y le hizo un corte en el ojo derecho pero Marshall no detuvo el golpe para aprovechar su inercia dando una vuelta en donde levantó su hacha para bajar al demonio de su salto aplastándolo.

Orgullo disparó uno de sus cinceles metálicos al hombro de Marshall justo después de ser azotado contra el piso. El dolor forzó a Marshall a alejarse pero no sin dejarle un corte enorme en las costillas al demonio.

-Al menos no es algo sagrado- Marshall se retiraba el cincel de su hombro y regenerándose lentamente.

-No me esperaban este nivel de poder en el Rey Vampiro- Se levantó Orgullo regenerando su gran cortada: _-Aunque no durarás mucho más-_ apunto hacia el alba.

-Ay carajo- Dijo Marshall con frustración de saber que no podrá hacer nada más.

-Es tú fin- Orgullo se abalanzó sobre el Vampiro.

-¡Nah! Sólo es mi retirada- Marshall se desapareció en la sombra y en lugar de él apareció una chica rubia que destruyó por completo el ataque del Demonio.

-Marshall lleva a los príncipes al campamento y que comiencen la retirada- Fionna mantenía una postura firme, digna de una líder.

-Entendido- Marshall metió a los príncipes en las sombras y se fue del lugar.

-¿Una humana? Y para terminar, ¿con sangre de las Herleōn? ¡Ja! Este día está lleno de sorpresas- Orgullo lanzó sus esferas de fuego oscuro a la chica.

-¿Qué hacen los Demonios en Eee?- Preguntó Fionna bloqueando los ataques de Orgullo.

-Seguramente venimos a tomar un té- Respondió de manera sarcástica mientras se acercaba a Fionna usando el mismo ataque.

-¿Quieren conquistar este lugar?- Fionna comenzó a devolver los ataques en vez de rechazarlos.

-Ya lo teníamos conquistado pero esperamos a que nuestro poder fuera suficiente para confrontar a esos estúpidos Arcángeles pero más interesante fue encontrar a ese chico que emanaba el poder de Guerra- Orgullo intentaba conectar un golpe a la chica.

-¿Quién es Guerra exactamente?- Fionna no contraatacaba sólo se limitaba a esquivar o detener los golpes.

-Un monstruo que debió ser aprisionado en el Abismo pero el estúpido de Brerquiem lo convirtió en un Señor del Abismo- Orgullo desenvainó una espada y siguió atacando a la rubia _-pensando que podía controlarlo pero desató su ira e hizo que la Segunda Guerra Santa terminara en un genocidio por parte de él junto con sus dos subordinados: El Rey Gigante y El Rey Lich-_

Esas últimas palabras dejaron en shock a Fionna -¿Lich? Esto no puede ser posible, Finn no pudo haber tenido a un subordinado que matara a- pensaba la chica pero un golpe en la barrera hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara al Arcángel con las heridas inconfundibles de las cadenas de Finn.

-Juzga por ti misma- Orgullo estuvo a punto de atravesar a Fionna.

-Yo misma le preguntare a alguien de confianza- Fionna desvío el ataque y atravesó a Orgullo.

Con una gran fuerza reflejada en la intensidad de sus llamas rosas Fionna aventó a Orgullo poco mas arriba de la barrera para después saltar hasta él pero antes de asestar un golpe tuvo una sensación que la hizo ver hacia a dentro de la barrera.

-Esta en aprietos- Pensó Fionna antes de voltear -Necesito ayudarlo- dijo agarrando al demonio y usándolo para atravesar la barrera de energía y la del Arcángel.

 **Volviendo con Finn.**

-¡No lo creo!- Sobre Pacifismo cayeron con fuerza dos sombras envueltas en llamas rosas.

-Esas llamas...- Ira miraba a la sombra detrás de la nube de tierra que se levantó.

En ese descuido Ira fue atravesado por cientos de armas por parte de las cadenas de Finn.

-No estuvo mal- Ira aumentó su poder demoníaco pero no sirvió pues de la nada fue atravesado por una espada de cristal rosa: _-Y esto tampoco lo esta... Eres la heroína maldita de las Herleōn-_

-Creo que me confundes mi poder con el de otras personas- Fionna quemó por dentro a Ira seguido de destruir las plumas que negaban la libertad de Finn.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Fionna acercándose al chico.

-Sí, dame unos momentos para recuperarme- Finn se hincó y se centró en recuperarse de las heridas y la fatiga.

-No tardes mucho- Repentinamente la heroína bloqueó un ataque divino y oscuro con la hoja de su espada.

-¿Cómo es posible que una patética y débil humana como tú haya destruido el escudo de la Suprema Deidad?- Pacifismo se levantaba lentamente.

-Una basura humana no me derrotará- Se intentaba levantar el Demonio Orgullo pero era imposible debido a las heridas que Fionna le dejó.

-Dejenme decirles que está humana los mandará devuelta al agujero por el cual salieron- Después de esas palabras la rubia postró la hoja de la espada frente a ella y comenzó a meditar e intentar contactar el poder que toda heroína posee: _-Antiguas heroínas les suplico que me presten su fuerza para derrotar a estos seres malignos..._ \- cosa que logró recibir.

-No la tendrás fácil- El Arcangel disparó sus plumas.

Fionna bloqueó los ataques mientras se abalanzaba contra el Arcangel hasta llegar contra él para propiciarle un corte de media luna ascendente desde el abdomen hasta el ojo derecho. La rubia no paro ahí pues le hizo muchos mas cortes de lo que el Arcangel pensó ya que estos fueron muy rápidos para el estado en que se encontraba.

-Es mi oportunidad- Pensó el demonio intentando atravesar a la chica por la espalda.

-Ni en sueños- Fionna se agachó y con fuerza impulso su pierna hacia arriba asestando un golpe con su tobillo directo en la mandíbula del demonio y rompiéndola en el acto.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo pues todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pudieron sentir el dolor.

-El poder de las antiguas heroínas es increíble- Fionna se magnificaba cada vez más llegando a poner una aterradora sonrisa.

-¡Matenla!- Grito uno de los tres Arcángeles a punto de asestar con su martillo a Fionna.

-Mueran ustedes- Eso fue lo último que la Reticencia escucho antes de ser partido por la mitad por la resplandeciente espada de diamante rosa de Fionna.

El segundo Arcángel arremetió con varios golpes a los cuales Fionna repelía con la hoja de la espada, el tercer Arcángel tenia dos pequeñas cuchillas brillantes en sus manos con las que también comenzó a confrontar a la heroína.

Los Arcángeles que fueron contra Fionna habían vencido a algunos Pecados al superarlos en numero aunque no todos fueron sido vencidos.

-Aún faltan más- Fionna detuvo un golpe del Arcángel Verdad.

-Necesito que vengas con nosotros- Dijo el Arcángel intentando llevar a Fionna por la fuerza.

-Ni en sueños- Respondió la chica volteando al ser alado y comenzando con un combate.

-Recibir el poder de los antepasados es una gran ventaja si se dan por voluntad propia a diferencia de mí que tomó el poder del anillo por la fuerza. Al menos Fionna recibe el poder de las antiguas heroínas- Pensaba Finn y de pronto se le vino a la mente algo que lo agitó: _-Un momento... ¡¿Antiguas heroínas?!-_ centró su mirada en el aura de Fionna.

En ese momento Finn sintió el verdadero terror. Visualizó a todas esas heroínas que había conocido y que había abandonado.

-Puedo sentirlo... todas ellas me estan dando sus fuerzas- Fionna comenzó a exaltarse mientras su poder iba en crecimiento y dirigió su atención al chico gritando su nombre con un rostro de felicidad: _-¡Finn!-_ pero rápidamente cambio a uno de confusión al momento de ver como el chico retrocedía con una mirada nerviosa.

-Ustedes- Finn siguió retrocediendo, aún con sus sentimientos reprimidos para él era imposible no sentirse nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Finn?- Fionna se acercó a Finn pero sintió una extraña presencia detrás de ella haciéndola voltear.

Fionna se encontraba en un cuarto enorme con decoración cara y refinada donde la luz de la luna entraba por una gran ventana hecha de hermosas formas geométricas que encajaban a la perfección formando el rostro de una dama cargando la luna.

-Así que tú eres la siguiente en la casta de las Herleōn- Se escuchó una voz en toda la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿En donde estoy?- Preguntaba Fionna enojada y confundida.

-Estas dentro de mi cuarto en el Senado Espiritual donde cada Heroína debe venir para recibir la bendición de sus antepasadas pero tú estás aquí porque las anteriores te forzaron a venir- La voz era grave pero femenina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso?- Volvió a preguntar Fionna aún más confundida.

-¡Por tú culpa! Usaste el poder de todas estas lunáticas justo en frente de él- En la Luna de la ventana apareció el rostro de Finn pero más maduro y con un tono más "principesco"

-Finn. . . ¿Ese es Finn?- Fionna tenía un pequeño sonrojo por ver al antiguo Finn.

-Oh, no debiste ver eso- El rostro cambio al del Finn actual -Ellas no debieron verlo. Sus almas perduran y se convierten en la fuerza de la siguiente en la línea de sucesión pero también perduran los sentimientos y resentimientos, sólo tres aparte de mi no tienen nada en contra de él- De la sombra del cuarto salió una enorme figura femenina.

-Pero, ¿por qué tendrían resentimiento contra Fi... - Volteó Fionna al escuchar pasos _-¡Wao! Eres una gigante_ \- Quedó boquiabierta la rubia.

-Sí, fui la heroína y después Reina de la raza gigante me disculpo por no presentarme antes mi nombre es difícil de pronunciar así que dime Vim- Aquella gigante traía una armadura que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos, su pelo era escarlata, era de tez blanca y traía una máscara hecha completamente de plata con el rostro de una mujer sin ninguna expresión.

-Oh mi nombre es Fionna y pues te ves increíble, lo único que he visto de tu tamaño son unos titanes robóticos de chicle que se la pasaban sentados- Fionna no recordaba alguna otra vez que se hayan usado más que para la guerra en Eee.

-Gracias por el alago- No se veía pero la gigante había sonreído.

-Pero tengo una duda, ¿si querías que Finn gobernará contigo la gente no te criticaría al ver a una gigante con alguien de tamaño humano?-

-Oh eso, pues. . . Antes él era incluso más grande que yo y toda la raza gigante así que no habría problema porque su presencia era imponente y le caía bien a todos- La gigante puso la mano en su cintura y un dedo en su barbilla recordando como era.

-Oh ya veo él era... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Finn era un gigante más grande que tú?!- Fionna casi se volvía loca de la impresión.

-Tranquila chica, no era un gigante si no un Drîgēr y son razas muy distintas que sólo se parecen porque mucha población tenían el mismo tamaño-

-Wow eso nunca me lo ha contado-

-Nunca oirás algo de él si no esta lo suficientemente a gusto contigo y también si no le preguntas directamente, fue muy buena persona después de la primera guerra santa pero en cierto punto de la segunda se volvió muy enfocado en su "plan" del cual no le hablo a ninguna otra que no fuera a una llamada Victoria- La voz de la gigante tenía cierto tono de celos en ella.

-A mí tampoco me menciono nada de algún plan que no fuera para salir de Ooo y sobre Victoria pude ver uno de sus recuerdos y era yo pero con distinto color de cabello además de que menciono que soy su reencarnación y soy algo así como una reina de los héroes-

-Pues toda heroína fue reina de algo pero dejando eso de lado lo que dices sobre ser la reencarnación de Victoria podría explicar el porque ella nunca estuvo aquí después de perecer-

-¿Ella no estuvo aquí cuando aún estaba viva? Digo también debió haber recibido el poder de las anteriores como para dejar sin brazo a ese que se llama Brerquiem-

-No... ella no estuvo aquí en vida incluso podría decir que es la heroína más fuerte sólo por debajo de mí y de la primera, si tus palabras son verdaderas entonces ella no uso mas que su propio poder, también pasaría a ser la heroína de la cual más desconocemos pues los recuerdos de cada una de nosotras se imparte en el Senado para que en el momento adecuado se de este conocimiento a la siguiente en la linea de sucesión y tome las mejores decisiones pero en ningún momento recibimos sus recuerdos _(aunque ahorita hay otras tres que también son consideradas de la casta Herleōn pero sólo se que están vivas y nada más)-_

-En este momento estoy muy confundida. . . Oh cierto te preguntaba, ¿por qué las anteriores le tienen resentimiento a Finn?-

-Eso se debe a que murieron con la creencia de que él las había mandado a asesinar por intentar encontrarlo después de que las abandonara pero eso fue culpa de la Hermandad de la Catedral de la Sangre que mataban en nombre de él-

-Escuche ese nombre de un mago oscuro hace tiempo- Fionna ya se encontraba sentada al lado de Vim.

-La Hermandad eran Asesinos hechos para matar a cualquiera que buscará a Ar...riendas si a riendas duras a "Finn" en contra de su voluntad pero después de que perdiera su cuerpo original se centraron en revivirlo con su esencia puesto que carecía de alma pero no se dieron cuenta que estan siendo controlados por alguien más- Vim se puso algo nerviosa.

-No entendí la extraña palabra encubierta pero creo así esta bien- Fionna miraba fijamente con ojos rasgados al rostro enmascarado de Vim.

-No es nada importante pero supongo que ya te he hablado lo suficiente de él ahora te toca a ti preguntarle directamente y también debes salir de aquí-

-Ay no. Debo ayudar a Finn- Fionna se levantó exaltada.

-Mientras hablábamos estuve haciendo que el control de las demás sobre tú cuerpo se debilitara pero si sigo terminaré yo controlándolo así que debes ser tú la que recupere el control- Se levantó Vim.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- Preguntó Fionna.

-Primero suprime tus sentimientos y emociones, ellas se dejaron llevar por eso así que tú debes hacer lo contrario para hacerlas regresar- Las manos de Vim brillaron en un tono azul seguido de que esa energía se la diera a Fionna.

-Sin sentimientos ni emociones- Fionna cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Los recuerdos más importantes de Fionna los volvía a vivir como los cumpleaños, las fiestas, las aventuras con su hermana y sus relaciones amorosas.

-No, ¿por qué?- Fionna abrió los ojos llenos de frustración.

-Tranquilizate, arrepentirte ahora no te servirá de nada- Vim pasó su mano alrededor de Fionna como un abrazo.

-Lo se es sólo que... no pensé que fuera tan difícil revivir el pasado- Fionna tenía un tono de enojo.

-Las relaciones amorosas va a ser lo más difícil de suprimir pues vuelves a sentir el amor que tenías hacia aquella persona que estuvo antes en tú corazón y eso entra en conflicto con los sentimientos que tienes hacia la persona que está ahora- Vim le dio lo que sería una palmada en la espalda a Fionna con dos de sus dedos.

-Esto lo hago por Finn- La rubia se sentó, cerró sus ojos y se concentró al máximo.

Nuevamente Fionna comenzó a revivir esos momentos del pasado y llegó a ese punto donde se habia desconcertado. Comenzó a revivir el tiempo de noviazgo con Marshall, los conciertos nocturnos, las noches viendo en cielo estrellado y ese primer beso viendo la lluvia de estrellas.

Fionna pudo dejar pasar aquellos sentimientos de largo al igual que los recuerdos pero ahora faltaban los que pasó junto a Finn pero no sólo recordara está vida.

 **Mientras tanto, fuera de la mente de Fionna.**

Los Mandamientos y Pecados se habían retirado por órdenes directas ya que Guerra no es el único conflicto que tienen.

Finn se encontraba estrellado contra la puerta del castillo de Eee con la espada de diamante de Fionna atravesando su pulmón derecho.

-Tantos años esperando este momento en el que pudiéramos por fin alcanzarte para vengarnos por abandonarnos y mandarnos a asesinar- Fionna venía caminando lentamente y su voz era la fusión de todas las anteriores heroínas.

-Es increíble que sigan creyendo una estupidez como esa. Entiendan que no tengo nada que ver con esa estúpida secta- Finn se levantó forzosamente.

-Y tú deberías dejar de mentir sólo para encubrir tú pasado- El poseído cuerpo de Fionna tomó la espada y se la sacó del pulmón a Finn sólo para imbuirla en la llama rosa y encajarsela en el pulmón izquierdo.

-¿Qué mierda hacen?- Preguntó Finn adolorido.

-Quitarte tu poder para que no tengas ninguna fuente de poder externa y así solo evitamos que consigas tu verdadero poder y un recipiente que lo soporte- Las heroínas corruptas usaron la llama de Fionna para destruir aquellos lazos que Finn tenía con el Sol y la Luna quemándolo por dentro.

-Tal vez eso las haga sentir mejor cumpliendo con una venganza pobre y un deseo que pudieron realizar sin estar aferradas a alguien como yo... pero ninguno de eso dos se cumplirá mientras ellas no lo quieran- Finn levantó su cara y les sonrió triunfalmente.

-No se le vuelvan a acercar- Escucharon las heroínas antes de ser mandadas a varios kilómetros de Eee por un puñetazo.

-A nuestro muy querido- Las heroínas escucharon otra voz antes de volver a ser golpeadas con una gigantesca espada y mandadas de regreso.

-Y amado príncipe- Lo último que oyeron y sintieron las heroínas fue un helado escudo aplastándolas con una tremenda fuerza.

Finn retiró la espada de diamante de su cuerpo y se levantó pero despues de haber perdido esas partes de su poder casi cae de nuevo de no haber sido por una gigante que lo detuvo con su mano.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo la gigante.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- Respondió Finn en voz baja.

-Necesita que le de energía de inmediato- Se escucho una voz agradable para Finn.

-Lo harás despues de que nos encargemos de este problema- Esta voz era fácilmente reconocible, era la voz de Serina la cual tenia su vista centrada en el cuerpo de Fionna.

-Esperanos príncipe, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora- La gigante dejo a Finn y se puso en frente de él.

Las tres mujeres con el titulo de heroínas y descendientes de los títulos que tienen:

 _Serina, El Escudo Real._

 _Canyon, La Espada Imperial._

 _Zedna, La Maga Cazadora y Armadura Abismal._

 _ **Fin.**_

 _PD: El nombre de Vim es Vhrīæmegl._


	31. Isahluko XXX

**_Reina Helada vs Reina Héroe_**

 **Tierras de Eee: Entrada al Castillo, Prima.**

La maga cazadora se acercó a Finn y en voz casi inaudible dijo: _-¿Estas seguro que esto debe ser parte del plan? El riesgo es mucho-_ Finn se hincó y le respondió: _-No te preocupes por los riesgos que tomo si no por las consecuencias de los que no_ tomé-

-Te extrañe tanto- La maga abrazó a Finn y él le correspondió.

-Oye no es justo- Canyon hizo un puchero.

-Ya tendrán tiempo del coqueteo que debemos hacer que Fionna vuelva en si- Dijo Serina separando a la maga de Finn.

-¿Esa rubia se llama Fionna?- La maga miro a Fionna con desprecio.

-Arrrggg malditas- El cuerpo de Fionna se levantó pero después cayó hincada intentando recuperarse.

-Sí y deben traerla de vuelta antes de que pueda ver a quien no deseo- Finn se levantó y se quitó la armadura ya dañada para volver a su tamaño de 2 mts.

-¿Por qué no simplemente la eliminamos? Sólo sería una heroína menos- Canyon miraba a Fionna con una sonrisa que escondía las oscuras intensiones de la gigante.

-Porque no- Finn se sentó a descansar o mejor dicho a intentar no desmayarse.

-Bien hagamosla volver- Dijo molesta la maga creando un arco de magia pura.

-Hora de quitarse el óxido- Canyon tronó sus dedos haciendo un estiramiento.

-Zedna tú eres experta en eso de la mente así que ya sabrás que hacer y Canyon no te sobrepases- Serina se preparaba.

Las heroínas en el cuerpo de Fionna comenzaron a recitar nombres de sus antiguas habilidades con gran velocidad _-Excomunión de los mártires, Ira de la Reina, Ojo de Guerra, Orgullo del Rey, Oscilación Lunar, Piel, Huesos y Fuerza de Titania, Velocidad Amazónica, Sangre de Fénix... Juggernaut Assault-_ El cuerpo de Fionna estaba expulsando una extrema cantidad de poder además de estar cubierta por una aura azul, su ojo derecho brillaba de color azul y el otro de un rojo carmesí igual a los de Finn.

-Acaba de utilizar dos habilidades de Finn- Dijo la maga en voz baja.

-La última es la que me preocupa, incluso con aquellas habilidades que aumentan su resistencia el simple hecho de ser un cuerpo que usa esa habilidad por primera vez puede destruirla por completo. . . Yo la congelo, Canyon fortifica el hielo con su magia de agua y Zedna hace lo suyo trayéndola devuelta- Serina creó un escudo de hielo mientras avanzaba.

-Sólo le falto decir Padoru- Canyon encajó su espada en el piso la cual emanaba un aura azul.

-Será un dolor sacar a esas obsesionadas- La maga comenzó a cargar una flecha con su energía.

Serina atacó primero con un tackleo de su escudo y Fionna respondió al ataque haciendo lo mismo pero con su hombro provocando una onda de fuerza alrededor.

Serina creó una espada de hielo y comenzaron a intercambiar espadados fuertes y veloces, la rubia tenia dificultades para encontrar una abertura en la excelente habilidad de espada-escudo de la albina y también se le hacia raro que el fuego de su espada más el del Rey no derritieran aquella espada y escudo.

Fionna uso el fuego que se creaba en su espada para lanzarlo en forma de corte pero era repelido por el agua de Canyon. La rubia pensó en atacar a la gigante así que en un intercambio de cortes con la albina logró generar una explosión sobrecargando su espada en fuego para librarse de ella.

Fionna se puso frente a Canyon diciendo _-Lanza Tormenta-_ y al instante en su mano derecha se formo una lanza de vientos grises girando con una brutal fuerza capaz de atravesar la dura piel de los gigantes.

Canyon por su parte soltó su espada y destruyó la lanza de un golpe y ese golpe siguió hasta dar al lugar de Fionna la cual salió volando hasta donde se encontraba Serina.

-Sólo los gigantes de bajo rango sucumben ante esos airesitos- Canyon agarró su espada nuevamente.

Fionna se estrelló contra unos cuantos arboles antes de detener su avance.

-Ir en contra de una gigante como Canyon es un suicidio incluso para otro gigante... De entre nosotras tres ella es la única con una fuerza equiparable a la del Finn de hace un milenio- La maga hacia alusión a Finn en su forma gigante.

Las heroínas estaban frustradas de no poder hacerle daño a ninguna, en su desesperación llamaron a la espada de Fionna y atacaron de frente con un estoque cargado con gran parte de su fuerza. La espada de Fionna chocó contra el enorme escudo de Serina y eso provocó nuevamente otra honda pero mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

Serina no se hizo esperar y soltó su escudo para dar un salto giratiorio hacia delante. Fionna giró hacia atrás cargando un corte de su espada pero instintivamente desvío ese corte hacia la magia de agua de Canyon pero Serina no se iba a esperar a que terminara.

-¿Tan fácil se desesperaron? ¿Tantos años de experiencia y sabiduría en un sólo cuerpo y no pueden liberarse de una situación como esta?- Preguntó Serina en tono burlón seguido de asestar una patada endurecida con la magia de hielo justo a las costillas izquierdas de Fionna alejándola varios metros de ahí.

Fionna se levantó y volvió a la pelea y sucedió casi como antes pero esta vez Fionna fue la que salto por encima pero ahora cometiendo el error de olvidar que Serina tenia la ayuda de Canyon por su impulso de desesperación. Columnas de agua salieron por todos lados y Serina las congeló en el momento justo para atacar a Fionna, la primera asestó en su hombro y después destruyó varias de ellas pero la última logro alcanzar su rostro asestándole de lleno.

-Lamento decirte que, de nuevo, tenia el terreno alto- Serina abrió los ojos grandemente al ver a Fionna frente a ella con la espada a punto de tocar su cuello.

-¡Serina no!- Finn no pudo levantarse y su ultima opción fue usar sus cadenas pero no sabia si alcanzaría.

Las cadenas se desplazaron velozmente pero sólo alcanzaron la mano de una de ellas y Fionna ya había dado el corte.

-¡Serina detente!- Gritó Finn al ver como Serina golpeaba a Fionna con el colosal escudo real.

El borde del escudo había golpeado el lado izquierdo de la rubia y aunque intento defenderse con la espada y con su brazo estos fueron atravesados como peluches provocando la rotura de estos dos más una de las costillas antes de salir disparada peor que con el golpe de Canyon.

Canyon atrapó a Fionna en su mano llena de ojas del árbol que la maga cazadora invocó para amortiguar el golpe contra la dura piel de la gigante.

Serina ahora estaba con una ira incontrolable para ella a la cual se sumó la maldición de la tiara, ella hizo esto debido a que el corte fue justo en su yugular y tampoco tendría la rapidez para congelarse esa mortal herida así que dejar salir esa energía de la tiara haría que automáticamente se creara una capa que cubriría la herida y evitara la hemorragia pero a cambio perdería su cordura.

El cuerpo de Fionna se retorcía de dolor en la mano de Canyon pero la gigante no podía ayudarla con su agua sanadora debido a su modo batalla.

Partes del cuerpo de Serina tenia partes cubiertas de hielo pareciendo una armadura y que poco a poco se extendían. Serina se abalanzó contra Fionna, Canyon usó su magia de agua para bloquear su paso pero la albina la congelaba el agua aún estando ardiendo.

-¿Sera por las malas eh?- Canyon levantó su gigantesca espada y Serina no dudó ni un segundo en enfrentarse a ella.

Finn forzó a Serina y a Canyon a detenerse usando sus cadenas. Con Canyon Finn sólo tuvo que forzar su brazo pero con Serina tuvo que inutilizar sus tendones apretando en ciertas partes del cuerpo debido a que si seguía forzándose, la herida en su cuello se hará más grande: _-¡Zedna hazlo rápido!-_ Gritó Finn al momento de detener a las dos chicas.

-Lo intentare- La maga cazadora disparó la flecha a la cabeza de Fionna para entrar en el senado.

La mente y espíritu de Zedna entraron en el cuerpo de Fionna.

Cuando la maga entró el Senado de las Heroínas era un caos completo, pasando de ser un tipo de arquitectura de todas eras a un tipo de choque de eras fusionando y destruyendo el lugar además de que ninguna mente estaba estable, personalidades, recuerdos y sus pensamientos eran negatividad pura y eran debido a aquel golpe que Serina le había propiciado al cuerpo de Fionna pues las heroínas fueron las que sintieron ese dolor que trajo los recuerdos de cada una.

-Bueno ese golpe que Serina le propicio me hara más facil el trabajo pero, ¿dónde estará esa rubia?- Se preguntaba la maga caminando con un cuerpo físico dentro del Senado y apartando a todo lo que se encontrara en su camino.

La maga cazadora se adentró en aquel caos hasta que después de tanto tiempo ahí, que por suerte era mucho mas rapido ahí dentro, encontró una puerta enorme, ella la abrió usando magia de viento y dentro era un cuarto propio de una verdadera gigante.

-Esto es una sorpresa, es increíble que alguien pueda entrar al Senado en pleno caos- Habló aquella gigante sentada en la enorme cama.

-Al fin encuentro a alguien que no ha perdido la consciencia entre tanto recuerdo- La maga camino hacia dentro de la habitación y al momento de que dejo de ejercer su magia esta se cerró.

-Bueno ellas estaban obsesionadas con él y tuvieron lo que merecían-

-¿No sientes preocupación por lo que les pase?-

-Son mis amigas pero también rivales en cierto sentido así que lo único que siento por ellas es lastima, si pudiera yo misma las habría golpeado-

-Parece que es normal que las gigantes no tengan piedad ni con sus amigas-

-Cuando se trata de él ves a las demás como un estorbo en tu relación esa es parte de la maldición de la primera heroína que cayó al Abismo por amor o eso dijeron las más antiguas- La gigante se rió al final.

-Interesante dato pero si fuera así, ¿por qué no has atacado a la nueva heroína?- Preguntó la maga mirando a Fionna sentada y aún en el estado de trance.

-Estamos en un lugar incorpóreo así que es inútil si trato de atacarla- Respondió la gigante con un tono de decepción.

-¿Si no puedes perjudicarla entonces la usas para intentar salir de aquí?-

-No exactamente, yo prefiero ayudar a las nuevas a diferencia de aquel montón que parece que la maldición les afectó mucho-

-¿La maldición significa volverse loca por él hasta tal punto de unificarse todas para atraparlo o algo así? También es extraño que tú no estés siendo afectada-

-No se los detalles pero supongo que así debe ser y las gigantes somos resistentes a ese tipo de deseos o lo calmamos con los puños... aunque me da la impresión de que tu no viniste por respuestas sino por ella, ¿cierto?- Preguntó la gigante con una sonrisa.

-Él me dijo que la ayudara a salir de esta cárcel- La maga se puso detrás de Fionna.

-Puedes darle energía que sus recuerdos la están desgastando mucho- La gigante miraba como Fionna hacía gestos de dolor e incomodidad.

-Eso haré- La maga junto sus manos y poco a poco fue separándolas mientras que en medio de ellas creaba una esfera de magia verde.

Una gran cantidad de magia saliente de la esfera comenzó a rodear a Fionna y en sus recuerdos ella pudo sentirse más aliviada y dispuesta pero al mismo tiempo su corazón dolía cada vez más.

El recuerdo de la ruptura con Marshall debido a su infidelidad le causaba un gran dolor pues en ese tiempo ella tomó la apresurada decisión de ser convertida en una vampira por Marshall.

Fionna pasó por otros tantos recuerdos de sus relaciones hasta que llegó al recuerdo donde perdió a los "Ángeles" que la hicieron de sus familiares aunque haya sido un intento de seducirla para traerla al lado de los Dioses eso realmente tuvo un impacto en ella debido al sacrificio que hicieron para mantenerla a salvo.

Los recuerdos de Fionna pasaron hasta él último día que estuvo con Finn por 5 años, justamente en el momento en que su corazón fue atravesado por una espada y sentía como se sumía en una oscuridad abrumadora, aquello no fue la típica de que todos los recuerdos pasan frente a sus ojos todo fue oscuridad completa sin poder decir nada ni moverse y todo eso acompañado con el sentimiento de su desesperación.

Por último, la heroína tuvo que pasar por otro de sus recuerdos más recientes del cual tuvo la fuerza suficiente para pasarlo por alto y esperar a que todo terminara. El recuerdo de esta guerra es algo que dejara marcada a Fionna por siempre, aunque no se mostrara afectada sólo estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, los reprimía a tal punto que tenía que pasar todo el rato pensando en estrategias extra por si algo salía mal, pero ahora ya no podía pensar en estrategias y tampoco tenia algo con que distraerse pues esta reviviendo el ver como sus jóvenes héroes morían uno por uno aunque ella atacara a tantos enemigos como podía con los titanes de chicle no pudo salvarlos.

-¡Detenganse por favor!-

Fionna estaba a punto de quebrarse, no podía seguir mirando ese recuerdo eran demasiadas muertes por culpa de sus ordenes además de que llevaría esa carga consigo hasta el resto de sus días.

-No deberías sentir pena por ellos sabes- Una voz resonó en Fionna.

-Es imposible, todos ellos mueren en la desesperación y lejos de casa, ¿qué clase de reina puedo ser considerada si dejo morir así a mis leales héroes?- Fionna rompía el llanto.

 _-Aunque fueran tus ordenes las de enviarlos a pelear ellos ya estaban decididos a hacerlo desde antes que supieras que serías reina-_ Aquella voz mostró recuerdos de antiguas heroínas que pasaron situaciones similares al ver a sus héroes caer: _-Todas ellas también lamentaban la perdida de sus héroes pero siguieron adelante porque esos eran los deseos de los caídos, que sus sacrificios no fueran en vano y llevaran la prosperidad al Reino por el cual lucharon y estoy bastante segura de que ellos tenían los mismos deseos-_ La voz mostró los recuerdos de los héroes cayendo pero al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos.

 _Esto no sera nada en comparación con la felicidad que habrá. Reina Fionna traiga la prosperidad. Por favor señorita Fionna creé un hermoso futuro. Mantengase Firme y guienos. Nuestros cuerpos caeran pero no nuestro espíritu. ¡Por la Reina y su gente! Gracias por todo Reina Fionna._

Estos y muchos otros pensamientos comenzaron a iluminar y "alivianar" en parte la carga de Fionna al saber que no murieron sumidos en la desesperación o el miedo de no estar en sus tierras. Fionna aún tenia un poco de duda en su corazón pero algo comenzó a ocurrir.

Fuera de la mente de Fionna se encontraba Finn pasando la sangre de los héroes, que lo habían seguido hasta la entrada del castillo, para que el cuerpo de la rubia no peligrara por sus heridas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó la rubia siendo rodeada por energía celeste de almas que pronto tomó la forma de cada uno de los héroes caídos.

-Reina Fionna es momento de levantarse- Dijo una voz proveniente de un alma.

-Por favor vuelva en si, no se puede tomar como una victoria hasta que usted lo diga-

-Tiene que guiar a los demás y aunque nuestros cuerpos ya no den para más nuestras almas la ayudaran a ser más fuerte pero primero debe tomar el control de su cuerpo y alzarse como la reina que es-

-Usted puede-

-No se preocupe por nosotros porque ya hemos encontrado la felicidad junto a usted- Una de las almas estiró su luminosa mano.

Fionna, aún con lágrimas, sonrió y tocó la mano de aquella noble alma lo que provocó un gran destello cegador que sacó a la maga cazadora de su mente.

El cuerpo de Fionna dejo de moverse bruscamente _-Wooh... Por fin salí de ese lu... ¡¡¿¿Qué rayos es esto??!! ¡¡¡Duele demasiado!!!-_ aunque el dolor seguía ahí.

-Perfecto. Ahora sólo falta quitarle la tiara a Serina, Canyon sal de aquí con Fionna- Finn seguía ejerciendo presión con sus cadenas pero comenzó a aflojarlas para abrir un portal con un tamaño adecuado para Canyon directo al Dulce Reino.

-Prepararé un tiro para ella- La maga creó miles de flechas tras ella.

-Mientras una de esas le atine jeje...- Finn repentinamente tosió sangre bruscamente.

-¡Finn!- La maga fue con el rubio.

-No hay mucho tiempo, quitale la tiara mientras pueda mant-

-¡Finn tu ojo!- Interrumpió Zedna.

El rubio miró hacia uno de los charcos que dejó Canyon y visualizo su ojo derecho el cual se había vuelto amarillo con negro con una aureola verde cubriendo la iris y su pupila ahora era vertical como la de un gato... O un dragón.

Zedna recordó una ultima cosa de la conversación que tuvo con la gigante antes de ser sacada del Senado.

 **Flashback.**

-Creo que deberías apresurarte, él podria estar teniendo problemas- La gigante puso su mano sobre su mascara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Se que esta débil y herido pero no mortalmente- La maga miro a la gigante.

-Tal vez su cuerpo no pero si su esencia se ve afectada el cuerpo sufrirá cambios irreversibles y dolorosos- Explicó seriamente la gigante.

-¿Y por qué le pasará eso?- Preguntó la maga con preocupación.

-Él se los dirá tarde o temprano- Eso fue lo último que dijo la gigante antes de que la maga fuera sacada del Senado.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

-Mi esencia esta. . . Zedna quitale la tiara a Serina en este instante y dale una curación inmediata- Finn cambió su tono serio al igual que su mirada.

-¡Pero las vidas en...- Exclamó preocupada la maga.

-Dije que la curaras- Interrumpió Finn.

La maga cazadora bajó su mirada y activó su magia, ramas gruesas cubrieron a Serina seguido de forzar a retirar la tiara ya que estaba fuertemente ligada a ella, al hacerlo Serina dejó de forcejear, el hielo de su cuerpo se derritió y ella quedo desmayada.

-Gota de vida- Pronunció la maga cazadora y una rama dorada salió del suelo la cual dejo caer una dorada gota brillante sobre Serina haciendo que la herida de su cuello se cerrara.

-Llevatela de aquí, yo tengo que llevar a lo que queda del ejercito a Aaa- El ojo de Finn volvió a la normalidad pero de una manera forzada y haciendo que sangrara.

-¿Ejercito? ¿Acaso estaban en medio de una guerra?- Preguntó la maga desorientada.

-Sí, pero después de este incidente no queda de otra más que retirarnos. Ahora vete- Finn abrió un portal con sus cadenas nuevamente.

-Pero... ¿estaras bien?-Preguntó con preocupación la maga a la vez que usaba su magia para llevar consigo a Serina.

-Yo. . . Sólo vayanse de aquí- Finn, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, caminó a la entrada de Eee.

La maga cazadora sintió un hoyo en su corazón que le impidió hablar así que se retiró sin poder decir nada más.

 **Tierras de Aaa: Castillo del Dulce Reino.**

La maga llegó directamente a la enfermería al salir del portal en donde se encontró con una sirvienta la cual tenia forma humanoide.

-Oh genial, ahora la Reina Helada también se había involucrado. Llevala a una de las camillas de la otra sala para que la examinen- L.Mentita iba apresurada y habló tan rápido que ni escucho lo que la maga cazadora tenía que decir.

-Perfecto- Suspiró la maga y fue a dejar a Serina en una de las camillas e inmediatamente llegaron dulces enfermeros a atenderla.

La maga cazadora estaba desorientada y no tenía idea de a donde ir _-Hey Árbol-_ la voz provenía de la ventana de la sala y cuando volteó le dio un pequeño susto a la maga.

-¿Qué rayos haces ahí?- La maga salió a reunirse con la gigante.

-Creo que esta claro que no disfruto de un té mañanero- Rió la gigante y se sentó.

-Bien podrías haber pedido unos-

-Como si aquí existieran tazas gigantes-

-Lo que sea, ¿esto es el Dulce Reino... de otra dimensión?-

-Por mala suerte lo único que sé es que la heroína de esta generación vive aquí, sea otra dimensión o linea de tiempo-

-Tendremos que esperar a que Serina despierte o que Finn vuelva-

-Espero que no sea por tanto tiempo... por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste antes de llegar a Ooo?-

-Estuve por las zonas de radiación intentando averiguar como se activaba la armadura abismal y después de lograrlo comencé a entrenar con ella hasta dominarla después de eso fui vagando hasta encontrar Ooo, ¿y tú?- Explicó la maga jugando con su magia.

-Casi lo mismo que tú con la diferencia de que anduve cazando en vez de vagar. Ese día seguía a un Drake, ¿los conoces? Esos tipos de dragones que sólo tienen dos patas y que sus brazos son alas son realmente horribles pero quería uno de sus dientes aunque se me escapó esa maldita lagartija y terminé en Ooo- La gigante jugaba con una antena del Castillo.

 **Tierras de Eee: Centro.**

-Sólo me queda un último desplazamiento con las cadenas, espero que estén todos- Finn caminó un rato hasta llegar a la entrada de Eee.

Finn encontró un comunicador funcional entre todos los escombros de Eee, lo puso en su oído y contactó a Gumball pero tardaba en responder.

Gumball respondió pero había mucho ruido con el Príncipe _-¿Finn eres tú? ¿Logras escucharme?-_ Finn bajó el volumen del comunicador y respondió _-Sí soy yo, ¿recuerdas el satélite bélico que casi arreglamos?-_

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?-

-Lo necesitaremos antes de lo esperado, tuvimos un gran problema y nos vamos a retirar lo antes posible-

-¿Estan todos bien?-

-No lo sé, aún estoy dentro de Eee pero estoy seguro de que Marshall y los príncipes están esperando a que llegue, ¿el satélite esta operativo?-

\- Lo esta pero falta calibrar el disparo y los controles de navegación-

-Haz lo que puedas de mientras, cuando este listo apuntaló al Castillo de Eee y disparalo cuando diga sin importar que no haya pasado-

-¿Estas seguro de eso? No sabemos la potencia que tiene y podrías sufrir más daño del esperado-

-Estare bien además estoy casi seguro que Eee tiene una puerta infernal dentro de su castillo y no debemos dejar que una de esas cosas siga activa o no dejaran de salir demonios-

-Comprendo. . . Entonces haré lo que pueda para que este listo lo más pronto posible-

-Te lo agradezco- Finn cortó la comunicación y siguió caminando por un rato hasta que visualizó una llama que se acercaba a él.

Finn se percató de que esta tomó forma humanoide, era el Príncipe Flama que parecía estar buscándolo.

-¡Finn! Ahí estas, ¿dónde esta Fionna?- Preguntó el chico flameante.

-Regresó a Aaa mediante un portal hecho de mis cadenas dimensionales, estaba herida así que la mande primero y ahora sólo me queda para hacer un último portal y necesito que todos que quedaron pasen- Explicó Finn manteniendo una de sus manos en su abdomen debido a un dolor que estaba teniendo.

-No entiendo como funciona eso de las cadenas pero mientras nos saque de aquí no hay problema ya que aún quedan demonios y no son pocos. . . ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el príncipe agarrando a Finn el cual tambaleó un poco.

-No y por eso debemos irnos ya- Finn intento correr pero su pierna dejó de moverse y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Rayos no se ve que tu cuerpo este dañado pero tampoco que quiera seguir- El Príncipe pasó la mano derecha de Finn por detrás de su cuello y lo levantó para llevarlo hasta la entrada.

De pronto unas grises nubes cubrieron el Sol de manera inesperada lo que sorprendió a los chicos en camino a la entrada.

-Esto es extraño, debemos largarnos de aquí- Dijo el príncipe.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta se encontraron con Marshall y el Príncipe Musculoso esperándolos junto con el ejército.

-Bien. . . ¡Vengan a todos! ¡Abriré un portal a Aaa y necesito que lo crucen lo más rápido que puedan!- Gritó Finn y rápidamente todos formaron filas lo más chicas posibles.

Finn estiró su mano derecha y varios cientos de cadenas rompieron la tela espacio-tiempo y abrieron un gigantesco portal por el cual los héroes comenzaron a pasar apresuradamente.

Después de un rato Finn y Marshall voltearon en dirección al castillo de Eee al mismo tiempo con una mirada seria y algo confusa.

-Estos son los últimos, eeeeh ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó el príncipe musculoso al ver a los chicos tan serios.

-¡CUIDADO!- Gritaron Finn y Marshall al unísono y repentinamente unas oscuras y gigantescas ramas con espinas salientes del suelo los atacaron.

El príncipe flama y musculoso fueron atrapados por ellas y todos los héroes del último grupo que iba a cruzar el portal fueron desgarrados por aquellas ramas.

Finn y Marshall preevieron el ataque y lograron esquivarlo.

 _"Mí preciado príncipe. . . al fin puedo volver a sentirte"_

Aquellas palabras salieron de una luminosidad sombría con forma humana que abrazaba a Finn.

Los ojos de Finn mostraban su mierdo y desesperación ante esas palabras y en especial a aquella voz, la dulce voz de la perdición.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? Finn no va...- Marshall vio a Finn y no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que él al ver sus ojos.

-A-Autumn- Murmuró Finn intentando mantener abierto el portal.

-Estas tan frágil, tanto como el día en que te perdí por primera vez pero aquello es cosa del pasado ya que hoy no pienso perderte- La voz seductora de Autumn ponía a Finn con los nervios al máximo.

-¡Sueltalo!- Gritó Marshall armado de valor volando hacia a Autumn la cual aún abrazaba a Finn.

El grito hizo reaccionar a Finn el cual llamó a Sangre de Demonio y esta llegó en un instante. Finn dio una estocada a su espalda y al no sentir nada se volteó pero no pudo mantenerse y el peso de la espada lo hizo caer.

-¿Qué te pasa rubio? ¿Esas cosas son venenosas?- Preguntó Marshall poniéndose en frente de Finn.

-Perdí parte esencial de mi fuerza, la última que me queda la uso para mantener abierto el portal- Finn se levantó apoyándose en su espada.

-¿La perdiste? Esto complica las cosas- Marshall no estaba en su 100% y sabia que Autumn lo vencería.

-Vamos Guerra, tenemos mucho de que hablar- Autumn se abalanzó sobre los chicos pero un muro de fuego la bloqueó.

-¡Corran!- Gritó el príncipe flama el cual había quemado las ramas que lo atraparon a él y a Musculoso.

Marshall tomó a Finn del brazo y voló hasta el portal lo mas rápido que podía.

Autumn no se hizo esperar y pasó a través del muro de fuego siguiendo a Marshall y a Finn. El Príncipe Flama atacó a Autumn creando espada de fuego y eran tan potentes que tomaron el color azul.

Autumn estiró su mano y a ella llegó la antigua espada de Finn, Oscilación del Vacío, ella logró hacer que tomara el poder de la luna nuevamente y atacó al Príncipe Flama con ella. El Príncipe se vio superado rápidamente por Autumn debido a que no era rival para la primera heroína Philari Autumn Herleōn.

-Eres débil- Autumn hizo que las espadas del Príncipe desaparecieran seguido de patearlo y mandarlo a volar hasta Marshall y Finn haciéndolos caer al chocar con ellos.

Estando en el piso Finn recibió la llamada de Gumball _-Finn el satélite ya esta calibrado y apuntando a Eee sólo falta que me digas cuando-_ a lo que Finn respondió _-¡Disparalo ahora!-_

-¡Pero siguen ahí!- Exclamó Gumball tomando una borrosa imagen del lugar donde estaban.

-¡Entraremos al portal antes de que nos alcance la onda expansiva!- Respondió Finn.

Gumball dudo por un momento y presionó el botón que hizo disparar el satélite.

En la orbita de la Tierra un antiguo satélite bélico de forma completamente rectangular comenzó a formar lineas alrededor de él y de ellas comenzó a abrirse, extendió paneles solares, la parte que apuntaba a la Tierra extendió algo parecido a un cañón el cual emitió un pequeño láser amarillo seguido de un inmenso rayo del mismo color, al momento de que el rayo llegó a la atmósfera se crearon siete círculos mágicos frente al mismo los cuales aumentaron la intensidad y tamaño del rayo tan considerablemente que se torno blanco puro.

-¡Levantense o nos harán cenizas! Gritó Finn mientras Marshall y el Príncipe Flama se levantaban.

Cuando corrieron al portal fueron atrapados por ramas hechas de sus debilidades, Marshall con una rama de luz solar, El Príncipe Flama con una de hielo y Finn con una electrificada.

-Maldita sea, no puedo creer que acabe así- Pensaba Finn a punto de cerrar el portal cuando repentinamente una gigantesca espada cortó las ramas con una estocada.

Era la espada imperial de Canyon la cual intentaba ayudar a pesar de no poder pasar por el portal aunque podía ver a través de él.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo Canyon del otro lado del portal.

-No encontré a nadie mas para ayudar- El Príncipe Musculoso ayudó al Príncipe Flama a pasar el portal y después siguió Marshall.

La Espada Imperial fue levantada por unas ramas justo en el momento que el Príncipe Musculoso ayudaba a Finn y también fue el momento en el que el rayo cayó sobre Eee.

-¡Rápido enano musculoso!- Gritó Canyon.

Una de las ramas creo unas espinas que se estiraron hasta Canyon y no tuvo más opción que esquivarla porque sabía que realmente le harían daño además de que iba a su cara.

-¡Cuidado!- Empujó Finn al Príncipe Musculoso debido a que una de las espinas iba directo a él.

El Príncipe Musculoso atravesó el portal pero Finn no.

-¡¡NOOO!!- El grito provino de las dos chicas presentes.

Aquella espina atravesó el ojo de Finn junto con parte de su cráneo metálico.

Canyon no tenia palabras para lo que veía, sólo tenía la esperanza de alcanzarlo pero esta se esfumó y se convirtió en desesperación al momento de que el portal se cerró.

-Perdón mi príncipe- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Autumn al ser alcanzada por la explosión.

-Volví... a...- Dijo Finn en el piso mientras la luz de la explosión lo iluminaba por completo.

 **Fin.**

Por fin pude terminar este capítulo, el trabajo y mi imaginación se pusieron de acuerdo para que pareciera que nunca terminaría pero ya esta, espero que lo disfruten.


	32. Hoofstuk XXXI

**Dos Caras de Una Moneda**

 **Tierras de Aaa: Dulce Reino.**

-¡Maldito enano de mierda! ¡Te dije que trajeras primero al rubio!- Canyon azotó su puño al suelo con ira.

-Lo siento estaba tan nervioso que lo olvide- El Príncipe Musculoso estaba muerto de miedo por el enojo de Canyon.

-Señorita gigante por favor calmese- Intervino el Príncipe Flama.

Canyon azotó su espada justo al lado del Príncipe Flama y el suelo se fue cuarteando a hasta el castillo mientras decía con un tono homicida: _-No me digas que me calme-_

-Por supuesto, mi error, no volveré a decir nada- El Príncipe Flama retrocedió asustado hasta Marshall.

-¿Las tierras de Eee son de esta dimensión?- Preguntó Canyon con una obvia ira en sus palabras.

-Esta al Noreste del Castillo pero tardamos unos días en llegar hasta ahí- Respondió Marshall.

-No me comparen con ustedes- Canyon se levantó y comenzó a emanar un aura azul, sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color seguido de ponerse en pose de corredor.

-¿Piensas ir hasta aya corriendo?- Preguntó Marshall.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia- Canyon de un momento a otro desapareció.

-Que rayos- El Príncipe Flama estaba desconcertado al ver como de la nada desapareció la gigante y seguido un aironazo los empujó a todos.

-No desapareció, su primer movimiento fue tan rápido que fue imperceptible- Marshall recuperó la postura mirando como la gigante dejaba destruida la tierra por donde corría.

-No sé como pude dejar que fuera herido de esa manera... soy una deshonra como Espada Imperial, una maldita deshonra. Se me heredo la espada para protegerlo de sus enemigos y acabar con ellos al mismo tiempo, ¿pero que hice? me quede como estúpida esperando a que un enano lo trajera cuando yo misma pude haber usado mi mano para traerlo maldita sea- Se regañaba Canyon a si misma mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

 **Tierras de Eee: Área Verde.**

Oscuras nubes y partículas de energía cubrían todo Eee después del ataque... en una de las áreas no amuralladas se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico rubio el cual estaba lleno de heridas por quemadura que dejaban ver los distintivos tendones y ligamentos hechos de un metal elástico llamado Proto Titanio E. _(No hay que olvidar que el cuerpo de Finn es mayormente una máquina o una prisión)._

Dentro de ese cuerpo estaba la esencia de un Drîgēr, el alma de una niña y cientos de Archidragones rodeándolos.

-¡Por favor dejenlo descansar! ¡Si siguen así sólo lo van a lastimar más!- Gritaba el alma con tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-Este es el precio que debe pagar por heredar el pilar de la eternidad y también su castigo por dejar que se alterara la naturaleza- Respondió uno de los gigantescos dragones que los rodeaba.

-Por su culpa los Wyverns e Hidras como algunos otros descendientes de dragón es comenzaron a existir y su misión era evitar que todo rastro de los dragones desapareciera pero en vez de eso dejó que se crearan esas aberraciones-

-Sin mencionar que también hizo que los Elfos se dividieran en tres facciones causando un caos completo por Alfheim-

-Provocó la aparición de los humanos, la raza que más daño hizo a este mundo y después fue él el que lo daño de peor manera. . . Eres el padre de la Humanidad y del Caos así que tu condena es eterna como tu vida-

Los dragones que rodeaban a la esencia y al alma callaron y dejaron que su mismo cuerpo le hiciera volver para seguir con la eternidad.

 _/Iniciando Protocolo 054: Cuando la esencia se desconecta del módulo principal por daño un considerable al cuerpo se inicia el proceso de reanimación mediante estímulos en las palabras influyentes de los recuerdos provocando emociones fuertes para restaurar la conexión perdida y proseguir con la recuperación de los daños]]_

Palabras dentro de la esencia de Finn comenzaron oirse con una conocida, agradable y dulce voz.

 _Guerra se que no quieres esto. Abreviaré tu nombre con hmmm Ger, ¿te parece bien? Es mas fácil decirte así. Ger mirame, te sacaré de esto, te lo prometo. Sabes... empiezo a creer que conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Desde ahora viviremos aquí, tú y yo. No te separes de mi eh. Siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué las personas siempre dicen que los hijos son la mayor felicidad? Yo no puedo tener hijos debido a una herida en una batalla de hace tiempo así que creo que jamas los comprenderé. Yo ya he encontrado la felicidad junto a ti. Sólo mirala Ger tiene un hermoso cabello que recuerda al otoño. Niña tu nuevo nombre sera Autumn ¿lindo cierto?-_

Aquellas ultimas palabras hicieron que la esencia gritara: _-_ _¡CALLATE!-_ también provocando la reeconexión al cuerpo físico.

-¡AAAAHHH!- El dolor de regresar a su cuerpo físico se reflejó en su grito.

Finn comenzó a levantarse entre quejidos del dolor que pasaba, su cráneo perforado y su cuerpo quemado eran algo que ya estaba por encima del dolor que podía tolerar, no pudo mantenerse mucho de pie debido al dolor.

La vista de Finn no sólo era nublada y reducida si no que además veía el estado de su cuerpo como: capacidades físicas, rendimiento de órganos, resistencia de cada uno de los "huesos" y funciones vitales en su único ojo lo cual decía mucho del daño que recibió pues esa pantalla de estado no debería mostrarse. Todos su sistemas estaban en rojo y sus funcionamientos perdían gran parte del rendimiento para mantener otras partes vitales funcionales.

 _/Iniciando Protocolo 036: Si parte del cráneo sufre daños se reducirán los procesos vitales para aumentar la eficacia de regeneración de Proto Titanio A usando nanotejido]]_

-Tengo... que... ¡AAAHHH!- El cuerpo de Finn seguía intentando reparar los daños pero debido a que sus funciones básicas eran limitadas su cuerpo hacia que sintiera un gran dolro sin intentaba moverse demasiado.

Las quemaduras en su piel seguían ahí ya que la prioridad es su cráneo, debía esperar mínimo un día para que el nanotejido termine de reparar el hoyo en su cráneo y seguir con las quemaduras de su piel así que tendrá que esperar dolorosamente a que termine de curarse.

-Sangre... de Demonio- Finn estiró su mano y en frente suyo cayó su roja espada la cual vino a él no por las cadenas sino por voluntad propia.

La hoja de la sangrienta espada comenzó a brillar en intervalos de 1, 2 y 3 segundos como código morse.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste eso... pero han pasado eones desde que me dirijiste la palabra- Finn podía oír a su espada dentro de su mente y él se podía comunicar con ella del mismo modo.

La espada se volvió a comunicar.

-Lo sé, mi poder actual ya no es suficiente, este cuerpo ya no tiene la capacidad para soportar mi verdadera forma y en esa dimensión donde entrené 5 años le deje un daño permanente a este cuerpo por dejarme llevar. Necesito devuelta mis reliquias que deje en Ooo para esta a la par nuevamente... además de que Eee ya no es una amenaza, no se si aún considerarlo un reino-

La espada calló por un momento y después volvió a comunicarse.

-¿Por qué piensas que debería sentirme así? No soy un héroe para minimizar las victimas ni para salvar gente y tampoco no tengo un corazón para albergar ese tipo de sentimientos, tal vez Fionna sienta algo así después de esta guerra ya que es la primera masacre que ve- Finn dejó de comunicarse y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Qué tal te va bro?- Preguntó un ser hecho de césped parado frente a Finn.

-Fern... Supongo que me va peor... que a ti hermano- Dijo Finn un poco relajado.

-Sí. Es raro verte en ese estado suponiendo que eres el único ser tecnomágico más avanzado de la humanidad y otras razas- Fern se sentó al lado de Finn.

-Bueno- _Finn hizo un quejido de dolor-_ si un día te quedas sin la fuente principal de tu poder te conviertes en un blanco fácil de dañar y aquella cosa orbitando el planeta fue mas catastrófica de lo que pensé- _mantenía su mirada en Fern._

-Tuve la buena, o mala, suerte de verlo destruir la Capital de Eee y me recordó a Dranat-ham- Dijo Fern en un tono nostálgico mirando al cielo.

-Dranat-ham... Jamas pensé que hasta eso recordarías y si recordaste eso entonces sabes lo que planeo-

-Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda. Mientras sigas recordando yo también lo haré pero no actuaré del mismo modo ya que, a diferencia de ti, yo quiero ser recordado por al menos una persona-

-Entonces ayuda o no estorbes-

-No estorbar es lo que he estado haciendo pero sólo te sigues retrasando... ¿Cómo piensas borrarte con ese poder?- _Fern_ _se_ _levanto_ _de_ _golpe_ -¡Tienes a esas tres maniáticas preparando sus ejércitos, a la Catedral de la Sangre actuando nuevamente, al Rey Demonio y sus pecados, a la Suprema Deidad y a los mandamientos y por si fuera poco también tienes a esa loca en el abismo con problemas de pedófila e incesto que encontró tu corazón y se la pasa buscando incansablemente cualquier entrada aquí para seguir debilitándote!- _Fern_ _se_ _calmó_ , _se_ _sentó_ _con_ _las_ _piernas_ _cruzadas_ _._ _Inhaló_ _y_ _Exhaló_ -Mira bro estas entre la espada y la pared pero sigues perdiendo tiempo por no romper los sentimientos de esa chica, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta... se dará cuenta que eres el cruel y amargo destino que ella afrontará-

-Sus sentimientos son puros pero la maldición los corrompe y los vuelve un enfermizo deseo. No sé que hacer con ella y tampoco sé como lo tomará-

-Sólo se sincero. Ella quiere saber sobre ti, tus motivaciones, qué eres, quién eres y sobre lo que serás pero mas concretamente qué serás para ella en su futuro... así que dile lo que quiere saber pero ten cuidado con lo que dices o la maldición crecerá más rápido en ella y también se pondrá en tu contra, recuerda que tiene todo un ejercito de héroes aún. Si la pierdes a ella serás otra vez tú contra el mundo pero sin aquellos de tu lado-

-Los que junto a mí fueron verdugos de la humanidad eh... Tendré que jugar mis cartas a la perfección esta vez-

-Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible si algo sale mal- Fern usó un extraño poder que cubría a Finn con hojas doradas.

-¿El Árbol de la Vida?- Se preguntó Finn en su mente.

-Hace poco fui considerado como uno de los portadores del poder del Árbol de la Vida debido a mi fuerza, el Árbol sufre por la falta de ramas y raíces así que deben de darles el poder a los más fuertes para que mutuamente se den energía-

-Así que te has vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar tal poder. No dejes que te consuma o nunca saldrás de sus raíces y no tendré quien me ayude hermano- Finn fue cerrando sus ojos.

-Primero preocupate por ti y después de los demás bro- Fern se recostó y se camuflajeo con el césped.

Finn durmió y tuvo un sueño de recuerdos.

 **Algún lugar de Gales mil años atrás.**

Un portal arremolinado en oscuridad se abrió expulsando a un ser con forma humanoide de unos 20 mts cubierto en un fuego carmesí.

Alrededor de ese lugar había un ejército de héroes de todo tipo de razas y especies, incluso demonios y arcángeles estaban en los altos mandos de este ejercito de héroes.

-Es él. ¡Ese monstruo fue el que le arrebato la vida a la Reina Victoria!- Gritó uno de los generales elfo a caballo.

-Sin duda fue él. Puedo oler la sangre de la señorita Victoria en sus manos- Confirmó uno de los Licántropos con su gran olfato.

-¡Monstruo estamos aquí para vengar a nuestra reina!- Gritó uno de los gigantes.

-Primero quiero saber su identidad- El héroe humano Arkle Thunder bajo de su caballo.

-El Señor Thunder, un humano de cabello azul fuerte y muy serio con poder de trueno como su nombre lo dice, considerado el Rey Héroe y también considerado como mejor candidato para ser el prometido de la Reina Victoria. . . Pero si lo pienso bien ella nunca le prestó atención por culpa de él además de que él comenzó a vivir con Victoria. Je. Se la ganaron- Pensaba Hunson Abbader vestido de caballero cualquiera intentando contenerse la risa.

-Su prescencia es realmente abrumadora, ningún caballero siente miedo debido a que su bajo nivel no les permite diferenciar entre tantas presencias- Pensó uno de los generales humano.

Aquel monstruo se levanto y su tamaño fácilmente superó al gigante héroe.

-Así que es cierto- El monstruo vio la oscuridad del abismo en la cabeza de todos los que están ahí excepto en uno: _-_ _Todos_ _son_ _simples_ _marionetas_ _ya_ -

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Arkel al monstruo.

El monstruo comenzó caminar hacia Arkel mientras reducía su tamaño y al mismo tiempo el fuego carmesí se disipaba hasta llegar a los 4 metros y dejar al descubierto su cara.

-Imposible...- Dijo Arkel al igual que Hunson.

-Es... El Príncipe Guerra- Habló el general elfo mientras que los caballeros se hacían preguntas y murmuraban cosas.

-¿Por qué ese idiota salió del abismo?- Pensaba Hunson nerviosamente.

-Sin duda es el Príncipe Guerra... ahora que ese fuego se disipo puedo saberlo con certeza- El General de los Licántropos apretó su puño sabiendo a lo que se enfrentarían.

-¿El mismo que arrasó con un país entero?- Preguntó uno de los caballeros y poco a poco los demás comenzaban a alzar su voz preguntando y dudando.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Arkel arqueando la ceja.

-El abismo la había tomado por completo y todo por su culpa- Guerra bajo la mirada intentando ocultar su enojo.

-¿Nuestra? Estas e- Arkel fue interrumpido.

-Ustedes fueron seducidos por el Abismo junto con toda la porquería de los de mas alto rango... les dijeron que les darían su verdadero potencial si mataban al monstruo que mato a Victoria- Unos instantes después de las palabras de Guerra todos quedaron callados pues sabían que era verdad.

-Entonces el que- Arkel se quedó sin palabras.

-El que les dijo eso ahora está sufriendo en el infierno y ahora les toca a ustedes- Guerra miró con odio al humano.

-¡Espera! Acabas de decir que derrotaste al que nos dio esa oferta, no tiene sentido pelear además de que lo que más quiero ahora es evitar muertes sin sentido- Arkel intento dar un paso atrás: _-No me puedo mover. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este frío y esta sensación indescriptible?-_

-Aceptaron el Abismo y su contrato con un demonio de alto rango, un contrato con un demonio de ese tipo es inquebrantable hasta su muerte... así que déjame preguntar una última cosa, ¿cuántos corrompiste bastardo?- Guerra tomó del cuello a Arkel.

-¿De qué hab. . .- Los ojos de Arkel se volvieron oscuros y al mismo tiempo respondió con un tono distinto _-_ _Todo humano está relacionado con el Abismo sólo era cuestión de que lo aceptaran para iniciar su corrupcion la cual se propaga dependiendo de los lazos sentimentales-_

Guerra apretó el puño y seguido Arkel habló: _-Fui un estúpido al creerle a los altos mandos y a una voz. Nunca fui apto para ser llamado Rey Héroe y mucho menos si acepte el abismo para ser mas fuerte y superarte con eso para dejar de creer que era tu sombra... así que no seguire siendo una marioneta-_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Arkel agarrara la mano con la que Guerra estaba tomando su cuello y le dio una descarga eléctrica que hizo le cerrar la mano para romperse el cuello.

-¡Señor Thunder!- El General Humano corrió hacia aquellos dos pero sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de oscuridad a montones mientras líneas oscuras aparecieron en su cuerpo.

Pronto todos en ese lugar comenzaron a pasar por lo mismo, los gritos de desesperación se volvían cada vez más fuertes pues pasaban por dolores indescriptibles por los que cualquiera hubiera preferido morir.

-Hay que eliminar al monstruo que mato a la querida Reina- El General Humano se transformó y corrió en una dirección distinta para tomar el cuerpo de Victoria para adherirlo a él como un aumento de fuerza debido a que aquel cuerpo emanaba la oscuridad del Abismo.

Guerra con una ira inimaginable aplastó a aquel humano dejando un cráter que aventó a todos los que estaban en un radio de 20 mts.

-Gisherī. Hunson. Arturo. Gael. Asriel. Zafkiel. Lucifer. Abigail. Lich. . . Maten a todo humano y ser que lleve hasta la más pequeña porción del Abismo en él sin excepción alguna- Dos espadas llegaron a Guerra velozmente, una sedienta de sangre y otra con una hoja que oscilaba en el vacío mientras que en su rostro apareció una mascara que cubría del mentón hasta el dorso de la nariz.

-Entonces ya es hora- Hunson sacó un hacha de filo doble carmesí y destrozó a todos a su alrededor.

-Sí... es tiempo de que la humanidad caiga- Afirmó Guerra.

Guerra y Hunson arrasaron con todos en un instante para dejar sólo armas, algunas rotas y otras en pie encajadas al suelo.

-¡Por fin! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Hora del Festín de las Almas!- Hunson comenzó a absorber las almas de los humanos que habían matado.

Guerra no dijo nada sólo absorbió la sangre de los cuerpos con Sangre de Demonio y su mirada se perdió en el cráter que dejo.

Hunson miró a Guerra y le dijo: _-Me adelantare... Honrala a tu modo-_ seguido de volar a la ciudad más cercana.

Guerra observó como Hunson se alejaba y al cabo de un rato uso sus cadenas.

-Descanso del Nirvana- _Pronunció Guerra y las cadenas crearon una brecha de la cual salio una espada, hecha de platino con joyas y una inscripción rúnica en la hoja, seguido dijo_ _-_ Perdón por hacer que este basurero sea tu lugar de descanso. . . Y por no enterrarte junto a ella- _y una gota de sangre se derramo por su máscara metálica hasta caer en la empuñadura de la espada._

Lo siguiente que el mundo escuchó fue un aullido, no fue de un demonio tampoco un monstruo sino de algo que el mundo había olvidado después de tanto tiempo un...

Finn despertó de golpe al sentir una fuerte presencia pero aún seguía adolorido.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Finn con debilidad en sus palabras.

-No lo sé... quedate ahí ya casi te curas por completo- Fern estaba parado frente a Finn.

Finn se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia aquella pantalla de estado y tenia sus dos ojos ahora sólo sus heridas de quemadura eran las que se curaban pero su cuerpo seguía desorientado, aún no hacia los ajustes faltantes y tampoco se había sincronizado por completo.

-Maldición... es un cíclope- Fern miraba como entre los árboles aparecía un enorme cíclope musculoso.

-Parece que la exuberante cantidad de magia lo atrajo y no va a ser el único que sea atraído- Finn intentaba acelerar los ajustes de su cuerpo.

-No es un enemigo difícil pero he gastado energía recuperandote- Informó Fern para que Finn se preparara.

 _Calibrando estabilidad conforme a la fuerza gravitatoria, ajustando vectores, repartiendo energía del enlace dimensional de la Capital Azólida, iniciando modo de batalla._

-Al menos tengo lo necesario para usar las cadenas- Susurró el rubio mientras su espada se lanzaba a su espalda.

-Parece distraído por toda la magia, ¿qué clase de magia es? Ahora que comencé a regenerar magia me di cuenta no es sagrada a pesar del color- Fern tomó una de las pequeñas esferas de magia.

-Fuego del Centenario... una magia que vuelve al fuego tan puro que se asemeja a la luz de la divinidad pero es muy difícil de usar y por eso decidieron ponerla en órbita junto con sellos mágicos los cuales aumentan su potencia debido a que su alcance es limitado por la cantidad de energía que consume- Respondió Finn mirando al cíclope.

-¿Eso lo supiste hace poco? No tengo ningún recuerdo de esta magia en la guerra-

-Sí, junto con el Príncipe Gumball descubrimos ese satélite y nos infiltramos en su sistema operativo-

-No esta nada mal, esa cosa puede cambiar el rumbo de una guerra-

-Sí aunque hablemos después que ese cíclope ya nos vio-

Aquel gigantesco cíclope corrió hacia los chicos que emanaban gran cantidad de magia.

Fern usó su forma de armadura y Finn activó su máscara. Fern puso una trampa de tierra en la cual el cíclope cayó de lleno aunque se levantó rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Finn saltara sobre él.

-Storm Ruler- Finn creó en su mano derecha una gigantesca lanza con feroces vientos arremolinados la cual encajó en el hombro izquierdo logrando que se tambaleara.

La magia de Finn era casi la misma que Fionna intentó usar contra Canyon pero a un nivel muy superior.

-Si consigo acertarle otra... ¿de quién es esa cantidad de poder?- Finn miró a lo lejos al sentir una abrumadora presencia.

El cíclope aprovecho y lo golpeó de lleno a lo cual Finn sólo logro cubrirse un poco seguido de usar sus cadenas para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del cíclope para golpear su nuca con un escombro de piedra gigantesco. Finn volvió a usar sus cadenas para ir con Fern.

-Parece que la presencia te distrajo- Recalcó Fern en un tono burlón.

-Mi cuerpo sigue ajustándose un poco así que no puedo reconocer presencias aliadas incluyendo las otras tantas que vienen y ese golpe ni siquiera debió moverme- Finn comenzó a mover sus cadenas alrededor.

-¿Qué haremos? Si esa presencia es aliada de ese cíclope la pasaremos mal sin contar todas las que vienen- Fern cambió a su modo de armadura.

-Traeré artillería pesada ya que aún no estoy al 100% para luchar debidamente- Finn buscaba entre dimensiones con sus cadenas.

-¿De dónde carajo vas...- _Fern se sorprendió cuando miró a Finn diciendo con un tono de obviedad entre cerrando sus ojos_ -ah ya-

-Super Cañón Gustav Gauss- Finn había traído un cañón de los tiempos de la guerra de hace mil años.

-Ese cañón es tan estúpidamente grande que hasta necesita ser movido en cuatro vías de tren, montarlo en un barco lo haría hundirse y los helicópteros de transporte no tenían el suficiente combustible para transportarlo muy lejos pero Finn sólo necesita esas cadenas y su fuerza descomunal para traer esta cosa... Un monstruo trayendo otro monstruo- _Pensaba_ _Fern_ _hasta_ _que_ _en_ _dado_ _momento_ _recordó_ _las_ _palabras_ _de_ _Finn_ -Un momento, ¿dijiste "Gauss"? Oh no, sabes perfectamente que si usas esa munición dentro de la atmósfera sumándole las partículas de la magia del satélite este lugar a. . . Maldito homicida- _Exclamó Fern en la última parte._

Finn cargaba el cañón con las cadenas y esperaba a aquella otra presencia para disparar. La presencia estaba cerca y se veía como derrumbaba árboles a la par que el cíclope dejaba de estar aturdido.

-Fuego- Dijo Finn con emoción y el enorme cañón disparó con una potencia devastadora que hasta hizo que las cadenas reestiraran su brazo y también lo hirieran.

Al mismo tiempo del disparo de entre los árboles salió la gigante Canyon lanzándose contra el cíclope para atacarlo con un estoque de su gigantesca espada. La munición del Cañón de Finn y la Espada Imperial de Canyon chocaron dentro del pecho del cíclope provocando una explosión de pedazos de carne y órganos quemados desperdigados por todo el lugar. La explosión dejo una gran nube de humo con algunas partes quemándose.

Justo después del disparo Finn hizo un quejido de dolor.

-Eso fue mas retroceso del que esperaba. Las cadenas me aplastaron el brazo entero- Finn ahora tenia su brazo cubierto de heridas y de sangre.

-Buena esa- Fern levantó su antebrazo y Finn respondió chocando su antebrazo con el suyo.

-Seee aunque lo malo es que no falta mucho para que este lugar comience con los temblores, la toxicidad en el aire y las pequeñas explosiones- La mascara de Finn tuvo un pequeño cambio el cual agregó filtros y su brazo se regeneró al instante.

-Mira eso, algunos llegaron temprano a la fiesta- Fern sacó sus espadas de césped.

Miles de criaturas de todo tipo rodearon el lugar. Habia incluso seres corruptos por la Radiación y el Abismo que no salían de las ciudades.

-Los atrajo la misma magia que una vez los mató. Aquel satélite tenia imágenes de las ciudades que destruyó y no fue un solo satélite el que disparó sino varios a una misma ciudad para volverla ceniza- Finn empuñó su espada.

-Podemos imaginar que quieren venganza- Fern mantenia su vista en los que venían de frente.

-Es lo más cliché y probable así que acabemos con esto- Finn dio unos pasos y uno de los corruptos saltó hacia él.

Finn esquivo hacia su derecha y de la enorme nube de humo y fuego salio un gigante ser que azotó su espada contra el corrupto, el azote fue tan fuerte que mató a algunos otros con la pura onda de choque. Finn subió por la espada, saltó y antes de encajar su espada contra el gigante la otra mano lo atrapó, en ese momento el rubio vio la cara del ser.

-¿Cany- Finn no terminó su frase ya que Canyon le dio un gigantesco abrazo dejando caer su espada.

-Perdon Finn deje que te hirieran y mi principal rol era protegerte- Canyon apretaba a Finn contra su pecho.

-Canyon te perdono pero sueltame, me acabo de recuperar y me estas aplastando- Finn intentaba soltarse el abrazo de Canyon.

-Oh disculpa es sólo que realmente estaba preocupada- Canyon lo separó de ella y acomodó sus manos para que él se parara.

-Puedes agradecerle a él o también puedes reprocharle por llegar antes que tú- Bromeó Finn pero parece que Canyon le dio una mala mirada a Fern a lo que le dijo _-Era broma...-_

-Es que eso me hizo sentir inútil- Canyon volteó su mirada mientras se seguía reprendiendo dentro de si.

Finn se acercó al rostro de Canyon y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de _la_ gigante y con una cálida dijo _-No te preocupes ni te tortures tanto, hiciste lo que pudiste y este desafortunado evento también sirve para que la siguiente vez que algo así ocurra actúes con más sabiduría-_ Canyon sonrió y juntó su frente con la del rubio sabiendo que debía ser más fuerte por él.

-¡Oigan es mejor que se apresuren o será más difícil deshacernos de estas cosas!- Exclamó Fern.

-Arruinas el momento herbalife- Canyon tomó su espada con su mano derecha y azotó la punta de la hoja contra el piso junto con la oración de su habilidad:

 _-Marcha Imperial-_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
